Your Guardian Angel
by Arlena4815162342
Summary: Being born under an Archangel or Angel? That's not easy. These guys go through it all... from family moments to the next Harbinger of Hell, it's mysteries and adventures with lots of laughs and tears... there is no normal for these guys! AU. Crossover OCs.
1. They Were Family

**Your Guardian Angel**

Also featuring characters from **Niknakz93**'s "Help!" series

I do not own _**Supernatural** _or Niknakz93's characters, only my OCs

_"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you __sends me to Heaven." ~The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

**x****x****x**

**Van Nuys, California  
November 3, 2010  
**

"What is this? Who are you all?"

Jamie Ember was furious; he was in the middle of beginning to make out with his girlfriend, when _ZAP!_ He disappeared and was now locked in a warehouse. His golden brown eyes glared at the awkward group in front of him.

"For the son of Michael, he's quite rude," a stern voice spoke.

Jamie scoffed. "Who's Michael?" he asked.

"_He's our uncle, and your daddy!"_

The sixteen year old looked down to see a cute little five year old, with big bronze eyes staring up at him. "What?" Jamie asked, blinking at her appearance. Her dark brown hair with auburn streaks was put into two pigtails, and she tightly held an angel plushie.

_Angel…_

"Michael, the angel?" Jamie figured it out.

"That'd be right, dick-o!" a loud voice said. Jamie looked up to see a girl with long brown-blond hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Who're you?" he demanded.

She grinned. "I could be your _worst_ nightmare...or...I could be your cousin; it depends on how you wanna take it." she explained.

Jamie heard a laugh.

_He had no fudging clue what was going on!_

"Welcome to the family, Jamie," a girl with emerald green eyes and dark brown hair in a braid greeted, sticking out her hand.

"And who're you? My worst enemy?" Jamie asked sarcastically.

The girl frowned, returning her extended hand. "I could be...depends on how you take it." she explained.

The first girl laughed at that.

"But, no, the name's Lynn," the fifteen year old's hand was still out.

"Adena," the first girl introduced, pointing at herself. "And we're the Devil Sisters." she added.

Jamie laughed. "I wonder why." he said.

"Their daddy's _baaaaad_," the little girl spoke, reminding Jamie that she was still there.

He blinked. "...Lucifer?" he guessed.

"That'd be right-o again, dick-o." Adena rhymed, grinning.

Jamie frowned, then looked over to see a girl and boy who looked alike though different; the girl had chocolate hair and chocolate eyes, while the boy had dark brown eyes and longish sandy brown hair. And behind them was a tall girl with dark brown hair and caramel eyes.

"Lemme' guess: _God_?" he guessed.

The boy smiled and shook his head. "Nah," he said.

"The name Gabriel ring a bell?" the girl who looked like him asked.

Jamie stopped. "Sure. He was a wise-guy, Trickster." he explained.

The caramel eyed girl grinned.

"This guy's good..." Adena commented. Lynn nodded. Then Jamie looked down as the five year old stepped back to join the other three.

"Oh no way. All four of you are Gabriel's-?" he gasped.

The boy nodded. "Name's Jasper. One hundred and forty six years old and counting." he introduced.

"Lyra," the look-alike chirped.

"Carmen," the taller girl said next.

"And I'm Phoenix!" the five year old squealed, gripping her plushie tightly.

Then Jamie saw a boy behind them. "What, you're the outcast?" he asked.

The dark haired, blue eyed boy slightly frowned. "Kinda, though my father's a regular angel...and I'm much funnier than he is," he explained. "I'm Drake, by the way." he added.

Little Phoenix ran over and clutched his hand, pulling him forward. "But he's family too!" she explained happily. Jamie blinked a few times as everyone stared at him.

Was all of this true…?

His dad..._Michael_?

Lucifer, the devil himself?

Gabriel, and another angel having _kids_ as well?

"Are you guys on drugs, or _what_?" he asked them.

"Nah, been clean for about a week." Jasper said jokingly, chuckling a little.

Phoenix lightly slapped him. "Jasper! Drugs are _bad_!" she exclaimed.

"I was kidding!" Jasper said, slightly irritated.

Phoenix grinned. "Kay,"

Jamie was dumbstruck.

"Should we show him?" Carmen asked.

"I think we should..." Adena agreed.

Lynn and Lyra nodded, along with a smiling Phoenix. Jasper and Drake only remained still. "Show me what?" Jamie demanded, starting to get mad.

Just then the lights went on, and Jamie went in awe when he saw what happened next. The lights were neon colored, shining brightly, yet very dim. And Jamie saw black wings emerge from all of them, even lil' Phoenix.

A light sparked. "Wah!" Jamie covered his face with his arm. When he looked back up, he paused.

"Look behind you..." Drake said, finally smiling. And Jamie did.

"Holy sh-!" he gasped as he saw his own black wings outstretched in his shadow of the lights. He turned back around. "Whoa…" he muttered.

Phoenix giggled. "Get it now?" she asked.

Jamie slowly nodded. "Yeah…yeah I do." he said. Then he stepped forwards towards his new found 'family'.

On Heaven, Hell, and Earth, all of the angels were watching every single moment.

Six Nephilim: Jamie Ember, Jasper Kindle, Carmen Ashby, Lyra Agate, Phoenix Agate, Adena Cobalt.

An angel-demon hybrid: Lynn Logan.

And of course the eighth…the 'outcast regular angel': Drake Caelum.

They were family.


	2. Jamie's Dilemma

**Madison, Wisconsin  
November 4, 2010**

Jamie Ember woke up to his mother's dillydallying. "Jamie! Are you up?" she asked cheerfully, poking in his room.

He groaned. "Go away."

Annalise went over and pulled off the covers. "Come on, Jamie, you have school in half an hour."

"I'm playing hooky today." Jamie mumbled.

Frowning, Annalise took away his pillow also. "Up! Please!"

Giving up, Jamie got out of bed. He went for his desk and pulled out a comb, running it through his honey blond hair.

This was gonna be such a crappy day...

Trudging downstairs, he grabbed some toast and a bottled water. "Later." he said, headed for the door.

"Jamie, wait! We have to say Grace!" Annalise reminded. "Your father will be mad if you leave without saying." she warned.

Her sixteen year old son stared angrily at her with his pretty golden brown eyes. _"He's not my father."_

Annalise froze. "What...?"

Jamie remembered the insane events from last night.

_"What is this? Who are you all?"_

_"For the son of Michael, he's quite rude."  
_

_"Who's Michael?_

_"He's our uncle, and your daddy!"_ Jamie remembered the little girl, Phoenix or something?

_"...Michael, the angel?"_

_"That'd be right, dick-o!" _Jamie remembered her, Adena. One of the 'devil sisters'.

"What do you mean by that?" Annalise asked seriously.

"I mean that _Michael_, the _Archangel_, is my father." Jamie stated.

Annalise dropped her cup of juice, and gasped.

"Now that THAT'S out of the way, bye." Jamie left the house.

* * *

When school was out, and he arrived back home, he saw his mom gone. _Good_. Stepping into his room, he sighed loudly.

He wondered if what happened last night was all a dream?

But the look on his mother's face when he mentioned Michael...

It had to be all true.

_"Hi, Jamie!"_

He flinched around to see the little girl again, dark brown hair, auburn streaks...

And those damn big bronze eyes.

"P-Phoenix?" he stuttered. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"I dunno. I wanted to see you and where you lived and here I am," she explained. Her eyes scanned the room. "Ooh! What're those?" she asked, diving for his box of—

"HEY!" Jamie ran over and pulled her small arm away. "Get out! Go home!"

She froze at his actions, and Jamie felt guilty when he saw tears in her eyes. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. But just...stay out of my stuff."

Phoenix's frown turned upside down. "Okay! When are you gonna come hang out with all of us?" she asked.

"Hang out...?" Jamie repeated.

"Yeah!" she squealed.

"Uh, I have no idea...?" he told her.

Phoenix blinked. "Oh...okay." Jamie's eyes were wide when she disappeared right in front of him.

"Jeez. A five year old can teleport but I can't?" He felt useless.


	3. We're All Here Together

**Rocky Ridge, Ohio  
November 25, 2010**

"Where the hell are all the adults?" Adena demanded, her sapphire eyes surveying the room.

"_I'm_ here-?" Jasper reminded.

Lynn and Jamie snorted in unison; the two were already getting along since the past couple weeks events.

"Adults, as in _parents_." Adena corrected.

"Both of mine are in Hell." Lynn announced, taking a sip of Bailey's.

"Cheers to that." Jamie agreed, his real father was in Hell as well.

"Hey, Drake?" Phoenix said, eyeballing him.

"Yes?" he said back, eyeballing her back.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked.

Drake stopped, "What?"

"Please?" she begged.

Silence.

"...Sure-?" Drake said.

_"Yay!"_ the bronze-eyed girl ran over and tackled him happily.

Everyone laughed. "What are we doing for dinner?" Carmen then asked.

"I'll order pizza?" Lyra suggested.

* * *

After ordering requests of two boxes of cheese, one of sausage, and two of regular pepperoni, the angels impatiently waited.

"Whatta' ya say, Phoe? One box of cheese pizza each?" Lynn suggested.

It took a minute to register what this meant in the five year old's mind. "Okay!" she finally understood.

When the pizza came, the duo cousins grabbed their boxes and sat down next to each other on one of the couches.

"You guys pick a movie out?" Adena asked.

Jasper and Drake pulled out a DVD. "Yeah, _Sherlock Holmes_."

"Ooh! The Robert Downey Jr. one?" Lynn hoped.

"Yeah," Jasper replied.

"What's Sherlock Holmes?" Phoenix asked.

Lynn grinned. "You'll see sweetie."

_******After the movie...  
**_

_"HOLMES!" _Phoenix held out her arm forwards, imitating Watson.

"Damn! It can't end like that! I gotta see the next one!" Adena hissed.

"It comes out next year, I think." Carmen noted.

"I didn't like that criminal chick." Jamie said.

"Me neither, what a slut." Jasper shook his head.

"...Nix?" Lyra said horrifyingly. "...did you eat the ENTIRE box of pizza?"

Phoenix nodded. "I like cheese."

Lynn grinned. "Kid knows how to eat. Definitely gets it from me." she laughed.

Lyra sighed. "Mom's gonna _kill_ me..."

Phoenix yawned, and Jasper saw it. "Time for bed." he announced, going over and picking her up.

"Aww..." she whined, but didn't resist as her big brother held her up.

"Night, Phoe!" Lynn waved.

"Just wondering..." Jamie started. "Whose _house_ is this?"

"It's all of ours, like a clubhouse!" Phoenix explained, before shutting her eyes.

"Well, time to crash." Lynn said, getting up to stretch.

_"Night all."_ The angels all left for their respective homes.

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

When they appeared in the house, Lyra went up the steps to her room, while Jasper went for Phoenix's.

He placed her down in her little pink bed, and covered her up. Jasper placed two fingers on her forehead, to ensure good dreams for her.

Then he left. Meanwhile, Carmen appeared in her cottage down the street.

It was gonna be a short night...

–

**Madison, Wisconsin**

Jamie entered his house, rubbing his weary golden-brown eyes.

Very tired.

He passed his mother and 'fathers' room, frowning...such is life. He settled into his room, and was asleep within seconds.

–

**Waycross, Georgia**

Adena stared at the house.

It had been a long time since she'd seen her mom, Leah.

Should she go in-?

She did.

Adena teleported into her old room to see that everything was still intact. Sighing, she collapsed on her bed.

–

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

Appearing into her grandma's cottage, Lynn entered a dark and quiet home.

Trekking upstairs to her room, she trudged in, and left the light off. Kicking off her shoes, she undid her long braid, and let her dark brown hair breathe.

Climbing into bed, she sighed. Unlike Jamie, it took her nearly an hour to sleep.

Such is life.


	4. Primula and Roses

**Raleigh, North Carolina  
December 18, 2010  
**

"Can I, Mommy? Please? Tomorrow's Carmen's birthday!"

Little Phoenix looked up at her mom, using her bronze puppy eyes. Sarah glared with blue eyes, over at Lynn, who was crashed on the couch.

Lynn was a right-on devil, like her sister. _That_ was a fact. She was tough, and had a bad mouth. To trust her alone with her five year old daughter? Sure, they're cousins, but...

"Sure, why not." she finally decided.

"Yay! Thanks, Mommy!" Phoenix ran over to Lynn. "Ready?" she asked, bronze eyes shining.

Lynn stood up. "Sure am. Bye Auntie Sarah!" she waved before they disappeared.

* * *

"Why are we at a flower store?" Lynn asked.

"Because, I want to get Carmen flowers!" Phoenix yanked Lynn's hand forwards and dragged her in.

It was then they saw Jasper staring at several batches of flowers. "Hey, cousin." Lynn stepped up next to him as Phoenix disappeared towards the back of the store.

"Hey, help me, what should I get for my girlfriend?" Jasper asked.

Lynn raised an eye. "Get them, those are my favorite." she pointed.

"What are they?" Jasper asked, looking over.

"They're primula." Lynn clarified.

And with that, Jasper bought a batch of primula, and Lynn bought a batch of blue, red, and white roses that Phoenix picked out for her big sister Carmen, who would be twenty-four tomorrow.

* * *

When the duo returned home, Sarah was shocked. "That's all you went to get?" she asked.

"Yup!" Phoenix said, running upstairs.

"Jasper was there, too." Lynn added.

"Ah," Sarah said, watching her daughter disappear. All Lynn did was take her to a florist shop? Hmm…

Sarah developed an idea. "Say, Lynn…" she started.

"Ya?" Lynn looked at her.

"Wanna start babysitting?" Sarah suggested. Lynn raised an eye and stared in suspicion.


	5. In Cities Of Angels

**Raleigh, North Carolina  
December 21, 2010  
**

Jasper was sat in a chair at the library, flipping through a porno magazine.

And it was hot!

All of a sudden he felt another angelic presence enter the room. He looked up to see his sister Lyra, along with Drake, who had a fascinating look in his deep blue eyes.

"Ly-Ly!" he called, getting up, tossing the mag, and heading towards them.

Lyra looked up. "Jas?" she said as her chocolate eyes locked with his dark brown ones.

"Ohm wow," Drake gushed, picking up a children's pop up book of angels.

The siblings looked over. "What is it?" Jasper asked.

Drake held up the book. "I thought of Phoenix when I saw this, seeing as to how she loves angels and all…" he explained, slight embarrassment in his tone.

"You should buy it for her, she'd love it, especially coming from you." Lyra suggested. She snapped her fingers, making everyone in the building go blank. "Now, let's split." she ushered Drake with the book outside, followed by her brother.

"Not bad, sis." Jasper said, snapping his fingers once they were outside, making the people inside go normal.

"Have you done your shopping yet?" Lyra demanded.

"Not yet, you?" Jasper said.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Lyra gave a slight glare.

Drake felt left out. "I'm gonna go get this wrapped." he decided.

Lyra looked at him. "Okay, if you need anything, just holler." she said, smiling.

Drake returned the smile. "Will do." He was gone.

* * *

**Waycross, Georgia**

Meanwhile, sisters Adena and Lynn were inspecting a set of clothes at a store in the mall.

"I'm getting this for Phoe!" Lynn pulled out a small shirt that had a pair of large black wings on it.

"Oooh…" Adena said, then nabbed a hat. "How's this for Jasper?" she asked.

Lynn looked, it was a white cap hat that said 'I love boobies!' with a heart for the 'love'.

She snorted. "Get it." she agreed, putting the wing shirt in the cart. Adena tossed in the hat. "I just love Christmas shopping." Lynn said, sounding evil.

"Touché," Adena agreed.

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

Jamie and Carmen were at Wal*Mart.

"So, you wanna get something for everyone?" Carmen asked.

Jamie nodded.

"Aw, how sweet. Well…" she went into thought. "For Phoenix, get something that involves angels. For Adena, get something devilish…for Lynn…find something that has to do with French fries." she snorted. "For Jasper…find something perverted…for Lyra, find her something homey-like. Yeah? And Drake…uh…" she stopped.

"Got it," Jamie said before disappearing.

Carmen flinched. "Well…okay then." she said, before taking off to start shopping.

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

Phoenix was sat in her room, bored.

Little to Sarah's knowing, Lynn dropped off her hellhound Raffae, to keep her company. "What should we do, Raffey?" Phoenix asked, bronze eyes sad. The hound licked her face, which made her giggle.

"_Dinner!" _Sarah called up the stairs. Phoenix flipped up.

"I'll be back, Raffae!" she said, plodding downstairs.

Just then Lynn and Adena entered through the door, arms full of presents. "Addy! Lynny!" Phoenix cried.

"Hey, Phoe!" Lynn said, placing the presents down under the tree.

"Are these for me?" Phoenix asked excitedly.

"Some of them, yeah," Lynn said, winking. Phoenix grinned. Suddenly Lynn stood up and sniffed. "Are those _fries_ I smell?" she asked.

"Ah, just sit down," Sarah said, ushering them into the kitchen.

Lynn sighed happily, then went in the kitchen, followed by her sister and cousin.

_Angels showed up in the strangest of places._


	6. Happy Holidays With The Family!

**Raleigh, North Carolina  
December 24, 2010  
**

Since everyone wanted to spend Christmas day at Sarah's...the others decided to spend Christmas Eve with their own families first.

So, Jamie spent Eve with his parents; Lynn with her not-really-Grandma and not-really-sister Natalie; Adena with her mom, Leah.

And Drake went 'upstairs' to visit his dad, Castiel.

Meanwhile at Sarah's house, she and Lyra were busily baking stuff off the bat, cookies, bread, and other sweets.

While Gabriel was being a lazy ass, sat on the couch and watched TV.

And Carmen was gone...somewhere.

Phoenix was in her room, leaning out her window (which Sarah would yell at her for letting out all the heat!) and she was sprinkling 'Reindeer food' straight down into her yard.

Raffae was watching her protectively, in case she'd-

_Fall._

As soon as she tumbled forwards outwards of the window, the large Hellhound jumped and grabbed her foot gently with his teeth.

Instead of screaming, the five year old was giggling; this was fun!

Raffae pulled her back inside, and Phoenix closed the window. "Thanks, Raffey." she said, petting his head.

He licked her hand, making her giggle.

* * *

_**Christmas morning**_

As soon as she woke up, Phoenix jumped off her bed, making Raffae flip up with caution. "Merry Christmas, Raffey!" she cried, before running downstairs, the hound right on her tail.

"There ya are, Phoe!" Lynn waved when she came down the stairs. Then everyone shook a little when Raffae jumped down.

"What the hell was that?" Sarah asked. Lynn shot a look at Phoenix, who understood.

"It's me!" Phoenix lied, jumping up and down.

Sarah looked convinced, _phew._

"Can we open presents, now?" Phoenix asked as she sat on the floor with the others around the tree.

"Yeah," Sarah said, putting a Santa hat on; she was Santa this year, to pass out all the presents fairly.

Lyra got the first gift, a box set of candles of all different scents such as cinnamon, lavender, etc. From Lynn.

"Thanks," she said.

Lynn nodded. "Yep."

Carmen was next, a shirt from Lyra that said 'Bite Me'. "Haaaah! Thanks sis." she said, holding the shirt against her chest.

The Devil sisters were snickering when Jasper opened his 'I love boobies' hat. He smirked. "Very funny." he said.

Lynn and Adena grinned at each other.

Phoenix screamed when she opened the black wings shirt from Lynn. "Thank you, Lynny!" she cried, putting it on over her silk pajama top.

"You're welcome, Phoe." Lynn said, snapping her fingers to take the price tag off the shirt.

Phoenix looked around. "Where's Drake?" she asked, eyes looking wide and sad.

Jasper looked up. "Probably still up there maybe." he assumed.

"Aww..." Phoenix whined, looking down.

For Sarah's first gift, Lynn got her a shirt that said 'Gr8 in Bed'.

Gabriel was jealous. "That should be mine!"

"Nice, I should've known." Sarah said, looking at Lynn.

"Love you too, Auntie Sarah!" Lynn said, smiling wide.

She got Gabriel a shirt too, that said 'Epic Fail'.

"And don't _even_ blow it up. I actually paid money for it." Lynn growled.

Gabriel looked smug. "I thought you all loved me..."

Lyra smiled. "We do ,Dad, it's just fun to mess with you." she explained.

Jamie got a present from Jasper, a whole set of hair gels and other boy bathroom stuff.

He chuckled. "Thanks." he said, Jasper nodded.

When Lynn ripped open her gift her emerald eyes went wide-

It was a blue shirt with a picture of an order of fries and it said 'Addict'.

Lynn looked at Jamie. "THANKS!" she said.

He nodded.

And finally, Adena got a dark red shirt that said 'Hell is my bitch.'

Everyone knew Lynn got her that. "When'd you get it? We were shopping together all day yesterday." Adena asked.

And Lynn only winked.

* * *

Christmas dinner was a _blast_; Gabriel and Phoenix fought over what sweets they wanted.

Carmen whipped up a batch of fries just for Lynn.

Jamie's honey-blond hair was super-gelled, and Phoenix wouldn't stop touching it.

When the ham was done and taken out of the oven, Sarah cut a piece off, and called Raffae's name. (she found out he was there).

"Where's he at?" she asked as she heard him enter the kitchen.

"In front of the oven." Lynn answered.

Sarah smiled at the helldog she could not see, but could hear. "Merry Christmas, mutt." she tossed the piece of meat and the hound caught it midair and chewed it up in less than five seconds.

Since there were ten people present, dinner was moved back into the living room.

As the only human present was eating, Sarah looked at everyone.

Geez-

_"Sorry I'm late."_

Everyone looked to see a new face at the door. "DRAKE!" Phoenix cried, jumping up and running over to hug.

Sarah just had to laugh-

Family was just so insane sometimes!


	7. Lyra and Phoenix's Letter Capsules

**Raleigh, North Carolina  
December 29, 2010  
**

"What are we doing, Ly-Ly?" Phoenix asked as her big sister handed her a pen and paper.

"We're gonna write letters to ourselves, bury them, then dig them up several years from now." Lyra explained.

"Like a time capsule?"

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Okay!"

Phoenix was still in kindergarten, so she could only write simple things.

Lyra wrote about half a page, and was done.

Phoenix was only done with the first sentence.

Her big sissy helped her finish, then they folded the two letters up, placed them in a box, and went out to the backyard.

Lyra got a mini-shovel, and started to dig. When the hole was big and deep enough, Phoenix placed the box in it.

"Bye bye, letters!" she waved as Lyra put the dirt back.

When she padded down the dirt, she sighed and smiled.

"What should we do now?" Phoenix asked.

Lyra paused. "Hmmm... Wanna go hide Dad's bottles of Bailey's?"

Little Phoenix grinned big. "Yeah!"

Gabriel would be pissed tonight.


	8. Oh, Holy Gabriel?

_**Short chapters happen when I'm bored...**_

**December 31, 2010  
**

Sarah and Phoenix were in the kitchen, staring at the oven, waiting for the pizza to cook.

Meanwhile, in the living room...

"Why _should_ I?" Jasper asked.

"Because, it's good learning." Gabriel answered.

Jasper opened the book. "What the hell, I can't even read the first sentence!" He closed the Bible and tossed it on the table.

Gabriel frowned. "Come on, give it a try. I think my name's somewhere in it."

"Is that so?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," Gabriel said.

"Then you read it." Jasper grabbed the book and tossed it to him.

"Nah. You know how many times I've read this?" Gabriel asked.

"No, I don't." Jasper said.

"So many times...I can now recite every word in it." Gabriel told him.

"Oh, really?" Jasper asked, sounding sinister.

"Yeah...?" Gabriel raised an eye.

"If you can recite every single word from it..." Jasper started. "...then wouldn't you REMEMBER if you're mentioned in it?"

Gabriel was frozen.

Silence.

Jasper sneered. "Thought so."

Gabriel was frozen.

_Damn, he was good..._


	9. Hiking With The Devil Sisters

**Kinda boring chapter, 'cause my English teacher submitted a little prompt this time! She gave the idea, and I added the characters :)  
**

* * *

**Rocky Mountains, Colorado  
January 2, 2011  
**

Sixteen and fifteen year olds Adena and Lynn were trekking up the mountains for a hiking trip.

Their demon boys, Ryan and Jackson were with them.

Lynn didn't like the idea of Jackson being her 'boyfriend'. So she called him her bodyguard instead.

"It's pretty up here, isn't it?" Lynn noted, looking at all the pine trees.

Jackson nodded. "Yes indeed." he was looking around also.

"You're so cheezy," Adena commented, laughing. Ryan tried not to laugh.

Lynn rolled her eyes at her sister.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, it had started to storm.

"Ah, hell!" Lynn whined, following Adena as she was running over to some trees to seek shelter.

A shocker happened.

As Lynn ran, she slipped on mud and she tumbled down a nearby slope.

"LYNN!" Jackson cried, flinging over to catch her but was too late.

As Lynn reached the bottom, Jackson didn't take the time to teleport. So he jumped off the edge and nearly slid down the slope downwards to her.

When he finally reached, he held her up. "Lynn?" he said her name lowly, thinking of only the worst.

But then, Lynn opened her emerald eyes, but looked as dark as the skies around them, and she smiled.

"I'm fine, a little tumble isn't gonna kill me, I'm an angel for Castiel's sake."

Ryan shook his head while Adena was the one rolling her eyes now.

Jackson chuckled, and then hugged her.

* * *

Lynn felt embarrassed as Jackson wanted to carry her back to the car, she refused the offer, but he didn't listen.

Adena made fun of her for it.

He held her bridal style and they went back, Lynn's red face buried in his chest to hide the shame.

The teasing continued.

When they arrived back at the bottom of the trail, Lynn said. "Jackson?"

"Yes?" he looked over at her.

"Next time...let's check the weather before we leave."

* * *

**You shoulda' seen the look on my teacher's face when she read 'angel' and 'Castiel'! (I didn't add the demon part - just to be safe!)**


	10. I'm Always Here

**Raleigh, North Carolina  
January 5, 2011  
**

"If you've come for fries, you're outta' luck." Sarah stated.

"Onion rings, then?" Lynn suggested.

"It's not even lunchtime yet!" Sarah reminded.

"Then surely you have bacon for breakfast?" Lynn assumed.

Sarah sighed in defeat. "Fine." she said.

The grease-queen Lynn, could only grin. "Love you Auntie Sarah."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lynn offered to pick up Phoenix from school that afternoon. When she teleported to, she saw the little angel all by herself, crying her bronze eyes out, hands buried in her face.

Lynn was quickly alert. "What's wrong, Phoe?" she asked, kneeling down.

Phoenix suddenly stopped, shock at seeing her there, and then she sniffled. "The fifth graders took my angel book that Drake got me!" she cried.

"Where are they?" Lynn asked.

Phoenix pointed over to the playground.

"Come on," Lynn said. Phoenix took her hand and they walked over. "Hey," Lynn said out calmly. Three boys all looked up. "Give back the book." Lynn instructed.

One smirked. "Get lost." They started to rip up the pop-up book.

_"No!"_ Phoenix screamed at that.

Lynn snapped her fingers, pausing all of the surveillance cameras for the moment. She didn't want Phoe to get in trouble for what she was about to do to these _pests_.

She glanced, emerald eyes seeing that the area was cleared. Then she went forward and grabbed a boy.

"Hey-!" he stopped short, fear in his brown eyes. Saying nothing, Lynn threw him and he went smacking over against the tube slide.

Phoenix could only giggle.

"Now," Lynn started, looking back to the boys. "Don't drop the book and run. Hand me it, and then run." she explained.

Out of fear, one of the boys tossed over the book, and he and the other ditched. Lynn snapped her fingers, fixing the book, then handed it to her cousin.

"Thanks' you, Lynny," Phoenix said, hugging the book.

"No problem, and hey..." Lynn said. Bronze eyes looked up at her. "No matter what, whether it be bullies, boyfriends, when you're _older_, or if it's just Sarah or Gabriel pissing you off, don't forget..." Lynn smiled.

"I'm always here for you Phoe, but don't tell Lyra."

The five year old smiled. "Can we get a snack?" she asked.

"Yeah, I want some fries." Lynn grinned, looking up at the January sky. It was going to snow soon.

"Me too," Phoenix agreed.

Lynn stopped. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Phoenix said.

Lynn put a hand on her shoulder as they left the school. "You're the best, Phoe."

Phoenix smiled brightly. "I know."


	11. Kernel Lynn and Lyra

**Raleigh, North Carolina  
January 8, 2011**

Gabriel reappeared in the living room, chocolates in hand, when he heard bickering from the kitchen. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Ly-Ly and Lynny are fighting over what kind of popcorn to make." Phoenix answered.

"Lynny's here? Great..." Gabe moaned, before sitting down next to his youngest child. "Where's-?" he started.

"Mommy's upstairs painting." Phoenix announced.

"Oh." Gabriel went quiet to eat his chocolate, tending an ear to listen towards the kitchen.

_"Kettle!"_

_"Regular!"_

_"Kettle!"_

"**_Regular_**, damn it!"

"**_Kettle_**, damn it!"

"I want regular 'cause you can add more butter!" Lyra yelled.

"Well I want kettle 'cause it's sweeter tasting!" Lynn yelled back.

"This is _my_ house!" Lyra argued.

"Yeah? And?" Lynn smirked. Lyra smirked angrily back.

_"Maybe you could just make both?"_

The cousins looked over to see Drake standing at the kitchen doorway, sadness in his sapphire eyes. They could hear Phoenix squeal his name happily.

"Drake? What are you doing here?" Lyra asked.

"Well, I felt negative energy coming from you two, so I came to see what was wrong." he explained.

The girls were silent. _Negative energy?_

Uh...?

"Make both, yeah, sounds good to me." Lynn said, nodding at Lyra, who was nodding back.

"So, Drake..." Lyra started, voice low.

Drake's eyes went wide. "Yeah?"

"Do you want REGULAR, or KETTLE?"

With emerald and chocolate eyes, Lynn and Lyra eyed him threateningly.

Drake could only gulp.

* * *

**Lmao! Which do you like better, kettle, or regular? Heheh :D**


	12. Sakura For Carmen

**Raleigh, North Carolina  
January 15, 2011  
**

Carmen was sat on the hill, beyond Sarah's house, which there you could get a glimpse of the Atlantic ocean. She wasn't cold of the snow, it hadn't bothered her at all.

She was bored.

Everyone was busy. Out of coincidence, everyone was going out for the night. Lynn was out with her weirdo demon boyfriend Jackson; Lyra was out assing about; Adena was with HER demon guy Ryan.

Jeesh, demons everywhere.

Drake was 'upstairs', as was Jasper for the moment; Jamie was out with his girl Amber; Even Phoenix was gone for the night! At a friends house for a sleepover. And Carmen was all alone, and it kinda made her sad.

_"What's with you?"_

She looked over to see Jasper appear and sit next to her, his dark brown eyes looking worried. "Thought you had business up there?" Carmen reminded.

"Done."

"Oh."

Jasper looked over to a neighbor's yard. "Pretty tree." he nodded over. Carmen looked over, caramel eyes wide.

"I've seen those, but what are they?" she asked.

"A cherry blossom tree; or in Japan that means Sakura." Jasper explained.

"Sakura tree?" Carmen said.

"Yeah."

Carmen gazed at the tree. "It IS pretty." she gushed.

* * *

Some time later they heard a voice. _"You guys hungry?"_

Jasper and Carmen looked up to see Sarah, her light brown hair blowing in the wind. "Saw you two sitting here from the window...and I made some extra food, so...?" she explained.

"Thanks," Carmen said, as she and Jasper got up and followed her inside.

Carmen looked over at the Sakura tree just before going in.

After eating, Sarah went upstairs to work on her painting, Jasper said he'd be right back, and told Carmen not to go anywhere yet.

So it was just her and her dad.

"Damn it...where are they?" Gabriel rummaged through the cupboards.

"What is it?" Carmen asked.

"My Bailey's. They're all gone."

Carmen forced back a laugh. Lyra told her that a couple days after Christmas, she and Phoenix hid his bottles down in the basement, just for kicks.

"Sucks for you Daddy-O." she finally said. Gabriel frowned at her, and then kept looking.

Just then Jasper reappeared. "Here, a late gift for you." he said. He had a flower vase full of...

"Sakura?" she realized. He nodded. "Thanks." Carmen grinned, taking the vase.

That night, Carmen entered her little cottage home, not too far from Sarah's. She flicked on the light, took off her coat and shoes, and went to her table in the living room.

She placed the Sakura-filled vase on the table, and smiled at it.

Carmen plopped on the couch, and flipped on the TV with her mind, starting off her lazy night.

* * *

**A special chapter for Carmen! She needs more love :D**


	13. Jamie and Drake's Sock Shock

**Madison, Wisconsin  
January 17, 2011**

Jamie was bored; no school for the day; MLK holiday.**  
**

Drake suddenly appeared in his living room. "Wah!" Jamie flipped off his couch at the sight of him.

Drake flinched. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Got a spook or something?" he chuckled.

Jamie sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow...what are you doing here?" he demanded. "You can't just pop up randomly in my house like that!"

"My apologies, but I wanted to know if you wanted to...go..._shopping_?" Drake explained, sounding a little too much like his father. "Or whatever you call it. They don't have hippie stores where I'm from." he said with humor.

"Shopping for what?" Jamie asked.

"For Phoenix's birthday." Drake admitted.

Jamie stopped. "Are you kidding me? You popped in here just to have me go get a birthday present?"

"Yes, Phoenix is fond of us, it would be very helpful for her." Drake explained.

_"Helpful?"_ Jamie repeated.

"She still has a lot to learn. It makes her cute." Drake grinned.

"Learn what?" Jamie asked.

"How to be an angel." Drake told him.

"Are you kidding?" Jamie hissed.

"Please?" Drake begged, looking innocent.

Jamie sighed. "Fine. Wal*Mart then."

Drake put a hand on Jamie, and they were gone.

* * *

"Something's not right..." Drake said, as they were going down the girls' toys aisles.

"No shit," Jamie snorted. "We look like gay guys walking through here."

"No, I mean like...an odd odor. It has not left my presence since I arrived at your house. Ewww!" he started to laugh.

"Really?" Jamie flapped his dark shirt and sniffed it. Then he looked to make sure no one was around, then he sniffed his armpits, just to check.

"What are you doing?" Drake asked, looking confused.

"Uh...nothing." Jamie said, feeling awkward.

All of a sudden Drake looked down.

"It is you, from _there_," he pointed at his shoes. "What did you do?" he asked in sarcastic humor.

"Hold on," Jamie lifted up a leg to take off a shoe. "Well-"

"OH!" Drake gasped sarcastically, cowering away. "_Those!_ It's _that!_"

Jamie blinked. "My socks?" he took one off. And he realized that he forgot to replace them this morning. "Oh...I was at a gym yesterday. Sorry man." he put the sock and his shoe on. When Jamie looked up, his golden brown eyes were wide.

Drake looked horrified. But in another yet sarcastic way.

"You really ARE from the future, aren't you?" Jamie scoffed.

Drake nodded, sapphire eyes wide. For once, he was glad to be an 'outcast' angel.


	14. Adena Turns Gabriel Into A Penguin!

**Raleigh, North Carolina  
January 18, 2011  
**

Adena was looking for Lynn, since she wasn't answering her phone. And they couldn't find each other; those two, along with Gabriel's four kids, and Jamie and Drake, all had Enochian sigils carved into their ribs.

Meaning they were hidden from all angels, even themselves.

As Adena knocked on the door of Sarah's house, she could hear arguing from the inside.

Curious, she rang the doorbell.

She was a little surprised to see little Phoenix answer the door. "Hi, Addy, Lynny's not here..." She said.

"She's not?" Adena asked.

"No," the five year old confirmed.

"How did you know I was looking for her?" Adena asked.

Phoenix smiled. "Why else would you come here?"

Adena then felt terribly guilty; she always spent her time between her boyfriend Ryan, and Lynn.

Not once had she came here on her own, Lynn was always with her.

"Well...I can I hang out with you, then?" Adena asked.

"...ikay!" Phoenix turned and ran inside, instantly happy.

* * *

"What are you watching?" Adena wondered.

Phoenix smiled. "Penguins of Madagascar." She answered, looking back at her TV.

Blinking, Adena went and sat with her. "Can I watch with you? I've not had the chance to watch this."

Phoenix nodded.

...

Half an hour later, when the show was over, the cousins went back downstairs.

"Gabriel?" Adena called out.

_"Yeah?"_ they heard him from the basement. The girls grinned, and plodded down the steps.

"Daddy?" Phoenix called out innocently.

"Yeah, Nixxy?" Gabriel looked up.

"Can penguins fly?" she asked.

"Uh…I don't think so-?" Gabriel admitted.

Phoenix grinned, and Adena suggested, "Why don't we find out for ourselves?"

"What?" Gabriel didn't get it.

Phoenix giggled, and Adena snapped her fingers.

...

Outside, Sarah was doing yard work, since it was pretty warm for a January day.

When she heard the back door fly open, she looked up, and her blue eyes were wide.

She didn't get why Phoenix and Adena were being chased by an angry looking _penguin_.

And why they were laughing their heads off.


	15. A Moment With Jasper and Lynn

"So, they're like banners for Phoenix's birthday?" Jasper realized.

"Yep," Lynn said, handing him a marker, "Get writing."

"Oh, Lynn," Sarah said when she walked downstairs. "Adena was looking for you this morning." She announced.

"Really? I was uh…_busy_…" Lynn said, writing down Phoenix's name.

Not caring, Sarah went upstairs to work.

"You alright?" Jasper asked.

"Fine, why?" Lynn said.

"You seem distracted." Jasper noted.

"Oh, I'm okay. Where's Phoe?" she asked.

"Gabriel took her out for lunch." Jasper explained.

"Ah... why don't you call him Dad?" Lynn wondered.

Jasper shrugged. "Feels weird calling him that." He admitted.

"I totally feel you on that," Lynn said, starting on another piece of construction paper.

"Well you're understandable," Jasper said, smoothing back his longish sandy brown hair, "Your father's the devil."

Lynn rolled her eyes. "He ruined my life, what can I say?"

"How-? What did he do?" Jasper asked, highly curious.

"For starters he killed my pare- I mean, _foster _parents I guess. And he killed my brother." she looked sad.

Jasper stared down at the ground.

"You slacker; make a poster already." Lynn finally laughed, continuing on her next poster.

Unsure of what to do or say, Jasper sat down next to her at the table, and finally started writing. "You're really attached to her, huh?" he finally asked.

"Who?" Lynn said.

"Phoenix." Jasper named.

Lynn nodded. "I love her to death, and we haven't even known each other a year yet." she explained.

Jasper remembered when Lynn first came into the picture. Last May, after the crap load of events of Jasper having to run Heaven for some time, Gabriel found out that Lucifer didn't have just one kid: his devilish son Damon was not alone. Gabriel told everyone that he had two daughters: Adena and Lynn.

At first Sarah had freaked, thinking they were just like Damon and Lucifer, but it was discovered that they were not.

Jasper wondered if Lynn and Adena knew about Damon...?

Not too long after, Drake came into this time, from the future, the year 2029 of sorts, where he said that his world was all darkness, because Sam Winchester said yes to Lucifer, and the world was destroyed, so Drake escaped to the past. Where now, he was perfectly safe.

And then when November came, two months ago, it was time to get Jamie involved...

And here they all were, today.

* * *

An hour later, plenty of posters were made for the party. Lynn snapped her fingers to hide everything, just as Gabriel entered the house with his little Phoenix.

"Jas! Lynny!" she cried happily, literally jumping and colliding into them.

"Hey, Phoe! You excited for your birthday?" Lynn asked.

"I am!" Phoenix screamed, making Gabriel stick a pinkie in his ear. "You missed it, Lynny! Me and Addy turned Daddy into a penguin today!" Phoenix then announced.

Jasper busted out laughing, right as Gabriel went red in the face.

"No way! I wished I was there!" Lynn laughed.

"It was _soooo_ funny! He chased us all around the backyard! And he was so mad!" Phoenix squabbled, laughing also.

"Whatever..." Gabriel muttered, before leaving the room.

"Pffft!" Lynn said, cracking up again.

Gabriel was such an easy target for teasing.


	16. Carmen's Ice Cream Store

**Raleigh, North Carolina  
January 19, 2011  
**

"You bought an ice-cream store?"

Everyone was shocked.

"Yup…why the shocked faces?" Carmen said.

"Yay! Ice-cream!" Phoenix seemed to be the only one who was excited about it. "Can I call Lynny and Addy?" she asked then.

"Sure-?" Gabriel dialed Lynn 's number, then gave the phone to his daughter. Phoenix held the cell close against her ear, and waited.

_"Hello?"_

She didn't say anything; it was a man's voice. "Umm…hi. Can I talk to Lynn ?" she finally requested.

_"Alright, can I ask who this is?"_

"Phoenix Agate." she grinned shyly.

_"Phoenix! This is Jackson."_

"Oh!" the little girl said. "You sound different on the phone." She realized.

_"You do too. Hold on, Lynn is currently…wrestling."_

"Wrestling? Who?"

_"Ryan."_

"Addy's boyfriend?"

_"Yes."_

Phoenix giggled.

* * *

"You know what?" Lynn said, plopping down in a booth, "I think I'm gonna open a café. It'll be called…'The Greasy Spoon Café'." She announced.

"Eww!" Phoenix said, sitting next to her.

"You and your greases." Lyra said, sitting across.

"Where's Jasper?" Lynn asked, leaning back in the booth.

Lyra shrugged. "Probably trying to pick up a girl or two."

Gabriel snorted. "That should be me."

"I'm telling Mommy!" Phoenix declared, making her dad freeze.

"Adena's not coming then?" Carmen realized.

Lynn grinned. "Nah, she's spending 'quality time' with Ryan. They went to see a movie."

"Uck, _demons_," Carmen muttered.

"Hey," Lynn glared.

"How did you get rid of Jackson?" Lyra wondered.

Lynn closed her eyes. "I sent him to do some shopping for my grandma; save her a load." She explained.

"What movie are Adena and Ryan watching?" Carmen asked.

"_The Dilemma,_" Lynn told her.

"The Vince Vaughn and Kevin James? I wanted to see that." Lyra gushed excitedly.

"Me too!" Phoenix said, remembering previews from that movie.

* * *

A few minutes later, ice-cream was served. Gabriel and Phoenix ordered triple chocolate, Lyra just regular chocolate with caramel, Lynn got mint chocolate chip, and Carmen got cookie dough.

"My school is having a Winter Festival, can you guys come?" Phoenix asked.

"We sure will." Gabriel said, already plotting what kind of hell he could cause.

Obviously, Lynn was having the same thoughts.

"Yay!" Phoenix said happily, holding her angel plushie tightly.

These next couple days were gonna be pretty hectic.

But fun at the same time. Phoenix just couldn't wait.

* * *

**Carmen & demons = bad mix haha! For more on the guys: Jackson is one of my characters, & Ryan is Niknakz93's.  
**


	17. Precious Moments For Phoenix

**Raleigh, North Carolina  
January 20, 2011**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PHOE!"

Newly turned six-year old Phoenix flipped up and tackled her cousin in a hug. "Thank you, Lynny!"

"You're welcome, kid. Yo, Jamie!" Lynn went up and gave him the rock handshake.

"Thanks for coming guys," Sarah chimed in, taking all of the gifts._ Good lord..._she thought. She was gonna have to go through Phoenix's old toys she doesn't bother with these days and sell 'em on eBay and Craigslist.

Her blue eyes scanned the door, and she sighed. She didn't like the snow too much, all that shoveling.

And not once did Gabriel and his lazy ass offer to snap his fingers and clear up the driveway!

Not once!

Phoenix's powers were vaguely noticeable, but she still couldn't do to much for now. Sooner or later, she would learn how to control them.

* * *

"Hands off!" Lyra swatted her dad's hands away from the huge chocolate cake.

Gabriel whined, but backed off.

"Alright my minion, you want presents or cake first?" Jasper asked intently.

"Presents! I want _presents_!" Phoenix exclaimed.

As she was sat on the floor, Sarah handed her the first gift. From Drake: it was a CD. "What's on it?" Phoenix asked, staring at it.

"I went up to Heaven, and recorded angels singing." Drake explained proudly.

"Oi, you dumb ass! Angels' real voices can make your ears explode!" Gabriel hissed.

"Play it." Drake said calmly.

Grunting, Gabriel made a jukebox appear and he stuck the CD in. Phoenix grinned happily when they all heard the sounds of real angels singing faintly.

"So..angels singing choir songs...okay." Lynn noted.

The next gift, from Adena, a DVD set of... _"PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR!"_ Phoenix screeched.

Adena grinned, sapphire eyes big. "I knew you'd want them."

"Thank you, Addy!" Phoenix said, setting the movies down.

Next gift was from 'Mommy & Daddy'. "OH MY GOSH!" Phoenix jumped up and screamed. "THE OWLS MOVIE! THE OWLS MOVIE!"

"The wha-?" Lynn asked.

_"Legend of the Guardians,"_ Lyra explained.

"Oh yeah, the owls movie," Lynn laughed.

After a minute of screeching, Phoenix calmed down and opened the next gift from Lynn. "Ooh..." she gushed.

"Lynn," Carmen sighed. "She's six years old. What the hell is she gonna do with makeup?"

Lynn grinned, emerald eyes staring at Carmen's caramel ones. "Well, sometime this summer, I'm gonna pretty her up, and Sarah's gonna let me take her out, and we're gonna party like real girls." she explained.

Both Carmen and Sarah rolled their eyes, while Phoenix's face seem to agree with Lynn's.

"You mean like the rich girls do?" she asked seriously.

"That's right." Lynn confirmed.

For the rest of the gifts, Carmen got her a huge angel poster for her room. Sarah got her some _Precious Moments_ collectibles (which would be placed on a high shelf). Jasper picked out a shirt that said, 'Daddy's Angel' which Gabriel seemed to _adore_. And Jamie had gotten her an angel pajama outfit which Phoenix screamed happily at.

When it was time for cake, Sarah demanded that Gabriel get his piece last. "Hey, one of you should make me a copy of that angel CD." Lynn said, in-between bites.

"How's come? Thought you didn't like 'angels singing choir songs'." Carmen teased.

Lynn was near about to fling some cake at her, but Adena slapped her arm. Flinching, Lynn continued eating. "CD wouldn't be for me." she said quietly.

"Who, then?"

Lynn was silent. Everyone looked at her.

Phoenix saw with bronze eyes how uncomfortable her cousin looked so she drew the attention away. "Can I have more cake?"

"Sure thing, sweetie!" Gabriel said, cutting out another piece, ignoring the piercing look from Sarah.

All of a sudden there were some loud noises from the kitchen. When everyone walked in to investigate, their eyes were wide.

Dish soap.

Completely covering the entire kitchen.

"What the-?" Gabriel asked.

Phoenix gasped as she saw Jamie's honey blonde hair stick out from under the soap, over towards the fridge.

"Sorry!" he gasped, before disappearing under the bubbles.

All of a sudden Jasper popped out from near the dishwasher, his dark brown eyes wide with guilt.

"Think I used too much soap...?" he tried to explain.

"SOAP FIGHT!" Phoenix cried, leaping in with her big brother and cousin.

"Hells yes!" Lynn cheered, leaping in after her, followed eagerly by Lyra. When Lynn purposely grabbed some bubbles and flung them at Carmen, she gave up and joined them.

Adena and Drake remained still. Sarah and Gabriel were beside themselves with laughter.

Jasper reappeared and threw bubbles at Adena and Drake, making them both flinch. "That's it!" Adena laughed, diving in and going after Jasper.

"AHH! THE DEVIL'S DAUGHTER'S GONNA KILL ME!" he said, trying to get away.

"Make that two..." Adena said quietly, as Lynn came up to Jasper from behind. She grabbed him and pulled him under, making Adena laugh like a loon.

"Come on, Drake!" Phoenix popped up, and held out her hand towards him.

"Are you sure-?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

Smiling, Drake finally joined all of the others. He started to laugh with the others as soon as Phoenix made him throw around bubbles.

Secretly, Sarah grabbed some soap and threw it at Gabriel. "Oh that's it, Sally!" he said, as Sarah went to hide with the others.

Phoenix looked around and everyone. This was the best party she'd ever had!

* * *

**Lmao! Soap fight! And ooh, a new mystery, who did Lynn want the CD for-?  
**


	18. Angels Before Your Eyes

**Raleigh, North Carolina  
January 21, 2011**

"It's just the three of you?" Gabriel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, everyone else has school you know. As for Adena, I have no idea where she's at." Lynn explained.

"Where is Sarah?" Drake asked, looking beyond Gabriel's shoulder.

"Oh, some lame-o representatives came and offered to show off her art at some gallery, she's off assing with them now." Gabriel explained glumly.

"Awww, does Phoenix know?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, she wasn't happy about it." Gabe said.

"...ready to go in?" Lynn went inside the large gym first.

There were stands everywhere, all little kids with assistants helping run them. It was Winter Fest, so everything was designed for that theme.

"Kiddies everywhere!" Carmen joked, flipping back her long dark brown hair.

"I sense other angelic presences in this place." Drake then announced.

"Well, I see Phoenix over there-" Lynn pointed out.

"Yes, I know. But I sense two others here, and another...in-human being." Drake explained.

"What? Where? I didn't notice anything." Gabriel said, though he was lying. He knew about two of the presences, but not the third one-?

"That's 'cause Drake is ownage on you, man." Lynn explained with a grin. Drake cracked up at that.

"Can you spot them out?" Carmen asked.

Drake moved his sapphire eyes around the room. "There's one." he pointed over to the far left corner of the gym. Everyone looked over to see an adorable five year old girl who had eyes like Drake's, only darker, with strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail.

"Cute." Lynn noted, Carmen nodded in agreement.

"And the other two are over there." Drake pointed to the left side of the room, in the stand next to Phoenix's.

The daughter, who was six, looked very similar to her mom - both having curly auburn hair. But the mother had forest green eyes, while the little girl had earth green eyes.

"You guys go to Nixxy; I'll check these guys..." Gabriel slipped away from them.

Shrugging it off, the trio went forth towards Phoenix's stand. "Hi, guys!" she squealed when her bronze eyes focused on them.

"Hey, Phoe! I love your showing! It's very...angelic." Lynn commented, gazing at all of the angel pictures.

"Thanks! I drew all of you guys! Wanna see?" Phoenix exclaimed.

"You did? Ooh, show me." Lynn gushed.

Phoenix happily led them over to their pictures. Drake seemed to like his - a simple one with the colors brown for hair, and blue for eyes.

Carmen's hair was was too light a brown - compared to her real hair, and she laughed when she saw that Phoenix used dandelion for her eyes.

Lynn's was plain too, brown for the hair, and green for the eyes. "These are so cute! Hey, is that Jamie? I like that." Lynn jabbed the one with blond hair and brown eyes. "Say, Phoe. Can I ask you something?" Lynn said then.

"Uh-huh!"

Lynn pointed across to the strawberry blonde haired girl. "Do you know her?"

Phoenix nodded. "That's Juliet! She's my best friend! Abby too!"

"Abby?" Lynn repeated. Phoenix pointed over to the other little girl, which Lynn then fully saw. "Holy crap." she said.

"What?" Carmen asked.

"Her eyes. That shade of green..." Lynn said.

"What about them?" Carmen asked.

"I love it." Lynn gushed. Carmen sighed.

"I told Abby that her eyes were shiny like yours too! And she said cool!" Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, what would you say if I told you that Abby and Juliet were angels?" Lynn asked.

"I know," Phoenix admitted quietly.

Lynn stopped. "You do?" she asked. Phoenix nodded. "How?"

"We like to play tricks on the teachers and the other kids! It's fun! And Abby says her daddy's like mine, he likes to play tricks too!"

Carmen's caramel eyes flickered over to her father. "No way, does that mean what I think it means?" she realized.

Lynn frowned. "Gabriel...you asshole."

"Lynny! Don't say bad words!" Phoenix scolded.

Furious, both Lynn and Carmen went forwards. "Stay here with Phoe." Lynn ordered Drake.

* * *

"Hey! Asshat!"

Gabriel looked over to see his very furious oldest daughter and very furious second-oldest niece storm up to them.

"Uh-" he said.

"Excuse me," Lynn went up to the adult auburn head, "You know him?" she pointed at her uncle.

Blinking, the woman finally spoke. "Yeah? He's my-"

"Your what, boyfriend?"

She nodded.

Gabriel felt all of the color drain out of his face.

"Who're you?" the woman asked, her forest green eyes slightly narrowed.

Lynn held out her hand, which after a few moments, the woman finally shook it. "My name is Lynn Logan, one of Gabriel's nieces. And now apparently, one of your daughter's cousins."

The woman froze completely. "What-?" She looked over, "Gabriel? What's going on?" she demanded.

Little Abby looked up at the whole scene, wondering who the two older girls with the pretty eyes were.

Gabriel sighed. "Lynn...Carmen...this is Annie." he looked at her, then looked down. "And that's my little girl, Abigail."

* * *

**Oooh! What have you gone and done now Gabriel? As for the new characters, Juliet is mine. But Annie & Abby belong to AuntMo! :)  
**


	19. It's A Terrible Life

Due to the greatness of the attention of everyone else in the gym, the conversation had to be moved. Outside of the gym, in the hallway, opposite of the newcomers, was where it moved.

Drake appeared, holding Phoenix's hand, as Abby was to her mother's, Annie. Speaking of, her forest green eyes were wide. "C-Castiel?"

Gabriel smirked. "Nah, that's his son. They sure look alike, right?" he explained.

"Castiel has a _son_?" Annie repeated.

"My name is Drake Caelum, and I'm from the future." he introduced. "Intriguing, right?" he added with a humorous tone.

Not _even_ wanting to ask, Annie changed the subject. "So...you're saying that this is one of your four kids?" she stared at Carmen's eyes.

It was then Annie saw that Carmen looked _just_ like her father.

Speaking of, Carmen flinched when she saw Annie slap Gabriel. "I can't believe you!" she said unhappily. "Four kids, and you never told me?"

Little Abby's mouth dropped in shock at her mother's actions.

On the other hand, Phoenix didn't react. She was used to everyone yelling at her daddy.

"So...all those nights you're gone...you're with them?" Annie realized.

Thinking this fight would turn for the worst, Lynn knelt down to her new found little cousin. "Hey, Abby. Wanna do us a favor?" she asked.

Abby's earth green eyes looked directly across. "Huh?"

Lynn smiled. "Let's go get Juliet." she suggested.

Abby's face went from shock to grin. "Okay." she agreed. She let go of her mother's hand.

"Come on." Lynn whispered to Drake, who then followed with Phoenix.

Annie, realizing her daughter was gone, she watched with protective eyes as the strangers led Abby back into the gym.

She looked back to Gabriel.

_"I don't believe this..."_

* * *

In the gym, the quad made way for the pretty strawberry blonde girl. "Juliet!" Abby and Phoenix ran over to her.

"Hi, guys!" Juliet gushed, her dark sapphire eyes gleaming.

"Guess what?" Phoenix asked, "Me and Abby are sisters!"

"Cool!" Juliet said, looking over at Abby.

"And look, this is my cousin, Lynn, and my best friend, Drake. They're angels too!" Phoenix added.

Juliet stopped. "Really?" she asked, and Phoenix nodded.

All of a sudden Juliet started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

...

"Annie...let's take a walk...so I can explain?" Gabriel suggested. She was furious, but Annie agreed.

"Carmen, tell everyone what's going on. Except..." Gabriel said.

"Got it." Carmen understood.

As her father and Annie left, Carmen pulled out her phone and called Lyra.

_"Yeah?"_

"Hey. You're not gonna believe this."

* * *

_**-That night, at Carmen's cottage-**_

Everyone was gathered. Everyone...except Sarah.

"Well Annie...this is everyone." Gabriel said nervously, looking all out at his family.

Annie looked over to the wall, where Adena and Lynn, 'Luci-Lou's' daughters, were both leaning against. Their sapphire and emerald eyes were glaring over, both had their hands folded across their chests. Both of their brown-blond and dark brown hair were all down their faces. Their angry faces made them look exactly alike, though their appearances were very different.

Next was over to the love seat, where Drake, Castiel's son was sat, along with the son of Michael, Jamie, who Annie thought was handsome looking, honey blonde hair and golden brown eyes. Jamie did look a bit fierce though, so Annie didn't stare at him long.

Her eyes moved over to the couch, where Gabriel's quad was. First was...Jasper was it? Dark brown eyed with longish sandy brown hair. Annie almost didn't believe it when he said he would be one-hundred and forty-seven next month.

The girl sat next to him looked like him, though different at the same time. _Lyra_, Annie remembered. Pretty with chocolate hair and eyes. Unlike the others, Lyra had a smile on her face.

The tall girl next to Lyra was the girl from earlier, Carmen. Dark brown hair, she had Gabriel's exact eyes, hence their similarity.

Phoenix was last, who Annie thought was purely adorable. Big bronze eyes, and dark brown hair. She and Abby would not look alike, if Phoenix didn't have those auburn streaks...Abby's hair color.

"How are we going to tell Sarah?"

Adena smirked evilly, she already knew this wasn't going to end well.

_"We're not."_

Everyone stared at Gabriel. "Why the hell not?" Jasper asked.

Lynn looked over to her sister, and they gave each other a look.

* * *

_"Auntie Sarah? I know you're busy, but we need to talk."_

_Sarah opened her bedroom door to see Lynn and Adena, serious looks on their faces._

_"What is it?" she asked, concern rising. "Phoenix okay?"_

_"She's fine, it's got nothing to do with her...well...actually it does." Lynn explained._

_"What she means is, stop by Carmen's in about an hour, and it'll all make sense." Adena told her._

_Not sure what was happening, Sarah agreed to go._

_...  
_

"Because...if she finds out...she'll never want to speak to me again." Gabriel explained.

_"And you're exactly right."_

Annie looked over to see a woman with long light brown hair, and angry blue eyes. "Mommy-?" Phoenix gasped. Annie's eyes went wide.

"Sarah-" Gabriel started.

_"Don't."_

"Wait-"

_"I said don't!"_ Sarah cried, tears sprung. Lynn and Adena immediately felt guilty. "Phoenix, come on." Sarah said, grabbing her daughter's coat.

"But Mommy-?"

"_Now_, Phoenix!"

Reluctantly, the little girl got up and followed her mother. "Sarah!" Gabriel called out.

"Screw you!" she shut the door, and they were gone.

"We should leave." Jamie whispered to Drake. Nodding, Drake put a hand on him, and they both disappeared.

_"Just can't keep your pants zipped up can ya dumb ass?"_

Gabriel didn't even look up as Lyra angrily disappeared.

"Get out of my house." Carmen ordered.

* * *

Annie was frozen, unsure of what to do. "I'm sorry," she decided. "I had no idea about any of you guys..."

"It's fine," Carmen said, "We're the one's who's sorry. To put you through this."

Annie smiled. "It's no trouble. I'm glad Abigail has new family now."

"Damn right," Lynn agreed. "Things will blow over soon, and things can go on like normal." she explained.

"What happened to Juliet?" Abby asked then, off topic.

"She was crying for some reason...her mom took her home before I could talk to her." Lynn explained.

"I remember that, but...?" Abby was cut out on words.

"Let me guess, you're gonna get the kid to join our cult?" Jasper assumed.

"Yep," Lynn confirmed.

Sighing, Jasper stood up and put a hand on Annie's shoulder. "Welcome to the advanced world of angels," he said. "It's a terrible life."


	20. Annie and Abby: In With The New

**January 28, 2011**

An entire week flew by.

At the elementary, both Phoenix and Abby were sad. They hadn't seen their daddy since what happened last week.

No one else came around.

Because of what happened, Lynn and Adena left each other alone due to guilt.

Which led to Adena to get in a whole heap of trouble...

And no one could help her...

That evening, there was a knock on the door. Annie looked up from her book, and glanced at the clock.

Who would come around at seven-ish?

She got up and went for the door. As she turned the knob, she saw a sort've familiar face. It was the shiny emerald-eyed girl. Annie was silent, trying to remember her name.

"Um. Lynn, right?" she guessed, and she sighed to herself when the girl grinned._ How did she know where I lived...?_ Annie asked herself.

"Me too!" she looked down to see Phoenix, also with a huge grin on her face, making her and Lynn look alike in a way.

"She wanted to see Abby...is that okay?" Lynn explained.

Annie smiled. "Sure thing, come in." she held open the door. "She's in her room up-" Annie started. But Phoenix had disappeared. "Where'd she-?" Annie stuttered.

"Teleported. Her powers are coming in fast." Lynn told her. "Has Abby shown any at all?"

Annie nodded. "She likes to really 'play' with her toys if you know what I mean." she explained. Smile-nodding, Lynn buried her hands in her front jean-pockets. "Are you babysitting Phoenix?" Annie assumed.

"Sorta. Sarah doesn't mind if I steal her for a few hours or so. Since it's Friday, she's staying the night with me." Lynn explained.

"Do you live in Raleigh?" Annie explained.

"Nah, I reside in Delaware." Lynn said cooly.

"Sarah lets you take her all the way out there?" Annie realized, eyes wide.

"Oh, yeah. Always."

Annie panicked a bit. There was no way she would let _her _daughter go off like that. Even if the person taking her was family...

"Can I ask ya something?"

Thoughts interrupted, Annie looked up at Lynn. "Sure?"

"Well, tomorrow, me and some of the others you briefly met wanted to take Phoenix to see _Disney On Ice_, and...we'd love to take Abby too. But that's up to you, and you could come too, since you hardly know any of us..." Lynn babbled.

But to her surprise, Annie smiled at her. "That sounds fun, Abby loves the Disney princesses. Even though she's currently on a circus phase..." she explained.

"So you'll go?" Lynn asked excitedly.

"Sure thing," Annie agreed.

"Awesome!" Lynn punched the air.

"I do have an off-topic question though." Annie said.

"What is it?"

"Sarah...is she okay? I mean, she looked...broken, when Gabriel told everyone about...Abigail and I."

Lynn frowned a bit. "She acts like she's fine...but we all can see right through her."

"Could you take me to her?"

"What?" Lynn blinked.

"Is it possible for you to send me to her house?"

"Like now?"

"If that's okay with you?"

"Err, sure, let me go get Phoenix-"

But Annie stopped her. "You should watch them. I need to talk to Sarah."

"Are you sure-?" Lynn asked. Annie nodded. "Okay."

Lynn held out two fingers to transport her, but Annie put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm trusting you." she said seriously. "Keep an eye on Abigail."

Lynn nodded. "You got it."

Two fingers were placed on Annie's forehead, and she was gone.

* * *

When she disappeared, Lynn trudged upstairs.

Knocking on the door where she heard giggles from the other side, her eyes narrowed when it got deadly silent.

Opening the door, she saw both Phoenix and Abby, their bronze and earth green eyes wide, guilty looks on their faces. "What happened?" Lynn asked.

"It's okay, Lynny won't tell!" Phoenix then said happily.

"She won't?" Abby asked.

"Nope!"

"I won't tell what?" Lynn asked suspiciously.

Abby held out a huge circus ball. "My mommy says I can't play ball in the house." she explained.

"And right she is." Lynn agreed. "Is that a real ball or an inflatable?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Did you blow air into it?"

"Oh yeah! Like a beach ball!" Abby remembered.

"Good...hey, Abby? Have you seen Gab- your dad at all?"

Abby frowned, her auburn curls falling down her face. "I haven't seen him since we were at Phoenix's house." she explained.

"Damn," Lynn muttered.

_Where the hell was Gabriel-?_

* * *

When Sarah opened her door, she saw an unexpected face. "Oh. You." she said glumly.

Annie tried to smile. "Can we talk?" she asked.

Nodding slowly, Sarah let her in. As she entered, Annie stared at her hands, which were lightly shaking.

"Let me guess, you rode the Archangel Express?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah...been a while though." Annie admitted.

"Tell me about it." Sarah laughed. "So..." she stared at Annie. "What do you want?"


	21. Don't You Cry

**_"If you find your family, don't you cry. In this land of make-believe, dead and dry." ~Breaking Benjamin_  
**

_**An hour later...**_

The little girl flew out of her house, where inside cries and screams could be heard.

She had done something _very_ bad.

Looking back at her house, her dark sapphire eyes black in the night, were wide with fear.

Turning forwards, she ran again, not stopping. As an angel, she could run forever and not get tired.

* * *

Sarah was grinning. "I suppose...when he shows his face again, we'll have to to get some payback." she decided.

"That's a definite." Annie agreed, totally relieved that Sarah was no longer upset.

Sarah put down her evening coffee and stared at Annie's forest green eyes. "We should start over," She held out her hand. "Sarah Agate."

Annie was frozen for a moment, but she took her hand and they shook. "Ann Laughlin."

There was a sudden knock on the door. Sarah made way to answer.

"Is it Lynn-?" Annie assumed.

"If it was her she'd be in here by now." Sarah opened the door, and saw a strange face.

Then she knew-

"Abby?"

Annie came up from behind. "Abigail?" she said quickly.

"Mommy! It's bad!" Abby exclaimed, her auburn curls blowing back from the wind.

Annie saw that she wasn't wearing a coat; but now wasn't the time for scolding. "How did you get here?" she asked.

Abby shrugged. "Phoenix said to go to her house, and I'm here." she answered.

Both Sarah and Annie were sharing the same thought:

_Did she teleport here?_

"What happened?" Sarah finally asked.

Abby looked afraid, and stared up at the adults.

"Abigail? What's going on?" Annie said, fear growing.

"It's Lynny," Abby said sadly. "She fell down the stairs, and she won't wake up."

* * *

_After fifteen minutes of playing with the beach ball, Lynn suggested that they go out and make snow angels._

_"I love making those!" Phoenix said, dropping the ball._

_"Me too!" Abby agreed._

_Leading the way, Lynn exited the room and made way down the hallway to the stairs._

_"Let's have a contest to see who can stay in the snow the longest-" Lynn said, but stopped._

_She went sideways against the wall, but kept herself up._

_"You okay?" Phoenix asked._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little di-"_

_Eyes closing, Lynn fell forwards._

_Abby gasped and Phoenix screamed as they watched her tumble down the long set of stairs._

_"LYNNY!" Phoenix scrambled down, Abby close behind._

_On the ground floor, the six year olds turned their cousin side up, so her back was on the floor._

_"Lynny!" Phoenix yelled again, hoping her eyes would open._

_Abby was scared-silent; she had never experienced something like this before._

_After shaking her, smacking her face, force-opening her eyelids, Lynn still had shown no signs of coming back._

_"What do we do?" Abby asked._

_Phoenix cringed. "You have to get our mommies!"_

_"Where are they at?" Abby asked.  
_

_"At my house," Phoenix told her.  
_

_"I don't know how to get there!" Abby told her._

_"Do what I do: think of where you wanna go really hard, and you'll be there." Phoenix explained._

_Abby stopped. Phoenix's house...Phoenix's house..._

_She disappeared._

* * *

"Oh Jesus," Sarah said. "Let's go."

Cramming into her car, they took off for Annie's house. As the car disappeared, a tiny figure ran past the house.

Recognizing the house, she watched the car leave. She took off after it.

At the house, the trio got out of the car and ran inside. "Phoenix?" Sarah said upon entering.

"Mommy!" Phoenix cried. "Help!"

Seeing the unconscious fifteen year old, Sarah's blue eyes went white. She knelt down and pulled her up, Annie helping her.

"Abigail, go open the back door of the car." Annie ordered, draping Lynn's arm around her shoulder.

"Okay!" Abby ran outside, followed by Phoenix.

In the car, Sarah and Annie were in the front, Abby and Phoenix were in the back with Lynn.

As Sarah started the car, there was a knock on the back window. Peering out, Phoenix was in shock.

_"Juliet?"_

Abby looked over.

Opening the door, Juliet climbed in, her eyes red. "How did you get here?" Phoenix asked.

"I runned' all the way here," the five year old said. "I ranned' to your house but you left so I ranned' after your car."

"Why?" Phoenix asked.

"I did something bad..." Juliet muttered. Annie shut the door, and Sarah drove off.

"What did you do?" Abby asked.

"I..." Juliet started crying.

"You what?" Annie was real curious.

"I burned up my big sister. She was talking bad to my mommy, and it made me mad. Then she was on fire." Juliet explained.

"Oh my-" Annie gasped.

"Everyone was yelling and crying, so I ranned' away." Juliet added.

_She's an angel...? _Annie realized.

There was no other explanation.

* * *

_**Duke Raleigh Hospital**_

As Lynn was taken away, the three girls were all sat on a hospital couch, Juliet sat in the middle.

"This is insane," Sarah muttered. "What the hell is going on?"

Annie looked over at the girls, who were comforting Juliet. She stared over at the receptionist. "Excuse me, have you taken in any burn victims tonight?"

"...actually yes, about twenty minutes ago."

"Where did you take them?" Annie asked. The receptionist only stared at her blankly.


	22. The Kids Are Alright

"Mrs. Carlisle?"

Autumn Carlisle stared over at a woman with forest green eyes and auburn hair. "Y-yes?"

"I'm sorry about your daughter." Annie said sincerely.

"T-thank you, but who are you?" Autumn said suspiciously.

"My name's Annie, I...kinda know your daughter." Annie explained.

Autumn blinked, "You know Julia?"

Annie shook her head, "No, Juliet."

Autumn was frozen, "Do you know where she's at? Is she okay?"

Annie nodded, "She's with my daughter right now." she said, pointing back.

"Oh god..." Autumn said, "Show me."

* * *

Sarah saw Annie and another woman, with wavy Auburn hair and light brown eyes- Juliet's mother, appear.

"Juliet!" Autumn screeched, tears sprung in her eyes.

"Hi mommy." Juliet said, not moving.

"Oh baby..." Autumn went down and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Juliet said, "I didn't mean to hurt Julia."

"I know you didn't." Autumn said, "But because you did, you are in a lot of trouble."

"What the hell?" Sarah got up. "What is wrong you? You should be trying to help her! Cover the incident up." she fumed.

"I've tried," Autumn said. "But Julia and Shawn, my husband, are very upset."

_"Juliet did this! She'll die for this!" Julia screamed as she was wheeled away._

_"Oh Shawn, I can't let anything happen to Juliet-" Autumn cried._

_"Juliet? JULIET? She just BURNED OUR DAUGHTER ALIVE! Why are you worried about her?" Shawn yelled._

_"Because she's my daughter! I don't anything to happen!" Autumn snapped back._

_"Well she's not mine." Shawn said coldly, taking off after the doctors, leaving Autumn alone._

Autumn was crying by then.

"We'll take her."

Everyone stared at Sarah.

"What-?" Autumn asked.

"I don't know about you, but practically my whole family's made of angels. We'll take Juliet to keep her safe." Sarah explained.

"You- are you sure? Nothing will happen to her?" Autumn asked.

"Not a thing."

Crying again, Autumn looked at her daughter. "Are you okay with that? Staying with the nice lady?"

Juliet nodded, dark sapphire eyes starting to fill up with tears. "Will I see you again?" she asked.

Autumn nodded, "Whenever you want."

* * *

**An hour later.**

"I'll take care of her things." Carmen said, looking at Juliet. "Where's she staying at?"

"My place, for now. I have an extra room." Sarah told her.

"How long has Ly-Ly been in there?" Phoenix asked Sarah.

Lyra came with Carmen- and gotten permission to see Lynn, though she was still asleep.

"Only a few minutes." Sarah said quietly.

"Will she be okay? She's too nice to die." Abby asked her mother.

Annie smiled, "I think so sweetie."

"_Nice?_" Carmen repeated, "That's hil_arious_."

"Huh?" Abby looked up at her caramel eyes, "She is nice."

"Nevermind, you wouldn't get it." Carmen said, looking up to see Lyra returning.

"Is Lynny okay?" Phoenix demanded.

Lyra was grinning, "She's perfectly fine."

"Can we see her?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, go ahead."

The six year olds took off running.

* * *

"Hi guys." Lynn said weakly.

"Lynny!" Phoenix climbed the bed to hug her.

"Heheh, I'm okay Phoe." Lynn assured.

"Good! You're still taking me to _Disney On Ice_." Phoenix assured.

Nodding, Lynn said, "Sure am. And guess what- Abby can go too."

* * *

When the screams rang the room, Annie and Sarah flew into the hospital room.

To their surprise, Phoenix and Abby were screaming joyfully, jumping around like crazy.

"What happened?" Sarah demanded.

"ABBY GETS TO GO TO _DISNEY ON ICE_ WITH US!" Phoenix cried.

"THANK YOU MOMMY!" Abby yelled to Annie, who started laughing.

"Scared me there for a minute." she said, relieved.

"Oh...when can you get out?" Sarah asked Lynn.

"They wanna keep me overnight, to make sure I'm okay, so in the morning." Lynn explained.

"What'd they say was wrong?" Annie asked.

Lynn shrugged, "They said it was unknown. But I feel fine now."

After some squeals and goodbyes, Phoenix and Abby reluctantly left the room with their mothers.

"Are you going too?" Abby asked Lyra and Carmen.

"Huh?" Lyra said.

"Going where?" Carmen asked.

"To _Disney On Ice_." Abby said.

"I didn't know about that, so I guess not." Carmen told her.

* * *

In Lynn's room, she flinched when Jackson appeared. And he looked pissed.

"What's wrong?" Lynn asked. When he didn't speak, she started to get scared. She patted her bed, and was glad when he sat down. "Jackson what's wrong?" she asked again. She ran her hand through his perfect golden tan hair.

"Nothing, I..." he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Too tired to argue, Lynn let it slide.

But something was wrong...

* * *

**Well, Lynny's okay, and DOI is still on schedule! Don't think it'll end well though ;)**


	23. The Demon Disney Experience

**January 29, 2011  
**

Upon entering the stadium, Sarah and Annie had ensured that their young daughters, Phoenix and Abby were to keep hold of their hands until they all sat down.

In the ticket line, Lynn was scowling.

"Oh hush it," Sarah said sternly. "Could it _hurt_ to act human sometimes?"

"A little, yeah." Lynn said. Sarah sighed.

"Mommy look, he's really tall." Abby whispered, staring over up at Jackson, who was surveying the area.

"Yes he is." Annie agreed, realizing how tall the guy was. Suddenly feeling a little tug on the bottom of her coat, Annie looked behind her to see Juliet looking up at her.

"Who is he?" Abby asked Phoenix.

"Who?" Phoenix asked back. Abby stared at Jackson. "Oh, he's Lynny's bodyguard. He's really nice!" Phoenix explained.

Hearing those comments, the light-blue eyed demon turned back and smiled at them.

"What is it?" Annie asked.

Shy, Juliet pointed down at her right shoe. Annie looked down, and saw that it was untied. "Don't know how to tie yet?" she asked. When Juliet shook her head, Annie knelt down, "That's okay." she assured, fixing the laces.

_FINALLY_, several minutes later they arrived at the booth. Lynn paid for everyone, and led the way inside.

Hands-on in motion.

* * *

Sat in the middle section, the three girls giggled excitedly. Juliet sat in the middle, so Sarah and Annie could keep watch on their kids.

"Where's Ly-Ly?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"She and Carmen had something to do, not sure if they'll show up." Lynn explained.

"Awe..." Phoenix looked down sadly. Then quickly she snapped up and yelled over, "Jackson?"

He perked up, "Yes?"

"Can you get us snacks?"

Juliet and Abby's faces lit up. Jackson did his usual sweet smile, "Sure thing. What do you guys want?"

"Candy!" Phoenix and Abby said in unison, making Juliet giggle.

Sarah and Annie shared a devious look-

They were definitely Gabriel's daughters.

* * *

**Meanwhile in...Heaven.**

"You shouldn't be here."

Lyra and Carmen turned to face Castiel- Heaven's current leader.

"What are you gunna do about it, nerd?" Carmen asked.

Castiel looked uncomfortable, "What do you want?"

"I wanna know about Juliet." Lyra spoke up.

Castiel stared, "...Juliet Carlisle?" he guessed.

"Yes. I know she's just a kid, but who is she?" Lyra explained.

Castiel sighed, "Well..."

* * *

With lap-fuls of candy, popcorn, and Sarah and Annie's choice of Sprite (since it was caffeine free) the young girls were finally content, watching the show start.

"They better show Ariel." Lynn said- "She's the best damn princess."

"They show all of the princesses." Abby said, trying to sound smart.

"And Mickey Mouse! And Simba!" Phoenix added.

"And Alice..." Juliet said.

The girls got quiet when the lights were dimmed.

* * *

"Who the hell is Zachariah?" Carmen asked, anger brewing. Lyra looked at her, why was she getting so fumed?

"Zachariah was my superior." Castiel said.

"Was? You're saying he's gone?" Lyra realized.

"Yes. He was killed shortly before the Apocalypse ended last year." Castiel explained.

"Okay so, what? He was Julie's daddy?" Carmen asked.

"Yes...my best guess is that five years ago, Michael knew he was going to die, so he told him to have a child, even though Nephillim's aren't encouraged."

"Huh...so then Michael KNEW he was gunna jump into hell, so he made Jamie beforehand?" Carmen theorized.

"I'd like to believe so." Castiel agreed.

"Wait...you're saying the kid's supposed to replace the Zach guy?" Lyra said with wide chocolate eyes.

"That's right." Castiel confirmed.

"That little girl is supposed to be your new superior?" Lyra realized horrifyingly.

"Yes..."

The sisters glanced at each other. "That's so messed up! She's just a kid!" Carmen yelled.

"I know. I'm trying to keep her on earth for as long as possible. But it won't be long until the other angels are in need of her." Castiel explained.

"Castiel, she's only five. How can she superior anyone?" Lyra asked.

"I have no idea." Castiel admitted.

* * *

As Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder were skating around, keeping Lynn's attention focused on them-

She didn't notice the danger coming towards them. Jackson did. Slowly, he looked to his right, where several figures entered the auditorium from afar.

They weren't human. Demons. Bad ones.

But why were they here-?

Jackson stared back at the ice skaters. "Lynn," he whispered, "There's-"

"Yeah I know. I smelt their nasty asses from a mile away." she said, still staring at Ariel.

Sarah and Annie were tense- Lynn had just spoken to them telepathically.

The little ones were frowning, "I wanted to see Sleeping Beauty..." Phoenix said unhappily.

"Another time, okay? But we gotta book it. Slowly, first. Let's go." Lynn said in a hushed voice.

The group of seven all got up, and made way for the opposite exit.

Breaching the aisle, Lynn suddenly picked up Juliet as Jackson grabbed Phoenix and Abby. "Whee!" the sister cried as Jackson sped towards the exit.

Right as Annie and Sarah picked up speed- the demons advanced on them.

Annie flinched as Sarah suddenly turned and slammed a demon with a punch to the ground as it came close.

Re-gaining focus, the duo ran outside where Lynn was teleporting the kids away.

"See ya in a sec." Lynn said.

"Why are they here?" Annie demanded.

"We'll find out." Lynn said, snapping her fingers.

As the mothers were gone, the demons emerged.

"Here we go. Leave one alive." Lynn instructed.

* * *

**Well...Juliet's story's explained, Sarah's a ninja, and a demon horde attack! ...wish my Saturday's were like this lmao!**


	24. Adena's Back, Or Is She?

**February 4, 2011**

"Listen to this." Lyra handed her cell to Carmen. Flipping her dark brown hair away, she put the phone to her ear.

"_Heeeey, you've reached Lynn's phone. I'm currently unable to answer because today is February fourth, which means The Roommate and Sanctum are out today. So I'm off to watch those, and waste away the rest of my Friday. Leave a message and I shall get back at you."_

Carmen was silent.

"She never ceases to amaze me." She finally said. Lyra nodded, taking her phone back. "Guess we won't hear from her until tomorrow…so what are we supposed to do with _her?_" Carmen asked.

Their caramel and chocolate eyes both gazed over to Sarah's couch, where an unconscious Adena lay. Sarah reappeared from upstairs, "And she…was just there?" she asked.

"Yeah, just magically appeared." Carmen confirmed.

"How long has she been gone?" Sarah asked.

"...haven't seen her since...Annie and Abby came into play." Carmen explained weakly.

"A week ago." Lyra calculated.

"Oh..." Sarah checked the clock on the wall, "Can you guys go get Phoenix? I'll try and get her awake." She said.

The sisters nodded, and disappeared.

Sarah knelt down to the couch, "Adena. Adena?" she moved her brown-blond hair out of her face, which Sarah noticed looked _much_ darker than it usually was.

Weird…

Sarah lightly shook her, "Adena? Come on." She said again.

But she wasn't reacting.

* * *

Seconds later the sisters reappeared with their youngest sibling. "Addy's back?" Phoenix realized excitedly. Running over, she knelt down next to her mom. "What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"Don't know." Sarah admitted.

"Addy? Addy!" Phoenix said quickly.

"Did she wake up at all, Sarah?" Carmen asked.

"No…you guys were-" She stopped when Adena slowly shifted. Phoenix went wide-eyed when she saw her eyes open- they were a darker shade of sapphire than they usually were.

"Addy!" Phoenix said once again.

"Ugh…" Adena forced herself up, she rubbed her eyes from the bright light. "Where am I?" she demanded. Lyra winced, when did she sound so...fierce?

"At my house." Phoenix told her innocently.

Adena stood up, "Sorry. Bye." She went for the door.

"Wait Addy!" Phoenix called out.

"Leave me alone. Don't call me that." Adena fled the house.

The quad was silent.

"It's okay Phoenix. She's probably still a little messed up." Lyra explained. Carmen had her eyes narrowed, noticing something.

Adena didn't wake up until she said Sarah's name.

* * *

**That night - Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Exiting the theater, Lynn sucked the remaining life out of her drink. "I can't believe you made me watch that damn movie…" Jamie muttered.

"Hey now, it was good. But now I'm never going to college- not taking the chance to have a _psycho roommate_." Lynn explained.

"I liked _Sanctum_ better." Jamie admitted.

"Hm, it was good. Cameron did better directing Avatar though." Lynn said, tossing her drink in the trash, "What should we do now?" she asked.

"I dunno. Never been out here." Jamie said.

"Well I love Colorado Springs, so let's go to Old Chicago's." Lynn suggested.

"What's that?"

"A bar and grill."

"Oh let's go…"

Reaching a dark part of the parking lot, they disappeared.

* * *

**Old Chicago's - downtown.**

Entering the bar, Lynn undid her long braid, letting her dark brown hair fall out and breathe. "Showtime." she said, heading for the pool tables.

Approaching, she came across a few biker guys- black leather jackets, bandannas, the works. "Hey boys." she said, reaching for her wallet, slamming down a few hundreds, "Wanna play?"

They all grinned, "You're on little girl." one said.

Lynn grinned, emerald eyes flashing dangerously, "Winner takes all."

Jamie sat in a nearby booth, watching a hot blond waitress walk by. Looking back at Lynn, he sighed.

"Why do I gotta be related to her?"

* * *

**Well, Addy's back! Or is she-? ;) but still no Gabriel...**


	25. Fear Is On The Inner Mind

_**"Fear is on the inner mind, taking over all the time. Fear is on the inner mind but it's taking over all the time..." ~Evanescence**_

Nearing eleven, Sarah looked up with a start when she saw Jamie appear at the door.

"I didn't know where else to put her." he said, and Sarah saw that a passed-out Lynn was slung over his shoulders.

She sighed, then helped him heave her on the couch. "Disappointing," Sarah said. "She knows better than this."

Jamie shrugged. "I couldn't do anything."

"It's fine, thank you."

As he left, Sarah attempted to wake Lynn. When she shifted, she turned to face the couch. _"Leave me alone Mom."_

Sarah stopped, _Mom?_

Lynn usually called her Auntie Sarah.

_"Mommy?"_

Phoenix appeared, coming down the stairs, her hair wild. Rubbing her bronze eyes, she went over to the couch. "What happened to Lynny?" she asked.

"She had a long night...now go back to bed, alright?" Sarah explained.

Nodding, Phoenix slowly made her way back upstairs.

Sarah watched her up, then looked back at Lynn. _Now_ she was curious...

* * *

Putting a blanket over Lynn, Sarah stopped when she heard footsteps. Turning around she saw Juliet at the top of the stairs.

"You okay?"

"...do you have a night light?"

Sarah smiled. "I think so, come on." she went for the basement.

Afraid for a moment, Juliet made herself follow Sarah down the basement steps, where it was freezing cold.

Rummaging through some dusty boxes, Sarah finally pulled out an old Winnie The Pooh nightlight.

"Lyra used to love this." she remembered. "Is this okay?" she asked.

Juliet nodded, smiling along the way.

* * *

Back upstairs, Sarah checked on Lynn once more, who was still long out, and debated on whether or not to call Jackson.

Hoping she wouldn't wake up, Sarah searched her pockets and found her cell. Going the the flood amount of contacts, she found his name and pressed the call button.

_"Lynn?"_

"It's Sarah. She's at my house...collect her in the morning, let her sleep."

_"Oh! I see. Thank you Miss Agate."_

Sarah blinked; for a demon he was real polite.

Putting the phone back, she flipped off the light and trekked upstairs for bed.

* * *

Juliet was having that dream again.

The one with the man in the suit, with the gray-whitish hair.

She liked him in that form- his real appearance was scary; a being with six wings and four faces, one of a lion.

Juliet wondered what the heck he _wanted_ from her. Nearly every night she'd see him. But right as he was going to speak, she would wake up.

When she first told her mother, Autumn, about him, nearly a year ago, she was scared when Autumn freaked out.

But she never explained _why._

Suddenly waking up again, Juliet looked to the door where she could hear noises from downstairs.

She then wanted her mommy, but knew she wasn't here. Fighting the urge to cry she looked down over at the nightlight to distract her.

Learning from what Phoenix explained, she teleported herself into her room. Quietly going over to her pink princess bed, she slightly shook her.

Phoenix opened her eyes. "Juliet?" she was still for a moment.

"I hear something downstairs." Juliet whispered. Phoenix sat up, and stared over at her window, seeing it was still dark out.

"Maybe it's my mommy." she suggested, climbing out of bed. Juliet followed her to the door. With fairy steps, they slowly walked down the dark hall towards the stairs that went down.

At the edge, they both froze.

In the living room, though it was dark, they saw a shadowy figure peering over Lynn's sleeping body. Judging from her height, Phoenix knew it couldn't be her mom.

Then she recognized the way her hair was-

_"Addy?"_

Phoenix went down the stairs and flipped on the light. It was indeed Adena: her hair and eyes still darker than they usually were.

"What are you doing?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"I wanted to see my sister. Is that so wrong?" Adena explained with a scary tone.

Juliet was fear-silent. There was something about Adena that scared the _crap_ out of her.

Something bad...


	26. Serafina's Dark Desires

**February 5, 2011**

Lynn finding out Adena was back wasn't a pretty sight.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"What do you care?"

"I care a lot! A whole week without calling or anything?"

"I don't report to you!"

"...what's with you?"

"Nothing! Actually what's with YOU? Shouldn't you be sucking up Jackson right about now?"

"What-?"

"Oh don't act like I don't know! You feed off him like flies off shit."

Silence.

"You little-!" Lynn flew at her sister.

"Hey!" Sarah ran up to stop her.

But Adena held out her hand, sending Lynn across the living room floor. "Little? I'm the older one here."

Scowling, Lynn stood up and stared angrily. "How could you?" she asked.

Adena was grinning evilly, "Say, I've got an idea."

She disappeared.

Sarah was still, "You okay?" she asked.

"I guess." Lynn hissed, disappearing.

Sarah looked behind her to see Phoenix and Juliet at the stairs- their bronze and dark sapphire eyes wide with fear.

She didn't know what to even say.

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

"_Jack_son..."

The demon looked up to see Adena standing before him. "Adena? You're back?"

"With a bang." she grinned, stepping forwards.

Jackson squinted his eyes- her appearance was much more darker than usual.

"Are you alright?"

Adena nodded, getting closer now. "I'm even better now." she put her hands on his shoulders.

Jackson stared at her arms, "What are you-?"

"Shush!"

Before he could react, Adena bit right into his neck and began to take in his blood.

Jackson wasn't going to fight back-

_It felt really freaking good._

To prove it, his hands quickly whipped around her waist, not wanting her to stop.

_"WHAT THE FUCK?"_

Sighing angrily, Adena broke away and looked over at an upset Lynn-

"What? Figured it was my turn to try him out." she explained.

* * *

A young seven year old girl with pretty chocolate colored curled hair was chasing her little brother around their yard when their eyes suddenly drew attention to the house across the street.

She gasped when she heard the glass shatter from an upstairs window-

Two older girls came flying out during the shattering, going down and hitting the ground hard.

She watched as a man with golden tan hair peer out the window, _"Lynn!"_ he cried, horrified.

The siblings watched as the older girls both got up. The taller one smacked the other, sending her backwards.

"Cool!" the little brother gushed.

"Be quiet Ricky!" she hushed.

"But look Talia, they're fighting!"

"Fighting's bad!" Talia reminded, still watching the girls fight.

Lynn got up, ran over and tackled Adena to the ground, and started to punch her.

But Adena pushed her back, stood up, and clenched her fist. Lynn cried out at the inflicted pain.

"Oi!"

Adena jerked up to see Jasper standing a few feet away, "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

_Minutes after the sisters left, Sarah had a very bad feeling-_

_"Are they going to hurt each other?" Phoenix asked._

_"I hope not." Sarah took out her cell and called Jasper._

_When he answered she begged him to make sure the girls wouldn't do anything to each other.

* * *

_

Talia and Ricky were frozen when another man suddenly appeared across the street. They couldn't see him, just that he had longish sandy-brown hair.

"Whoa! He's a wizard!" Ricky gushed again.

Talia held his hand tightly, continuing to watch.

"Came to invest." Jasper said. "More importantly..." he narrowed his dark brown eyes.

Adena knew what he was going to say, and Lynn saw her terrified look.

"What are YOU doing up here, Serafina?"

Lynn's eyes widened- _Serafina?_

Jackson came outside by then._  
_

"Who-?" Lynn choked.

"Adena's twin." Jasper explained.

Lynn stared over, twin?

How?

"Aw man, this changes things." Serafina whined, releasing Lynn's inflicting pain.

"Why are you here?" Jasper demanded, looking intent.

"Here to deal with this pixie." Serafina looked at Lynn, who was shock-struck.

She pulled out an Archangels Blade. "Sorry sis."

Lynn had no time to react as Serafina ran at her.

* * *

**Crossovers are fun! So Addy has a twin-? A rather mean & thirsty one that is! Question is, where's Addy at _now?__  
_**


	27. Phoenix, Abby and Juliet: Hostages

_She was dreaming about being at a circus with her daddy when she heard distant cries calling her name._

_"Who was that?" she asked, a chocolate waffle cone suddenly appearing in her hands._

_"Who was what?" Gabriel looked at her, innocent grin on his face._

_Feeling convinced, Abby turned around,_

_"Never mind..."_

* * *

Her earth green eyes opened wide- and the sound of soft crying filled her ears.

It was dark, she couldn't see anything. The cave-like ground she was laying on was cold, making her shiver.

"Hello? Mommy?"

She went silent when she heard the growling.

"Shh..." she heard Phoenix. "Don't move, or the hellhounds will eat us." she said.

"Hellhounds-?"

_"Big mean dogs."_

Enough said.

"How did we get here?" Juliet asked, the one who was crying.

_"How about ya shut up?"_

The three girls all looked up together to see a dark figure before them. "Seriously. You guys are whiny."

"Addy?" Phoenix realized.

They heard a snarl, and then the lights came up.

"Do not ever call me that again." Serafina scowled at them.

"Why?" Phoenix had to ask.

"Because I'm not her! Smarty." Serafina explained.

Phoenix's bronze eyes were really confused, blinking up at her.

"I'm her sister. Serafina."

Phoenix was gasping.

* * *

"They're gone."

Lyra was putting a large bandage over the scrape on Lynn's lower side, where Serafina managed to swipe her.

If Jackson hadn't interfered- she'd have been sliced to death.

After he pulled Lynn away, himself cut up, Jasper flew at Serafina and brawled her.

She escaped during so.

"Who's gone?" Lyra asked.

"Phoenix and Julie- they're not in their rooms."

Lyra stopped, "You think-?"

"No doubt." Carmen confirmed.

"Oh hell no! _No one takes my minion!_" Jasper hissed, "Where is she?"

"We've all got sigils, we can't tr-"

The doorbell rang.

Jasper shifted positions against the wall as Carmen went past him.

"Done." Lyra said, helping Lynn lower back down her shirt- ripped at the bottom.

"Thanks." she said, wincing a little.

Carmen answered the door to be staring at a half-frantic Annie.

"Is Abigail here?" she asked quickly.

Eyes wide, Carmen turned to face the others.

"Sonuva _bitch_." Lynn said angrily.

"She took all three of them."

* * *

The young'ns were all huddled together in the far corner of the cave room, away from the Hellhounds guarding the exit.

"Listen. If your sisters and cousins and all of them pixies do as I say...you'll go home in one piece. Understand?" Serafina explained.

Not understanding at all- all three of them nodded anyway.

"Here." Serafina rolled them a one-liter bottle of Aquafina. "I'm not gunna treat you like slaves. You're just my bait." she told them.

None of the girls moved at first, but they all stared at the bottle of water with longing eyes.

When Serafina disappeared, Abby grabbed the bottle and opened it. After taking a drink, she handed it to Phoenix, who gave it to Juliet when she was done.

"We should beat her up." Abby said seriously.

"How?" Juliet asked.

"We have powers too!" Abby reminded.

Phoenix caught on, "You made your sister on fire! Do it again on Serafina!" she explained.

"But I don't know how I did that! I was mad at my sister, and then she was on fire." Juliet argued.

Abby glanced at the water bottle, lost in thought- then she stared over at the hellhounds.

She had an idea...

* * *

**Ooh, we got a smart young'n on our hands! But we all know she doesn't get her brains from her dad HAHA. **


	28. The Rise And The Fall

_**"The pain of it all; the rise and the fall; I see it all in you..." ~Three Days Grace**_

Idea devised, Abby got up and ran towards the hellhounds.

"Abby!" Phoenix yelled, her eyes wide at what her sister was doing.

The hellhounds snarled, all glaring at Abby as she came closer.

"Stupid dogs!" she said to them, making them howl with fury.

"Don't hurt her!" Juliet shrieked, standing up with fear.

It was then Abby's plan worked.

All of the hellhounds began to whine in pain, thanks to Juliet's determination to protect Abby.

"Hurry, come on!" Abby waved quickly.

Bottle of water in hand, Phoenix chased after. She stopped then, and turned around.

"Hurry!" she took Juliet's hand and they ran down the long cave corridor, Abby acting as the leader.

She could see light vaguely up ahead- did it lead outside?

Abigail Laughlin wasn't going to wait around for the answer.

Phoenix and Juliet had caught up by then, and the young'n trio paced themselves towards the light.

Hearing the hounds in the distance, Juliet lost her focus on them, and started to cry.

_"They're coming!"_

* * *

They reached the outside.

"They're gunna eat us, they're gunna eat us!" Juliet screamed.

They heard howling from behind them.

Turning around, Juliet started to scream. Another hellhound was advancing on them.

Abby tensed, unsure of what to do now-

But Phoenix was smiling.

_"Raffey!"_ she realized.

"Who?" Abby asked.

"Raffae! I call him Raffey! He's Lynny's hellhound!" Phoenix gushed- forgetting about the situation they were in.

"Is he nice? Not gunna eat us-?" Juliet asked.

"No! He'll save us!"

The hellhound leaped over the girls, and pounced onto the other hellhounds who had appeared from the cave.

* * *

_"I know a way to find them!" Lynn announced._

_"How-?" Annie asked frantically._

_"Raffae." Lynn stated. "He can trace Phoenix's scent. Quick! Give me one of her shirts."_

_Jasper teleported into her room upstairs. When returning, he handed Lynn the shirt she had gotten her for Christmas- the one with the black wings._

_"Raffae!" she hissed._

_The large hound emerged from Phoenix's room, and thumped downstairs._

_"What the-?" Annie asked with unknown horror. _

_"What, Gabriel never showed you hellhounds?" Carmen asked._

_"No I've heard of them, just never seen one until now...whoa." Annie gasped._

_"You can see him?" Lyra realized._

_"Of course I can! He's...large." Annie explained._

_"Raff boy, here!" Lynn put the shirt to his nose._

_He did nothing._

_"Sniff it! And start tracking!" Lynn hissed._

_The hellhound simply stared at her._

_"Stupid fucking mutt! Go find Phoenix!" she yelled._

_Raffae blinked, unsure of what she meant._

_Lynn wanted to kill him. But, she had an idea._

_Maybe if she called him..._

_"Find Phoenix, Raffey!" she tried._

_He jolted, and then inhaled the air around him._

_He yowled, and then ran over and jumped out the window- breaking the glass along the way._

_"I can't move." Lynn motioned to her bandage, "Follow him!"_

_Jasper and his sisters took off out the door._

_"Wait...!" Annie held out her hand, but was frozen._

_"You too!" Lynn ordered Jackson._

_"I'm not leaving you. What if Serafina comes back-?" he explained._

_"She barely got me. I'll take her on. Now go damnit I don't care about me! I care about my cousins and Juliet!" she yelled._

_Jackson took off.  
_

_Lynn looked at Annie. "Don't worry, Raffae will find them. Stupid mutt loves Phoenix, and if the other two are with her, he'll find them." she explained._

_Annie whimpered silently, and then sighed._

_It was then Sarah entered the door, hands full of groceries._

_"What's going on?" she asked. "Saw Jasper, Jackson, and the girls running off like they were chasing thunder..." she stopped._

_"What the hell happened to my window-?"_

* * *

_When Raffae reached the desert, he realized that the others weren't following him._

_Where did they go-? Did they fall behind?_

_Raffae stopped when he heard crying and yelling._

_Peering over large boulders, he started howling. He found her! The little bronze eyed girl who called her Raffey. _

_He'd been ordered to protect her by Lynn until he had died._

_Hearing some other hounds from afar, he growled._

_"Raffey!" Lynn had called her Phoenix- yelled when she saw him._

_"Who?" The curly auburn haired girl asked._

_"Raffae! I call him Raffey! He's Lynny's hellhound!"_

_"Is he nice? Not gunna eat us-?" the strawberry blond girl asked._

_"No! He'll save us!"_

_He saw the hounds appear, so Raffae leapt at them.  
_

When the hellhound fight began, the girls strayed away.

"Where are we?" Juliet asked, as they hid behind the large boulders from afar.

Abby winced at the hellhounds snarls and howls. "It looks like a desert."

"Eww! I hate deserts! There's _scorpions_ and _snakes!_" Phoenix shrieked unhappily.

"What do we do?" Juliet asked then. "What if the bad dogs eat Raffey?" she theorized with fear.

"We have to run!" Abby declared, "If they do eat him, they'll eat us next! We have to go!"

_"And where exactly is it that you're gunna go-?"_

The girls looked up, their eyes crazy wide-

It was Serafina, holding up an Archangels Blade.

The young'ns screamed.


	29. The Trickster Is Back

_"Come on, damnit! Get up!" he heaved the sixteen year old up with him, as they ran from what they were running from._

_"Brother." a voice boomed. "You can't escape. You know what will happen if you do." he reminded._

_"Do it." another voice said. "Do it, little brother!"_

_The first one with the girl snarled. "Screw both of you big bros! We're getting the hell out of hell." he decided, speaking the corrupt Enochian chant._

_As the door to the Cage opened, providing direct access to Earth, the half-conscious duo jumped up and escaped._

_Not two, not three, but four figures quickly followed- oblivious of each other completely._

* * *

**Mohave Desert**

"Damnit, where did the hound go-?" Jasper asked, pissed beyond imagining.

Carmen looked around quickly- everything looked all the damn same.

All of a sudden Jackson shrieked from pain, falling to his knees.

"Eh?" the others looked down at him. "What happened?" Lyra asked.

_"He's- he's back!"_ Jackson hissed, clenching his chest.

"Who's back?" Lyra asked.

Jackson looked into her chocolate eyes.

"Lucifer. And..and..." he started to cough before he could reveal any more.

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

"Annie?"

No response.

Lynn peered into the kitchen. "Annie?" she repeated.

The auburn haired woman was not going to respond.

Weird look, Lynn turned her head around, "Auntie Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...what's Annie doing?"

Sarah peered over as well. "Well. It looks like she's praying."

"Really?" Lynn looked again. "I didn't think her for the religious type."

"No...I don't think that's the case." Sarah said. "You should be the one to know. Can't you like...feel things from her or something? Like if she's not human?" she explained.

"Oh. Yeah. I've gotten some strange ass vibes from her since the moment I saw her at the school, but I think Drake sensed it first." Lynn remembered.

_"Kiddies everywhere!" Carmen joked._

_"I sense other angelic presences in this place." Drake then announced._

_"Well, I see Phoenix over there-" Lynn pointed out._

_"Yes, I know. But I sense two others here, and another...in-human being." Drake explained._

_"What? Where? I didn't notice anything." Gabriel said, though he was lying._

"Maybe she's a Prophet." Lynn hushed.

"A what-?" Sarah asked.

"Someone who God sends visions to." Lynn explained.

"And...she receives visions through prayer? I don't buy it." Sarah doubted.

Lynn shrugged, "Any other suggestions?" she asked.

Sarah looked at her, their blue and emerald eyes locking. "Not really." she admitted.

* * *

"Serafina Cobalt..."

The dark sapphire eyed girl turned to see a dark figure standing at the entrance to the larger room of the cave she and the young'ns were in. He was taller than her, with longish midnight hair, and glowing maroon eyes- which the young'ns caught attention to.

Serafina gasped, "Wh- how did you get out?" she demanded, clenching her fists.

"That doesn't matter." the guy spoke, "What are you doing with them?" he asked, pointing at Abby, Phoenix, and Juliet.

"You know why I have them." Serafina snarled, "To get Lynn." she reminded.

The man simply glared, "You really think your idea would bring him down-?" he asked sympathetically.

Serafina nodded.

"Who is that?" Phoenix asked quietly.

Abby shrugged, "He looks scary..." she admitted.

"Well, sorry but, if anyone's going to take him down now that we're out, it's me." the man declared.

Serafina was wide-eyed, "Everyone got out-?" she realized.

_"Yeah, out to kick your ass."_

The young'ns screeched as they saw Serafina blasted back against the opposite wall. "_Ow!_ What the hell-?"

Two figures appeared in front of the young girls- one of them being Adena herself. "Sera." she hissed.

The other figure was a little shorter than Adena, which is why Phoenix and Abby recognized him at the _same_ time; both screaming in unison.

_"Daddy!"_

Gabriel turned to face them. "Hey guys. I'm back." he said with his usual grin.


	30. Meet Big Brother Damon!

"Get them. I've got Sera." Adena growled, advancing towards her twin sister.

Gabriel turned to face the young'n trio. "Abby, Nixxy. I've missed you." he said with a smile.

The two girls ran over to their daddy and hugged him on either side of him, not wanting to ever let go again.

Juliet felt left out.

The man with the long hair and maroon eyes had left, without a trace.

_"Dad!"_

Looking over Gabriel saw the rest of his kids appear, along with Jackson. Jasper was shaking his head, "Of all times to come back. Fail."

Gabriel grinned at his son. "Pretty good timing. Right?"

Carmen knelt down to Juliet. "You okay Julie?" she asked.

The little girl nodded. "Juliet's so cool." Abby said. "She saved me from the hellhounds."

"She did?" Gabriel stared at the five year old. "Well. She is Dickariah's kid. Figured she'd have a special ability or two."

"Raffey saved us too!" Phoenix added, "Where is he?"

"Raffae?" Lyra repeated.

When everyone heard a sudden whoosh, they all looked to see a ring of holy fire surrounding Serafina.

"Gotcha." Adena said.

"Now maybe we can figure out why she tried to kill Lynn." Jasper said.

Adena flashed at her twin, "You tried to-? You know what happens if you do!" she hissed.

"I wasn't trying to kill her!" Serafina said. "Just trying to wear her down so I could take her." she explained.

"Why?" Lyra asked.

"Enough." Gabriel said. "Got three little girls who need to get out of here." he held Abby and Phoenix close.

Carmen felt a nudge, and she saw that Juliet gripped her hand. "Annie's at Sarah's." she said.

"Good, let's go." Gabriel said, disappearing.

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

"Hold up, hold up- oww." Lynn strained. The pain from falling out of a window and then getting swiped by an Arch Blade was really hitting her hard. "You're saying that...like how people are selected to be Prophets...you were picked to be a Priest?" she explained.

"Something like that." Annie said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. That's weird, never heard of chosen Priests." she said.

Annie smiled, "Guess that makes me one of a kind then." she suggested.

"What'd you pray for?" Lynn had to ask.

In the living room Sarah rolled her eyes.

"For my daughter, Phoenix and Juliet's safety. And for Gabriel to return safely." she explained.

_"And honey, it all got answered."_

Both of them went wide-eyed at the sight of Gabriel holding his two youngest kids. Carmen and Juliet appeared right after.

"Lynny!" Phoenix climbed down and hugged her cousin, but stopped when Lynn responded in pain. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the bandages over her cousin's lower waist.

"Oh, had a tumble with Serafina." Lynn said, "We went through a window, and then she came at me with a blade."

Abby crawled down as well, just as Gabriel went to Annie to embrace her deeply. "Serafina did that to you?" she asked.

Lynn nodded unhappily. Sarah entered the kitchen, "Oh my-"

"Mommy!" Phoenix sprinted over quickly.

"I'm gunna go back to-" Carmen started but was stopped.

"Don't leave me." Juliet begged.

Carmen knelt down, looking into her dark sapphire eyes. "I'll be back, okay? Gunna find out why Serafina took you." she explained.

Juliet frowned, "Okay..." she released her hand.

"Sarah." Gabriel said, but she held up her hand.

"Don't. It's okay." she said, obvious jealous and doubt in her tone. Gabriel looked at her in disbelief. He'd really fucked this up.

Phoenix pulled away from her, now feeling sad. Daddy couldn't be with her mommy AND Abby's mommy. What was he going to do-?

"You guys stay here. I'll go back and help question Serafina." Gabriel announced.

Before anyone could respond, he and Carmen were gone.

Annie sighed, tousling Abby's hair. "What's going on now-?" she asked.

_"I'll tell you, if you want."_

Everyone looked over. Abby, Juliet, and Phoenix gasped at the sight of the maroon eyed man.

"Who are you?" Lynn asked, standing up in front of the others.

The man smirked, "Name's Damon. I'm your big brother." he said casually.

Lynn stopped. "...what did you just say?"

* * *

**Ehhhh? Damon? Lynn & the twin's brother? Four kids...Luci-Lou's catching up with Gabe lmao!  
**


	31. Blood Ties

"Lynn." Damon spoke then. He appeared in front of her, caressing her cheek with his finger. "It's good to see you again."

"Again?" Lynn repeated, stepping away from his touch. "I don't know you."

"Of course. I briefly saw you when you were born, downstairs." he said. "And the Michael snatched ya away. You think Lucifer was mad. I thought I would actually have someone on my side for once but no...you were gone. Adena and Serafina were born on earth roughly a year earlier, so I had no hope for them...until Serafina was brought down."

"You're crazy." Lynn decided. The others gasped when she was suddenly blasted back. Phoenix and Abby were hid closely behind their mothers, along with Juliet.

"You said you could tell us what's going on-?" Annie reminded, trying to calm the long haired man...or whatever he was, down.

It seemed to work. "Why should I? Gunna call me crazy?"

"No." Annie said seriously.

"Oww..." Lynn moaned, holding her sliced waist. "That hurt."

Damon looked over at her, "Serafina tried to 'kill' you, yeah? Twice already?" he assumed.

"Twice-? No. Only once." Lynn corrected.

"Oh no, she tried a first time." Damon said. "It wasn't much since she was downstairs." he said.

"When did she-?" Lynn asked.

"Ya take a flight down some stairs recently?" Damon asked.

Phoenix and Abby's mouths dropped open, remembering that.

"She did that?" Lynn realized.

"Yep." the maroon eyed man sighed. "She wasn't trying to _kill_ you. Just weaken you so she could get to you." he explained.

"Why?" Lynn asked, getting up.

"She's got this nutty plan to take down our dear dad." Damon said, waving his hand around. "We can't let her do it."

"Why...?" Lynn asked again.

But Damon only stared- telling her exactly would be too great of a risk.

* * *

**Mohave Desert**

In the cave, Serafina was pissed that she was trapped in a ring of holy fire. "You lie!" Adena yelled. "You did try to kill her! You know what happens if-"

"Yeah I know, thanks!" Serafina yelled back. "And I don't care! I just want it to end!"

"It doesn't have to be like that!" Gabriel said. "There's another way."

"Oh really? What happened the last time Lucifer was out? Going up against him, how'd that turn out?" Serafina asked angrily.

"Point taken. It's different now." Gabriel said.

"No, it's the same shit! You'll let me do it!" Serafina was yelling as loud as she could.

"I won't!" Gabriel tried to be just as loud, but girls were dominant with high tone. "Where's the blade she had?" he asked.

"Here." Jasper said, swinging it in his hands.

"Give me it," Serafina said, the fire reflecting from her dark sapphire eyes. "Please."

"Not a chance." Jasper said.

"Damon is out." Serafina said. "So is Lucifer. Damon's just as dangerous. They have to be stopped! Before Lucifer gets a new vessel!"

"You saw Damon down there." Adena said. "You know how he was. He's just...misunderstood."

"And insane! Do you know what will happen if he and Lucifer meet-?" Serafina asked.

"It'll be total crap." Gabriel said.

Lyra and Carmen were watching from afar. It was weird seeing Adena and Serafina together. They looked exactly the same...

Jackson tilted his head. "She has a plan to stop them...what's bad about it?"

Gabriel glared over at the demon, "The connection, Jackson. The _connection_."

Jackson's light blue eyes were wide in recognition. "You want to-?" he asked Serafina.

She looked away hastily. Lyra and Carmen shared a look. Connection-? What was that about?

* * *

"How do we stop Serafina then?" Annie asked.

"Can't kill her. Gotta find a way to send her and Lucifer back downstairs." Damon explained.

"Luci-? What do you mean?" Lynn asked.

"We were all trapped in the cage." Damon said. "Gabriel set us free. Him included."

Lynn felt the color drain out of her face. Her father was out-? "No." she said. "You're lying."

"Ah...denial is a beautiful thing," Damon sighed. "But sister you know it's true."

"Doesn't that mean Michael is out too-?" Annie realized. "He was in the cage too, right?"

"Yeah, uncle Mikey's rolling about too." Damon sighed. "His pretty boy vessel might actually be worth something if he can find Lucifer before he touches down. I hope he doesn't."

"Why not-?" Sarah finally asked.

"The last time me and Luci fought, the dinosaurs all died." Damon announced.

Abby gasped, "But my teacher said that it was meteorite!" she said.

Phoenix and Juliet looked at her- admiring her courage to speak to the creepy guy.

Damon chuckled, "Sweetie they only said that to make you sleep better at night. How would you react if they said it was because the devil and his son were in a brawl?"

Abby bit her lip, "I would have been scared." she admitted.

"Right." Damon said. "So I suggest you all go cower somewhere while I hunt him down."

"You're gunna kill him? How?" Lynn demanded.

"With these nifty things called Archangel Blades." Damon said, making one appear in his hand.

"Yeah right." Lynn said, "I saw what happened when Gabriel tried that."

Annie and Sarah looked at her.

"He was a coward." Damon said. "Too afraid to go against him." he explained.

"True, but still..." Lynn trailed off.

"We should try to find Michael." Annie suggested. "Maybe he can try and stop _you_." she said to Damon.

He snarled at her, "Mikey can come at me any time he wants...but he'll back off if he knows what's good for him." he said.

Annie looked at the others, who seemed to agree with her idea.

Damon noticed the bronze eyed girl smiling, "What is it?" he asked her.

Phoenix had a grin, "I know where Michael is." she said in a happily tone.

Sarah and Lynn jolted looks- and realized it at the same time.

* * *

**Madison, Wisconsin**

Annalise Ember had been cleaning up the kitchen when she heard someone say her name from behind. Turning around, her green eyes saw a young man with blue eyes, with blondish brown hair of sorts. "Wha-? How did you get-? Who are you?" she asked.

The man smiled, "Hello Annalise."

Upstairs, Jamie was scowling over something when he heard his mother call him down loudly.

Now even more angry, he tromped out of his room, and downstairs. "What do you want?" he spotted the guy in the kitchen, and then seeing his mom's terrified face. "Who's this punk?" he asked, running a hand through his honey blond hair.

"Jamie." the man said. "I'm Michael."

* * *

"Dad." Lyra hissed, but Gabe paid no mind.

"Until this is all sorted out, you can stay right there." he said to Serafina.

"Whatever." she glared, folding her arms.

"I can't you believe you're serious about this," Adena said. "I wanna live you know. I'm sure Lynn and Damon want to as well."

Rolling her eyes, Serafina only looked away.

"Oi!" Carmen yelled, drawing Gabriel's attention.

"What?" he asked.

"What's going on?" Lyra asked. "What's a connection?"

Jackson tensed. "You haven't told them?"

Gabriel sighed, "No. I didn't plan on it either."

"Desperate times, dick." Serafina said over.

Carmen was about to unfurl at her when Gabriel stopped her. "The connection, it's... We have one too." he said. "You two, Jas, Nixxy, Abby, are connected to me. Same way that Adena, Serafina, Lynn and Damon are connected to Lucifer." he explained.

"Okay? And?" Carmen urged. So Gabriel told them what Serafina planned to do. With their chocolate and caramel eyes in severe shock, Lyra and Carmen could only give blank looks at Serafina.

She planned to kill herself, which would simultaneously kill Lucifer, Damon, Adena, and Lynn, along with her.


	32. Too Nice To Die

**Rocky Ridge, Ohio**

"The clubhouse!" Phoenix recognized the house. "Why are we staying here?" she asked.

"Your dad put like a barrier or something around the house. Safest place on earth for you three." Lynn looked down at the young'ns. "It's just so we can figure out what the hell's going on."

"You mean Damon and Serafina?" Phoenix guessed.

"Yeah. Come on, it's getting cold." Lynn ushered them inside the country-like house. Upon hitting the living room, she snapped her fingers, making three pink sleeping beds appear. The girls gushed, and got comfortable in them.

"Can we watch Sherlock Holmes? And have pizza?" Phoenix asked excitedly.

"What's Sherlock Holmes?" Juliet asked.

Lynn remembered when Phoenix asked that, and the little bronze eyed girl gave her the same response she was given.

"You'll see."

* * *

After Lynn put the movie in, she crawled over to the girls. "Make sure you don't leave this house, understand? Drake will keep an eye on you." she looked behind her to see the humorous son of Castiel before them.

"Hi Drake!" Phoenix waved.

"Hello." he waved back.

"If ya need anything, you ask Drake okay?" Lynn said.

"Why can't _you_ watch us?" Juliet asked.

"Because Jules," Lynn said, tousling the girls strawberry blonde hair. "I've got a sister who needs a serious ass kicking."

"You gunna kill her? Serafina?" Phoenix asked seriously.

"I don't want to. But I will if I have too." Lynn said, just as serious.

"When will daddy come back?" Abby asked.

"Soon I hope. He knows I took you here, maybe he'll come." Lynn hoped. "Hey, want a bonus?" she asked. The girls nodded. "Guess who else will stay here and watch ya?"

Phoenix looked over, "Raffey!" she cried upon seeing the Hellhound appear next to Drake.

Lynn looked at the girls. "Movie will start soon. Stay here. Don't fool around….too much." she winked. "I love you guys. Don't forget it."

"Even me?" Abby asked.

"Yup, you too Abbs." Lynn grinned, "And Phoe, and Jules." she said all of her given nicknames for them.

"Abbs? That's what Gibbs calls Abby from NCIS!" Phoenix remembered.

"That's why I called her that." Lynn said. She stared into the girls shiny angel eyes, and suddenly felt like crying. "Ah hell come here." she pulled them into a large hugs. "See ya." she got up afterwards and went for the kitchen towards the door.

_"Lynn?"_

She turned, "Yeah Abbs?"

"Be careful. You're too nice to die."

The braided girl smiled, "I'll do my best."

"Don't let anything happen to my mommy either." Abby said. She got up and ran over to Lynn. "Okay?"

"Why-? Did something happen?" Lynn asked.

"Don't tell anyone." Abby made her lower down, and she whispered in her ear.

Lynn's eyes were wide, "Holy…alright Abbs. Nothing will happen. I promise." she assured.

"Bye Lynny!" Phoenix waved as Abby returned back over.

"Bye Phoe! See ya later." Lynn said before looking over at Drake. "You alright?" she asked.

"If you guys…end this. And Lucifer goes back to Hell, and he won't be able to take over…I'll…" he trailed.

"You'll what?" Lynn asked. "Be happy?"

He tensed, then nodded. "Yeah I will. Thank you Lynn. Not what I ever expected out of Lucifer's youngest kid." he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it." she said, patting Raffae's head. "See ya." she disappeared from the house.

Drake winced a bit. If they did manage to stop Lucifer before he started to take over…

He wouldn't see her ever again. Or anyone.

When the girls saw the random box of pizza appear, Phoenix popped it open and grinned. It was cheese. All cheese.

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

"Where is she?" Lynn demanded.

"Who?" Lyra asked.

"Serafina."

"Still in the Mohave Desert. She's trapped in holy fire." Carmen told her.

"Ryan's watching her." Adena added.

"Take me." Lynn said.

"Why?" Lyra asked.

"Call it sister talk." Lynn stated.

Adena raised an eye. "I'm going with you." she poked Lynn's forehead, and they were gone.

"Something tells me Lynn wants to do more than sister talk." Gabriel said.

Lyra and Carmen both jolted, "Does she know about the connection-?"

Gabriel and Jasper both stiffened, along with Jackson. "Connection?" Annie and Sarah repeated in unison.

"Shit. Shit. _Shit!_" Gabriel disappeared.

Annie and Sarah blinked when everyone but them disappeared from the room.

* * *

**Mohave Desert**

Gabriel was the first to see that it was too late.

The holy fire had been dropped. His caramel eyes trailed over to see that Lynn had stuck the Archangels Blade into Serafina's lower chest. "You kidnapped those kids. Put them in danger. Sister or not, I won't forgive you." she said.

But to her surprise, Serafina was smiling, and not in an evil way. "Thank you…" she said.

"What-?" Lynn gaped.

"You've got…maybe five minutes left. Both of you." Serafina glanced at Adena. "So does Damon."

"What are you-?" Lynn asked but stopped when Serafina's face flashed, making her scream, and then she was gone. As she fell lifeless, Lynn looked up to see a horrified Adena.

"_You…! You killed us!"_

"Killed us?" Lynn repeated. "I just _saved _us."

"_No! You stupid bitch!" _Adena pinned her against the wall. "Me, you, Sera, Damon, we're all connected to Lucifer! If any of us dies, then we _all_ die!" she explained.

"What-?" Lynn gaped, and then she and Adena felt it at the same time. Backing away, they both cried out at the oncoming pain.

"No! Damnit!" Gabriel roared, watching Ryan go over to Adena, Jackson to Lynn.

"Lynn." Jackson said, "No…you can't leave me."

"Ah hell." Lynn said, grabbing onto him. "I didn't know. No one tells me anything…" she thought of the young'ns. "Shit. Am I really gunna die? Already died once…it sucked."

Jackson didn't answer as tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't lose Lynn. No…

Ryan held onto Adena, "Addy…I'll find you." he promised. "Heaven or Hell…I'll find you."

The sisters looked up at Gabriel. "Take care of Abby and Phoe." Lynn looked at Carmen. "Jules too."

All Carmen could do was nod.

_"No one's dying on my watch!"_

Everyone whirred over to see Jamie, standing next to a man with blue eyes and brown-blond hair of sorts. Adam Milligan.

"Michael?" Gabriel realized.

Michael came over and scanned the girls. "Their connection to Lucifer is too great." he said. "I can only bring back one of them."

Everyone was shocked. "How can you bring one back-?" Lyra asked.

"Uh he_llooo_!" Jamie waved. "I'm here too!"

"Only one…?" Gabriel said in disbelief.

Who would they pick-? Lynn? Or Adena?

No way…

* * *

**Who will stay? Who will go? Looks like Annie has a secret that now only Lynn knows...and I think there's more to it than Drake being 'happy' about Apocalypse 2 not happening.**


	33. Gone, Baby, Gone

"Let Addy live." Lynn said. "I'll come back…"

"Come back? Are ya freaking nuts?" Lyra asked.

"Hey." Lynn looked up. "I died once. And I came back. I'm dying again. I'll come back." she explained.

"No." Adena said.

"Hey this is my fault. I'll make it up by dying instead." Lynn insisted.

"You don't know what you're saying Lynn!" Jackson yelled.

"Yeah I do." she glared. "Michael? Keep Adena alive."

He nodded, "Okay." he knelt down to Adena and placed his hand on her chest.

"Oww…it's coming." Lynn tightened her grip on Jackson's hands. "I love you." she said to him. "Gunna miss that golden hair of yours." she looked around. "Love you guys too. I swear if you cry over me, I will kick your ass when I come back." she threatened.

That made Carmen and Lyra laugh.

Now Lynn sighed and looked up at the dark cave ceiling. "Man…there's so much left to do…so much to say… I hate being the devil's youngest."

Adena chuckled, "At least your not the oldest."

"Ah yeah." Lynn said. "Maybe I'll get to know our _big _brother downstairs. I'll tell 'em you said hi."

More chuckles. Then the pain.

Michael's hand firmly placed on Adena, she still cried out, while Lynn screamed. "Gabriel!"

"Yeah?" he went down to her.

"It…it's not really my place to tell you. Go have a nice long talk with Annie. For me." Lynn explained.

"Alright…" he looked at her. "Come back to us soon Lynny."

"You bet-" she cut off when she screamed again, her face flashing bright.

Just then the entire cave room illuminated with the same flash, blinding everyone but Gabriel and Michael.

* * *

**Rocky Ridge, Ohio**

"Oww." Phoenix said. "There it is again. Twice."

"What is it?" Drake asked.

"I dunno. My chest hurt twice, like it was telling me that someone was hurt or something." Phoenix explained.

Eyes wide, Drake scanned them, then said, "Stay here." and disappeared.

"What do you think is going on?" Abby asked.

"I don't know." Phoenix admitted.

* * *

**Mohave Desert**

When Drake arrived, he knew it was over. He saw Jackson holding a lifeless Lynn, and spotted Serafina and Adena in the same condition.

"What the-?" Ryan asked. "Michael!" he roared. "You said you could save Adena!"

Everyone realized that Adena was gone too. "Crap." Michael said. "Even I can't break the connection."

Drake looked at his hands, which started to tingle. "Well…guess it's it for me." he announced.

Everyone turned to face him, "Drake?" Jamie realized.

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked.

"I mean…that Lucifer is dead now. Which means he can't take over…and if this is a world, and the future is a world that he's dead in…then I can't exist." Drake explained.

Gabriel pondered this. "Yeah…Castiel won't be all hippie."

"We're…losing you too?" Lyra realized with horror.

"Yes."

That was when Jamie went up and hugged the guy. "You suck." he whispered to him. "Outcast."

Now Drake was smiling, "I'll miss you too Jamie. And everyone else." he said, when they could all see him start to sparkle a little.

And with a small flash, Drake was gone. Just like that.

Everyone was silent.

Jamie fought tears- he actually grown to really like Drake after their Wal*Mart experience.

Now he, Lynn, and Adena were gone.

Just like that.

Hearing a sniffle, Gabriel turned to face Lyra. "Ly?"

She rubbed her nose as the tears came from her chocolate eyes.

"What are we gunna tell the kids?"

Before anyone could answer, Jackson cried out quickly. _"She's gone!"_

Looking over everyone saw that Lynn, Adena and Serafina's bodies had disappeared. "What the hell?" Gabriel asked shrilly.

Where'd they go-?

* * *

**February 6, 2011**

Drake never came back.

Phoenix tried to stay awake for as long as she could, but soon fell asleep after the others. Upon waking up again, sunlight streaked through the window nearby, and she could see Gabriel's face grinning at her.

"Daddy?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Nixxy." he said, pulling her into his arms. "Sleep good?"

She nodded. "I'm hungry."

"Fear no more Nix." Gabriel said, "We've got all the chocolate cereal you can think of. Coco Puffs, Coco Pebbles, Reeses Puffs, and…stuff." he explained.

Happily grinning, Phoenix followed him into the kitchen, where Abby and Juliet had already started to eat.

"Can you mix all of my cereal?" Phoenix asked.

Gabriel nodded, "Yup."

As she sat with the others, she looked around. "Where's Drake?"

Gabriel frowned, "Eat first."

After the girls ate, they all had butterflies in their stomachs when Gabriel had a serious look on his face.

"Drake is gone. So is Lynn."

The young'ns looked at him. "What?"

"Drake he…he went back home," Gabriel lied. "To his time in the future."

Phoenix had tears sprung, "Will he come back?"

"I don't know." Gabriel hated to lie. But they were too young to understand. "Lynn and Serafina got in a really bad fight, and…" he trailed.

Abby knew. "She died…?"

Her daddy nodded.

When Raffae heard someone sobbing loudly, he lifted himself up and paced into the kitchen, where he saw his favorite bronze eyed girl with tears falling.

Seeing Phoenix cry made Abby and Juliet join along.

Raffae whined, going over to Phoenix, who saw him. _"Raffey! Lynny's gone! Gone!" _she told him. The hellhound whined again, not sure yet why she was so upset.

But he looked over to see Gabriel softly crying. It broke his heart to see his little girls upset. Whilst looking at them he remembered what Lynn had said.

_I'm dying again, I'll come back._

_Go have a nice long talk with Annie. For me._

"Come on girls." he said quietly. "I'll take you all home." he snapped his fingers to put their empty bowls away.

"Raffey comes too." Phoenix sniffed. "He's mine now. Lynny said so."

"When?" Gabriel asked.

"She said if anything happened to her then I could have Raffae." she explained.

"Alright." he didn't argue. "Gather around."

Phoenix and Abby held hands, clinging to Gabriel's leg, while Juliet clutched his shirt.

And they were gone from the house.

Just like that.


	34. Seeds Of Yesterday

That afternoon, it was quiet.

Except for Heaven, of course. Since Michael was 'back', Jasper had to head up there and control the army he led. Total anarchy.

And then he told Castiel about Drake, giving us another sad angel in our midst.

At Jamie's, his mother, Annalise, considered today a blessing. Her son was not giving her a hard time, which worried her. He wouldn't tell her what was wrong, but she knew that he was clearly upset.

Drake being gone hit him the most.

* * *

Learning that Shawn Carlisle was at work, and Julia Carlisle still in the hospital, Carmen had taken Juliet to be with her mother, Autumn.

Phoenix was sat on her bed in her room, holding the makeup kit Lynn had gotten her for her birthday. "You wanna put some of it on?" Lyra offered.

"No!" Phoenix hissed, "It's for me and Lynny. I'll use it when she comes back."

Not wanting to argue, Lyra suggested, "Wanna watch a movie?"

Her sister nodded, "Penguins of Madagascar. That's what Adena got for me." she explained.

So Lyra put the DVD in.

* * *

Downstairs, Abby was sat alone on the couch, watching cartoons. Sarah was in the kitchen, debating on lunch.

Pulling the large bag of fries from the kitchen, she had a big smile on her face.

During so, Gabriel had taken Annie for a long walk around the neighborhood. He'd have a long talk, as Lynn wanted.

"Annie…is there something you wanna tell me?" he held her hand tightly in his.

"Abigail told you?" Annie guessed.

"No. Lynn." Gabriel said. "What is it?"

"Must of told her first, then." Annie sighed. "Well Gabriel, how do you feel about being a daddy-o again?"

Silence.

"_You're pregnant?" _Gabriel gaped.

"Yes, and you _are_ going to be here for _every_ step of the way." Annie said sternly.

"Of course!" Gabriel gushed, "How far are you-?" he asked.

"About four weeks," she said. "I have an appointment on Tuesday. And you're coming with me." she explained.

But to her surprise, the Archangel smiled. "Hells yeah, maybe I'll get another son finally. I've had too many _girls_."

He never changed.

* * *

**April, 2011**

On Easter morning, our favorite three young'ns were all at Annie's house, on a Easter egg hunt in the backyard.

"For real?" Sarah asked with a laugh, "Twins?"

"Crazy, I know." Annie placed hands on her stomach. "And they're boys."

"Oh lord." Lyra said, "We already have one Gabriel wannabe." she rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Jasper whined, "I am not-" he was cut off when they started to laugh at him.

"This just suddenly reminded me," Annie said, "What happened to those um, demons?"

"Ryan and Jackson?" Carmen guessed. She shrugged, "Haven't seen them since…you know." she didn't want the young'ns to overhear.

"I found one!" Abby yelled, ripping out a plastic red egg. She tumbled over to where her basket was, on the picnic table, when she saw what was happening.

Gabriel had been nabbing chocolate from her basket.

"Daddy!" she scowled, "Stop that! That's my chocolate!"

"No way!" Gabriel yelled back, "It's all mi-" he stopped short when Abby tackled him to the ground.

Little to their knowing, as they were wrestling, Phoenix and Juliet had crept up on them, huge bottles of silly string in their hands.

"Evasive maneuvers." Jasper snickered.

Phoenix flashed him a smile, and then yelled, "Goooo!"

She and Juliet whipped their silly string out at Abby and Gabriel, who both cried out. "What the hell's that?" Gabriel asked.

"Silly string!" Phoenix yelled.

"Aw hells no!" Gabriel made another can appear in his and Abby's hands, "Two on two! Let's get 'em Abby!"

"Yeah!" Abby roared, unleashing her silly string at the other girls.

Laughter filled the yard.

* * *

**May, 2011**

"I hate rain!" Phoenix whined, looking out of the weary window, watching the thunderstorm touch down.

"I don't," Sarah said. "It does good for the flowers."

Phoenix giggled, "Remember when me and Addy turned daddy into a penguin?"

Sarah shook her head, "A huge penguin busted out of my house, chasing you two." she said.

"That was so funny! I miss Addy." Phoenix sighed. "Will they come back for the summer? Lynn said she was gunna 'pretty me up' in the summer and take me to a club!" she remembered.

"I don't know, Nix," Sarah said. "You never know."

"Well if they don't come back then, they better come back for my birthday." Phoenix crossed her arms angrily.

She didn't say, but Sarah didn't think they would ever come back.

* * *

**June, 2011**

"_THE CIRCUS!" _Abby screamed, "Yay, yay, yay!"

"I wanna go on the ferris wheel!" Phoenix pointed up.

"Me too!" Juliet agreed.

"Where's Annie?" Lyra asked.

"Ah, she wasn't feeling too well, so I made her stay home." Gabriel explained.

"She shouldn't be by herself," Sarah pressed. "Take me to her."

"Alright." Snapping his fingers, he and Sarah were gone.

"Yes, Gabriel free, for the moment." Carmen teased. "Now what'd I hear about a ferris wheel?"

"Yeah!" the three young'ns said in unison.


	35. Baby You're A Firework

**_"Cause baby you're a firework! Come on let your colors burst!" ~Katy Perry_  
**

**July 4, 2011**

"Fireworks, fireworks!" Juliet said excitedly.

"Calm down Julie! At least for a second." Carmen scolded, running a brush through the Nephilim's strawberry-blond jungle. Why not just snap her fingers to do it? Well...Carmen had really developed a mother complex for the kid.

"So more are coming?" Jamie asked in disbelief, noticing Annie's large stomach.

"Hells yeah." Gabriel gushed. "Wanna know their names?"

Jamie tilted his head.

"Twix and Tootsie." Gabriel roared with laughter. All of a sudden he felt a smack on the back of his head, "Ow!" he turned to see a glaring Annie. "What the heck was that for?" he asked.

"You know damn well that's not what we're naming them!" Annie told him.

Abby and Phoenix were laughing at this. Jamie only shook his head. "Gaybriel can't get any lamer."

"Hey!" Gabriel glared.

"Jamie!" Phoenix yelled over. "Do you get to see your daddy at all?" she asked.

He scoffed, "I told that dick off." he explained.

"Figures." Gabriel sighed.

Phoenix was looking around..."Where's Ly-Ly?"

Sarah shrugged. "She and Jasper went out just before the others got here." she told her.

Now Phoenix scowled. "They better come back!"

* * *

The sun set, everyone was sat on the hill in the back of the house, facing the ocean. "How can we see from here?" Juliet asked.

"Well Jules," Gabriel started. "Most people will be setting them off down at the beach, over the ocean. Poor sea animals...and some will be crazy enough to go on their boats."

"Can they even do that?" Jamie asked.

"Probably not, but who cares? It's your independence." Gabriel smirked. "I shook George Washington's hand and told him thank you."

The three young'ns screamed, "No way!"

That was when the first pair of fireworks boomed the sky, making the girls scream again.

"About time!" Gabriel cheered.

Phoenix looked around then- where were Ly-Ly and Jasper?

She was worried.

* * *

"Time to eat!" Gabriel announced.

"He really used a grill?" Carmen snorted.

"In the dark." Jamie added.

"The mommas said you kids need your nutrition before we can smash." Gabriel explained. "So hot dog or cheeseburger?"

"I'd like a hot dog," Annie said first. When a paper plate with the food appeared, she smile. "Thank you."

"For what?" Gabriel asked, leaning over.

"For the-" Annie stopped. "You didn't get me this?"

"No..." Gabriel sniped the grill, "There's a dog missing. Don't tell me-?"

"My brothers are hungry!" Abby said excitedly.

"Wait." Jamie said. "Who gave her the hot dog?"

"Our brothers!" Phoenix told him.

"Your-? Oh. Baby momma." Jamie glanced at Annie. "Mama's boys!"

"Oh hells-" Gabriel started, but stopped when he saw Annie's grin.

"Of course they are," she rubbed her stomach slowly.

Gabriel scowled. "Kids? What do ya want?" he changed the subject.

"Hot dog!" the young'ns said, as the fireworks returned.

"Gotcha." Gabriel snapped his fingers, and the girls all had their plates.

"Can I have ketchup?" Juliet asked.

"Just have it." Phoenix told her.

Juliet cocked her head, and then understood. Thinking hard, she made a bottle of ketchup appear. "Yay!" she said. "Can you open it?" she handed it to Carmen.

Sarah returned outside then, watching Carmen take a ketchup bottle. "Hi mommy." Phoenix said. "You missed it! Our brothers gave Annie a hot dog!"

"Really?" Sarah said. "Powers already, huh? I remember when Nixxy zapped Gabriel before I had her." she laughed.

Everyone chuckled, except for Gabe. "Want a dog?" he offered her a plate.

"Sure." she took the plate, and their hands came in contact. A quick pang of hurt ran through her, but she shrugged it off.

_Don't cry over him..._

She sat down next to Carmen. "You alright?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Carmen said. She rubbed her eyes.

"Oi!" they all heard a yell. "Started the party without me?"

Phoenix gasped, "Jasper! Ly-Ly!"

Lyra and Jasper appeared, large containers in their hands. "What's that?" Abby asked.

"Big ass fireworks." Jasper grinned.

"Phantom fireworks?" Gabriel read the labels. "Where'd you get those?"

"Ohio." Lyra said, taking out boxes of pop-its.

"I love those!" Juliet gushed. "They're so loud!"

"Hold it." Sarah said to her daughter. "They have to eat first."

"Oh, okay." Lyra stopped. "Got anything for us?" she asked.

"Hells yeah," Gabriel said. "Come on over."

As they made way, Juliet started to cram her hot-dog. "Whoa Julie." Carmen said. "Slow down."

"Burt I want'a plae wit' tha pop-its!" Juliet said, her mouth full.

"I know you do," Carmen said. "The pop-its won't go anywhere. Take your time, I don't want you to get sick."

"...okay." Juliet swallowed.

Carmen looked up to see everyone staring. "What?" she flushed.

"You're such a mom." Lyra teased.

"So?" Carmen folded her arms.

"So...nothing." Lyra said. "You'd be a kickass epic mom." she said.

Caramel eyes were narrowed at her sister, "Really?"

"Hey now, shush." Gabriel joined them. "Don't be making me a grandpa now."

"Papa Gabe." Jamie remarked, making the young'ns laugh.

* * *

"Pop-its!" Juliet screamed, taking one of the boxes. Lyra gave one to Abby, and one for Phoenix.

"How bout a blacktop?" Jasper suggested.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, and a small blacktop appeared by them. "Go crazy kids."

Juliet ran over, throwing her pop-its down. "Yeah, yeah!" she gushed. "Lyra?" she looked over. "Do you have firecrackers, too?"

"Sure do." Lyra said. "But the grown-ups have to use those, okay?"

"Grown-ups?" Jamie repeated. "Where? I don't see any." he joked.

Jasper slugged him, "Funny man."

"I try." Jamie told him.

"Drake was funny!" Phoenix remembered. "I miss him so much!"

Jasper saw the sudden change in Jamie's expression. "You were close to Drake yeah?" he remembered.

Nodding, Jamie scratched his head.

* * *

Gabriel and Jasper had a bottle rocket war.

When the big guns got involved, the kids had to back off.

But that sure didn't stop them from laughing when Jasper made a huge rocket slam into Gabriel, sending him up in the air and plummeting in the ocean.

"Guess I win." Jasper winked, as everyone was roaring.

Gabriel reappeared, soaked.

_Everyone had kept laughing._


	36. We Were Meant To Live For So Much More

**Your Guardian Angel**, part two

I still do not own _**Supernatural**_, or **Niknakz93 **and**AuntMo**'s characters

_"We were meant to live for so much more, have we lost ourselves? Somewhere we live inside." ~Switchfoot_**  
**

**So I am doing a lot of experimenting here, since I have not seen Annie's twins written as kids, only babies! Cute babies, if I might add;D  
**

**October 6, 2017**

"Why haven't they came?"

"They forgot?"

"Dad wouldn't let them forget!"

"Mama said he would!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

They both stopped. "Dad put the presents outside! Let's go open them!"

"What if Mama sees?"

"Shhh, we gotta sneak."

"Okay."

Down the stairs, they were going good until they were spotted. "Where are you two off to?"

"Outside."

"Where's our mama?"

"She's in the kitchen..." she gave them a look. "I'll join you outside in a sec."

"Cool!" they ran through the living room and outside to the back, where the birthday presents were all on a table. Approaching the table, they snooped through their presents. "Look at that big one! Whose is it?"

The boys counted the letters on the label of the gift. Since they were just learning to fully read, they developed a way to read their names. One had five letters in his name, and the other had four.

"One, two, three...four." they counted. "It's mine!"

"Nu-uh! It's mine!"

"Nu-uh! Mama said my name has four letters!"

"Mama said that was mine!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

Their bickering ended when they heard a _whoosh_. Turning around, they saw a girl suddenly lying out cold on the ground, a few feet away.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know,"

"Is she dead?"

"I don't know,"

"Where'd she come from?"

"I don't know,"

"Did she fall from the roof?" they looked up.

"I don't know,"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know,"

"We gotta tell Mama!"

"Dad would poke her with a stick,"

"No he wouldn't,"

"Yeah he would,"

"Nu-uh,"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

Eventually, they grabbed a fallen tree branch, and they poked the girl that was laying unconscious.

* * *

Fifteen year old Lynn Logan, who hadn't aged a day since she died, opened her emerald green eyes. Or tried to, at least.

Someone was jabbing her. They wanted her to wake up. Who? She didn't know.

Straining her eyes open, she felt tensity rise near her. They'd must not of thought she would wake up.

Sitting up finally, she stared at her villains. They were both boys, of maybe...six years old? They both had brown hair, and shiny caramel eyes.

And they looked exactly the same. Very much like-

"What the hell?" she finally said, making the boys get wide-eyed. "Did I go back in time?" she asked. "Or did Gabriel shrink and clone himself?"

"Huh?" the boys asked her, with narrowed eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked them.

"Our house."

"Oh that's reassuring," Lynn said. "Where is this? What city?"

"Ral-lee."

"Raleigh?" Lynn realized. "Why am I here? Thought I'd be in Delaware..." she looked confused.

"Who are you?" one of the boys asked her.

"My name's Lynn," she introduced. "Who are you?"

"I'm Isaac," the boy on the left introduced back. "He's Levi." he pointed at his brother.

"Levi?" Lynn repeated. "I thought it was Leh-vee."

"Leh-vee?" Levi said. "It's Lee-vi." he corrected.

"Oh, sorry then," Lynn apologized.

_"Hey now! You better not be snooping those presents!"_

Lynn turned around to see a twelve-year old with long strawberry blond hair, and dark sapphire eyes, much like Serafina's eyes, Lynn remembered.

The girl stopped. "What the-? Who the heck are you?"

"Uh...I'm Lynn," she told her. "Who are you?"

"Lynn-?" the girl gasped. "Really? Oh my gosh!" she gushed. "Is it really you?"

"Um, yeah?" Lynn raised an eye.

"You look like you haven't aged!" the girl noted. "Oh sorry, it's me, Juliet!"

Lynn stared. "...is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Juliet's mouth dropped. "You don't remember me?"

"I've never seen you before," Lynn explained. "Do any of you know where-"

"Wait, wait!" Juliet stopped her. "Don't move!" she turned and ran inside.

"Oww..." Lynn stuck a pinky in her ear. "So loud. Shut up."

The boys were giggling. "Hey," Isaac said, "What does this say?" he nabbed the large gift and heaved it at her.

"Whoa now," Lynn flipped the box over. "It says 'To Levi, from Ly-Ly'. The hell kind of name is Ly-Ly?"

"Told you it was mine!" Levi said.

"I said it was yours!" Isaac told him.

"Nu-uh! Liar!" Levi yelled.

"Yeah-huh!" Isaac yelled back.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

They stopped when they heard snickering. "You guys are so cute," Lynn said. Hearing the door open, Lynn looked to see Juliet, and a woman with auburn curls, and forest green eyes. "He-llo." Lynn said.

The woman was wide-eyed. "You're...Lynn, you're here-?" she stuttered.

"Look lady, I don't know you," Lynn said, standing up. "I don't know Miss Loud Mouth either," she said to Juliet. "I don't know what's going on, but do you happen to know where Gabriel is?"

_"We're here! We brought lots of chocolate ice-cream! And snacks!"_

Lynn groaned to herself as more people came outside. The first was another twelve year old girl, with bronze eyes, dark brown hair. Red tinting revealed itself in the sunlight. Behind her was another girl of about the same age, with the first lady's auburn hair, but shiny earth green eyes-which Lynn struck as awesome.

"Damn! How many friggin' kids are there?" Lynn asked loudly.

The bronze eyed girl gasped then. "Lynn-? You're back?"

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap. I don't know you either."

"But-" the kid gaped. "You know me, Lynny!"

"I remember!" the third girl said. "You called me Abbs! You were really nice!"

Lynn blinked, Abbs-?

_"I love you guys. Don't forget it."_

_"Even me?"_

_"Yup, you too Abbs. And Phoe, and Jules."_

"Whoa..." Lynn felt herself sway, and then smacked to the ground.

"Lynn!" the bronze eyed shrieked, as everyone went down to her.

Levi looked at his brother. "What's going on?"

Isaac shrugged, "I don't know."

* * *

**So, Lynn's back, after almost 7 years? How? Are the others back too? If so, why? Let the next story begin!**_  
_


	37. Sisters Of Hell

Sat on the couch now, Lynn had her arms and legs crossed.

These girls were _annoying_ her; Juliet, bronze eyes, and the auburn head with awesome green eyes who looked like the adult lady. Her mother, then?

Isaac and Levi were staring at her. "Are you staying for our party?" Levi asked.

"Hell no," Lynn said. "I'm gonna find Gabriel, my sisters, and brother, and get out of dodge." she explained.

"But it's our birthday," Isaac told her. "Please stay?"

Lynn only stared. "I'll think about it."

In the kitchen, the others had been whispering. Until the bronze eyed girl came out. "Hi Lynny."

"Why do you keep _calling_ me that?" Lynn demanded.

The girl frowned. "I called you that when I was little." she reminded.

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Gabriel coming yet?"

"Abby went to go get him." she said. She looked at the boys, "Go in the kitchen," she ordered them. "Your mom will make some lunch."

"Ooh..." the twin boys tumbled immediately into the kitchen.

"The older red head is their mom?" Lynn realized.

"Yeah," bronze eyed said. "Her name's Annie. Do you remember?"

Lynn shook her head. "What's _your_ name?"

"Phoenix. I can't believe you don't remember..." she said sadly. "But," she perked. "I found something to help. Come on." she ushered Lynn out to the backyard.

"Whoa." Lynn said. A large Hellhound was suddenly there. "Who's that?" she pointed at him.

"Raffae!" Phoenix said. "Here, Raffey," she called. The hellhound recognized Lynn's scent, and pounded the ground with his paws running over.

"Raffae?" Lynn repeated, staring into the hound's eyes. "..._Raffae!_" she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh boy, I missed you so much!"

* * *

Abby appeared in Sarah's living room, where she saw a commotion.

"Calm down!" Carmen yelled. "We're not gonna hurt you!"

"Back off!" a girl with brown-blond hair and sapphire eyes hissed. "Get away!"

Abby's eyes were wide. "Adena?"

The still-sixteen year old shot her glare over. "Who're you?" she demanded.

"Everything alright Abby?" Lyra asked.

She shook her head, "No. Um...Lynn's back."

Adena blinked, "Where is-"

_"What?"_ Carmen and Lyra said in unison.

"I don't know," Abby said. "She didn't recognize any of us. She asked where dad was, though."

"Take me to her, kid," Adena begged. "Please."

"She's at your house?" Carmen guessed. Abby nodded. "Okay, let's find out what's going on."

* * *

Lynn strolled into the kitchen, where she saw the twins eating spaghetti and meatballs. Annie, at the sink, spotted her. "You feeling okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Annie right?" Lynn said.

"Yes, do you remember?" Annie asked.

"No. Nothing," Lynn said. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Annie said. "I'm glad you're back, and okay." she admitted.

_"Oh hell no..."_

Lynn turned around to see two older girls than herself. One was chocolate haired and chocolate eyed. The other was taller, with dark brown hair, and caramel eyes, like the twins.

"Lynn," caramel eyed said in shock. A third girl appeared, Abby, and another behind her.

"Adena!" Lynn shrieked, running over. "What the hell is going on?"

"Don't know," Adena said.

"Addy?" Phoenix gasped. "You're back too?"

"All these people..." Lynn said. "They know us. I don't remember them."

"Me either," Adena agreed.

_"Maybe ya need your uncle to help ya remember, yeah?"_

"Dad!" Isaac and Levi said loudly.

Lynn raised her eyes. "_Dad_-?" she said to Gabriel. "You have _kids?_"

"Hells yeah," Gabriel confirmed. "Long time no see Lynny, Addy. How was the immobilization?"

Lynn and Adena scowled. "Shut up."

"Immobilization?" Annie repeated.

"Uh, it's nothing," Lynn told her. Annie caught her look, and knew something was up. "Who the hell are all these people?" Lynn asked.

"My family," Gabriel said. "Now hold still..." he placed his index fingers on his niece's foreheads.

* * *

All outside now, joined by Juliet, a guy, and another woman Lynn and Adena felt they knew, but didn't yet remember, the sisters sat at the picnic table with the twin's presents.

"Okay guys," Gabriel said. "They obviously remember me," he reminded. "I helped them a little with their memory loss. Introduce yourselves fully, hopefully that will help." he explained. "Ladies first."

"Well..." the adult red head started. "I'm Ann. I guess you know now everyone calls me Annie." she explained.

"Wait..." Lynn said. "Priest," she said then. "You're a selected priest." she remembered.

"That's right," Annie confirmed, and Gabriel was grinning.

"Um..." the light brown haired, blue eyed, older woman said. "I'm Sarah."

Lynn nearly gasped, "Auntie Sarah? You got old."

"Hey!" Sarah said. "Forty is the new twenty." she joked.

There were a couple laughs. "This is my daughter, Abigail." Annie introduced the younger red head.

"Abby, if ya want," Abigail said.

"You know us, right?" Isaac and Levi asked.

"Yup," Lynn said. Those boys were so cute!

"I'm Phoenix...again!" Phoenix said next.

"I'm the second oldest sister, Lyra," the chocolate eyed said next.

Lynn thought of Levi's present. "Ly-Ly?"

"Right," Lyra grinned. "She's Carmen," she pointed at Caramel eyes. "Juliet's 'adopted' mom."

"Adopted?" Adena asked. "I don't remember you having kids." she said.

"Not really _adopted_," Carmen said. "Juliet lives with me." she explained.

"Oh," Adena folded her arms, "I see."

Raffae put his head on Lynn's lap, and she pat him. "This is Jasper. Old ass man." Carmen pointed at the dark brown eyed, long sandy-brown haired man.

"Jasper?" Lynn said. "I had a brother with that name..."

"I had a brother too," Adena remembered, "Warren, I think?" she looked at Jasper. "Old ass?" she repeated Carmen's words. "You don't look a day over seventeen."

"Thanks for the compliment," Jasper said slyly. "A hundred and fifty three, and still looking good."

"One-hundred fifty three years old?" Lynn gaped.

"Damn," Adena said. "How old are all of you...now? How long have we been gone?"

"Six, almost seven years," Gabriel said.

"Believe it or not, I'm..._thirty._" Carmen said.

"Old lady," Jasper remarked, and she glared at him.

"I'll be twenty-three in two days," Lyra said.

"Me and Jules are twelve!" Phoenix added.

"Abby's thirteen!" Juliet finally said. "Lucky..." she muttered to the smiling teenager.

"We're six!" Levi said. "Our birthday's today!"

"When can we open presents, Mama?" Isaac looked up.

"We can now," Annie said. "It's up to Lynn and Adena."

The sisters glanced at each other. "Sure...?"

"YAY!" the twins screamed, "Presents!" they raced other to where the sisters were sat.

* * *

**So Adena's back too! How about the other half of the Devil Quad? The same question remains: why are they back?**


	38. Who Says You Can't Go Home?

_**"Who says you can't go home? Who says you can't go back? I've been all around the world, and as a matter of fact, there's only one place left I wanna go. Who says you can't go home?" ****~Bon Jovi & Jennifer Nettles**_

After the twins opened their presents and everyone had been eating, Lynn disappeared inside Annie's house. She swore she'd been in here before dying.

At the bottom of the stairs, Lynn was looking up the case, eyes wide. Why were the stairs familiar-?

"Do you remember?" Abby asked her from behind.

"Remember what?" Lynn still stared up.

"When you fell." Abby reminded.

_"I love making those!"_

_"Me too!"_

_"Let's have a contest to see who can stay in the snow the longest-"  
_

_"You okay?"  
_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little di-"_

_"LYNNY!"_

"Ah," Lynn grabbed her face. The memory of her fall literally hurt her.

"You okay?" Abby asked worriedly.

"Yeah..." Lynn shook her hands. "Too bad we never got to make them snow angels." she said.

"What-? Oh, yeah." Abby gaped. "I would of won."

Lynn flashed at her. "Yeah right, kid."

"Kid?" Abby repeated. "I'm only two years younger than you." she reminded.

Lynn frowned, "Damn. If I came back three years later instead of today, I'd be the youngest. Besides those boys." she realized.

"That would of been funny." Abby admitted. Then her smile faded. "Um...my mom was too afraid to ask, so she had me do it instead."

"Ask what?" Lynn tilted her head.

"...what's immobilization?" Abby asked. "Dad asked you about it."

"Oh. That," Lynn scratched the back of her neck. "Well, you know how there's like a magical river in Heaven?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well, there's...kind of...a magical river in Hell too." Lynn said. "After we died, um, we were like in that river. Just...floating, for literally forever, since time goes by faster down there." she explained. "It also immobilizes you, which is why I haven't aged." she added. "After floating for gee, centuries? All of a sudden it feels like I got yanked out by a huge fishing net, and the next thing I know I open my eyes and see twin boys who look like Gabriel." she finished.

Abby giggled, "Sounds like floating wasn't that bad."

Lynn shrugged, "It wasn't. It was like Hell's Heaven of sorts. I'm glad to be back, though." she admitted.

"Me too. We all missed you, 'specially Phoenix. She always said, 'Lynny will come back for my birthday' every year and...you never came back." Abby explained.

Lynn frowned, sudden memories of Phoenix calling her Lynny returning. "Oh hell..." she went for the back door. "Phoe?" she called out.

"_Don't call me_- oh, sorry Lynn." Phoenix perked up. Her bronze eyes were wide when the fifteen year old suddenly pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry I missed all your birthdays." Lynn mumbled.

Now Phoenix wanted to cry. "It's okay. Are you gonna cry?" she asked in irony.

"I'll try not to." Lynn admitted, and all of a sudden she saw a flash. They looked over to see Gabriel with a digital camera.

"Heheheheh," he snickered. "Blackmail pic."

Lynn frowned as Phoenix scowled, "You ruined the moment, Dad!"

Annie found herself laughing at this. "That's what I do best, Nixxy," Gabriel reminded with a wink.

"Same old, same old asshat," Lynn shook her head.

That was when Adena appeared. "I found Sera," she announced.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "Serafina?"

"Where?" Lynn asked seriously, releasing her hug.

"Georgia," Adena told her. "Totally freaked out."

"Let's get her," Lynn said, stepping forward.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gabriel said. "Hold up. If she's back, then is Damon back also?"

Abby, at the door, remembering the scary guy, started to shake a little.

"I'm gonna say so," Adena said. "Don't know where he'd be at, though." she admitted.

"Me either," Lynn agreed.

"Damn," Gabriel mumbled. He glanced over at Isaac and Levi, who were currently playing with their new huge monster trucks. "What do we do?"

"We get Sera, keep her low," Adena suggested. "Damon will appear when he wants to."

Feeling a sudden whoosh, everyone turned to see Juliet appear, knelt down, hand flat on the ground.

"You alright Julie?" Carmen asked her. "What happened?"

Juliet stood up, rubbing her dark sapphire eyes. "The angels are freaking out." she announced.

"Whoa Nelly," Lynn said. "Why were you in Heaven?"

Juliet rubbed her mouth out of random. "I'm a superior up there." she told her. "Was forced into it."

"She's Zachariah's kid," Carmen reminded.

"That white-haired prick?" Lynn remembered. "Superior, really? Cas lets you?"

"He didn't have a choice, I'm one of his bosses." Juliet reassured.

Thinking of Castiel, Lynn had a thought. "Cas...did he have a son?"

Adena seemed to remember. "And he was funny?"

"Yeah," Phoenix said sadly. "Drake."

"You're saying that like he died," Adena noticed.

"No. He..." Phoenix broke off.

"Serafina changed the future when she did murder-suicide." Gabriel told them. "Remember Drake? He was from the future. In his time, Lucifer took over. But since your sister killed him, there would be no future of him ruling. So, if a world of no Lucifer doesn't exist, then that means Drake couldn't exist, either." he explained.

After a moment, both Adena and Lynn frowned. "Damn...I liked him, too," Adena said. "We called him outcast."

Lynn scowled. "Juliet? Why are the angels freaked?" she changed the subject.

Juliet cleared her throat. "Because you guys are back. How long's it been since you were gone again?"

"About six and a half years," Gabriel reminded her.

"Right," Juliet remembered. "They were all saying you weren't supposed to come back for a _decade_. You're three and a half years too early." she explained.

"So what does that mean?" Sarah found herself asking.

Juliet glanced at her. "It means someone brought them back, when they shouldn't have." she told her.

Gabriel looked expressive as Adena and Lynn shared a confused look.

Who had brought them back-?


	39. Something Wicked Comes This Way

That night, Isaac and Levi were sat on the couch, watching an action movie.

"It's like ten o' clock. Shouldn't they be sleeping?" Lynn found herself asking from the kitchen.

"It's Friday," Annie told her. "They tend to stay up later on the weekends. Getting them to bed is a usual hassle, though." she explained.

"Who doesn't stay up on weekends?" Lynn laughed. "Growing up, I had serious insomnia. My mom told me when I was a baby, I'd hardly ever sleep at night, but I never cried. Angels don't sleep, I guess." she told her.

"You have a mom?" Annie asked with wonder, going through a cupboard. "Ooh. I know it's still autumn but, want some hot chocolate?"

Lynn smiled, "Sure," she said. "And no, I don't. My mom...Lucifer killed her."

"I'm sorry," Annie said, stopping.

"It's okay," Lynn reassured. Then her smile faded.

"I lost my mom, and dad when I was young," Annie admitted. "I know the feeling."

Lynn nodded, "It sucks."

"It does," Annie agreed, turning the sink on, grabbing two mugs. "Recognize these?"

Lynn looked over. "Impala cups?"

"The one and only," Annie confirmed.

"You know the Winchesters?" Lynn realized.

"Known 'em since I was your age," Annie said. "I changed Sam's diapers."

Lynn wanted laugh and gasp. "No way!"

"Way," Annie turned the sink off. "After my parents died, I thankfully had my Gran who raised me." she chimed.

"Grandma's are awesome," Lynn claimed, then she froze. "Grandma!" she got up. "I'll be right back!" she disappeared.

Annie blinked, then attempted to open the cocoa packets.

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

Looking at the large cottage home, Lynn saw it was completely dark. Where would her grandma be at ten in the evening?

"She's not here, kiddo," Gabriel said, next to her. "Won't be, either."

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked her uncle. "Where is she?"

"In a nursing home," Gabriel said quietly.

"Nursing-? She's only in like...her fifties!" Lynn had to count.

"Not because of her age," Gabriel disclaimed. "Because of what happened to her."

"What happened?" Lynn fumed.

"Think about it," he said. "Her youngest daughter and her husband were killed," he reminded. "Then your brother. How do you think she reacted when I had to tell her _you_ were dead?"

Lynn stared down. "She broke down?"

"A little. The demon attack hit her breaking point." Gabriel told her.

"Demon attack?" Lynn repeated.

"It was right after the demons found out you and your siblings were gone. You all rebelled Lucifer. That made you enemies to them. They ruined all possible ways to bring you back." he added.

"We could of been brought back?" Lynn realized.

"Yeah, through a human you have a close connection, or bond with. In this case, it was your grandma, and your 'sister', Natalie was her name?" he remembered, seeing Lynn nodded. "So the demons attacked them. And..."

Lynn knew. "Natalie was-?"

Gabriel nodded. "Your grandma somehow survived it. Then she finally broke down."

"How did you find out?" Lynn asked, fighting tears.

"Jackson," Gabriel pictured the demon. "Then he disappeared."

Lynn clenched her fists. "What home is my grandma at?"

"Oh, one in Colorado. Where your aunt lives." Gabriel remembered.

He blinked when she disappeared.

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

At Carmen's own cottage, Juliet was in her room, checking her email on her little netbook, when she heard them noises again.

The creaking, and thumping, from the next room over.

"Wonderful," the twelve year old chimed sarcastically. Carmen and Blake were at it again. "Can't they wait until I'm _not_ here?" Juliet asked aloud. She checked the time. Ten. Phoenix would be up on Friday night.

Pulling on a red sweater, she slipped on her black tennis shoes, put her hair in a ponytail, turned off her laptop, grabbed her phone, then left her room. Turning the light off along the way.

Down the hall, she kicked Carmen's door. "Pipe down in there, ya damn lovebirds!" she scowled. "I'm going to Phoenix's house!"

Getting no response, Juliet's dark sapphire eyes rolled, and she paced down the stairs. Stepping outside, she shut the door, and made her way down the street.

Shortly after the fourth of July, the year the Devil family was gone, Juliet ended up moving in with Carmen. Phoenix had been wild enough, having Juliet in the same house made it crazy for Sarah.

Though still shy to the others at the time, the six year old Juliet had became attached to Carmen, hence living with her.

At the end of the summer, Carmen had met Blake. Handsome Nephilim. Honey blond haired like Jamie, only not like a lion, and with Juliet's dark blue shiny eyes.

After a while, he moved in too. Juliet had liked him a _lot_. It was her own version of the perfect family. "Mommy and Daddy". Now all was needed was a little brother or sister...

Juliet was about ten when they got _engaged_. Now, two years later and still not planned a date.

Nearing the end of the street, Juliet stopped. A sudden head pain hit her, making her grab her head. It was a message from the angels.

Needed to get upstairs pronto.

"Again? Twice on a _Friday?_ Thanks a lot!" she whined, disappearing.

* * *

**Waycross, Georgia**

Adena was in the kitchen, hearing her mother, Leah, and her twin, Serafina, softly crying. After a long story explained, Sera had calmed down.

Still...where was Damon-?

Sighing now, Adena opened the fridge, taking out juice. Some memories were returning to her, like her brother. Warren, finally remembering him, Adena wanted to cry.

"Addy?" Leah called from the living room. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine," Adena told her, seeing Serafina come in. "What?"

"Where's Lynn?" she asked.

Adena shrugged. "Went to that house she woke up in. With those little boys." she told her. "I don't get it. Why'd she appear there? And I woke up at that other lady's...Sarah. And you here?" she asked.

Serafina shrugged. "Guess it means that Damon woke up somewhere odd too."

"Hope he's not on a rage," Adena shuddered. That would be the end as they knew it.

* * *

"The Cobalts and Logan have surfaced. Damon hasn't been located."

"Will you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Calling them by their last names!"

"That's what I do."

"Well stop doing it!"

"Yeah, don't make him blow up everything."

"Oh _shut_ it, all of you."

"Where the hell's Samyaza?" the only female asked.

"He went to track Em-" he stopped, receiving a glare. "...To track _Jamie_."

The girl scowled over, "Sammael, if Teivel wants to use last names, then let him."

Sammael crossed his arms. "Fine," then he looked over. "Ciar? Why are we just standing here?"

Ciar was staring across the field, "The Archangel's in there. We can't target them yet."

"How 'bout the Priest's house?" the girl suggested. "Gabriel's mini-me's are there...we can take them first."

Ciar glared at her. "We have decided to take the youngest ones first, Ariel."

"Exactly," Ariel agreed. "Start with those boys, and the Priest's daughter."

Ciar tilted his head. "Amitiel, the Priest knows how to use an Angel Blade. Can you handle her?"

"Sure," Amitiel agreed. "No problem."

Ciar grinned now. "We commence soon."

Then they were all gone in a flash.

* * *

**Uh-oh, trouble coming for our favorite angel kids! Some of these names at the end should be familiar, while some should be new ;) but all of them are new to the story.**


	40. Put Me To Sleep, Evil Angel

_**"Put me to sleep, evil angel. Open your wings, evil angel." ~Breaking Benjamin**_

Nearing eleven now, Annie wondered if she should tell the boys it was about time for bed.

"Mama?"

She moved her gaze upon Isaac. "Yes, honey?"

"Is that girl moving in with us?" he asked.

"What girl?" she asked back.

"The one who was in our yard." Isaac reminded.

"Oh, Lynn. No, she's not. Just needs a place to stay for a little while." Annie explained.

But the six year old did not look convinced. "If she does, she's not staying in me and Levi's room." he decided.

Annie smiled, "Okay. She won't." she agreed.

"Not your room," Isaac added.

"Alright,"

"Not Abby's room,"

"That's fine,"

"Not the bathroom,"

"Of course,"

"She can stay in the basement,"

Now Annie laughed. "We'll see. Where's your brother?"

"Upstairs, showing the girl where everything is," Isaac said.

"Her name is Lynn." Annie corrected.

"I'm gonna call her _girl_." Isaac said stubbornly.

Upstairs, Levi was giving their female guest a tour. "That's me and Isaac's room," he pointed. "That's Mama's room, and there's Abby's. There's the bathroom."

"Cool, thank you," Lynn said. "You're very nice, Levi."

"Nicer than Isaac," Levi whispered. "He doesn't like you."

"He doesn't? Why?" Lynn asked.

Levi shrugged, "I don't kn—"

_"Awww, look what we have here."_

The cousins turned to see a lady with long, white blond hair with silver blue eyes, at the edge of the stairs. She stared down at Levi. "You are just _so _adorable, just like your old daddy."

"Who the hell are you?" Lynn demanded.

* * *

Downstairs, Annie tried to yank free, as a man with auburn hair, and gold eyes, had pinned her. "Quit it," he said hastily. "Don't make me kill you."

"Screw you," Annie growled. "Who are you?"

_"Mama!"_ her forest eyes wavered over to Isaac, who's arms were being grabbed by another man. Tire-black haired, with thin brown eyes. "Help!" he yelped.

"No! Let him go!" Annie begged. "Please!"

"Amitiel, shut her up." the thin-eyed man ordered. Amitiel snapped his fingers, and Annie's voice was gone.

"Finally." the red haired sighed.

Hearing noises from upstairs, the thin-eyed man sighed. "Hold still, boy." he placed his hand on Isaac's chest.

Annie had been yelling, but she was soundless. Now to react, she backwards kicked Amitiel where the sun shines.

"Gah!" he hissed, falling back.

As Annie lounged for her son, the other man shot his free hand at her, blasting her back. "Thought you were a _Priest_, not a Warrior." he chuckled.

Focusing back on Isaac, he watched the boy's face light up, hearing him scream. "Sammael! The necklace!" he hissed.

"Here, Ciar." the maroon haired and eyed man appeared with a crystal-like necklace.

Isaac's Grace in hand, Ciar inserted it into the necklace, now making it glow. "Perfect," he looked at the boy, now unconscious, on the ground. "Send him away." he ordered.

As Amitiel had restrained Annie again, Sammael knelt down to little Isaac. 'Send him away'? Ciar was so demanding...

Send him somewhere far, far away. _Alone_. _Powerless_. Without his mother or father-?

Annie had tears streaking down her face now. Attempting to kick Amitiel wouldn't work again. She looked at the maroon man by her son, who looked unsure of himself.

When he looked up at her, she thought she was hallucinating.

Did he just..._wink_ at her-?

Sammael placed his hand on Isaac, and the boy disappeared.

* * *

Abby was in her room upstairs, when she heard yelling from out in the hallway.

Why weren't her brothers asleep-? They were such pains sometimes...

Stepping out in the hall, she yelled, "Quiet down!" but then gasped.

"Do you remember me, Logan?" a tall black haired man was asking Lynn.

"No!" she said. "And I don't wish to!" Abby watched the man and a long haired girl approach her and Levi.

"Hey!" Abby yelled. "Leave them alone!" she shot out her hand. She was cut short when a brown-blond haired man grabbed her by the throat, and pinned her against the wall.

"Abby!" Lynn yelled, "Let her go!"

"Shouldn't you worry about _me_, Logan?" the black haired, orange eyed man reminded.

That was when Lynn and Levi writhed in pain, falling to their knees. "Ow, ow, ow! _Stop!_" Levi begged.

Orange eyes put his hand on Lynn's chest, as the other girl had hers on Levi's. "Oh, so _adorable_..." she chimed. "I'm sorry, baby boy." she soothed.

As their faces were flashing, the man who pinned Abby was about to do the same, when she placed her hands on his arm, squeezing.

"You can try all you want," he told her. "You're powerless against a fallen angel."

Not giving up, Abby kicked his legs, but he only laughed. "Sorry sweetie." he placed his hand on her chest.

* * *

As Levi, Lynn, and Abby were all out cold on the hallway floor, orange-eyes held the grace in his hand. "Won't be long now."

"You're ridiculous, Teivel," Ariel moped. "Calling her by her last name in person? Really?"

"Why not?" Teivel asked. "It's—"

_"What you do, yeah, shut up."_

Ciar came up the stairs, holding the necklace with Isaac's Grace. "Got theirs?" he spotted the kids on the ground.

Ariel, Teivel, and Samyaza held out their shined necklaces. "Good," Ciar praised. "Send them away."

Teivel knelt down to Lynn, but Ariel swat his hand away. "I'll do them both." she told him.

Startled, Teivel got back up. "Fine." he watched Samyaza stay in place.

"Sammael!" he bellowed. "Brother, get up here."

Sammael came and trudged up the stairs, "What?"

"Send her away." Samyaza ordered.

Sammael looked at Abby. Oh, he wanted to _smile_. He sent Isaac to a place he wouldn't get hurt, that his brother and the others would not find out.

He had an idea of where to send Abby. Kneeling down, he touched her chest, making her disappear.

Amitiel came at the bottom of the stairs. "I put the Priest under, it'll last about an hour." he announced.

"Alright," Samyaza said. "Now we get the rest of Gabriel's kids," he decided. "I want Sammael, Ariel, and Teivel to Sarah Agate's house," he ordered. "Ciar to the other cottage home," he added. "Me and Amitiel will go get the...Cobalts'. You bastard, Teivel."

Teivel chuckled, "Isn't it easier?"

Samyaza rolled his silvery eyes. "Disperse." he said, and they were all gone.

* * *

**Oh crap...Fallen angels? And they want all the kids Graces? Where did they send the kids they took away too, also? _Ahh...!_**


	41. Bonjour, Mademoiselle Phoenix

_"Dad! Where are you going?"_

_"To check on the boys, be right back."_

"Shit," Ariel said.

"Yeah, shit," Teivel agreed. "Go back and move the Priest."

"Yeah," Ariel said, disappearing.

Sammael was uneasy. He didn't want these guys to get hurt. Looking in the house of Sarah Agate...there was something about the one girl.

Lyra. The chocolate eyed one. What was it-?

"Let's go," Teivel pat his shoulder. Nodding, Sammael had teleported them inside the house.

"The hell?" Sarah gazed over, eyes wide.

Teivel blasted her back against the far wall. "Don't move, Agate,"

Phoenix gasped, "Mom!" then glared at Teivel. "How dare you! Freak!" shooting her hand out, Teivel was sent flying back into the kitchen.

Sammael remained still, as Phoenix stared him down. That was when Lyra herself reappeared downstairs. "What the hell?"

Sammael was taken aback. Looking at Lyra, and her looking at him, it was...

It was _perfect_.

That was when Ciar appeared. "Took care of the oldest girl, Carmen." he announced.

"Car-? What did you do!" Lyra demanded.

Ciar approached her, just as Sammael tackled him down. "What the fuck are you doing?" Ciar demanded.

"No! Not her!" Sammael just yelled.

Teivel came back in, who was stopped by Phoenix. "Hu-uh, ya dick."

He scowled, "Out of the way, Agate," he waved his hand, sending her back. Lyra came over then, giving him a blow to the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Ooh, nice one, girlie!" Lyra spun around to see Ariel grab her arms. "Teivel might have deserved that one...guys?"

Ariel saw Ciar being pinned down by her brother. "Samm! What the hell?"

Sammael faced her, "Let Lyra go!" he ordered.

"Why?" Ariel asked, not seeing Lyra's confused face. "Got a crush on her?"

_What?_ Lyra asked herself. She gasped when Sammael was blasted back from Ciar. He pulled out his Angel Killing Sword. He looked angry, not speaking.

Seeing Phoenix run up, Ciar flipped the blade around and whacked the girls head. "Ow!" she cried. Now distracted, Ciar put his hand on her chest, making her scream instantly.

"No!" Lyra cried, just as Ariel had done the same to her. "Bye, bye." she said.

After their faces flashed, Sammael ran and grabbed Lyra before she fell, and they both disappeared.

"...Seems we have a traitor," Teivel said.

"My own brother!" Ariel screeched. "How could he?"

Ciar brushed dust off his shoulder, "Samyaza will not like this," he looked at the others. "Let's go and get the oldest Gabriel child, and then Michael's." he decided.

"I got Kindle's," Teivel held out a shined necklace. "When we escaped."

"Good. To the boy's house, then," Ciar said. "Send the girl away." he stared at Phoenix.

"She put up a fight," Teivel said, placing his hand on her. When she was gone, he stood back up. "Let's go."

* * *

It was too quiet.

Gabriel checked the basement, living room, and kitchen. Where were Annie and the kids? Sleeping? He went upstairs, then into Abby's room.

Empty? Her bed hadn't been slept in...did she sneak out-? "Abigail wouldn't do that," Gabriel knew. He went into the twins room next, which was also empty.

"Hello?" Gabriel said, back in the hallway. Going in Annie's room, he didn't expect to see her lying asleep in her bed.

"Annie," he went over to wake her. "Annie?"

"Isaac," she mumbled. "Don't hurt him..."

Gabriel jolted now. Something was seriously wrong. "Annie! Where's Isaac?"

Her eyes flew open. "Gabriel-?" she said. "Oh, no! They're gone!" she shot up.

"Gone where?" Gabe asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know, these men came and—" Annie burst out into the hallway. "Isaac?" she called out. "Levi? Abigail? Lynn?" she said frantically.

"What men?" Gabe demanded. "What did they look like?"

Annie stopped to think. "One...had red hair, like mine. Yellow—gold eyes. The other was...black haired, he had thin eyes," she remembered. "Then the third one had dark red hair...eyes too. Gabriel he, he winked at me before he...sent Isaac somewhere."

But Gabriel had stopped. "Gold eyes...please tell me his name wasn't Amitiel."

_"Amitiel, shut her up."_

"It was," Annie said. "The others were..."

_"Sammael! The necklace!"_

_"Here, Ciar."_

"Ciar, and Sammael," Annie told him. "...Gabriel?"

"Sonuva bitch," the Archangel said. "God—SHIT!" he yelled, making Annie a little scared. "Ciar," he hissed. "He has a daughter," he realized. "If she's gonna keep breathing, he'll give us back the kids." he decided.

Annie blinked. The thin eyed guy had a kid-? What the hell..

* * *

Running back inside her house, Juliet said, "Carmen! We got a problem! Some angels escaped the prison! ...Carmen?"

Hearing a groan, she ran over to see a patch of honey blond hair on the floor. "Blake?"

Now hearing his name, his sapphire eyes opened. "Jules?" he said.

"What? What happened?" Juliet asked, going down to him.

"Dunno...some guy came in, beat the shit out of me," Blake moaned. "Fuck..."

"Where's Carmen?" Juliet asked then.

Blake strained his head up, "The guy...I don't know what he did with her."

Juliet froze. _"What-?"_

* * *

**October 7, 2017  
Paris, France**

_"Qui est-elle?"_

_"Est-elle d'accord?"_

_"Ce qui s'est passé pour elle?"_

Phoenix opened her bronze eyes, hearing French people talking close by. _French_ people?

"_Vous allez bien, mademoiselle?_" a boy maybe her age asked her.

"What?" Phoenix asked him. Hey, he was kind of cute. Brown eyes, wearing one of them red French hats.

"Oh, you speak English?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, do you?" Phoenix asked back.

"Yes. What is your name?" the boy said.

"Phoenix," she said. "What's yours?"

"Like the bird?" He held out his hand. "Marc Viscovi," he introduced. "Nice to meet you, mademoiselle."

Phoenix blushed. "You too," she shook his hand.

"This is my mother and father," Marc introduced the people behind him. "Elva, and Sebastian."

"Hi," Phoenix said to them. "So, where am I?" she asked.

"We're in Paris," Marc told her.

"What?" Phoenix gasped. "Paris? _France?_ How?"

"What do you mean?" Marc asked.

"How did I get here?" she asked. "Those guys, came at us. They—" she stopped. "What's going on?" the twelve year old demanded.

"_Elle a peur_," Elva noticed. "It's okay, Phoenix. Were you out here during the storm?"

"Storm?" Phoenix repeated.

"We had bad weather last night," Sebastian said. "It looks like you slept outside, during so."

Looking down at herself, Phoenix wanted to cry. Her hands were dirty, as were her clothes.

How the crap did she get here? Paris, of all places?


	42. Family Ties

**Centerton, New Jersey  
**_The night before**  
**_

The seven year old was sat at her desk, coloring pictures. Her tire black hair was up in a high ponytail, her thin brown eyes suddenly went wide upon hearing a whoosh.

Turning around, she saw a rather shorter man suddenly there. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Name's Gabriel," he introduced. "You're Keri, right?"

Keri nodded. "Are you an angel?"

"Damn right I am," Gabriel said. "Need you to come with me, kiddo."

"Why?" Keri asked.

"Some serious mojo stuff going down," Gabe said. "So lets—"

_"Hey! Back off, you candy ass!"_

Keri grinned. "You're gonna get it now."

"Huh?" Gabriel stared over at the other angel who appeared. "Who the hell are you?"

"Balthazar!" Keri said happily, the kid running over to him. "This guy tried to kidnap me! Beat him up!"

"What!" Gabe said. "I did not—wait did you say _Balthazar?_"

"Might wanna get your ears checked, Gaybriel." the French-vesseled angel said.

"Whatever Frenchy, give me the kid," the Archangel growled.

"Yikes," Balthazar said. "_Short_ tempered, much?"

Realizing the insult, Gabriel scowled. "Short-? You damn French _ponce!_ Hand her over, now!"

"Why would I do that?" Balthazar asked.

"Because, Ciar, and some other dickheads escaped the prison," Gabriel told him. "They took the Graces out of all my kids, and all of my brothers."

"Bloody hell," Balthazar said. "Why didn't you say so?" he knelt down to the seven-year old. "You've got to go with him, darling."

"I don't want to!" Keri said. "I don't like him!"

"No one does, sweetie," Balthazar told her. "But you'll save lives if you do."

Keri glanced at Gabriel. "For how long?"

"Til I get my kids back," Gabriel told her.

"...okay," Keri ran over to him. "Hurry up."

Relief ran through Gabriel, "Thanks kid," he pat her shoulder, and they disappeared.

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

"So how do you know Frenchy anyway?" Gabriel asked the kid.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked.

"One of the—" he cut himself off. "She's needed. She can help."

"Um...I don't know how I know him," Keri spoke up. "He's just like my bodyguard."

"Maybe," Gabe said. "But I think I know."

"Know what?" Sarah asked.

"Why he took a liking to her," Gabe pat Keri's head. "Back upstairs, before he got locked up, Ciar and Balthazar were kind of good buddies."

"Who's Ciar?" Keri asked.

"Um, no one, you'll see soon, kiddo," Gabriel said quickly.

_"What the hell's going on?"_

They turned to see Juliet, with a beaten up Blake. "What the crud?" Gabriel asked.

"Dang...those angels work fast." Juliet noted.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked her.

"I mean that everyone upstairs is mad," Juliet told him.

"Obviously," Gabriel spat.

"Do they know where any of the kids are at-?" Sarah asked her.

Juliet shook her head.

* * *

**Ireland  
**_Current morning**  
**_

Again, Lynn felt as if someone wanted her awake. Who was it this time?

Eyes open, she saw Levi in front of her, terrified. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Why's your face dirty?"

"Yours is too," Levi said. "Where are we?"

Lynn saw they were in a wooded area. "Hell if I know..."

"I'm really hungry," Levi said then.

"Me too..." Lynn snapped her fingers...but nothing happened. "Huh?" she tried again. "Why aren't my-?" she sputtered.

"Hold on," Levi said. "I can bring my mama to me..." he paused, and stood still.

Lynn looked around, half expecting Annie to appear.

"Uh-oh," Levi said.

"Yeah, big fuckin' uh-oh," Lynn scowled. "We're powerless, in the middle of nowhere."

"Did those people from last night take our powers?" Levi assumed.

"People-?" Lynn repeated. "Oh..." the one girl with white blond hair, and the orange eyed man...and the one who did the same thing to Abby. "Crap..."

"Are we gonna die?" Levi asked.

"What? No," Lynn told him, getting up. "We're gonna get out of here," she declared. "Come on."

After a few stumbles, the cousins set off in the wooded area of the unknown.

* * *

**Indonesia**

"I don't care who you are!" Lyra yelled. "The Destroyer or not-!"

"Look!" Sammael yelled back, "I'm not as twisted as my—"

"Again, I don't care! You hurt my family!" Lyra scorned.

"I didn't do anything to them!" Sammael said, "I was trying to protect you!"

Lyra stopped, "_Protect_ me?"

"Yes. Don't you remember? I didn't attack you, or your sister." he reminded.

Lyra stopped to think. He did-? "I don't care," she scowled, then she stopped. "Huh...?"

Sammael sighed. "Your powers are gone," he told her. "My sister sucked out your Grace."

Scowling now, Lyra sat and folded her arms. "Great! Take me back home!"

"I will, as soon as I recover," Sammael promised.

Lyra was facing opposite of him, facing one of the large waterfalls. "Why'd you save me?" she asked.

Sammael shrugged. "I don't know—"

"Oh, quit lying. I heard what your 'sister' said." Lyra told him.

Flushed now, Sammael sighed. "Then must I explain myself?" he asked.

"Nah..." Lyra said, sounding rather cheerful.

* * *

**Somewhere in the USA**

_"We ready to go?"_

_"Hm? Yeah,."_

_"Okay...whoa,"_

_"What?"_

_"Dean?"_

_"What?"_

_"Did you have a one night stand last night or something?"_

_"Uh...no...why...?"_

_"There's a girl in the backseat."_

Peeking in the back of the Impala, Dean Winchester grinned, "Whoa there,"

"What...you don't know her?" Sam asked him.

"No...wait," Dean said. "She looks familiar," he opened the back door. "Hey, kid."

The young girl with long red hair moved a little. "Whoa," Dean said. "Easy."

"Huh?" the girls earth green eyes looked into Dean's fairly close eyes.

Dean froze. "...Abigail?"

Abby gasped. "Uncle Dean?"

"Did you just say-?" Sam poked his head in, "Abby?"

"Hi Uncle Sam," Abby said. "Where am I? I haven't seen you guys in a long time."

"Yeah, too long," Dean agreed. "So uh...how come you're somehow in the back of my car?"


	43. Two For The Road

After stopping in a diner, Abby sat in the booth next to Sam, Dean across from them. "Thanks." she said when they handed her a menu.

She noticed that they were staring. "What?" she asked. "Is my hair still messed up?" she ran her fingers through her auburn curls. "The only mirror I had was your rear view one in your car...and you didn't even have a brush. Using fingers as a brush doesn't work."

They grinned in a geeky way. "It's totally cute, though." Sam told her.

"And what's with your tone?" Dean asked. "You sound like a friggin' teenager."

Abby stared blankly at him. "You missed my birthday in August. I _am_ a teenager, Uncle Dean."

"...no way," Dean said. "Yeah right. Naw, you'll always be a little girl."

Abby raised an eye at him when a waiter came up to them. "Hello," he greeted. "I'm Andy, I'll be taking care of ya." he said. "Can I start you off with a drink?"

"I want chocolate milk," Abby said to him.

"Typical," Dean muttered. "I'll just have a water."

"Same here," Sam agreed.

When the waiter left, the Winchesters got serious. "Why don't you tell us what happened?"

Abby sighed. "I was in my room, and I heard noises from in the hall. I thought maybe it was my brothers, or maybe Lynn, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean stopped. "Lynn? Logan?"

"Yeah," Abby confirmed. "She was...gone for a long time, and now she's back, and..."

"What do you know about that?" Sam asked.

Abby looked over at him. "Well..."

* * *

**Paris, France**

After using the shower, in the home of the real cute French boy Marc, and his parents, Phoenix exited the bathroom wearing Marc's clothes.

"Feel better?" he asked her. Phoenix saw that he took his red hat off, revealing a patch of dark brown hair, with some blond tinting to it.

"Yeah, thanks," she told him. "Where are my clothes?" she wondered.

"In the wash. My mother went to go buy you some new ones. She said you wouldn't like having to wear my clothes." Marc explained.

"Oh, it's fine," Phoenix assured. "Boy clothes are cool. Sometimes I wear my dad's shirts as pajamas." she told him.

"Ah," Marc said. "Is your father here in Paris as well?"

"Uh, no. He's in...America." Phoenix told him. She sat down at the square table. Looking down, she realized she sat in a...fabric chair? Odd...

"Would you like some breakfast?" Marc offered. "I made crêpes, with strawberry jam."

"Aren't those likes pancakes?" Phoenix guessed.

"Thin pancakes, yes," Marc confirmed. He went over to the stove. "Are you here with your mother, or family, then?" he asked.

This boy who was her age knew how to talk. "My big sisters," Phoenix lied. "Get away from the boys in our family." she did a dry chuckle.

"I see," Marc used a butter knife to help place some crepes on a large black plate. He placed the large plate down, then nabbed two smaller black plates. "Here you are." he handed her a butter knife and a fork.

"Thank you Marc," Phoenix said sweetly. "You shouldn't be nice to strange girls who you find laying in the street." she teased.

"Something tells me you're not strange at all." Marc reassured, sitting at another fabric chair.

_Believe me, I am_, Phoenix thought sadly.

This is what sucked about living forever. Finding the one for you required finding someone like you. Someone who wouldn't ever die...

Looking at Marc as he started to put some crepes on his plate, Phoenix Agate wanted to cry. "Thank you." she told him.

He looked up at her, brown eyes wide. "For what?"

But she shook her head. "Nothing..." she lounged for some crepes.

_"Oi Marc! I smell crepes! There better be some for me!"_

The couple looked to see a boy of about sixteen emerge from a far bedroom. His hair was brown-blond, curly, and not been brushed. A girl about a year or so younger followed, with shoulder length dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Who's this?" the boy asked. "Ya got yourself a girl, Marc?"

"No," Marc said quickly. "We found her...outside."

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Phoenix," she introduced.

"Like the bird huh?" the boy said. "Name's Paul." he held out his hand.

As Phoenix shook, the other girl went for the plates. "I'm Sarah," she introduced. "A cousin."

Now reminded of her mother, Phoenix knew she was probably worried sick. Having no powers...with no real idea of what happened, she shivered for a moment.

She could always call home. Gabriel would come get her in an instant.

But...not yet. They could worry for a little while longer. Phoenix liked being in this little Paris home.

And, especially Marc.

* * *

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

"Does your mother still have her same number?"

"I guess,"

Bobby Singer went over to his massive mound of phones, and made a phone call.

_"...Hello?"_

"Annie?" Bobby said. "It's Bobby."

_"Hello, Bobby. What's up?"_ he noticed she sounded panicked.

"Not much. Just wondering why your son's sitting in my kitchen eating cereal."

_"What?"_

"Yeah," Bobby looked over. "Isaac woke me up today. Said some mumbo about scary guys taking his powers and hurting you. What the hell's going on?"

Isaac winced a little at his words, digging his spoon in his bowl of honey nut cheerios.

_"Isaac is with you?"_ Annie said, relieved. _"He's okay?"_

"He's fine," Bobby assured. "Just a little scared. Wanna talk to him?" he gave the phone over.

"Hi Mama," Isaac said, taking in another bite.

_"Hi sweetie, you okay?"_ Annie said.

"Yeah. I'm at grandpa's house," Isaac said. "And I'm eating cereal for breakfast. Can I stay here? Please?"

_"...okay, as long as you stay with grandpa,"_ Annie said._ "Dad will come get you in a little while."_

"Okay," Isaac said. "Don't be sad, Mama. It will be okay."

_"I hope so, Isaac,"_ Annie said. _"Now you eat all your cereal and be good for grandpa okay? I'll see you in a while. Love you."_

"Love you too, Mama." Isaac said, handing the phone back to Bobby.

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

_"Dad! I said knock it off!"_

Sammael stood far in the corner from Gabriel, who was hellbent on killing the fallen angel.

"Trust him?" the Archangel yelled. "He hurt my kids!"

"No he didn't! You weren't even here!" Lyra yelled back. "Mom?" she looked over, "Did you see him do anything? Besides grab me and disappear?"

Sarah had to remember. "No...he didn't."

"Oh come on!" Gabriel said. "You can't be serious!"

"I only want to help," Sammael spoke. "I'm not like my siblings and the others..."

"The hell you are," Gabriel scowled, then saw Annie come from the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Isaac's okay," Annie said, joyful grin on her face. "He's with Bobby."

"I'll go and get him now, then." Gabriel said.

"No, no. He said he wanted to stay for a little bit." Annie told him.

"Huh? Oh, okay..." Gabriel said. "Well that's two down."

Lyra peered over to notice the smaller girl next to Juliet and Blake. "Who is that?"

"Her name's Keri," Gabriel said. "She's uh...someone we need to get the others back." he hesitated.

"She a Neph?" Lyra asked quietly.

"Yeah," Gabriel said. "But her Grace is long gone."

"It was taken when she was very young." Blake spoke up.

"How do you know that?" Lyra asked. Sammael stepped up next to her then, receiving death glares from her father.

"Balthazar's taken a liking to her," Blake said.

"You _know_ that French ass?" Gabriel said.

"Unfortunately, yeah..." Blake said.

Annie gave an uncomfortable glance at Sammael, then over to Blake.

Two of the kids, Lyra and Isaac, were found...would they find the others?


	44. Moments In The Woods

"I'm off to get Isaac," Gabriel said a little later.

"Alright," Lyra said, sneaking a glance at Sammael, who was talking to Blake. "You know each other?"

"Yup," Blake confirmed. "I'm one of the prison guards."

"Too bad you weren't on duty," Sammael said. "My brother would of loved to have tussled with you."

"Samyaza? Yeah...he would," Blake agreed. "Hell even Ariel too."

Lyra rolled her eyes, speaking of the others like they were all best friends or something.

Meanwhile, the seven year old, Keri, was in the kitchen with Sarah and Annie.

"You're not new to the whole angel deal, are ya?" Sarah asked.

Keri shook her head. "No..."

"Don't be scared, or are you just shy?" Annie guessed.

Keri nodded. "She's in a house full of strangers, of course." Sarah explained.

Keri put on a small smile. "Ah, ah, there we are." Annie noticed, making the girl's smile grow bigger.

_"Hi Mama!"_

Sarah and Annie spun around towards the living room. "Isaac!" Annie ran and gave her son a bear hug.

"I think Bobby gave him sugar in his cereal or something," Gabriel whined. "Kid's as hyper as Phoenix."

Sarah glared. "And whose fault is that?" she reminded him.

Keri glanced at the six year old. Holy crap, he looked like the older, shorter angel. Brown haired and eyes like caramel.

Kinda cute...

"Who's she?" Isaac asked immediately.

"...my name's Keri." she said quietly.

"Why are you here?" Isaac questioned, eyes narrowed at the new girl.

Keri shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "He," she pointed at Gabriel, "Said I was needed to help get you and other kids back here." she explained.

"Oh, okay," Isaac said stubbornly.

A slow grin came upon Annie and Sarah's faces.

* * *

**Ireland**

"This is great," Lynn moped. "I'm dead for six and a half years. I come back for _one_ day, and what happens? My Grace gets taken, and I get transported TO THE MIDDLE OF GODDAMN NOWHERE!" she bellowed.

She heard Levi stop walking. She turned around to see him frozen, whimpering a little. "Sorry," she said. "I'm just freaking out, okay?"

Levi nodded, but didn't move.

Lynn sighed, "I'm sorry," she held out her hand. "We'll get out of here."

Finally taking a step forward, he took her hand, walking on. "Where do you think we are?" he asked.

"Hmmm, maybe Africa," Lynn guessed. "I know it's not a rain forest, but I can't think off the top of my head any other wooded places like this."

"What's different between rain forests and woods?" Levi found himself asking.

"Well..." Lynn paused. "Woods are just...woods. It's where the hunting animals live."

"Like deer?" Levi remembered.

"Yeah, and moose, raccoons, foxes, bunnies, chipmunks..." Lynn named. "And rain forests are hotter and wetter. It's where the exotic birds live. You know the bird from the Fruit Loops commercial?"

"Toucan Sam," Levi said.

"Right. Toucan. He's an exotic bird, and he lives in the rainforest," she said, making him giggle. "Ooh, the frogs live there too, especially the poisonous ones. They're so cool."

"How are they cool if they're poisonous?" Levi asked.

"Cause they're colorful," she told him. "They come in all kinds of different colors."

"Like a rainbow?"

"Yeah. Like a rainbow," Lynn groaned now. "Now I want Skittles...I hope we come across food or something."

Levi had a sudden thought. "Are you the one who likes fries and stuff?"

"Yeah...how'd you know?" Lynn asked, stunned.

"One time mama had Phoenix come to our house for dinner and mama made fries and Phoenix said that Lynny loved fries and I said who is that and she said it was one of our cousins who died." Levi pulled off a fine run-on sentence.

Lynn was laughing. "Wow, so I was remembered for my love of greasy foods. Nice..." she gazed ahead. "I can't believe you came out as _twins_. I remember Abby telling me your mom was pregnant...jeesh, how many kids does your dad have now?" she had to remember their names. "Um...I forgot their names..."

"There's Jasper, Carmen, Lyra..." Levi started.

"Oh right. Then Abby and Phoenix...then you and your brother? Hot damn." Lynn whistled. "Hey...where you named after me?" she inquired.

"Huh?"

"Your name's Levi. It's four letters, and starts with an L. My name's four letters, and starts with an L." she explained.

"I don't know," Levi shrugged.

Lynn grinned. "That would be cool if you were." she gushed.

"Do you have any kids?" Levi asked curiously.

"Me? No...I was gonna have one but, I..." Lynn remember sadly. "I'm remembering...at Phoenix's party, the funny boy..."

"Drake? Dad said his name yesterday." Levi guessed.

"Yeah, him. He made Phoenix a CD of real angels singing and I wanted a copy of it for when my kid came but..." she trailed off.

"Sorry, Lynn," Levi said sincerely.

"It's cool," she reassured. "I'd be a terrible mom...I don't know anything about discipline...or anything like that."

"You have to learn. My mama said she learned how when she took care of Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean." Levi explained.

"Sam, Dean?" Lynn repeated. "Those names are familiar..."

Levi turned his head around. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what-?" Lynn asked but stopped when they heard a shotgun blast. "What the hell?"

Another blast.

"Over here," Lynn and Levi went over and knelt down by an underbrush of two connected trees. Lynn put a finger to her mouth, and Levi nodded.


	45. No Angel's Gonna Hear Your Cry

_**"You better pray that there's another way out; you better pray that someone's listening out, 'cause when you lie like the Devil himself...no angel's gonna hear your cry for help." ~Shinedown**_

"Keep moving..."

Lynn and Levi kept their pace together as the Irish man and his shotgun followed them from behind.

"Where are we going?" Levi whispered.

"Don't know," Lynn whispered back.

"Shut up!" the Irish man ordered.

Reaching a clearing, the cousins then saw a house about half a kilometer away. "A house in the middle of nowhere...of course." Lynn groaned.

When they were just outside, Levi's caramel colored eyes were drawn over to a set of wooden poles, a few feet apart.

Then he saw the blood.

_Blood_ was dried on the pole, and the ground near them. On one pole, tied on what looked like a ruined handkerchief, was covered in blood.

"Lynn?" he said, hushed.

"Huh," she said back.

"Look..."

Lynn followed his gaze, and saw what he did. "Oh shit...is that...?"

The door to the lone house opened, and a girl with wavy red hair and blue eyes appeared. "Morning, Doppy." she greeted.

"Mornin'," the man now known as Doppy greeted back. "You know what to do." he reminded.

The girl nodded, and took off back inside.

"You guys came on the wrong land..." Doppy announced to the cousins. He waved his gun. "Get over there."

Towards the poles? "No," Lynn denied.

"No? No? How 'bout _yes_?" Doppy went up and hit the bottom of her chin with the butt of his gun.

"OW! _FUCK_!" she flipped back to the ground.

Levi went down to her. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"I won't say it again...get _over_ there." Doppy ordered.

Getting up and backing up at the same time, Lynn and Levi paced to the bloodied poles. By then, the red haired girl, and a couple other older teenage boys emerged from the house...all the boys had something sharp in their hands.

"Back against the poles," Doppy ordered.

Levi watched Lynn lean against a pole, so he then leaned back on the one to the left of it.

The other boys came over with rope, tying their hands to the back of the pole. "Ouch!" Levi said unhappily.

"What? Too tight?" the youngest boy asked, bearing bright blue eyes. "Too bad."

"Why are you doing this?" Lynn asked. "We didn't do anything!"

"Came on our land," Doppy reminded. "Shouldn't a' done that."

"We didn't mean too!" Lynn said. "Please, let us go!"

"Afraid we can't do that," the first boy said. "Well, you are a pretty one, ain't she?"

"Go to hell," Lynn spat. "Trust me, it's worse than you think."

The first boy smacked her right on her face. "You shut up."

"Erin, easy," Doppy warned him.

"Yeah, Nelson and me are gonna have fun with these guys," the second boy said. "Right?"

"Yeah," Nelson agreed. "You got the blinds, Ben?"

Ben, the youngest boy, shot out the white blindfolds.

"No, no, please! Let us go!" Lynn begged.

"Didn't I say to shut up?" Erin asked. "Nelson, tie their feet."

As Nelson did, Doppy aimed his gun up in the air and shot it, scaring the life out of Levi.

Just as his feet were getting tied like his hands, he felt the blindfold cover his eyes. Now he started screaming, "I can't see! Lynn, help me!"

"I can't!" she said sadly. "Let him go! He's just a kid!"

"For the last time..." Erin said, just as he stabbed a knife just below Lynn's right knee. "SHUT UP!" he yelled as she started yelling from pain.

Hearing her like that made Levi start to bawl from fear. "Mama!" he never wished to see her right now like ever before.

"Let the fun begin..." Doppy declared.

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

"Phoenix..." Gabriel said over the phone. "What do you mean you're in Paris...drinking wine...with a_ boy_?"

She giggled. _"It tastes good! Well, the red stuff does."_

"Uh...huh..." Gabriel said. "And who's this_ boy_?"

_"Oh, his name's Marc! He's cute,"_ Phoenix whispered. _"I think he's a keeper. He's so nice! So's his family."_

...Phoenix and a boy?

"Time to get the shotguns," Gabriel announced.

_"Dad! Cut the jokes! I'm being serious!"_ Phoenix yelled.

"I'm being serious too!" Gabe declared. "Shotguns, and maybe some bombs..."

_"UGH!"_ Phoenix scowled. _"I'll be at the Eiffel tower if you wanna come get me."_ she explained.

"Tell the boy that I'm an escaped convict," Gabriel decided. "Tell him I'm dangerous...that I usually come strapped with grenades and pistols...and oh yeah, big fluffy wings-"

_"DAD!"_ Phoenix screeched, hanging up.

"Alright, by tonight then?" Gabriel heard Annie speak on her phone. "Keep an eye on her...see you soon. Goodbye." she hung up.

"Who was that?" the Archangel asked.

"Sam," Annie said. "He and Dean have Abigail." she announced.

"What!" Gabriel yelled. "How?"

"They said they found her in the backseat of their car," Annie explained. "They'll be here in a couple of hours."

Sammael sighed from afar. "I knew I sent one of them to the Winchesters; I wasn't sure which one."

"Did you send Isaac to Bobby's?" Gabriel asked him.

Sammael nodded. Annie looked grateful. "Thank you." she told him.

In the kitchen, Juliet, Isaac, and Keri were all eating some ham sandwiches that Sarah made for them. "How long am I staying here for?" Keri asked.

"Until my brothers and sisters come back," Isaac told her. Now he stopped eating, putting a hand on his face.

"What's wrong?" Keri and Juliet asked, catching Sarah's attention.

Isaac blinked. "I think I hear Levi crying." he realized.

"_Hear_ him?" Sarah repeated.

"I dunno..." Isaac shrugged.

Juliet and Sarah exchanged a worried glance.

* * *

"We have them all, except for Damon's."

Samyaza had his hands folded behind his back. "That's too bad..." he said. "We'll make do. How many do we have total?"

"Eleven total," Teivel calculated. "Can we do this evenly?"

"We're gonna have to," Ariel snapped. "Let's do this already."

"Brace yourselves..." Ciar warned them.

They all took out the crystal necklaces of the stolen Graces, and threw them all down on the ground. Soon as they hit, the necklaces split open, and the bright Graces all came out, and into the five of the fallen angels.

Soon as all eleven had gone into the five, bright light illuminated the entire area they were at.


	46. Lynn and Levi, Run For Your Life

_**"Then he said 'if you want to get out alive, oh run for your life. If you want to get out alive, oh run for your life'." ~Three Days Grace**_

"What do you mean he _heard_ Levi crying?" Gabriel demanded.

Sarah shrugged. "That's what he said, then he wanted to sleep for a while. Juliet took him upstairs." she explained.

With a scowl, the Archangel appeared in Lyra's room. Hell when was she gonna get a place of her own? Aging twenty-three...tomorrow. Yeah. Gabriel was gonna have a talk with her.

Just as he was to turn the knob Juliet came out, finger on her lips. "Just fell asleep..." she announced, then stopped when they both heard the six year old from the bed.

_"Levi?"_

Now entering the room, the duo went down to Isaac, who mumbled his brothers name. "Isaac? Are you talking to Levi?" Gabriel questioned.

Isaac only shivered in his sleep.

* * *

Levi's eyes were closed, but no sleep would come. He stood limply against the pole, his neck and head drooped forwards.

He hadn't heard anything from Lynn since...the boys were done, a couple of hours ago. Did they move her? He was still blindfolded...

Deep down he was glad he was. He didn't like the sight of blood. He felt it all over him, but if he saw it all...

If the boys did move her, that would mean he was all alone. No one to talk to...

"Lynn?" he managed to say out of that fear. "Say something..." he begged.

_Levi?_

His head jerked up now from hearing his name called.

Was that..._Isaac_?

"Isaac?" he said aloud. "Are you here?"

...silence.

_. . . . ._

When Isaac shivered again, Gabriel grasped his shoulder. He didn't like not knowing what was happening.

"I'm...here..." Isaac mumbled then.

"Whoa," Juliet whispered. "Is he really talking to him-?"

"I don't know," Gabriel said.

_. . . . ._

"Where are you?" Levi asked. "I can't see!"

He heard someone, or something shift.

_. . . . ._

"Sarah's," Isaac said. "Why...can't see?"

Gabriel then attempted to shake him, but Juliet slapped his hand away. "Stop."

"Why?" he asked.

"You wanna wake him up and break his talk?" Juliet questioned.

"...you're right," Gabriel realized.

_. . . . ._

_"Who are you talking to-?"_ Levi heard Lynn groan.

"Isaac! Isaac!" he told her with glee.

"Oh..." she said. "Listen...I'm gonna get us out of here." she told him.

"How?" Levi asked.

_Who are you...talking to?_

"I'm talking to Lynn," Levi said aloud.

_"Oi!"_

They heard the front door of the house burst open, hearing thudding footsteps.

"How many times do I gotta say to _shut_ up?" Erin demanded.

"Don't worry Levi...just be patient. Tell Isaac that I'll get you out..." Lynn said.

"Lynn said she'll get us out..." Levi repeated quietly.

_. . . . ._

Isaac shot up in the bed, making Juliet jump back. "Dad?" he said.

"Hey buddy," Gabriel said. "You okay?"

Isaac nodded. "Levi said Lynn's gonna help him get out." he announced.

"Get out of what?" Gabriel asked, but Isaac only shrugged.

* * *

Erin ripped off Lynn's blindfold, and grinned. "Hi pretty," he greeted, caressing her bloodied cheek.

By then, after much effort, the rope on Lynn's hands and feet were loosened. All she had to do was move, and they'd be free.

Erin pulled out his knife, and had nearly stabbed Lynn in the chest when she ripped her arms out and socked his face with her palm.

She snatched his knife and stabbed him in the heart, making him choke and fall.

"Erin!" Nelson gasped, pulling out his knife. Levi started screaming from not knowing what was happening.

As Nelson lounged for Lynn, she dodged him, and then stabbed him in the back. "Ah!" he cried as he fell.

Ben, the youngest boy, stumbled back from fear. "No! Don't!" he begged.

Lynn grabbed him by the neck and threw him back down hard, knocking him out. "Sick bastards," she spat. Going behind Levi, she cut all his rope, and he was able to move again. "It's okay," she told him as he attached himself to her, crying. "It's okay. I'm gonna take your blindfold off—"

"NO!" he cried.

"Why? What is it?" Lynn asked with shocked.

"I, I, I...I don't like blood." he stuttered.

"Oh...then I want you to close your eyes," Lynn instructed. Slowly, she took the blindfold off, and he buried his face in her bloodied chest. "We have to get out of here," she said. "Get on my back."

Turning around, Levi jumped on her back, arms wrapped around below her neck, feeling her grab his ankles.

_"NO! MY BOYS!"_

Doppy kicked the door open with fury. "NO!" he cried again.

"Hang on!" Lynn said, taking off towards the woods.

Doppy grabbed his gun. "You ain't gettin' away!" he declared, giving chase.

Reaching the woods, Levi had his eyes sealed shut, as he noticed that Lynn was slowing down.

"Don't stop!" he ordered.

"I can't..." Lynn moaned, and then gave way. As she smacked the ground, Levi flipped off and landed on his stomach.

Hearing a gun shot, Levi screamed. "Get up! _Please!"_

"...run, Levi," Lynn said, breathing. "Run."

"You too!" Levi urged.

"No, I'll be okay...go," Lynn reassured. _"Run!"_

Hesitantly, Levi pumped his legs over towards a tree, and hid behind it. His eyes were still shut, when he heard Doppy approach Lynn.

"Little bitch," he spat, cocking his shotgun. "You killed my boys!" As he aimed the gun down, Levi squeezed his hands.

_Mama_, he thought, _Mama, please come!_

* * *

"Everything okay?" Annie asked as Isaac came down the stairs first.

"Mama, I talked to Levi," he announced.

Annie was eyes wide. "You did?" she asked. "Is he-?"

After hearing a whoosh, Isaac gasped. "Mama!"

"What happened?" Gabriel asked, coming down last. "...Annie?" he called.

"Where did she go?" Juliet asked.

"Crap..." Lyra said.

"What? What happened?" Gabriel demanded.

"Uh...she disappeared." Sammael told him with stun.


	47. It's Time To Dance

_**"Have some composure, where is your posture? Oh, you're pulling the trigger, pulling the trigger all wrong." ~Panic! At The Disco**_

After Annie had been cut short of her question, she found herself in front of a crazy looking man holding a shotgun down at a girl's back...Lynn.

Using both hands to snatch the gun, Annie smacked the man with it and aimed the gun at him. "Don't move!" she ordered.

"Mama?" she heard a terrified squeal.

"Levi?" she realized.

Able to track Annie, Gabriel appeared a second later. "Hell-o." he said. "_When I say shotgun, you say wedding..._" he sang.

"Gabriel!" Annie yelled.

"Sorry, sorry..." the Archangel tapped Doppy's forehead, making him collapse. "_You're pulling the trigger, pulling the trigger..._"

Annie smacked him with the gun then. "Ouch! Sorry!" he yelped.

They heard muffled laughter then.

"Panic! At The Disco?" Lynn realized. "Uncle Gabe, I have missed your sense of style..."

"Thanks Lynny," Gabriel turned her around and lifted her bridal up. "You look like hammered shit, though." he admitted.

She groaned, "Thanks...is Levi okay?" she asked.

"Where is he?" Annie asked, "I heard him..."

They looked around, until Gabriel spotted him...on the ground. "Levi!"

Annie dropped the gun and ran behind the tree, and lifted up her collapsed son. "Oh, Gabriel, get us home." she begged.

"On it," Gabriel went up and tapped her shoulder, and they were all gone.

* * *

Now back at Sarah's, Annie put Levi on the couch as Gabriel placed Lynn in the chair.

"Help him first..." she ordered.

Gabriel shifted over to his son, who Annie was moving the hair out of his face. "I got him," Gabriel put his hand on Levi's chest.

As the boy gasped, eyes wide open, Isaac ran over, "Levi!"

"He'll be okay, give him a sec to breathe," Gabriel explained.

"Mama," Levi recognized. "Mama!" he clung himself to her, completely shaken.

"Whoa," Keri said from behind. "They look exactly the same! Well...Isaac has shorter hair." she gushed.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Lyra asked. "There's another set of twins, wait til you see them."

"Who are they?" Keri asked.

"My sisters..." Lynn groaned. "Ugh, where am I?" she asked.

"My house," Sarah told her.

Juliet suddenly had a thought. "How did Levi get Annie to him? He doesn't have powers now." she questioned.

"Good question," Gabriel agreed.

_"And surely you all would want to know the answer...?"_

Everyone turned just as Sammael flinched away from the newcomer, who had midnight black longish hair. "Who are-?"

"Damon?" Lynn recognized. "Well..."

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel demanded.

"You watch your tone with me, Uncle Gay!" Damon snapped. "I just saved your son, and you're gonna talk like that?"

"You saved him?" Juliet questioned.

"Yes," Damon confirmed. "My baby sister was in trouble," he said to Lynn, then pointed at Levi, "And the Gabelet wanted his mama." he explained.

The front door opened then, and in came a girl who was earth green eyed with red hair in need of a curling iron. "I'm back," she announced. Then she saw Damon. "You-?"

"Yeah. Me. You're little Miss Brave, right?" Damon recognized. "Teachers still lie to you about the dinosaurs?" he asked.

Abby nodded. "Yeah..."

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he and Sam came in behind Abby. "Whoa."

"Too much noise," Lynn whined. She got up from the chair. "I'm gonna use the shower if no one minds," she went for the stairs. "And Winchesters...long time no see." she finally remembered them.

As she disappeared up, Lyra asked, "Do you know where Adena and Serafina are?"

"Oh sure, don't worry about them," Damon assured. "Having a bit of fun. Should be on a plane back here now." he told her.

"Course they would..." Gabriel groaned.

* * *

When Lynn finished upstairs, she came down wearing one of Lyra's shirts, making her scowl. "Thanks!"

"Whatever Ly-Ly," Lynn told her.

"Lynny!" she was suddenly tackled by a hug. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, yeah...Phoe," Lynn recognized. "Welcome back too. Where were you sent to?"

"Paris! It was so much fun!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Sounds fun," Lynn said. She saw that Damon was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?"

"Out back. The twins have taken a liking to him," Lyra told her.

"And Gabriel's not happy," Blake added.

"Why would he be?" Lynn plopped down next to Juliet on the couch. "Ahh..." she sighed.

"Feel better?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah...first shower in six and a half years...that felt great." Lynn told her.

"Is your brother a good guy or not?" Lyra asked.

"He's...neutral...misunderstood." Lynn explained.

"What happened to you and the boy?" Sammael asked.

Lynn raised an emerald eye. "And who are you?"

"He's okay Lynn, he's...not with the other angels anymore." Lyra told her.

"Whatever," Lynn got up. Entering the kitchen she whined, "What's a girl got to do to get some fries around here?" Phoenix followed her into the kitchen.

"She hasn't changed..." Dean whispered to Sam.

* * *

Gabriel was on the hill, scowling, Annie sat next to him. On the bottom, Levi and Isaac were drinking juice boxes as Abby and Damon were sat at the picnic table.

"You okay?" Isaac asked.

Levi nodded. "I hurt a little. But Lynn and dad saved me." he said.

"That guy said he brought mama to you," Isaac looked at Damon.

"He still has his powers, those bad angels didn't take his." Levi explained.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Damon smite.

"You're just scared you're gonna lose," Abby smite back.

"Am not," Damon reassured.

"Am _will_," Abby reassured back.

"You're supposed to be scared of me," Damon reminded. "I'm the big bad devil's son."

"Uncle Luci doesn't scare me," Abby told him. "You don't scare me either," she continued, "You're just a big baby."

"Oh that's it," Damon scowled, as the twins laughed from that remark. "Bring it on, ginger."

Abby scowled back, and the cousins held out their hands and latched together.

"What the hell?" Gabriel said. "Are they..._arm_ wrestling?"

"...looks like it." Annie confirmed, eyes wide.

"I still have my powers, so you don't stand a chance." Damon said.

"Three," Isaac started.

"Two," Levi counted.

"One," Isaac said.

"Go!" Levi finished.

Damon was taken back as Abby was closing in on slamming his hand down. "Shit, kid," he said.

Abby looked into his eyes. "Are you wearing contacts?" she asked him.

"What? No, why?" Damon asked back.

"I remember your eyes being red," Abby said. "Now they're green like Lynn's."

"Yeah...green's my real eye color." Damon told her. "They were red because...well you don't need to know."

That was when a flash of white startled the both of them.

Looking over, Lynn was at the door with a camera. "Cheese," she grinned.

Using the distraction, Abby slammed Damon's hand down. "I WIN!" she cheered.

"WHAT!" Damon hissed. "Baby sister!" he scowled to Lynn, chasing her as she ducked back inside full of laughs.


	48. A Messed Up Family Tree

That night, Lynn decided to take Sarah's house as an advantage by passing out in Phoenix's bed, in her room upstairs. Gabriel did not want anyone to separate, so he laid out sleeping bags in Phoenix's room.

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as that _girl_," Isaac announced.

"Why?" Levi asked. "It will be like sleeping with Abby." he reminded.

Isaac folded his arms, "But that girl's not Abby," he said stubbornly. "I'll sleep with _Mama_." he decided. As he dragged his sleeping bag from the room, Levi crawled under his, and stared over at the sleeping figure on his sister's bed.

"Lynn?" he said in a mixed tone.

"_Hnn_?" she mumbled to him.

"Uh...thanks for saving me today," Levi said quietly.

"Yeah..." she turned over to face the wall.

* * *

As Isaac hit the carpet floor downstairs, Gabriel had just entered the basement to find the couple mattresses that were down there.

"Why didn't you let Lynny have a mattress? Why'd you let her take your bed?" Abby questioned.

"Lynny can do what she wants," Phoenix answered.

Now Abby's eyes were drawn over to her newest "friend" Damon. She still was awry of him, because of who he was. But he didn't seem to be _so_ bad- she _did_ beat him in an arm wrestling match earlier today.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked him.

Damon, staring out the window, didn't answer as he watched the front door open, two figures walking in.

_"Never again, Sera! Those boys will never forget our faces!"_

_"That means mission accomplished, Addy."_

The old young'n trio, Juliet, Abby and Phoenix, all recognized Adena, but then they all stared at the girl next to her. She was about the same tall height, with only darker brown-blond hair, and dark sapphire eyes like Juliet's.

"Serafina?" Juliet screeched. "_No!_" she jumped up and dived behind Blake, who put an arm over her to calm her down.

Serafina watched it all. "Those three little _pixies_?" she recognized them. "Jeez...I _am_ sorry about that." she said honestly.

Phoenix and Abby stared in silence as Juliet didn't leave Blake's side. "Where did you get sent to?" Phoenix finally asked them.

"We were in bloody _England_!" Adena spat. "They all speak the freaking same! Oh, hey _mate_!"

"Bloody _hell_, is that his _mum_?" Serafina added. "She's a _bloody_ soddin' _whore_!"

"Yeah, you could tell you were _just_ there," Lyra laughed. "But...welcome back."

"Thanks," Adena said.

"See, told you there was—" Lyra started but stopped. "Where's Keri?" she asked.

"Isaac _stole_ her and followed dad downstairs," Carmen explained.

"Oh dear," Annie said. "Six years old and _already_ chasing girls..."

"_More_ pixies?" Serafina said. "Where?"

"One's upstairs with Lynny," Phoenix pointed. "I'll...show you..." she went for the stairs.

Serafina raised an eye, then stepped over to follow the girl upstairs.

When Phoenix entered her room, she stopped with wide bronze eyes at what she saw. Levi's sleeping bag was empty, so she gazed at her bed—and there he was, curled up next to Lynny.

"Aww," Serafina said. "He's a cutie, and so is my little sister."

Phoenix nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Gabriel stuck his head out the basement door. "One of you come down here to keep an eye on these kids," he requested.

Seeing that Serafina was still upstairs, Juliet jumped up and disappeared past Gabriel. "Okay then? What was that about?" he questioned.

"Adena and Serafina are here," Lyra told him. "And Juliet's afraid of...Sera."

"Uncle Gay," Adena waved, then eyed her brother. "Damon?"

"Hey," he grumbled, still staring out through the window at the dark knight.

"So there's two left, right?" Annie guessed. "Jamie and Jasper..."

"The _old_ seventeen year old?" Adena remembered. "And don't know who Jamie is." she added.

"Jasper said he'd be gone for a bit, he called earlier," Gabriel said. "He said he's 'having fun in Rome'."

"Typical," Carmen said.

"So we're trapped here for the night? Awesome," Serafina groaned. "No powers and trapped in a strange house, right..."

"It's not a _strange_ house, " Abby countered. "We're all family..." she announced.

Serafina stared at the young teenager. "I guess," she agreed. "Can someone _feed_ us? Airplane food _sucks_!"

"This way..." Sarah led the twins into the kitchen. Blake watched them off, and then made his way for the basement after whispering to Carmen.

"This might be a little hard to get used to," Annie said out loud.

"What?" Gabriel asked her.

"The fact that there are two sets of twins now...and that there are two people with the same name. Sarah, and Sera." Annie explained.

"It's a messed up family tree..." Lyra realized, then seemed to have an idea. "Oh!" she went over to the TV, snapped her fingers to make a CD appear in her hand. Turning the DVD player on, she inserted the CD and selected a track.

"Just something to set the mood," she announced to everyone.

* * *

In the basement, Juliet was dusting off a blanket when she heard a man's voice sing from upstairs.

_You didn't ask for this  
Nobody ever would  
Caught in the middle of this dysfunction  
_

"Sounds nice," Juliet decided.

"Who is it?" Keri asked.

"Matthew West," Isaac told her. "Ly-Ly listens to him _all_ the time."

_It's your sad reality_  
_It's your messed up family tree_  
_And now you're left with all these questions_

"At least we can relate," Juliet said to Isaac. "We do have a messed up family."

Isaac shrugged, "But we're the best, right? Cause we're angels." he declared.

Keri giggled. "Angels are cool." she agreed.

Upstairs, Lyra was singing along quietly, as the others all listened to the song. Gabriel was making his way into the kitchen during so, swearing he heard Sarah singing along too.

_Are you gonna be like your father was, and his father was?_

_Do you have to carry what they've handed down?_

"No," Gabriel grumbled.

Sarah was too content to be bothered that Serafina was ransacking the refrigerator, taking what she wanted. Adena kept slapping her hands away in the process.

_No, this is not your legacy_  
_This is not your destiny_  
_Yesterday does not define you_

"Will you stop?" Serafina scowled. "Gimme a cup."

"Yes, Master Sera," Adena scowled back. "Where are the-?"

Gabriel made one appear in her hands, "There you go, Slave Adena."

"Thanks, Uncle Gay," Adena spat the sarcasm back.

_This is not your legacy_  
_This is not your meant to be_  
_I can break the chains that bind you_

In the basement again, Blake stepped off the last stair step as Juliet tucked Isaac in. "Sorry kiddo, Keri has to sleep over here," she told him.

Isaac went eyes wide. "But what if those bad angels come back?" he reminded. "I have to be there to save her." he declared.

Juliet giggled, "Isaac, she's four feet away. Plus me and Blake and probably Carmen will be down here too. Nothing will happen." she assured.

"Promise?" Isaac asked.

"Promise," Juliet repeated.

"You gotta pinky swear it," Isaac decided.

"Okay," Keri giggled at them as they locked fingers.

_I have a dream for you_  
_It's better than where you've been_  
_It's bigger than your imagination_

Serafina sighed happily, as Gabriel was glaring. "Oi," he said. "That's my secret stash of Bailey's. Don't drink it all!"

"Fess up," Adena demanded. "Which one of you drink this Echo Falls stuff?"

"What the hell?" Sarah questioned.

"Oh, that was Juliet's." Gabriel remembered. "She has a thing for wine...I stole it from her."

"Well, mine now," Adena declared as she popped the wine bottle open.

_You're gonna find real love_  
_And you're gonna hold your kids_  
_You'll change the course of generations_

Hearing that set, Annie put an arm around Abby, kissing her head. "I'm glad you're okay," she told her. "...where did the Winchesters go?" she then asked.

"Pfft, long gone," Carmen told her.

Abby rubbed her tired earth green eyes. "They said they would come back soon, even after all that's happened."

"Weird ones, they are," Sammael muttered.

_No, this is not your legacy_  
_This is not your destiny_  
_Yesterday does not define you_

_No, this not your legacy_  
_This is not your meant to be_  
_I can break the chains that bind you_

"Hey, we're all weird in a good way," Abby told the fallen angel. "So if you're gonna stick around our messed up family tree...you better get used to it." she scolded.

"Well said, Miss Brave," Damon praised.

_Cause you're my child_  
_You're my chosen_  
_You are loved_  
_You are loved_

_And I will restore all that was broken_  
_You are loved_  
_You are loved_

As the rest of the song played, Levi and Lynn were quickly asleep upstairs, the basement crew soon joining them.

Adena downed Juliet's bottle of wine. And Serafina drank all of Gabriel's Bailey's, much to his dislike.

"That stuff's so weak," Serafina groaned. "Hey, Damon! Hook us up with some good stuff!" she yelled.

Damon rolled his eyes, as he watched Abby approach him. "Hm?"

"Um..." Abby held up her fist. "Thanks for not being _bad_, or _scary_. You're not a little baby after all." she declared.

Damon held out his fist, and pressed their knuckles together. "Thanks Abby." he said.

* * *

**Okay, yes, odd chapter. The good stuff starts happening in the next...**


	49. What Juliet Does

When Levi woke, it was still dark. He turned over to see a sleeping Lynny facing the wall. Oh yeah, they were still in Phoenix's bed...

He heard some noises downstairs. Who? Were those bad angels back? Now he was afraid to move. He closed shut his caramel colored eyes to block the noise out. But the curiosity got the best of him as he crawled out of the bed and left the room to venture downstairs.

Sighing in relief when he saw his sister's familiar long, obnoxious curly red hair, dangled in front of her face as she was sat on the couch in the dark, the TV lit up. "Can't sleep?" he guessed.

"Nope," she said. "Wanna watch this movie with me? There's a lady in it who looks like mama, and a guy who looks like Grandpa Bobby." she said.

"Really?" the six-year old climbed on the couch and sat next to his sister and watched the screen. "Wow! They do look like them!" he gushed. "That's so cool! What's the movie about?"

"It's about a guy who can kind of see into his own future," Abby told him. "And the mom-look a like wants to use him to help find a bomb." she explained.

_"Shhhhh..."_

Abby and Levi looked towards the basement door to see a fully awake Juliet, her dark blue eyes seemingly lit up from the moonlight coming in across the room from the window. "I know what to do," she told them. "To get your Graces back!"

"How?" Levi asked her, eyes wide. Abby grabbed the remote to pause the movie.

As Juliet approached them, she asked, "Do you know where the Four Horsemen's rings are?"

"The what?" Abby tilted her head.

"I didn't know the headless horseman wore rings," Levi gushed. "His hands are all skeleton, I didn't see that—"

"No!" Juliet hissed. "Not that! The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse! Big, bad angels." she corrected.

"How can _more_ bad angels help us?" Abby inquired.

"I hear things from upstairs. Apparently there's only one Horsemen left who still has his ring. If we can find a way to talk to him...I think he can help." Juliet explained.

"Who is he?" Levi asked. "Is he a skeleton?"

Juliet shrugged. "I don't think so, the Horsemen need vessels too, and maybe it's best I don't tell you his name." she explained.

"Why?" Abby asked. "It's just a _name_. It can't be _that_ bad. And maybe dad knows how to talk to him?" she suggested.

"Oh no, no, no," Juliet said quickly. "We have to do this ourselves."

* * *

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

"We're gonna be in so much trouble," Levi moaned. "Mama's gonna ground us until we're grown ups."

Abby held herself as a cold breeze blew by. Being human _sucked_! She'd never been really cold until now...and here they were outside of Bobby's house in the middle of the night. Thanks Juliet.

"Stay here for a sec," said Juliet to them. She'd disappeared a second later.

"I'm cold," Levi whined, shivering.

Abby put an arm around him. "Just wait until—"

Juliet returned then, two shovels in hand. "Here," she handed one to Abby. "We have to dig the rings up." she walked past them, going further into the junkyard.

"They're here?" Abby realized as she ran with Levi to catch up.

"Three of them are," Juliet told her.

"The guy with the bad name has the last one?" Levi remembered.

"Yeah. Right here," Juliet stuck her shovel into a certain point in the ground near a deranged car. "Help me," she ordered.

As she and Abby started to dig, Levi was watching when he said, "Look!" and pointed down. The girls stopped and saw a gold colored ring.

"Good job Levi," Juliet praised, taking the ring. Poking around in the hole, she found the other two rings. One was silver, with a black stone. The other had a green stone.

"Why do we need them?" Abby asked, panting a little, leaning on her shovel. A simple dig wore her out. Being human sucked.

"I don't know yet," Juliet admitted. "If I can figure out which ring belongs to which Horseman, maybe we can use them against the angels who took your Graces." she explained.

She handed them to Levi. "No one will guess that a little kid has them. Keep 'em in your pocket." she instructed. "And do _not_ put them on." she added.

Levi nodded, putting the rings into his pocket. "Now what?" he asked.

Juliet tossed her shovel down. "We get someone who knows how to find the last Horseman." she said. "We have to summon him though."

"You know how?" Abby assumed.

"I tapped into Bobby's mind. He knew where the rings were buried, but he didn't know what ring belonged to which Horseman. And he knows how to summon our Someone." Juliet explained.

"Who exactly _is_ our Someone?" Abby asked curiously.

* * *

**Rocky Ridge, Ohio**

"Our old clubhouse?" Abby recognized the small country-like home. "I almost forgot about this place."

"It's useless now, 'cause your dad took down the shield that protected us when we stayed in it. But it's a good place for the summon." Juliet proceeded into the house, using her powers to force the locked knob open.

When they were in the living room Abby turned the light switch on and said sadly, "This was when we saw Lynny for the last time before she died."

Levi looked up at her as Juliet said, "I remember." and snapped her fingers. Abby and Levi saw a small bowl like pot appear on a night stand, as Juliet made some matches appear.

"What's in the bowl?" Levi found himself asking.

"You don't want to know," Juliet lit the match. "Oh crap," she doused the match. "Forgot to do one thing..." she walked further in the room and knelt down.

"Juliet?" Abby said. "This Someone...what if he's _sleeping_?" she theorized.

"Demon's don't sleep," Juliet told her, making some red paint appear.

"Our Someone's a _demon_? How can a demon help us, and _why_ would he?" Abby demanded.

Levi listened with interest. He'd heard about demons, but can't recall meeting one. All he knew was that they were bad, and that his mama couldn't be touched by one, or that would be very bad...

Juliet smirked. "From what I got from Bobby's mind, there's someone in particular amongst you guys who lost your Graces that the demon, in a weird way, cares about for some reason...maybe I can use that to get him to help us." she'd finished painting a strange symbol on the ground.

"What's that?" Levi asked, pointing a finger.

"A devil's trap," Juliet stepped back and lit another match. "This had better work..." she dropped the match in the bowl, making it spark in flames, resulting in Abby pulling Levi a safe distance away from it.

Juliet's face twisted in disgust when she saw the demon's real face, but was silently glad when it quickly faded away, only showing his vessel's.

To Abby and Levi, they only saw the demon himself. He was in all black, holding a cup in his hand, filled with alcohol no doubt.

"Huh," he said, in either a British or Scottish accent—Abby was gonna have to ask Adena about it. "I've made deals with kids before...but this is new. Kids who _trap_ me to make a deal?"

"Are you Crowley?" Juliet asked with a slight of doubt. He wasn't what she expected...

"Who wants to know?" the demon looked at his feet and at the trap. "Bugger. Fine! _Yes_, I'm Crowley. What the hell do you want?" he said angrily. "Haven't you checked the _time_ recently?"

"Shut up," Juliet scowled. "Now unless you wanna make that drink last forever in that trap, I suggest you listen to what I have to say."


	50. The Sickness Is Rising

_**"I can see inside you, the sickness is rising. Don't try to deny what you feel..." ~Disturbed**_

Abby gasped now. "I remember you!" she said to the demon. "When that virus was around, all your demons were sick, and the pagan gods...me..." she said slowly.

"Come again?" Crowley said in confusion. "Ahh...the little girl who wanted her dolls to come alive. I could still grant you that, all you have to do is give me a—"

"Enough!" Juliet yelled. "Okay, sicko! We need you to tell us how to make Death do as we say." she announced.

"...Death? You want to bind him?" Crowley basically repeated. "You kids are _mad_! Death'll have your heads off in a matter of seconds." he told them.

_Death_—? That was the Horseman's name? No wonder Juliet didn't wanna say...Levi still wondered if he was a skeleton. How cool would that be?

"If Lucifer can do it, then so can we. We're no different. Well, I may be just a regular angel, or Neph, but whatever." Juliet said.

"Why _should_ I help you?" Crowley asked inquisitively.

"Um...'cause you're stuck in that trap," Juliet pointed out. "Not letting you go until you help us." she was almost ready to resort to her leverage when Crowley sighed.

"Fine..."

* * *

"He expects us to _read_ this?"

Abby held the very old paper with the spell on it. "You can't read it?" Juliet took the spell. "Hmm..." she read. "Huh? Where the crap are we gonna find something like—"

_"Something like this?"_

The kids eyes' all darted up to see Damon, leaning against the door frame into the living room, holding what looked like a crystal.

"Where'd you get that?" Juliet asked him.

"I was listening in on what you guys were doing 'cause I noticed some of you left the house you were all staying in." he explained.

"Are you gonna tell on us?" Levi asked him.

"Nah, it's not in my best interest to rat you out. Gabriel can have his little _fit_ when he finds out. I'll set you up for the summon, but I'm out of here when you start chanting." Damon dumped out the burnt stuff from Juliet's bowl, putting in the crystal and some other strange stuff.

Lighting some small candles and drawing a symbol on the night stand with chalk, Levi could tell from sense that Damon knew a _lot_ of things.

"Come here, kid," Damon waved Abby over. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled out a knife and cut her a little, making the blood go into the bowl.

"Ouch!" she shrieked. "Let go!" when he did, she stumbled away, holding her wrist. "Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"_Angel_ blood won't work, and you're human at the moment," he told her. "Would you rather I'd cut the Gabriel-mini instead?" he motioned to Levi. Placing the bowl over the chalked symbol he said, "Alright. Don't get on his bad side."

"Why are you leaving?" Juliet asked him.

"Death doesn't particularly _like_ me," Damon told her. "Read the chant from the spell and he'll be bound to her," he pointed at Abby. "Good luck." he was gone.

"Great," Juliet muttered. Levi took off one of his socks for Abby to use as pressure over her wound. "Here goes nothing." Juliet stood in front of the works of Damon, reading the chant from the spell.

When the room started shaking, Levi held onto his sister, growing afraid. Was that supposed to happen?

The mini quake stopped when Juliet finished the chant. Everyone was silent. Levi glanced around, waiting for a skeleton to appear.

"Of all the things I've seen, this has to be the most _ridiculous_ one."

Juliet stepped back, nearly back leaping. Levi's mouth dropped. This was Death? He didn't look scary...and he wasn't a skeleton. He was mostly maybe an inch or two taller than his dad. His dark hair was brushed back like his dad's though. He was brown eyed...and had a cane with him.

Levi noticed the ring on his finger. It had a white stone on it. "Cool..." he said out loud.

"Whoa," Juliet said. "You're the real deal..."

"And you're a real Nephilim." Death said back sarcastically. "An abomi_nation_, all three of you." he added.

"Call us what you want, but we need your help," Abby said.

"This is about your Graces being gone?" Death assumed. "I'm sorry to say I have _no_ intention on helping you get them back." he admitted.

"Why?" Abby asked furiously. "What did we ever do to you?"

"Not you _personally_, but your kind. I had to reap so many of you during the Nephilim War. And you guys still continue to exist." Death explained coldly.

Levi looked up at his sister, hoping to get some clarification. Nephilim War...?

"It's not our fault," Juliet told him.

"Oh I know," Death shifted his cane. "I still don't like you." he held up his arms, and the kids could see the faintly glowing chain connecting his wrists. "Now please unbind me." he requested.

"_No_," Abby spat. "You're gonna do as I say first, then I will." she declared.

"And if I don't?" Death pressed, leaning forward against his cane.

"Forever is a long time," Abby reminded. "And my sister still likes to play with people's hair. I'm sure she'll love to give you a makeover." Levi was giggling now.

Death was still frowning. "If you insist," he sighed. "Alright. It looks like I don't have a choice."

* * *

**October 8, 2017**

"Oh for the love of Dad! What do you mean they're _gone_?" Gabriel demanded. "Are you pulling my chain?"

"No! Abigail and Levi are _gone_!" Annie told him, "Get your lazy ass up!"

"Juliet is gone too," Isaac added.

"She must have taken them somewhere," Gabriel realized. "But _where_? And why them?"

"Hey..." coming down the stairs was Lynn, leaning against the wall, looking extremely pale. "My little buddy's gone..." she moaned.

"Levi's not your buddy," Isaac stated flatly.

As Annie was about to say something to him, she was cut off by Lynn. "You know _what_, brat? I'm not in the mood for your "I don't like you" attitude. I feel like craaaa..." her legs started shaking as she went into a fit of harsh coughs.

"Lynny?" Phoenix had been standing at the top of the stairs, a toothbrush in her mouth. "What's wrong with her?" she demanded.

"Hey, over here," Gabriel grabbed his niece and sat her on the couch. Annie knelt down to her, taking her hands to feel them.

"You can't help me," Lynn told her groggily.

"Yes I can, you're human. And I'm still a nurse," Annie reminded. "Now look up." she ordered.

"Is she sick because her Grace is gone?" Sammael wondered aloud.

"No...I don't feel sick," Lyra told him.

"Me either," Phoenix said when she came downstairs. "...what about Addy and Serafina? Are they sick?" she thought.

"Why would they be..." Gabriel said. "Oh, _crap_. Where are they?"

Everyone was quiet when they could hear two sets of coughing from the basement.


	51. I'm Lovin' It

"Can I hold it?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Mama won't have to know!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Why?"

Abby held the Archangel Blade in her hand. It looked like any other Blade, only it had Enochian scribe imprinted all over it. "Because it's dangerous." Abby told her brother.

Levi folded his arms to pout. "Not fair!" he whined.

"So, this will kill those bad angels?" Abby asked her current bound Horseman.

"Not yet," Death corrected her.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked, slightly angrier. "We've been here all night and I'm _tired_. So you better tell me what I have to do."

"You sound like your mom," Juliet noticed with a grin.

Abby told her, "You're like your mom too...or Carmen. Whatever." she said tiredly.

"When that Blade was made," Death cut in. "Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael had to power it with their Graces, making all the other blades obsolete." he explained.

"What about Lucifer?" Abby reminded him. Levi raised his father's eyes. Uncle Luci? Mama said he was bad. _Very_ bad. But she'd never seen him so, how would she know? He'd heard his dad make jokes about him and his other two brothers, but it didn't seem that Uncle Devil was bad...

"Lucifer decided to take a dive when the blade was being made," Death said with a sigh.

Oh. When he fell from Heaven. _That_ made sense of course.

"How can we get his power if he's dead?" Juliet asked.

"You'll have to go back to a time when he was on Earth." the Horseman suggested.

Abby saw Juliet's face light up slightly. "I'll be back!" and she was gone.

* * *

Now inside of Annie's house, thankful everyone was still at Sarah's, Juliet went up into the twins' room, to get Levi a sweater and a new pair of socks, along with his favorite pouch of army soldier figurines. Then she grabbed Levi's Rorschach backpack for school, placing all these items inside.

Juliet grinned. When did _Watchmen_ come out? '09? And she managed to get two little boys in today's generation to watch a movie of _her_ generation. She'd done good. Lastly, she went into the bathroom to find a band-aid for Abby's wrist, from her sacrifice Damon did for the summoning.

Then she took herself to Sarah's house cautiously, specifically Phoenix's room. And bingo, Lynn was laid on her bed, but she looked sick. Very sick...

She didn't notice that Phoenix herself came in. "Whoa! Jules—" Juliet covered her mouth, while placing a finger over her own. Phoenix nodded, her bronze eyes wide. What was going on?

Juliet went down to Lynn and forced her awake. "Shhh...I need you to tell me something."

Phoenix shut the door quietly. "Okay," Lynn said groggily. "What is it?" she started taking deep breaths.

Juliet held breath. "When did you meet Lucifer for the first time?" she sounded serious. Lynn decided not to respond lightly.

"I met him officially...on the night he summoned Death," she remembered. "...why?"

Juliet grinned. "Thanks...wait. He's not gonna power the blade on his own free will. How can we get him to do it?"

Not even having the slightest clue what she meant, but decided to guess anyway, Lynn said, "Tell him...if he doesn't do it...then he'll die, Adena will meet Serafina...and Damon gets freed."

To Juliet Carlisle, that sounded good enough.

* * *

"It's just those three that are sick. I think it has to do with them being dead for so long and now brought back."

Sarah and Annie made sure everyone was minding their own business before listening in on Gabriel. "Juliet said the _angels_ said they came back too early. They were supposed to be dead for a whole decade?" he repeated.

"...are you saying they're dying again?" Annie realized horribly.

"I don't know," Gabriel said honestly. "Let's just keep them separated and...I hear Isaac giggling. He's doing something he shouldn't be."

Annie looked around for her son, finally catching him in the kitchen...with Serafina.

"Your mom and dad are gonna kick my ass for this." Serafina boasted, adding in a bad cough or two. "But you know what? Who gives a rats ass? Live human life to the fullest. You got the sugar?"

Isaac held up the packets. "Yeah," he said eagerly. "Is this gonna work?" he asked.

"Nah, the sugar will just make you bounce off the walls, kid. The _other_ thing will work, but let's save that for later..." she quieted when said parents came in.

"What'cha doin'?" Gabriel asked casually. "Are you feeling better, Sera?"

"None of your bloody business," Serafina said sourly, recalling her short time in England. "Go away Uncle Gay and Aunt Ginger," she waved them off, coughing a little again. Isaac didn't understand either of those names, so all he did was stare at his parents.

"Watch your mouth, Sera, especially around my son," Gabriel advised.

Serafina rolled her eyes, taking the special sugar packets from Isaac. "Fine, sorry, I'll just go about my merry way then." she grabbed the random box of crackers on the table and walked past the adults.

Isaac scowled loudly. "Ugh! You guys ruin everything! I can't do anything without you butting in!" he ran out of the kitchen in a pouting manner and into the basement where Serafina was currently on her way to, but he probably went down there to hide with Keri no doubt.

Annie sighed in a deep breath while Gabriel simply rolled his eyes, shaking his head lightly. That was when the front door to the house opened, and a few unexpected faces came walking in.

* * *

"My soldiers! Oooh!"

Levi slipped his sweater and new socks on, while emptying his pouch of soldiers. He organized them all on the old living room coffee table. "Shoom, shoom! Oh no! BOOM! BOOM! _BOOM_! Commander, the bad guys are dead!" he knocked over said dead bad guy soldiers. "Alright men, lets move out!"

Death looked like he wanted to bang his head against the wall.

"You got us breakfast?" Abby said excitedly. She was relaxed on the old couch as Juliet handed her an orange juice and a wrapped meal.

"Egg mcmuffins from McDonald's, live with it. I think you're gonna feel what fast food does to humans." Juliet teased, then handed Levi the same items. "Eat up."

"What about him?" Levi asked to the Horseman.

"Didn't forget our _oh_ so grateful savior," Juliet spat sarcasm as she approached Death. "A little bird told me you like pizza, so I got you some kind of hot pocket, I already heated it up."

Death stared her cold in the face, literally. After a silent moment, he took the food. "Thank you," he said, leaning back in the leather chair he was sat in.

Juliet sat down last...realizing she forgot to get food for herself.

Almost an hour later, Juliet told Death, "Okay Death, you're taking us all back to when Lucifer first summoned you."

"Splendid," Death said sarcastically. "I'll take you to the morning of that day. You'll have the entire day to get the job done." he explained.

Juliet nodded, as Abby was looking down at her socks...no shoes. "Levi, your soldiers need to set up camp. We have to go." Juliet told him.

"Okay..." Levi said. "Alright men, don't move!" he got up and stood with Abby. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"To get help from Uncle Luci," Abby told him.

"Uh-oh, Mama and Dad are gonna be mad if they find out, right?" Levi assumed.

"You have no idea," Abby groaned. "We're ready..."

"Good luck," Death told the trio, before sending them off to the distant past.


	52. Come With Me If You Want To Live

**Carthage, Missouri**  
**November, 2009**

The early morning sun was just rising. The trio appeared in an alleyway. "Okay, we look stupid!" Abby hissed. "We're all wearing pajamas, with socks and no shoes, and only Levi has a sweater." she explained.

"Let your freak flag fly..." Juliet sneakily looked out onto the street but pulled back. "There's a car coming," she whispered. They heard said car shut off, and only three of four doors open, and then a knock on one of the door windows.

"Ever hear of a door handle?" a young female voice asked.

Wondering who the slightly older girl was, Juliet then noticed all the Reapers. She wanted to scream! They always freaked her out! Levi and Abby couldn't see them, so she said nothing.

"Of course I have," an older male voice replied.

Abby gasped, covering her mouth. "Uncle Cas!" she recognized. Juliet raised her dark blue eyes at the girl her senior. Well, it was true. Castiel _was_ considered all of their uncle. She was the kid of an angel she'd never met...and all other angels who _weren't_ kids of angels were considered aunts and uncles.

Too many to count, Abby would say, as Gabriel would tell her.

"I see Lynn!" Levi hushed, who moved over next to Juliet. "She looks different!" now the girls peered over to see who all exactly came from the car.

"What is it, Cas?" the older lady who looked like the younger lady, asked.

"Reapers," Castiel announced.

"Reapers? Is there more than one?" Levi wondered if Reapers looked like skeletons.

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe," Castiel explained. "Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here..." Abby watched him walk off.

"Um...I'll stay," Lynn decided to the other women. She _did_ look different. Immature, young, and a little shorter in height. Her eyes were still that shiny green, causing and old familiar smile spread on Abby's face.

The trio waited until they got back in the car and drove away before they decided to leave the alley. When they slowly were walking through town, Levi and Abby wondered why Juliet would zigzag through the streets.

They didn't know it was because she was trying not to touch the Reapers.

"Where are we going?" Levi asked. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," Abby said. "Just keep following Juliet. Are your feet cold?"

"A little," he admitted. He stopped walking with Abby when Juliet froze.

He could hear growling.

"Oh, my God," Juliet turned around and she shrieked. "HELLHOUNDS! RUN!"

Hellhounds-? Like Raffae? Why was Juliet scared? Weren't Hellhounds _good_?

As if history was repeating itself, only Levi was taking Phoenix's place, Abby grabbed her brother's hand as they ran as fast as they could past Juliet, away from the hounds.

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina  
October 8, 2017**

Phoenix was nibbling on a chocolate bar, while watching Keri introduce Isaac to Monopoly. "That girl looks like him," Blake noticed.

"Looks like who?" Phoenix asked.

"The angel who took Carmen's grace. Same hair color, thin eyes, how does Gabriel think she can help? It'll only piss that angel off more when we see we have his kid." he explained.

"Leverage. Bait." Carmen assumed. "If he won't give our Graces back...then...hopefully he'll listen before anyone has to hurt the kid." she explained.

"At least she's keeping Isaac occupied," Annie said in relief. "I know he is worried about Levi and Abigail." she admitted.

The front door opened, and in came Sarah with a lot of purchased bins of Maxwell and Folgers coffee. "I figured none of us were gonna be sleeping for now, in case someone _else_ decides to take off in the middle of the night." she explained.

Phoenix grinned. "Can I make some for Lynny, Addy, and Serafina?" she asked.

"Yeah, that might do them some good. They'll see what caffeine does to humans," Sarah and her daughter walked into the kitchen as they spoke. Phoenix stopped for a moment and turned around.

"Isaac! Keri! I have a job for you guys!" she yelled.

"What is it?" Isaac demanded. "We're playing a _game_!"

"Go downstairs and ask the twins how they like their coffee, and then go ask Lynny, and then come report to me!" Phoenix instructed.

Isaac scowled lightly, but got up when Keri did. They disappeared into the basement, Blake then asking, "Where's Lyra and that Samm guy?"

"They're on the hill," Carmen told him. "Watching the ocean I guess..."

* * *

**Carthage, Missouri**  
**November, 2009**

Levi was _wailing_. He was sat on the floor of the backseat of a car Juliet forced open after running from the Hellhounds. She'd manage to hold them off, but not before one of them managed to claw his left arm, and Abby's abdomen.

Juliet was screaming at him to shut up, while she tried to tend to Abby, who was stretched out on the backseat, too busy crying lightly and in pain to tell Juliet to stop being harsh to her brother.

Juliet had just placed her hand on Abby's stomach, healing her completely, when a Hellhound on the right side of the car rammed into it, the car flipping over and upside down.

"Get back! Stay! What...have _we_ got here?"

Upside down, Juliet grabbed Levi's arm and fixed him up, and he stopped crying when they both saw a lady with curly dark hair, and a mischievous grin stare at them from upside down to them. Juliet wanted to get _far_ away...this was a _demon_!

She saw that the special Blade Death gave them had slipped out of Abby's back pocket, onto the floor. She grabbed it and slipped it into the back of Levi's pajama pants. "Shhh..." she told him.

"Come on out," the demon lady got the door open, so Juliet and Levi could climb out. Why wasn't Abby moving? Juliet held onto Levi protectively as they knelt down. It looked like Abby hit her head when the car flipped, knocking her out instantly.

"Abby! Help her!" Levi cried.

"She'll be okay," Juliet promised.

"You are so adorable," the demon lady said to Levi. "Too bad you guys are kids...you'll have to go join the other kids...buried in the ditch at the farm." she explained.

"Screw you, ugly!" Juliet moved her hand in a cupping motion, the demon lady writhing in pain. What Juliet did next, was learned from both Carmen and Gabriel. A while ago, Carmen had her watch that one popular vampire show that was on a few years ago...the vampires could use their powers to 'compel' any human to do as they said. Juliet had wondered if angels could do that, so she went and asked Gabriel about it.

When the demon lady had endured so much pain she fell unconscious, Juliet said clearly, "You'll forget you saw the three of us, and when you wake up, you'll go back to what you were doing..." and snapped her fingers. "...I hope that worked."

She pulled Abby from out of the car, hearing the growling again. _Crap!_ Juliet looked at Levi, and said, "Levi, I need you to be a big boy for me, okay? A really big boy."

"Bigger than Isaac?" Levi asked.

"Yes," Juliet said.

"Bigger than Jasper?"

"Yes,"

"Bigger than Dad?"

"Yes," Juliet said. "I gave you the Blade. I'm gonna send Abby somewhere safe, and then get the Hellhounds away from here," she told him. "When I lead them away, they'll forget about you. I can send you to the end of the street at the edge of town. I need you to run to the farm and hide until I come for you." she explained.

"I can't! I don't want to see the dead kids in the ditch!"

"You won't see them I promise. Big boy, remember? You have to be the Commander now." Juliet touched Abby's forehead, and she was gone. "You can do it, Levi!" she touched his forehead, and he reappeared at the edge of town.

"...bigger than Isaac," Levi breathed. "Bigger than Jasper...bigger than Dad...bigger than Jamie...bigger than Blake..." he pumped his little legs off the street, where he could see the farm...and several men all standing eerily close to another. "Lets go, men...!" Levi bellowed bravely as he ran around the frozen men, and dove into a patch of bushes.

All he had to do was wait quietly for Juliet to come for him...right?

* * *

Juliet had gotten away from the hounds. She wished she'd have brought Raffae with them...which led her to stumble across another off-topic thought.

Her father...her _real_ father, who made her what she was...was _alive_ in this time. This was her one chance to meet him...! From several stories she heard from Gabriel, Bobby, and the Winchesters about the night Death finally walked the earth, thanks to Lucifer...

It _had_ to be this day. All the reapers...no doubt! Forgetting that Levi was waiting for her, Juliet made sure Abby was laying in the back of the Winchesters' black car, and followed the four human auras, consisting of said Winchesters, and the two blonde ladies, towards a hardware store.

All Juliet had to do was tap into Dean's mind, and find out when he met her father. A simple poke would grant her access.

She appeared inside of the hardware store, where Dean was using a radio to speak with someone. Juliet approached him from behind and poked his arm, and instantly, his thoughts could be read. She almost grinned, but a held back gasp caught her off guard.

The Lynn of this time saw her.

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina  
October 8, 2017**

Right as Isaac was about to get Lynn awake, he jumped back when she jolted up, her eyes wide with shock.

"How do you like your coffee-?" Isaac mumbled. "Phoenix wants to know..."

Lynn ignored him. All she could think of was the memory. The day in Carthage...why was she remembering it?

Juliet.

She was in the hardware store for about three seconds, the memory hitting her. Impossible! Lynn thought about what was happening. NO! Lynn was fine with keeping Gabriel and the others in the dark about whatever secret operation Juliet was doing...

But screwing up history, creating false memories-? Out of the question! Lynn growled as she got out of bed, weak, but made it to the door and downstairs.

"Gabriel," she said, holding onto the archway.

"He went out," Annie told her. "...is everything okay?" Phoenix and Sarah were staring in from the kitchen then.

Lynn shook her head. "I know where Juliet is, and it's not good," she announced. "And Phoe," she added, "I like my coffee with lots of sugar and lots of creamer."


	53. Abandon All Hope

**Raleigh, North Carolina  
October 8, 2017**

"Give her some space!" Lyra scowled, allowing Annie to give Lynn another check-up, for the girl was getting sick again.

"I thought you couldn't touch Demons," she said to Annie.

"I can't," she confirmed.

"But, I'm _half_," Lynn told her.

Everyone in the living room was eyes wide, no one in that room had obviously not known that bit of info.

"Well, you still have wings, right? And your eyes are not really black." Annie explained. "So, I'll take my chances."

After she had given the girl some medicine, Phoenix gave her her coffee to get rid of the medicine after taste. "Thanks," Lynn sighed. "I know where Juliet is, but I don't know what the exact date was..." she announced.

"At least you know," Lyra said. "Where was it?"

"Missouri," Lynn said, Annie raising an eye at her. "The night Lucifer summoned Death. Just before..." she threw an upset expression, and no one questioned her.

"Wouldn't Dad know when that was?" Phoenix assumed.

"We'll have to ask when he comes back," Blake piped up.

"_If_ he does," Carmen snorted. "It seems like when someone leaves, they don't come back."

Lyra glared at her older sister. "Not in front of Isaac," she scolded.

* * *

**January, 2009**  
**Ohio**

From what she'd gotten from tapping into Dean's mind, this was the place where he first met Zachariah.

What the hell? She thought the Winchesters were hunters...not some guys who worked at some construction place?

Her cup of mocha in hand, now dressed in a kid's suit, Juliet waited until she saw Dean pull up in a Prius. Pfft! What happened to the Impala?

He got out, and she followed from behind. Good thing she was just a _little_ tall for her age, a succumbing 5' 2", and _might_ have played some mind tricks on everyone inside, so they wouldn't really notice her...

In the elevator, Juliet tried her coffee while Dean somehow found a donut, courtesy of the little Nephilim in the elevator with him. Hmmm...regular mocha was okay. Juliet would still prefer caramel or peppermint, like her mother would always get.

_Mom_...Juliet frowned as the elevator dinged, following Dean out. Juliet had not seen her mother since that night at the hospital. Sarah promised her Juliet would be safe, and then she gave her daughter the biggest hug ever.

Dean had entered his office, so Juliet kept walking down the same hall, feeling tears come on as she looked down to hide her face. She went into the bathroom to wash her face. She set her coffee down, turning the sink on, splashing her face.

She stared at herself in the mirror. What the hell was she _doing_-? She brushed back her growing strawberry blonde strands, redness around her shiny dark blue eyes. She was tired. That was it. Nothing was wrong...just, tired...and maybe she was missing her mom...

"Grow up," she groaned. Grabbing her mocha, she exited the restroom to continue stalking Dean's office.

* * *

**Carthage, Missouri**  
**November, 2009**

Abby finally woke up in the dark. She shot up too fast, feeling dizzy. She was in the Impala? What the...

The last thing she remembered was Levi crying, because they were attacked by Hellhounds. She looked down at herself, noting and sighing in relief that Juliet had healed her up. Where were they, though? Abby peered out the window, the moon shining brightly.

Maybe they were at the farm, and kept her there for safety. Abby decided to risk it by climbing out of the car, when a loud thud made her jump back in. _That sound...it was like an explosion!_ she realized. ...her thoughts made her panic when she thought, _...WHAT IF THAT WAS LEVI OR JULIET...?_

The full human Nephilim dashed out of the car and took off running towards the noise. She eventually came across a burning building, and—she wasn't sure—it was either her, or the air around her...

She could tell someone had just died.

Fast walking through town, Abby listened for any Hellhounds. It would _not_ be good if she came across any...she followed the moon, hoping it would take her to the farm...and closer to Lucifer. Oh, man, what if Levi had already seen him?

That only made her run faster.

* * *

_"HEY!"_

Levi jolted awake, leading him to realize that he fell asleep. He roused in the bushes, where he could see a familiar tall man walking through a crowd of those same frozen men...were they soldiers? Their drill sergeant must have made them stay still until further orders were given...

Only, who was their sergeant?

"You wanted to see me?"

Oh, it was Sam! Levi nearly jumped up, wanting to scream for help, when another voice stopped him. "Well, Sam, you don't need that gun here..." the moon was shining on the man's face. He...he...he looked like the older set of twins! ...this had to be Uncle Devil! WHOA!

Then Levi could see Dean, with a gun, as he aimed it at Uncle Luci. "Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you." Levi covered his ears too late when a loud shot made him shriek. He wanted to go home, he wanted to see Mama, and Isaac, and Abby, and Dad. He didn't want to be in the _bushes_ with a Blade, waiting for someone who would never come.

_"Owww..."_ Levi watched Lucifer as if a shot to the forehead didn't affect him. He smacked Dean back, and Levi saw him land against some trees. _No...!_ Levi shut his eyes, and began to think of Mama, hoping he could bring her here. In his mind, she was giving him a big hug, telling him everything was okay. All of this was over with, and things can get back to normal.

He could hear the others talking, but he kept his eyes shut. Now he was showing his soldiers to Mama, and she saluted them all as Levi made them walk past her on the kitchen counter.

"Fire away!" Mama ordered, and Levi used his powers to blast the enemy soldiers off the counter, and unexpectedly into the living room, one or two of them plonking Abby's head as she was sat on the couch, reading a book.

"Ouch!" she scowled. "_Levi_! Mom, make him keep his toys in his room!" she glared unhappily.

"Sorry!" Levi said. "I had to protect Mama from the bad guys!" he told her.

Abby only sighed, as she slipped back on her reading glasses, Mama now frowning. "Abigail, take those off. You don't need them; you'll hurt your eyes." she instructed.

"Will not! Angels can wear anything! Dad wears glasses sometimes." Abby reminded her.

Mama snorted. "Only because he thinks he's funny..."

Levi's nightdream stopped suddenly when everything started to shake. Clutching the Blade to his chest, he ended up wobbling until he fell down. He could hear something that reminded him of a camera flash, and he barely saw a colossal glow of white from the trees that Dean had been out cold against...who was now gone.

When the rumbling stopped, Levi shivered for a moment as he could hear Uncle Devil saying, "Oh, hell-_ooo_, Death..." amusingly. Levi peeked through the bushes, and what he _saw_-!

_Death-!_

What he saw was so terrifying, scared him so much, he let out a scream that was worse than having his Grace ripped out, or being chased by Doppy, or being tortured by the Irish man's sons.

When Abby had just made it to the farm grounds, impressed with herself that she managed to keep balance through the earthquake, she slowed to a fast walk when she heard something that made tears come to her eyes.

Her brother, rippling out a scream of terror, as if someone was murdering him. "LEVI!" Abby shrieked as she could see him hiding behind a pair of bushes; she followed his eyes and saw a man standing on a hill...and...and...

She cried out from what she saw, when she felt a gush of air from directly behind her. She turned around, her green eyes wide with fright as the Death of her time had pressed his hand to her shoulder.

* * *

**Rocky Ridge, Ohio  
October 8, 2017**

Abby was gasping, trying to breathe normally, when she realized her bound Horseman had brought her back to the old clubhouse, in their time.

Levi!

"Go _back_!" Abby cried. "You forgot Levi!"

"I can't," he said tiredly. "Time travel at great depths weakens even me. He is lost there, unless he can find another way back.

"No, no, _no_! Don't tell me you can't go back for a little boy! GO BACK AND GET HIM!" she screamed. "NOW! That's an order!"

"You can _order_ me all you want," Death said. "But I _said_, I CANNOT, _get_ him. He should have been exactly with you when I came." he explained.

Rage boiling up inside of her quickly, Abby landed a few angry punches at Death's chest, and he simply stood there, like he was concrete.

"Asshole! _You_!" she spat uncontrollably.

Death simply sighed, touching her forehead for just a moment, long enough to make her hit the floor, out cold. "...Nephilim have such..._loud_, voices." he said in a little amusement.

* * *

**Carthage, Missouri**  
**November, 2009**

Lucifer poked his head into the bushes, seeing the guilty victim of the screams from just seconds earlier. "I missed one." he realized. "Come with me, boy." he reached out to grab Levi, but noticed the Blade he held.

"Where did you get that?" he asked. "Answer me." he ordered calmly.

Levi ended up babbling helplessly. "DON'T KILL ME—I don't wanna see!—dead kids!—in the ditch!—he said—he said—" he erupted into sobbing, and Lucifer slightly twitched his eyes.

"Look at me."

Levi looked at him, shaking. "Where did you get that?" Lucifer repeated. "That blade."

"He-he-he...put your power in it—don't want Damon to get out—or Sera—" Levi attempted, and now Lucifer was eyes wide.

"What did you say?"

"P-put y-your p-power in this," Levi held out the blade. "So he won't g-g-get _out_!"

Damon getting out? That was all Lucifer needed to hear. He took the blade with the Enochian scribe, and he knew by touching it, that his Father had made this. He growled slightly as he grasped it with both hands, some of his Grace bonding with it.

Why should he give it back to this small child? If Damon got out, he could just use the blade on him. Lucifer looked at Levi in his terrified eyes. He was human, but he wasn't supposed to be. Lucifer could see into him, where his Grace used to be.

It was like Gabriel's Grace.

_Gabriel_-? He knew his brother was running around the planet disguised as a Trickster, which amused Lucifer. He'd taught him just about everything there was to being a Trickster. He put the blade back in the boy's hands slowly.

That was when his daughter appeared behind Levi, grabbing the boy back, and disappearing with him. Lucifer had chuckled. Lynn thought he was going to hurt the boy-? Where was she even going to take him. Did she even know him?

Lucifer gazed back over at the dead bodies of demons, and groaned. He had a lot of digging to do.


	54. To The Place Where I Belong

**_"I'm going home, to the place where I belong; and where your love has always been enough for me." ~Daughtry_  
**

**Raleigh, North Carolina  
****October 8, 2017**

Lyra was smirking. "What?" Sammael questioned her.

"Isaac doesn't like Lynn," Lyra said. "But it looks like he likes Serafina." she noticed. "He must like the bad girls."

"That's what I'm talking about." Gabriel praised; Annie and Sarah rolled their eyes.

"Why is Lynn in a coma?" Phoenix demanded. "Is this because of Juliet? I'm gonna kill her!" she threatened. After Lynn said she knew where Juliet was, and after Annie had given her check up, the girl had lapsed unconscious.

"What do you mean, _because of Juliet_?" Carmen asked her little sister.

"Early this morning, before Lynn came down here, I went to check on her and Juliet was with her. She wanted to know when Lynn first met...Lucifer." Phoenix explained.

"What the hell?" Lyra and Carmen said in unison.

"Why didn't you say this earlier?" Gabriel asked.

Phoenix shrugged. "I didn't think it was important." she said.

"You think Juliet asking Lynn about Lucifer _after_ she went AWOL _and_ took Abby and Levi with her wasn't _important_?" Gabriel scolded.

"Sorry," Phoenix apologized as she frowned.

"What did Lynn tell her?" Annie asked to diverge.

"That she met him the night he summoned Death." Phoenix said.

Gabriel dropped his mouth open. "You don't think–Juliet–JULIET! That little girl is going to get it now!" he enraged.

_"No wonder this Nephilim is loud. She gets it from her absurd father."_

Gabriel, Annie, Sarah, Phoenix, Lyra, Sammael, Carmen and Blake could see Death standing at the door. He was holding a thirteen year old Abby in his arms bridal style. "Death," Gabriel growled. "Give me my daughter."

"With utmost pleasure." Death allowed Gabriel to go up to him, taking Abby from his arms and holding her himself.

"Is she okay?" the Archangel asked.

"Yes. I had to shut her up because she was ruthlessly attempting to injure me." the Horseman replied.

Gabriel set Abby against the couch; her sleeping caused her head to roll back, coming in contact with Lynn's waist. Annie immediately knelt down to her to check on her.

"You mind telling me what is going on?" Gabriel asked politely.

"I wouldn't. Maybe if you'd break my bind to her, I'll be glad to." Death proposed.

"...you're bound to Abigail?" Gabriel realized. "How did she do that-? Holy crap!"

"Unfortunately, yes." Death said. "I don't know how she did it. I assume the other older Nephilim helped her."

"Other-? Juliet?" Gabriel guessed. "So she did...what was she _thinking_?" he grit his teeth. "You tell me what happened, and I will free you." he promised.

Death put his cane in front of him, pressing his hand weight on it. "They wanted help in getting their Graces back. I gave them the Enochian inscribed blade."

"You...did..._WHAT_?" Gabriel squeaked. "What is wrong with you! Giving kids that weapon-?"

"She," Death nodded at Abby. "Threatened to unleash her," he directed his attention to Phoenix. "On me."

Gabriel craned at his head at his daughters before grinning sheepishly at Death, rocking himself amusingly. "That would have been the end of you."

Death smirked coldly. "Then I sent them back to the night I was first summoned." he finished. "I gave them all day to get Lucifer to bond his Grace into the Blade. I went back to get them, but she was the only one there, so I only brought her back." he concluded.

Gabriel froze. "You're saying you left Juliet and Levi back there with my bitchfitting brother?" he realized.

"This is too far!" Annie exclaimed. "How dare you? You are a Horseman! How could you let a couple of kids boss you around—ignore Gabriel's immaturity about Phoenix—no offense, sweetie—Levi is a six year old little boy; you should be ashamed! You go get my son right now!"

As if ignoring her outrage, Death faced Gabriel. "I've told you what happened. Release me."

Gabriel nodded. "Fair enough. You're sure that Levi is at Carthage?"

"Yes." Death confirmed. Gabriel snapped his fingers, and the chains around Deaths wrists were visible as they shattered completely. "Thank you." Death said.

After he disappeared, Annie said, "I'm going with you."

"I move faster on my own." Gabriel told her reluctantly. But the look she burned into his eyes convinced him otherwise. "Fine." he raised both his hands up to snap his fingers, and they were gone.

"Here we go." Sarah said unhappily.

* * *

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota  
November, 2009**

Dean Winchester said, "What the hell, Lynn? Who's the kid?"

"I found him," the Lynn of the past told him. "I went back to try and talk to Lucifer and I saw him hounding this boy." she explained.

"It was foolish of you to go back." Castiel scolded her.

"Shut up. I saved a kid. I'm a hero." Lynn said sarcastically.

Levi opened his eyes. "Lynn-" he said with short breaths. "Take me home." he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now you _know_ this kid?" Dean said.

"I've never seen him before," Lynn admitted. "Uh...kid, who are you?" she asked.

"It's me, Levi. Take me home. I want Mama and Dad." Levi pleaded. He stuck his head out and said, "Grampa, call Mama. I don't want her to cry."

Everyone stared at Bobby Singer.

"Don't look at me," he said. "Karen and I never had any kids."

"Uncle Sam? Uncle Dean? Why did you leave Sarah's house? You made Abby mad." Levi told the brothers.

_Uncle_? And _Grampa_?

"Look who's having kids now." Bobby joked seriously.

"You don't live in Carthage do you-?" Sam didn't wanna break the news that everyone there was dead.

"I live in Ral-ee." Levi corrected.

"North Carolina?" Bobby realized. "What were you doing in Missouri?"

Levi frowned. "You promise not to tell Mama and Dad?"

"We promise." Lynn said. She had Levi step back so he could explain.

"Bad angels took my powers," he started. "They took Isaac's and Abby's and everyone else's powers too. Juliet said Uncle Luci can help get them back." he sniffed.

"Is it me or does he look familiar." Dean noticed. Bobby and Lynn shot him a look. "Not like _that_-" he corrected.

"No, I think he looks familiar too." Sam agreed. "Bad angels," he repeated. "What bad angels?"

"I don't know them. Juliet said they escaped the prison." Castiel deemed interested completely.

"I believe this boy is from a future time." he said.

"From the future?" Lynn said. "That's possible-?"

Castiel walked over and knelt down next to Lynn and Levi. "Boy. Who is your father?" he questioned.

Levi raised an eye. "You know who Dad is, Uncle Cas. He's Gabriel." he reminded.

"Whoa," Dean said. "The _Archangel_-?"

"Explains the familiarity." Sam realized.

"Gabriel-?" Lynn repeated. "That...that makes you my _cousin_?" she realized.

"Mmhmm." Levi nodded. "Why are you here at Grampa's? Dad said to stay at Sarah's house." he warned.

"Who is Sarah?" Lynn wondered.

"Ly-Ly and Phoenix's mama," Levi said. "Can we go back now?"

"I have no idea what's going on..." Dean muttered. "I get how Cas is his uncle...hell, you could call him that too, Lynn."

Lynn blushed, but shrugged it off. "Why are you calling us Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam?" Dean asked.

"And _Grampa_?" Bobby added.

"Mama said that's who you are to me, Isaac and Abby. Mama said she know you since you and Uncle Sam were little." Levi told Dean.

"Who is your mom?" Sam asked.

"You know Mama's name." Levi said with a giggle.

"What does your dad call her?" Lynn asked in simpler terms.

"Annie," Levi said.

"Annie-? As in Annie Laughlin?" Sam realized.

"No. No way. _Gabriel_ and _Annie_? Absolutely not. I say we call her. Now." Dean ordered.

"Juliet said Lucifer can help stop the bad angels," Castiel repeated and interrupted. "How can he help?"

"With the special knife," Levi pulled out the Blade from the back of his pants. "The skeleton horseman said we had to come here so uncle can put his power in it so we can kill the bad angels, and get our powers back." he explained.

Castiel looked at the Blade. "I have never seen one like this. It has Enochian on it."

"What does it all say?" Dean asked curiously.

"It's just markings...of Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael. They are very old markings-" he tilted his head. "There are new markings. They are Lucifer's." he realized.

"So that blade has a little of all the Archangels powers in it?" Dean assumed. "Couldn't we use something like that to kill Lucifer?"

"No!" Levi said. "I have to give it back to Abby! She said it's dangerous." he exclaimed.

"And you have it." Dean retorted.

"Juliet gave it to me after the Hellhounds hurt me and Abby." Levi told him.

"You don't look hurt." Sam said.

"Juliet fix'ed me," Levi told him.

"Juliet must be an angel," Sam guessed. "Do you know any Juliet's, Cas?" he asked.

"...yes," Castiel said nervously. "Not personally. I know of an angel child named Juliet Carlisle-"

"Yeah," Levi confirmed.

"She is a _child_ though. Younger than this boy." Castiel informed.

"Nu-uh," Levi denied. "Juliet is a big girl like Abby and Nixxy. She's twelve." he corrected.

Castiel made the calculations in his mind. "This boy is from the year two-thousand seventeen." he announced.

"That's great," Dean said. "Now take that blade and send him home."

"You can't have it." Levi held the Blade against his chest.

"That Blade is not from this time; it would not be wise to use something from the future." Castiel told Dean. "Levi, what do you think today is?" he asked.

"It's Ly-Ly's birthday," Levi said.

"Ly-Ly?" Lynn repeated.

"Lyra, she's one of my big sisters." Levi told her. "I have more sisters than you." he teased.

Dean caught Cas' stare. "I'm gonna take a wild guess that you know who his sister is."

"Yes. Lyra Agate was born on October 8, 1994." Castiel said. "I will send you to October 8, 2017."

Levi went with the flow. "You're coming back too?" he asked Lynn.

"Uh...not...yet. I'm gonna stay here for a while..." she said. "Is that okay?"

"I guess so...Nixxy will miss you," Levi said. "Okay, Uncle Cas, I want to go home."

"How do you know where to send him?" Bobby asked.

"Lyra Agate also lives in Raleigh. I will send him to her house." Castiel decided.

"See you later," Levi said.

"See ya, buddy," Lynn said sadly. This boy was her _family_. Her _real_ family, from the future, and now he had to go back. She was glad she saved him from Lucifer...

Castiel put two fingers on Levi's forehead, and the little one was gone.


	55. When Only The Silence Remains

**_"Rest here in peace in my arms now, knowing you're safe from the storms and the rain, and from all of your pain; and I'll be here, when only the silence remains." ~ 3 Doors Down_  
**

**Raleigh, North Carolina****  
****October 8, 2017**

When Abby finally woke up, she groaned lightly. The first thing she saw was a familiar pair of chocolate eyes staring her down glaringly. "Lyra-?" she realized.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in?" Lyra asked her. "You're grounded."

"What! I didn't do anything!" Abby retorted.

"That's what they always say," Sarah chimed.

"Yes you did, and you know it. So you're not going anywhere." Lyra decided.

"You're not the boss of me," Abby remarked.

"Then do something about it." Lyra challenged. When Abby folded her arms and started pouting, she smirked. "That's what I thought."

In the basement, Isaac and Keri were sitting at the fold-up table, eating a second breakfast, that consisted of chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry syrup. "Do you have a crush on her?" Keri asked in a giggle, pointing Isaac over to Serafina, who was sickly sleeping with her twin sister.

"No!" Isaac denied. "I don't like girls." he said with a growl. Keri tilted her head confusingly, and then looked over when they heard Adena cough a little in her sleep.

Isaac frowned. "Do you think they're gonna die?" he wondered.

Keri shrugged. "I dunno."

Back upstairs, Abby shifted her position on the couch; she tried to move Lynn's unconscious legs out the way, but failed. The dead weight was too heavy. "Why is she sleeping, anyway?" she wondered.

"She's sick or something," Carmen answered. "So are Adena and Serafina."

"Why?"

Carmen shrugged, and went to answer, but the front door opened, and a confused and bewildered Levi came in, his brown hair messy from being unbrushed, and a victim of the wind outside.

"…Levi?" Carmen said.

"Levi!" Abby said in relief; she leaped off the couch and tackled her brother to the ground with a hug.

The little boy didn't respond. "…Levi?" Abby said, putting her hands on his shoulders as she knelt down to his level. "His eyes…something's wrong!"

"Move," Carmen pushed her gently out of the way, also kneeling down to her brother who shared the same eyes. She moved his eyelids up slowly. "Levi?" she said. "I think he's in shock. Sarah?" she looked up past her shoulders.

"Bring him in the kitchen," Sarah decided, walking past them. Carmen lifted Levi up bridal style and followed her in.

Abby went to follow as well, but her nine-inch taller sister stopped her. "Back on the couch. Don't let Lyra see that you even got up."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Pouting, Abby retreated to the sofa just as Blake called down to the basement, and then up the stairs, of Levi's return. Within seconds, Phoenix came bundling down; Isaac and Keri came scrambling up.

"Hold up, he wasn't looking too well; stay in here until Sarah says it's okay to go see him." Blake told them.

* * *

**Carthage, Missouri  
November, 2009**

Gabriel and Annie had just touched down on the moon-lit street of Carthage when they both heard a terrifying scream erupting from their missing son.

"Levi!" Annie darted her eyes and focus towards the scream, leaving Gabriel running to catch up with her.

Annie didn't think she'd ever ran this fast in her life. Immediately, as she was running, she almost thought she was looking or running right into a mirror. Ahead of her on the street, was someone else running, their long and curly auburn hair bouncing behind them as she ran.

"Abigail!" she recognized. She waited for her daughter to hear her, but she didn't. Annie soon knew why as her own brain struggled to keep up – Abby had started screaming herself when her name was called.

Gabriel had just caught up with her when they both saw Death appear behind Abby, startling her, and taking her away.

"She's okay," Gabriel reminded. "That must have been how he brought her back."

Satisfied for that, Annie went to look for Levi, but Gabriel gripped her shoulder. "It's useless. They've already screwed up history enough – let's not make it worse. If Levi's in danger, then we'll scratch that rule." He explained.

Annie nodded, unable to speak.

"I missed one," they both heard and saw Lucifer, as he went over towards a set of bushes. "Come with me, boy," he reached out to grab the hiding Levi, but pulled away. "Where did you get that?" he asked. "Answer me."

"DON'T KILL ME—I don't wanna see!—dead kids!—in the ditch!—he said—he said—"

Annie and Gabriel watched as Lucifer put his power in the Blade Levi had, and they were both shocked when they saw Lynn appear, grabbing Levi and disappearing.

Annie sighed in relief.

"Well…at least we know where he went." Gabriel said, snapping his fingers to follow Levi and Past-Lynn.

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina****  
****October 8, 2017**

Sarah was smoothing Levi's hair down as Carmen held the Blade in her hands. "I've never seen anything like it." She murmured.

_"That's because there's nothing like it."_

The women looked to the kitchen entrance to see Gabriel and Annie standing there. "That was faster than expected." Sarah noted.

"You dare question thy skills?" Gabriel flirted. Ignoring it all, Annie's first priority was her son. "You look after him…I'll go talk to our daring teenager." He turned and stepped out into the living room.

"Dad! What happened?" Phoenix questioned hastily.

"Juliet made one big mess, that's what happened," Gabriel muttered. "Long story short: Lucifer from the past saw Levi, and so did Lynn, Sam, Dean, and Singer. I had to wipe all their memories, and I'll have to do Levi's when Annie is done with him. Our Lynny here went unconscious because of her own memories getting tampered with; but she should be waking up-"

Lynn jolted awake, sending Abby nearly off the couch in fright. "Easy there," Gabriel said quietly. "You okay, Lynny?"

"No, head hurts," she slurred. "Tired…sleep…"

"Gabriel!" Annie called from the kitchen.

"One of you take her upstairs, back into Phoenix's bed," Gabriel instructed.

"I will do it," Sammael offered, as an act of kindness. He lifted the sickly girl up, and she snuggled her head against his chest.

"You're hot," she mumbled. "Lyra's lucky…"

"What did she say?" Phoenix asked, but Sammael just shook it off with a grin.

Gabriel glowered down at the couch. "You stay put, Missy." He ordered.

Abby ignored him, folding her arms over her chest.

Sammael took a step away from the couch, when he stopped abruptly upon seeing four new presences. Two male, and two female, at the door.

"Castiel?" Gabriel recognized the lead one. "Hey, bro…you bring your geek squad?"

"Cas?" Lynn dropped herself from Sammael's arms, only to fall again, but the maroon haired and eyed angel grabbed her arms to hold her up.

"You shouldn't move," he advised.

"Cas," Lynn protested.

"It is good to see you again," Castiel admitted. "It has been…different, without your presence."

"We are not here for a reunion, Castiel," the female angel with long blond hair and blue eyes, clad in a grey suit, reminded.

"I know," Castiel said. He ushered to the two females and one male behind him. "This is all I have left of my Garrison." He announced.

"What happened to the rest?" Lyra asked as she returned from wherever she disappeared to.

"Our leader, Anna, is dead; so is Uriel. Balthazar, Ciar, and Amitiel are rogue." Castiel explained.

"Balthazar?" Keri repeated quietly. "Are they his friends?" she whispered to Isaac.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

The spoken female narrowed her eyes on the little girl. "Is she the Nephilim of Ciar's Heir?" she realized.

"Rachel-" Castiel warned.

"Leave her alone," Isaac said. "I'll fight you. I'm not scared to hit a girl."

Lynn smirked; that was the way to go. _Tough_. "How amusing, Nephilim of Laughter." Rachel said coldly.

"What?" Isaac questioned.

"You are a Nephilim, and your name means laughter, so you are the Nephilim of Laughter." Rachel explained.

Keri thought back to seconds before. "I'm Neph'lim of Ciar's Heir? What's Ciar's Heir?" she wondered.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Ciar is your-"

"ANYWAYS," Gabriel said loudly. "What do you guys-"

"What's _my_ name?" Abby asked. "I'm a Nephilim…right?"

"Nephilim of God's Joy," Gabriel replied quietly. "Look…we can share names later, what do you guys want?"

"We are here for the Nephilim of Downy Hair," the other female angel asked. She was wearing a darker suit, with long, brunette hair, and hazel eyes. "She is causing trouble for us."

"Downy Hair?" Lyra repeated.

Lynn craned her head to see who the other male angel was, who didn't speak. He was about 5'5, a mere two inches taller than her…in a boy about her age, with blue eyes and curly brown-blond hair that bounced to his shoulders.

He was cute.

"Juliet," Carmen realized. "It's Juliet."

"Yes," Castiel confirmed. "Where is she?"

"Why would I tell you?" Gabriel asked curiously. "What will you do when you find her?"

"She will be punished for releasing the imprisoned angels from the prison," Castiel replied.

A few eyes were wide. "…what did you say?" Gabriel said. "…she-"

"She did WHAT?" Carmen bellowed.

"You think those angels _escaped_ the prison?" the other female asked. "That is impossible."

"Juliet let them out; she must have made some kind of deal with them." Rachel assumed.

"No," Carmen denied. "Juliet would never do that! She knows better! She's your superior!" she reassured.

"Carmen…" Blake said sympathetically.

"Don't!" she snapped. She looked over to Gabriel. "You know where she is? Take me to her! I'll prove she's not responsible for this." She demanded.

"I'll send you to her," Gabriel agreed. "But, Carmen, when you go looking for answers…you just might find them." He warned.

"I'm going with you," Blake decided, walking over to his fiancé. Gabriel nodded at them, and snapped his fingers to send them away.

"I don't believe it," Phoenix said, sadly. "Why would Juliet do that-?"

Lynn finally strayed away from Sammael, going, "There's too many people in here," and went to go into the kitchen. Annie and Sarah's confusing eyes caught her attention. "Don't ask. You guys are safer in here…what's going on with Levi?"

"He's in shock," Annie said upsettingly. "I can't snap him out of it."

"Why is he…what happened?" Lynn demanded.

"She was sleeping practically this whole time…she has no idea what's going on," Sarah said to Annie. "Maybe it's best if you don't know. Why don't you sit down, you don't look good."

"Gee, thanks, Aunty," Lynn teased as she went to sit, but stopped when she passed Levi, who was sat on the kitchen counter, spaceless. "Levi? Hey, buddy…snap out of it. It's okay, little guy…"

Nothing.

"Levi, hey," she put her hands on his small face. "Can you hear me? You can come back to us. We need you. You're the bravest little boy I've ever met. When we were far away, after the bad angels hurt us, you were so brave. Even when Doppy and his kids hurt us…and when we got away…you were so brave.

Now Annie wanted to know who Doppy and His Kids were, so she could go murder them, but she continued to watch with a stunned Sarah.

Lynn was silent, until finally, Levi blinked his father's eyes. Lynn grinned, and then stepped back so Annie could smother him with embrace.

"Mama?" he said, muffled. "Mama, t-t-the…"

"Shh, it's okay, you don't have to talk about it." Annie promised him.

"That was amazing," Sarah said to Lynn.

She shrugged. "I am good with kids, I guess…so, are you gonna make me a batch of fries or _what_?"

Sarah Agate let out a short laugh. "I think I missed that…_just_ a little bit." She admitted.


	56. Live Together, Die Alone

**I know Google Translate never seems to be accurate, so just bear with me. I can never find a decent translating site.**

* * *

**Raleigh, North Carolina  
October 8, 2017**

"This has turned into the longest day ever," Phoenix complained. "What's for dinner?"

Meanwhile, Castiel and his angels would not stop hounding Sammael for his betrayal. "Will you leave me alone?" he begged. "I don't know where to find them. Why don't you wait until they show themselves?"

That shut them up.

In the basement, the older twins and Lynn's fevers were getting worse. Adena was the first to kick her covers off, going, "Hot…" and rolling off the bed, lying on the cold floor. Serafina joined her in a matter of minutes.

"Try not to move," Abby heavily suggested, placing a cold, wet rag on Lynn's forehead.

"Whatever you say, Doc," Lynn replied with a heavy sigh. "Dying like this is worse than the first time. That was quick." She said.

"You're not going to die," Abby argued, then bit her lip. "You're…you're too nice to die."

"Abbs, no matter how many times you say that…you know it's not true." Lynn reminded.

"Yes it is," Abby countered. "You instantly liked me when we met at my school. You didn't tell on us when you caught me and Phoenix playing ball in the house. You took us to _Disney On Ice_. You went all out to protect me, Phoenix, and Juliet from Serafina-"

"Again, sorry about that," Serafina moaned from the floor. "…_pixie_."

"You remember all of that?" Lynn realized.

Abby nodded. "It's our job as family to stick together, no matter what happens."

"Yeah it is," Lynn agreed. "Thanks, Abbs. Even if I do die, I needed to hear that. And at least I got to see you all again…" and with that, she closed her eyes and softly went back to sleep.

Just outside the basement, Gabriel said, "I think that was enough to get her ungrounded, don't cha' think?"

Annie was adamant. "Hmmm. Maybe. I think I'll give her the slip now since all this is going on. She's off the hook." She decided. "She can be grounded when this all over with."

Gabriel went to agree, but a _whoosh_ caused him and Annie to turn around to see that Carmen and Blake had returned, a recently cried Juliet with them.

"Oh, little girl," Gabriel said coldly.

"Juliet Evangelique Carlisle, Nephilim of Downy Hair," Rachel started. "What you have done is wrong. We have orders to strip you of your Grace and send you to the Prison to be hereby punished for releasing those dangerous angels." She explained.

"Excuse me?" Carmen said. "Julie's sorry for what she did! You won't lay a hand on her." She threatened.

"Apologies will not fix what she has done," Rachel argued. "Castiel?"

Castiel stepped forward to Juliet, but Carmen stepped in front of her. "Carmen, you're human," he reminded. "You are no match against me."

"Blake," Carmen growled.

"I'm not getting in their way," he said, defeated.

"What!" Carmen hissed. "I don't believe you!"

"What's going on?" Abby suddenly demanded from the stairs.

"They're taking her away?" Keri realized.

"Why?" Isaac wondered.

"She was bad," Levi answered.

"Boys," Annie said. "Shh."

"It's okay," Juliet finally said. "Let him do what he's supposed to. I…I acted out. I let those angels out. They said they would bring my real father back. I…I just wanted to _meet_ him..." She explained.

"Unacceptable," Rachel scowled.

"Did you _hear_ them, Julie?" Carmen asked. "They're taking your Grace and sending you to Prison! You don't _want_ that!"

"None of us wants that," Gabriel said.

"_I_ don't want that!" Carmen raged. "Go, run away! Get out of-"

"It's okay," Juliet interrupted. "It's okay…Mom. It's _okay_."

Carmen's mouth dropped, going silent. Castiel waited until she stepped aside before standing down to Juliet. "I'm sorry," he said, and she only nodded.

"_Peccata__ tollat__ gratiam __fecit __in__ Angelis__,"_ he started in Latin. Tears were already falling from Carmen's caramel eyes when she saw Juliet wince from the quickly coming pain.

"_Hinc __usque__ ad __punienda__ peccata,__ quos __finis__ superioris__ dat__ poenas__."_ He finished. He put a hand on Juliet's chest, and that set it off. She started to scream, her head rolling back and started to flash white vividly.

Soon the flash overwhelmed everyone, lighting up the whole room completely. When it was gone, so were Juliet, Castiel, and his angels.

"Julie," Carmen choked, throwing herself into Blake's arms.

Levi slouched from where he was sat, his toy soldiers suddenly feeling very heavy.

_"I didn't know the headless horseman wore rings. His hands are all skeleton, I didn't see that—"_

**_"No! Not that! The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse! Big, bad angels."_**

_"The guy with the bad name has the last one?"_

**_"Yeah. Right here…Good job Levi….No one will guess that a little kid has them. Keep 'em in your pocket And do not put them on."_**

_"What's in the bowl?"_

**_"You don't want to know,"_**

**_"Oh, my God…HELLHOUNDS! RUN!"_**

**_"Levi, I need you to be a big boy for me, okay? A really big boy."_**

_"Bigger than Isaac?"_

_**"Yes,"** _

_"Bigger than Jasper?"_

**_"Yes,"_**

_"Bigger than Dad?"_

**_"Yes,"_**

_"I can't! I don't want to see the dead kids in the ditch!"_

**_"You won't see them I promise. Big boy, remember? You have to be the Commander now…You can do it, Levi!"_**

Isaac was wondering why his twin brother started to cry.

* * *

That night, the younger twins were settled into Lyra's bed upstairs. Levi had just a little trouble falling asleep due to haunting thoughts of Doppy, blood, Death, Lucifer, dead kids in the ditch, and Juliet. Gabriel resolved this quickly simply by touching him.

When both boys were sound asleep, he trailed downstairs to see Abby and Phoenix carrying a huge air mattress down into the basement. Then he notices two new presences in the household. "Welcome back," he said.

"Yeah, thanks," Jasper replied.

Next to him was Jamie Ember. Sure, he'd grown up and gotten taller, but everyone knew he was still such a teenager. "The Devil kids are really back?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Gabriel confirmed. "They're kind of sick, though. We don't know why, but we've got some theories." He added.

"I heard all the kids went through hell, what else happened?" Jamie wondered.

"That's one way to describe it," Sarah muttered, shaking her head.

In the basement, the said Devil kids were all awake, rolling restlessly on their mattresses as box fans blew cold air on them. Little Keri had fallen asleep in Phoenix's old sleeping bag, much to her amusement.

"Hold up, let me get this straight," Lynn cleared her throat groggily. "You're saying Phoe hooked up with some French boy in _Paris_?"

"Abby!" Phoenix scowled, and her sister only grinned. Now pouting as Lynn was laughing, Phoenix went to lie down, but froze when she saw the fire-eyed fallen angel staring into her own bronze eyes.

"Hey Agate," he said casually.

* * *

Upstairs, when everyone heard Phoenix scream, Gabriel was the first one for the door. But just as he reached it, the door slammed shut abruptly.

_"Going somewhere?"_

The Archangel turned around to see Ciar flexing his right hand.

Amitiel appeared behind Annie, saying quietly, "This is for last time," and grabbed her by the waist, throwing her after spinning a 180.

Sammael went to catch her, but Ariel appeared, grabbing him by the neck.

Downstairs, Abby and Phoenix, with Keri, were hiding behind Adena, while Serafina made clear, "You won't lay a hand on these pixies."

"You willing to risk your life for them?" Teivel asked.

Serafina Cobalt nodded. "Yes." And this shocked just about everyone in the room.

"Even if we don't kill you, you'll die on your own anyway." Samyaza said, cracking his knuckles.

"What do you mean?" Adena questioned.

"I mean, you three were _dead_. You still are. We brought you back from the dead. And now your Graces are gone…you would have been fine, but because you're technically dead, and human, you'll just die again." Samyaza explained.

"You brought us back?" Lynn realized. "Just to take our Graces?"

"Mmm, yeah," Samyaza said casually.

"But-" Teivel interrupted. "Even if you got your Grace back, since you're dead, you'd be alive, you just won't age. _Frozen_." He added.

Adena, Serafina, and Lynn were eyes wide. "Are you saying I'm _stuck_ being _sixteen_?" Serafina said in horror.

"Mmmhmm," Samyaza told her. "Okay…fun's over…ready to die?"

* * *

"Sorry Sister," Sammael said coldly, while still being choked.

Gabriel knew Ciar wouldn't let him move, so all he could do was look over at Annie, to make sure Amitiel didn't get hurt. That guy was already toast in his mind.

"Sorry won't cut it, Samm." Ariel spat. Then she grunted when Sammael rammed the Archangel powered blade into her gut. "…_you_…" she choked. She leaned back and screamed, soon flashing the entire room momentarily.

Gabriel wondered how Sammael got the blade in the first place. He didn't need to look away from the flash, so he was the only one who saw the pair of Graces leave Ariel and return to whoever they belonged to.

"You've got to be kidding!" Ciar yelped.

Sammael flew over and pinned Amitiel to the wall, then made the blade reappear in Annie's hands as she got up. At first she was confused, but then understood. She ran over and said to Amitiel, "This is for last time!" and stuck the blade in.

All Ciar did was watch. "They were stupid anyway." He muttered.

* * *

In the basement, Samyaza glared up at the door. "How the hell're they getting killed!" he yelled, and all of a sudden, glowing white appeared in front of Phoenix and Abby. "WHAT!" Samyaza raged.

"Is that…?" Phoenix realized.

When their Graces were returning to them, Lynn yelled, "Shut your eyes!" so she and her sisters did so, as the room illuminated white. When it faded, the younger girls were gone.

"No…" Teivel shuddered. The Devil kids all flinched when Teivel fell over from crippling pain.

It was then revealed that Phoenix was clenching her fist from behind, inflicting the pain. "Take that!" Abby said, pointing her finger out. As Teivel died, his pair of Graces disappeared to upstairs.

Samyaza started backing away.

"Let's kick his ass, Abby!" Phoenix declared.

"Got it!" she agreed.

Meanwhile, Keri had no idea what was going on. The room flashed, and she was no longer in the basement, and was now in the living room facing a man who looked just like her. The same short black hair, and the same thin brown eyes.

Ciar nearly fell over from shock. "…Keri?" he recognized.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

Now, to the angel, nothing else mattered except for the small child in front of him. "I am Ciar." he told her politely.

Keri was eyes wide. _Nephilim of Ciar's Heir_. "I'm your heir?" she realized.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Why?"

Ciar smiled faintly. "I am your father," he admitted. "A long time ago, I learned of your name, and what it meant, and I had to have you. Nephilim are forbidden, so I left Heaven to have you. After you were born, I was captured. I made Balthazar promise to look after you." He explained.

"He's my friend," Keri confirmed.

"Good," Ciar finally looked around, then to Gabriel. "Please, do not hurt her. I will do what you want." He begged.

"Damn right you will," Gabriel said. And then he grinned.

* * *

Over the next few minutes, Keri was returned home safely, Ciar left in peace, not before returning the remaining Graces. Isaac and Levi were the first, from Ariel, so they were awake and running downstairs happily, exclaiming to Mama that their powers were back.

Then Lyra wondered what was going on in the basement.

Everyone ventured down to see a dead Teivel, a near dead Samyaza, Serafina with her foot against his neck, while Abby and Phoenix were standing proudly, giving each other high fives.

"Do I even _want_ to know?" Gabriel dared asked.

"Probably not," Lyra answered.

"Wait!" Sarah exclaimed. "Those wing imprints are burned onto the ground? They're all over my house!" it was true. Teivel, and soon Samyaza's, would be on the basement floor. Ariel's would be on the living room floor, and Amitiel's on the wall by the front door.

"Yeah, those aren't going away," Gabriel said. "Guess you won't be expecting any company for a while, huh?" he joked.

A few minutes later, Adena broke the news of them no longer aging, but added that having their Graces would keep them alive. Gabriel finished Samyaza, and the last Graces were returned.

After, Lynn was staring at the tall, golden brown eyed and honey blond haired boy curiously. "I feel like we used to get along very well. Who are you?"

"I'm Jamie," he introduced. "You don't remember?"

"I do now," Lynn realized.

"You know, I think I remember everything now." Adena realized herself.

"Me too," Lynn admitted.

"I'm glad this is finally over," Annie said with a sigh.

"And all this happened on my birthday," Lyra remembered. "Couldn't ask for a better one." She grinned over to Sammael.

Serafina narrowed her dark sapphire eyes. "Where's the other pixie?" she asked. "And her parents or whoever?"

"Blake and Carmen went home," Gabriel told her. "And Juliet…she's gone."

"What do you mean, _gone_?" Adena demanded.

* * *

Now having the wonderful to go where they pleased, Jamie went home, Jasper to Heaven, to see what was going on, but really he wanted to see if he could do anything about Juliet.

Sammael also left, but promised – well, to Lyra really – that he would return.

Phoenix wanted to go see her new French friend, but of course Gabriel said no. She only smirked, knowing he couldn't stop her now that she was only half human again.

Annie and her kids had gathered their things, and Gabriel went to take them home. When the majority of everyone was gone, Lyra and Phoenix went into their rooms, while the Devil kids remained in the basement.

Sarah looked at the wing imprints on the wall and on the floor. She wanted to punch someone. This would take some getting used to.


	57. Everything Will Change

**Simple Paradox - I did NOT forget your word for me! :D**

**AuntMo - I know I didn't make your flashback as funny as you would like it to be, but I still did it!  
**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Lynn held onto her duffel bags tightly as she entered the Laughlin residence. "I think it's a good idea," Abby replied. "You're lucky we have carpet in the basement."

A week after the three-day adventure, Abby suggested that Lynn should move in with them, since she had nowhere to really go. Levi seemed to support it, while Isaac appeared against it.

"Why do you want that _girl_ to live with us?" he'd asked.

"Because I want her to," Abby told him.

Annie was a little more harder to convince, but she agreed under one condition. "You can come to church with us every week."

Lynn groaned. "I'll try."

When Phoenix found out, she raged. "Why can't Lynny stay with _us_? It's just me, Mom and Lyra!"

"Maybe you're not Lynny's favorite anymore." Lyra said. "I think Levi took your throne."

In the basement, Abby pushed two mattresses stacked on top of each other against the wall. "I'll get you some blankets."

"One's fine, but I don't really need one. The weather, or how hot or cold somewhere is doesn't bother me." Lynn explained, setting her bags down.

"What all do you have left?" Abby asked curiously.

"Some clothes, my old family photo, a picture from…" Lynn handed her the black and white photo which was taken at Bobby's; in it was him, Lynn, Sam, Dean, Castiel, and the two women Abby remembered from her trip to Carthage.

"Bobby was in a wheelchair?" she questioned. "I think I remember that when I was little."

"Yeah…long story." Lynn admitted.

* * *

Over at the Agate residence, Phoenix was digging into her closet, looking for something specific. When instead she had found her CD of the angels singing, given to her from Drake, it brought tears to her eyes.

"I miss you, Drake," she said quietly. "Please come back."

Finally, she found it: her unopened make-up kit given from Lynn. She'd promised they'd use it one day and go clubbing - just like the rich girls.

"What'cha doing?" she heard Jamie ask from behind. Phoenix poked out of her closet.

"Going down memory lane," she told him. "What are you doing in here?"

"You don't remember the day after I met you guys, you came into my room?" Jamie reminded.

"Uh…no." Phoenix said.

"Well I'm returning the favor," Jamie clarified. "What are you having memories of?"

"Drake," she replied.

"Oh…" Jamie sighed. "You used to be all _over_ him when you were little." he reminded.

"It's hard to remember," she admitted. "It was so long ago."

"Gee, good thing your mom took pictures when we had that one Christmas together." Jamie said cockily.

"Oh, yeah!" she gasped. "That was the best Christmas ever!" she squealed.

Now Jamie grinned evilly, clearing his throat. "I heard something about you and a French boy…"

Phoenix went eyes wide, then threw one of her old angel plushies out at him and scowled, "Not you too!"

* * *

At Carmen's cottage, in Juliet's room, Carmen was tidying up from force of habit. "Car," Blake said from the door. "Want me to go and tell Juliet's mother what happened?"

"No," she replied quickly. "No. I'll do it." she decided.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Blake frowned. "Are you going to be okay?"

Carmen shook her head. "No. I don't think I will be." she admitted.

* * *

Going back to school wasn't as easy as the kids thought. Levi found himself thinking of what happened in Ireland a _lot_, since his teacher was Irish. He tried to block out what happened, even though he was blindfolded for most of it.

In the other class, Isaac was sort of wishing that Keri girl went to his school.

At the junior high, Phoenix and Abby had to lie about what happened to Juliet to their friends. "She moved." they decided.

Phoenix frowned when it was lunch time. The Young'n Trio was no more. Addy, Lynny and Sera were back, but at the cost of Juliet.

Why were they always cursed like this?

Lynn went around her new home restlessly. There was nothing to do by herself. TV had became alien to her since she had been dead.

There was always reading.

There just so happened to be a bunch of books in Abby's room as she prowled in. She grabbed a novel and returned downstairs to check it out.

Before she knew it, Abby walked in when school was over. "Hey." Lynn yawned.

"Hey," Abby replied, disappearing upstairs. Lynn shrugged it off and went back to finishing her book. It was actually a pretty good read. Abby had good taste.

About half an hour later, the twins came in the house, dumping their book bags on the floor, and then whined about being hungry.

"What do you want?" Lynn asked.

"Ah!" Isaac yelped. "I forgot the girl was here." he said unhappily. "Why don't you go live with your sisters?" he groaned.

"If you want me to leave, I will." Lynn feigned offense as she got up and went for the door.

"Don't go," Levi begged.

"See ya," Lynn strolled outside, shutting the door behind her.

Levi glared at his brother. "I hate you."

"I hate you more." Isaac argued.

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

Lynn had reappeared back on the couch, and ended up laughing. "I think I love you guys." she admitted.

"I'm gonna poke you with a stick!" Isaac threatened her, but that only made the girl laugh harder.

* * *

When Annie was home from work, her daughter had an interesting question.

"What happened when you went back in time to find Levi and Juliet?"

Annie just rolled her eyes. "Let me tell you…"

_**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**_  
_**November, 2009**_

_"What the hell!" Dean hissed when Gabriel and Annie suddenly appeared._

_"Hey boys," Gabriel said casually. "Oh and Lynny too." he smirked._

_"Lynny?" she repeated._

_"Give it about another year." Gabriel promised._

_"Are you from the future too?" Sam assumed. "Like that boy?"_

_"Where is he?" Annie demanded._

_"I sent him to his own time in our future." Castiel informed._

_"You sent him back?" Gabriel said. "We came here for nothing!"_

_"Hold up!" Dean interrupted. "Annie? You're with Gabriel?" he realized._

_"Well…in a sense, yes. But not necessarily due to Sarah," Annie answered. _

_"Sarah?" Sam repeated._

_Annie only smiled. "Abigail is our daughter." she clarified._

_Dean nearly flew out of his pants. "Abigail is his-?" he choked._

_"Balls," Bobby muttered._

_"Why." Sam simply asked._

_"Well-" Annie started._

_"Anyway," Gabriel cut her off._

_"…I have another cousin?" Lynn gasped._

_"Yeah but the first one you meet is Lyra, after meeting Adena." Gabriel added._

_"…Lyra? …Adena?"_

_"Like I said, give it another year." Gabriel reminded._

_"What happens now? We screwed up the future?" Sam wondered._

_"This has been really fun but I have to find my kid and kick the crap out of some fallen angels." Gabriel exclaimed. "Not be seein' ya." he snapped his fingers to erase their memories of their encounter with them and Levi._

"…wow." was all Abby said for that matter.

* * *

That night, Gabriel did his regular check ups with everyone. Jasper was back in running Heaven's army, but also trying to find Juliet.

Gabriel knew she wasn't going to be found.

Jamie was at home in Wisconsin. He planned to take a vacation for a good while, even though his part in this story had been small.

Adena and Serafina were with their mother in Georgia, explaining on how they would no longer age. Gabriel wondered were Damon ran off to, but he knew he wouldn't cause any trouble for them.

Carmen and Blake were at their cottage, silently mourning. There was nothing that could be done for them.

Lynn was wide awake in her new basement bedroom. It was only a matter of time before she would cry herself to sleep.

Isaac and Levi were fast asleep as was Abigail. Annie always stressed on them having enough sleep for school.

Lyra was not at home, and Gabriel knew she was off with Sammael somewhere.

Bah.

Gabriel touched Phoenix's forehead as she slept, and he grinned.

The next morning, he changed into an orange prison jumpsuit, and strapped frag grenades to his waist. He wasn't kidding when he told Phoenix he would go to her new French friend as an escaped convict.

But not just any convict.

A convict with big fluffy wings.

* * *

**And this is the end of part two! Get ready for a third and final part! (yes, final, don't remind me...) I appreciate all the feedback, and extra thanks for Niknakz93 & AuntMo for continuing to let me use your characters!**

**Stay tuned for part 3! :D  
**


	58. When Faith And Fear Collide

**Your Guardian Angel**, part three

I still do not own _**Supernatural**_

I still do not own **Niknakz93** & **AuntMo**'s characters, or **Simple Paradox** & **I'mtheAlphahearmeRoar**'s debuting characters

"_There's something deep inside that keeps my faith alive, when all you can do is hide from the fear that's deep inside of you,"_ _~Skillet_

**June 6, 2018  
Raleigh, North Carolina**

"I'm not putting that on," she argued.

"It's our birthday. Yes you are." she argued back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." They continued. "If I'm wearing one then so will you." Adena Cobalt argued.

"I'm not wearing a stupid party hat!" Adena's twin sister, Serafina Cobalt, hissed.

They glared at each other until their younger sister said, "Sera. Put. It. _On_."

Serafina laughed. "Go away brat."

Now Lynn Logan put her hands on her hips. "Grow up." She said.

"_Neverrr_!" Serafina rolled, and then looked for her favorite younger twin. The only difference between the Cobalts' was that Serafina had darker brown-blond hair and darker sapphire eyes than Adena. That and Sera had a much bigger temper and little patience.

The twin girls were turning seventeen today, but due to technically being dead but brought back alive through force, their bodies were frozen, as was Lynn's. She was now mentally sixteen, but physically and forever fifteen, while the other two were stuck as sixteen.

Meanwhile, the younger twins, Isaac and Levi Laughlin both shared their father's caramel brown eyes and brown hair, only Levi had his hair grown down to his little ears. Both boys were currently getting sunscreen applied on them by their mother, Annie, who shared similar curly red hair and green eye traits as her teenaged daughter, Abby.

Serafina watched carefully until Annie was done, before she stripped down to her blood red two piece.

"You would." Adena snorted.

Serafina crept over to her favorite little Isaac, quickly grabbing him by the waist from behind, making him scream. Serafina carried him over to the water, a grin on her face.

"Nonononono!" Isaac cried. "Don't, Sera!" he begged.

"I kind of feel bad," Adena admitted. "Sera always tortures him."

"It'll keep him from thinking he's _soooo_ bad and _soooo_ cool." Lynn joked, sticking out her tongue.

"Nonononono!" Isaac shrieked as Serafina tossed him into the water; and he resurfaced seconds later with a growl. "You'll pay for that!" he declared, rubbing his eyes.

"Aww, is little Isaac crying?" Serafina teased.

"N-no! I'm big! BIG!" the six year old threw his hands straight up and a small tidal wave came crashing down on Serafina.

"Yeah…I'm not going in there." Lyra Agate decided.

"We are!" her younger sister Phoenix grabbed Abby and Lynn's wrists and dragged them into the water.

Levi decided to plunk himself down on the sand with his bucket and shovel beach toys. He was content with trying to build a sand castle alone for a few minutes, until he heard it.

_"Levi!"_

He turned his head around and narrowed his eyes. No one was there. He looked over to Annie, Adena, and Lyra, but they weren't looking at him.

Then his chest started hurting. He clutched it with his free hand. "Ow," he groaned to himself. And as quickly as it came, the pain faded.

Well…that was weird.

_"Levi!"_

He turned around again, but there was still nothing. Now getting a little annoyed, he faced forward, and saw something splashing out in the water.

It was a person.

Drowning.

"MAMA!" he gasped. "SOMEONE'S OUT THERE!" he yelled.

Quickly, Annie put her hand above her eyes to avert the sun as she looked out into the water past the kids. Levi was right.

"Sera!" Adena cupped her mouth to yell.

Serafina eyed the drowning person, and then swam as fast as she could over to the victim. Everyone watched helplessly as she grabbed the person and swam back to shore.

As Annie ran down to the shore, she could see that the victim was a young girl who had to be around the same age as Phoenix and Abby. She started CPR on the girl as everyone huddled around.

"Should we go to the hospi-" Lyra started, but then noticed something strange. The young girl has a bad bruise on her right temple, and dried blood on her nose, like she'd just gotten beaten up badly. She also had a necklace that was shaped as a crystal, almost like it was…

The girl was revived, coughing up water; Annie brushed some of her hair away so she could breathe clearly. The girl sighed, and then looked over, saying, "Levi." And reached out for him, but dropped her hand when she suddenly fainted.

"You know her?" Lynn asked.

"I never saw her before." Levi answered.

Lyra reached out and grasped the necklace, and her suspicions were confirmed. There was Grace in this necklace.

Question was…_whose_?

"Maybe the hospital would be a bad idea," she decided.

* * *

In Annie's van, Lyra laid out two towels in the first backseat as Annie laid the unconscious girl on them, and Lyra sat with her. Abby got into the passenger seat while Isaac, Levi, and Phoenix piled in the second backseat, leaving Serafina, Adena, and Lynn - the Devil kids - in the far back.

Annie quickly drove home, and everyone got out and hurried inside so they could all change out of their bathing suits and trunks. Annie brought the girl in, along with different dry towels, and set her down on the couch.

Looking over the girl, nothing appeared to be broken, but that bruise needed attention. She went into the kitchen to get supplies.

In the basement, or Lynn's room, she and her sisters were the first to change back into regular clothes. "Something tells me it's about time for another _event_." Adena said darkly.

"It's like clockwork," Lynn groaned, following them upstairs.

Serafina eyed the girl on the couch, and said, "If anything happens, I want no part of it. I've had enough." And disappeared.

"Is she okay?" Phoenix asked worriedly.

"Sera? Yeah," Adena answered. "She just…she regrets what happened, when she _killed_ us. And then those fallen angels taking our Graces and stuff." She started.

"She was raised in Hell up until her…_multiple homicides_." Lynn added. "She's only been here for these last seven months. She's not used to any of it. It's like being a new kid at school."

"So she's scared?" Abby concluded.

No one replied as Levi turned around quickly, hearing his name being called yet again.

Walking out of the kitchen, Annie closed her phone. "There's an emergency at the hospital." She announced. "I have to go."

Levi blinked. Who kept saying his name? It was driving him _crazy_!

"I'll check on Sera," Adena decided, disappearing.

"I want to stay and see if she wakes up…" Phoenix admitted. "But I have a dinner date with Marc." She grinned guiltily.

"Eeeww," Isaac said, squinting his eyes. "Marc is so weird!"

"Is not!" Phoenix denied. As she left, Levi wanted to get away from the girl, so he escaped up into his room.

When Annie had changed into her nurse attire, she said, "Abigail, keep an eye on her; if she wakes up, try and keep her calm. If any happens, bring her over."

Abby nodded, locking the door as her mother left.

"That is a nasty bruise," Lynn commented, kneeling down to the sleeping girl. "Wonder what happened?" and she stood back up. "You think Gabriel will be back anytime soon?" she questioned.

"Nah, you remember that picture he sent." Abby reminded.

Lynn snorted. Gabriel was apparently on a 'secret mission' in Egypt. He sent them a picture of himself hugging a pyramid, wearing an Indiana Jones hat. They doubted he would be back anytime soon.

Lynn scratched her drying dark brown hair, conceiving a thought. "You think she's from the future or something? She said Levi's name. Maybe she's his future daughter or something." She assumed proudly.

Abby shook her head. "She would have called him Dad." She corrected.

"I didn't call Lucifer that," Lynn inputted. "…whoa. What if she's my future sister or something?" she said in horror.

"I thought you said your real mom is dead too," Abby said confusingly.

"True. Hmm." Lynn tapped her chin. "We'll get nowhere standing here like buffoons. I can't cook to save my life and neither can you, Abby." She admitted. Abby pouted in response. "I hate Annie's new shift. I'll just go get fast food."

Lynn went over to the stairs and yelled up, "Grumpy! Sneezy! What do you want for dinner?"

Seconds later she heard, "Hot dogs!" and then, "Chicken!" and she realized that Isaac was the only one who spoke. Maybe Levi wasn't hungry but Annie would be scolding if she didn't make the boy eat.

She went up the stairs and into the boys' room, only to have Isaac stomp out quickly. "He's being scary!" he grumbled.

Lynn poked her head in to see Levi crouched down in the corner. "Levi?" she called softly.

"Go away," he begged. "Leave me alone. I can't save you!"

_Come again?_

"I don't need saving; I need you to tell me what you want for-" Lynn corrected.

"Lynn!" Abby yelled from downstairs. Then someone was coughing.

Lynn stepped out into the hallway and said to Isaac, "Watch your brother."

"You're not my Mama." he said, folding his arms.

"Just do it." Lynn stepped past him and went downstairs.

"She's waking up." Abby alerted her in a hushed whisper. The girls watched the younger girl stop coughing and lift her head up slightly; both Abby and Lynn could see that she had big chocolate brown eyes.

Very, very similar to Lyra.

_Could she be…?_

* * *

**Weeeeelllll? Strange girl with a Grace necklace, Gabriel in "Egypt" and trouble for Levi again...here we go with story 3!**_  
_


	59. The Novelty Of Mindy

The young girl with sandy blonde hair and Lyra's eyes immediately went to feel her damp hair when she was awake. "Are you okay?" Lynn asked her.

"Where am I?" the girl questioned, looking around the unfamiliar home.

"My house," Abby answered. "What's your name?"

"Baker," she blurted. "Sorry, I mean, sorry. Mindy. I'm Mindy." She introduced. "I'm twelve, Rank Three, and-" she grasped the necklace with Grace carefully.

"Uh…you can call me Abby," she held out her hand with one eye raised.

Mindy shook her hand. "Abby?" she repeated. "You're…" her eyes trailed over to the two inch taller girl next to Abby. "Lynn!" she recognized. "Did you come back with us?" she assumed.

"Uh…_no_." Lynn said plainly. "I don't know who you are." She pointed out.

Mindy frowned. "What year is this?"

"2018," Abby informed.

Mindy held the sides of her head and screeched, "Holy geez!"

"Calm down," Lynn urged. "Sit. Tell us what's going on."

Mindy reluctantly obeyed, touching her temple bruise. "I'm from 2036," she started. Now Abby and Lynn were eyes wide. "There's a war…I don't want to talk about it. I just want to keep it from happening." She finished.

Lynn was speechless, so Abby asked, "How do you know us? And Levi?" sternly.

"We're family," Mindy answered. "My dad is Gabriel."

"I knew it." Abby muttered. "Mom and Sarah are going to _kill_ him."

"Sarah?" Mindy repeated. "Which one?" she wondered.

"Lyra and Phoenix's mom," Abby told her.

"Shut it Abbs! She could be bad for all we know!" Lynn scowled.

"I'm not bad!" Mindy said quickly, holding her arms out. "I'm good! You have to believe me!"

"Next question," Lynn chimed. "What's with the necklace?"

Mindy dangled the string containing the crystal. "It's…" she didn't finish, appearing as if she didn't want to discuss it.

"We need Gabriel. _Now_." Lynn declared. "I'll get us something to eat. I'll take the boys. What do you want?" she offered.

When Abby described what she wanted, she added, "Want me to watch her?" and moved her eyes green as the earth to Mindy.

"I'm not going to do anything." She frowned.

All of a sudden they started to hear Levi wail from upstairs.

Abby and Lynn zapped themselves into the boys' room to see Levi scrunched down, holding his head crying. Isaac was standing near him, unsure of what to do to help him.

Abby went over to them as Lynn zapped back downstairs. She grabbed Mindy and threw her against the wall. When she fell down, Lynn lifted her up and pinned her to the wall. "This started when he found you in the water! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!" she roared.

"NOTHING!" Mindy screamed. "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!"

"NO," Lynn withdrew her hand, and thrust it forward to punch Mindy square in the mouth. The girl cried from the pain as Lynn repeatedly punched her face.

It felt like eons passed until someone from behind grabbed Lynn's arms and yanked her back violently. "Stop!" Adena ordered. "What the hell are you doing!"

_"She's hurting Levi!"_ Lynn scowled.

"Look at her! Does it look like she is?" Adena growled back.

Lynn did. Mindy had fallen to the ground crying, her face blooded, her nose bleeding as she held her mouth. Lynn's mouth dropped open slightly. …she did that to that poor girl?

She shook the guilty feeling away as she went down and snatched the Grace necklace. When she held the glowing crystal in her hand, random sharp pains pierced her head as visions flashed in her mind.

"_Levi!"_

"_No!"_

"_Levi!"_

"_Go! Now!"_

"_I'm not leaving you!"_

"_Take her and get out! NOW!"_

Lynn dropped the necklace as she stumbled back. Adena leaped forward and grabbed the string, but assumed it was bad to touch the crystal.

_What happened-?_

* * *

Abby was the one to take her brothers to get food. Meanwhile Adena helped Mindy with her new wounds, while she explained what was going on.

"2036?" Adena repeated.

"Yeah," Mindy confirmed. "…why do you and Lynn look the same?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Adena asked back. "We're sisters yeah, but she's in a vessel, and this is just me-"

"Not that," Mindy interrupted. "You look like you haven't aged."

"Oh…_that_. We're stuck." Adena corrected. "We died a while ago but we were brought back. Since we're still technically dead we're frozen. We won't ever age again."

Mindy frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Nah it's okay," Adena shrugged.

Hearing some **_whooshes_**, they turned to see Abby and her brothers returned. Levi dashed into the kitchen with Abby while Isaac stomped over and said coldly to Mindy, "Who are _you_?"

To his surprise, she giggled. "You're so small, Isaac." She teased.

"I'm not small! I'm BIG!" Isaac said angrily. "How do you know my name?" he demanded.

Mindy grinned in a way to make her resemble Gabriel a little. "You're my b- well, here you're my little-"

"Quiet!" Lynn hissed from the couch.

Adena held up the Grace necklace. "Whose Grace is this?" she asked Mindy. "Yours?"

"No," Lynn answered for her. "…it's Levi's."

Mindy nodded fearfully.

"But…" Adena looked towards the kitchen confusingly. "Wait…Levi from 2036's Grace?" she realized.

Mindy nodded again.

"Huh?" Isaac just said.

"That can explain why Levi's not doing good. His future Grace interfering with him or something?" Adena guessed. She looked to her sister. "How did you know it's his?"

"When I touched it I saw…something. It was blurry. Mostly yelling. I just know it's his." Lynn mumbled.

Adena grimly nodded. "Why do you have it?" she questioned Mindy. She shook her head, not wanting to answer that.

"Come eat," Abby ordered from the kitchen. Isaac narrowed his eyes at everyone before turning to run into the kitchen, followed by Lynn. Abby came out with a chili dog and handed it to Mindy. "Here."

"…thanks," Mindy said, taking the meal.

"So that is Levi's Grace?" Abby repeated, looking at the necklace Adena held. "This is starting to freak me out." She admitted.

"If Levi is in danger because of this, maybe we should keep it far away from him." Adena advised.

"Or give it to Dad…but he's gone," Abby frowned.

"Gone?" Mindy repeated fearfully. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think. He's in Egypt or something." Abby shrugged.

That seemed to make Mindy smile brightly. "He really likes Egypt." She said proudly, now enjoying her food.

"I need a drink." Adena sighed, making a bottle of Bailey's appear in her other hand.

"You and your England stuff," Lynn groaned from the kitchen.

"Hey! You can buy this in America too." Adena remarked.

* * *

Mindy put her hair in a ponytail quickly as she watched Adena and Lynn argue with a twinkle in her chocolate eyes. It was fascinating seeing these two argue over something as simple as a drink. In her time, they had different things to argue over…_like who led what platoon._

Mindy rubbed her eyes as she suddenly felt exhausted, wondering where all of the others were, and what they look like as "younger", it was so weird seeing Abby, Isaac and Levi so young like herself…what about Phoenix?

_More importantly, where was…?_

She already knew about Adena and Lynn not aging anymore. She just had to make sure, in case the Adena and Lynn of her time didn't somehow come back with her.

Speaking of…_Lynn in her time would have her head off for this! Going back in time without permission!_

"I have a question," Abby said quietly.

"What is it?" Mindy said back. Gosh, it was _so_ crazy looking at Abby. As a teenager, she resembled her mother, but as a grown-up she was also a spitting image of her father.

Then again, all of his kids looked like him in some way. Which was a good thing…right?

"When you were telling us your name, you said, 'Rank Three'…what's that? Are you some kind of soldier?" Abby guessed.

"Soldier in training," Mindy corrected. "We go to a school, where we learn to fight." She added.

"Fight what? Hunter stuff?" Adena assumed.

"Fight anything that tries to kill you." Mindy answered softly. "Lynn is the head of the school. She teaches a lot, but she usually just makes sure everyone does their jobs."

Lynn now stuck her head out of the kitchen, asking, "I do _what_?"

"You teach? HA!" Adena roared with laughter. "I'd like to see THAT!"

Lynn pouted, going back to keep an eye on the boys.

Mindy went to start laughing, but the front door opening stopped her. In came a woman with long curly red hair and forest green eyes. _Annie!_ Mindy recognized. She looked the same too! Did she not age either?

"We have a problem," Annie said, breathing heavily. Adena, Abby, and Mindy all stared at her with wide eyes as a boy came out from behind Annie, with a cast on his arm, a gauze over his head, and an expression that read fear and amazement at the same time.

Mindy dropped the one bite she had left of her food, gasping as she jumped up in recognition. "DANNY!"

Adena and Abby gave each other a look that clearly said, _what the hell is going on?_


	60. All This Evil Is Come Upon Us

**_"As it is written in the law of Moses, all this evil is come upon us: yet made we not our prayer before the LORD our God, that we might turn from our iniquities, and understand thy truth." (Daniel 9:13)_**

Twenty-four year old Jamie Ember appeared on the hill in Sarah's backyard with a candle in his hand. Towards the edge, on the opposite side of the house on the hill, was a small memorial stone.

Jamie sat down in front of it, crossing his legs. He folded his hands in his lap, setting his candle down

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I haven't come to talk in ages." he said to the memorial. "Been busy. I was thinking…I need to settle down finally. And Amber's been with me ever since I first met you and the others…the old days…" he trailed.

"Think I should propose to her? That would mean telling her about all the other girls I've been with over the years…I don't know if I could tell her that." he said worriedly.

"Speaking of _proposes_…Phoenix has a boyfriend. He lives in Paris. She talks a lot of French now like it's a big deal. I think French is a silly language." He admitted.

"Carmen and Blake are still _not_ married. I think Juliet being gone really delayed their wedding…I hope it won't get to the point where they'll break it off because of it."

Now he got up and stretched. He went to the memorial stone, and placed his hand on it for a moment.

"Later, Drake. Damn I miss you." He muttered.

"_I'm right here."_

Jamie looked up, and turned around to squint his golden brown eyes through the darkness, only to have them widen when he realized who was standing there.

* * *

_**Earlier…**_

Annie arrived at the hospital for her emergency shift, following a male nurse named Sacko. She wasn't sure why he went by that name but a name was a name. There were people with strange names in her own family…

From what she was told, both Adena and Serafina's names meant 'Child of Hell'.

Yeah that wasn't weird at all.

"What happened?" she asked Sacko.

"Hit n' run," he answered gruffly, trying not to show how tired he was. "Patient's a twelve year old boy." He added.

That made Annie speed up towards the ER. Sure she put forth one-hundred percent at her job but when kids were involved she put in one-hundred and ten percent.

In the ER room, the boy was flailing around in the stretcher, resisting any attempts to put him to sleep.

"I have to find my sister!" he cried. "Let me go!" the dried remains of his bloody nose had gone back to bleeding when he yelled out, and all the lights in the room sparked and broke, making the room dark.

"Hold him down," Annie ordered, taking the necessary measures to get the boy asleep.

He jolted his attention right at her. "Annie?" he recognized. "Annie, you have to help me! I have to get out of here and find my- OWW!"

"He's got a broken arm," Sacko muttered.

"You know him, Annie?" another nurse asked.

"I don't think so," Annie answered, in only a little shock. "What's your name?" she asked, just as the emergency lights came on in the room.

The blue-eyed boy replied, "Baker, Daniel, Rank Three!" with a rush. "My arm hurts." He whined.

"Okay, Daniel, if you don't want to sleep then don't move." Annie suggested.

"You can call me Danny, Annie." The boy corrected in a calmer manner.

"Do we know each other?" Annie wondered. Maybe he was friends with Abigail from school?

"Sort of," Danny replied. He sighed.

* * *

Later, when Annie had the chance to sneak in to speak to Danny alone, she did.

"You broke the lights," she noticed. "You're not human."

"I'm a Nephilim," he corrected.

Annie lowered her head at him. "How do you know me?"

"I'm from the future," he admitted. "You're the doctor mom to my brothers and my sister."

Mom. Brothers. Plural. Isaac. Levi. Sister. Noun. Abigail.

"Gabriel has _more_ kids?" she realized.

Danny nodded.

"Oh for the love!" Annie groaned. "He could coach a football team of all his children! This is ridiculous! How are you here from the future?"

Danny frowned, using his other hand to brush away the sides of his sandy blonde hair. "We're not supposed to be here."

_"We're?"_ Annie repeated.

"Me and my sister, Mindy. It was only supposed to be…" Danny trailed. "Annie, where I come from, it's bad. We have to stop it from happening."

"Stop what?" Annie asked with unintentional anger, but everyone got angry when you didn't know what was going on.

"The bad from happening," Danny said. "You have to get me out of here. I have to find my sister, and the others!"

"There's _more_ who came back with you?" Annie was ready to fall over.

"Yeah," Danny said. "Please, help me."

Annie had nearly forgotten by then. "Your sister…does she have the same hair as you?"

"Yeah? …have you seen her?" Danny said excitedly.

"I think so," Annie said. She quickly looked around and sighed. "I'm going to lose my job for this," she randomly looked at the cast now on Danny's broken arm and then the gauze wrapped around his head. "Can you zap us outside? I can take you in my car."

Danny nodded, and touched her arm gracefully to fly them outside of the hospital. Annie quickly led him to her van and they got in.

"Of course something like this happens when Gabriel goes off on his own." She muttered, pulling out of the hospital lot.

"Where is he?" Danny questioned.

"Egypt," she replied.

That seemed to put a smile on his face. "He really likes Egypt."

* * *

_**Now…**_

Annie was breathing heavily, feeling as if she was suffering her first panic attack.

She pulled up in front of her house, where Danny hopped out and waited for her. She went up through her yard and up to her door with him hiding behind her.

She opened the door, where she saw Abigail standing next to Adena, a drink in one hand, a glowing crystal necklace in the other. Behind them was the girl from the beach they brought home; she looked at Annie as if recognizing her.

All that Annie could think of to say was, "We have a problem."

The girl had gasped. "DANNY!"

As Abby and Adena looked at each other with strange looks, Annie assumed the girl was Mindy after all.

"Mindy!" Danny exclaimed. He pushed past her to hug his sister.

"What happened to you?" Mindy asked him.

"What happened to _you_?" Danny asked back.

Annie saw what he meant. Mindy also had the remains of a bloody nose, a nasty bruise on her temple, blood and other wounds on her face.

"Lynn beat me up," Mindy tried to say jokingly.

"…she _what_?" Annie gaped.

"This is crazy!" Adena yelped. "Okay, you two, over here!" she ushered Danny and Mindy into a corner. "Abby, go back into the kitchen with Lynn and the twins…"

Unfortunately, Isaac and Levi were now in the living room. "Who are you?" Isaac demanded to Danny.

Levi went straight for his mama.

Mindy grinned. "That's Isaac."

"He's so small," Danny gushed.

That made Isaac explode. "I'M NOT SMALL! I'M BIG! _BIG_!"

"Why are you crying, sweetie?" Annie asked as she knelt down to return Levi's hug.

"They won't go away," he sniffled.

"Who? Them?" Annie ushered at Danny and Mindy.

"No…them. The ghosts," Levi corrected. "They want me to save them, but I can't. I told them to go away but they _won't go away!_"

"Lynn, what did you hear when you touched Levi's Grace?" Adena pressed as the emerald eyed girl came out of the kitchen last.

"First off, who's Danny? Another future cousin?" she looked down at the pair in the corner. "Second off…"

"You touched Levi's Grace?" Annie said protectively. "Why?"

"Not like that," Lynn pointed at the necklace Adena held. "That's the necklace Mindy had on her, remember? It's Levi from the future's Grace." She explained. "I touched it, and…I _heard_ him. And a girl, or a woman. Levi sounded older too."

"That's mine?" Levi looked at the necklace.

"Why do you have it?" Annie asked Mindy in the corner.

She went to open her mouth to finally explain, but there was a _**whoosh** _in the opposite of the room, and a female voice pierced the whole room loudly:

"_Danny and Mindy Baker! I ought to tell your mother about this!"_

Everyone looked over to see a woman…yes, a woman, with big, dark blue eyes and long, strawberry blonde hair in a big bun.

…it was…Juliet?

But…older.

Jamie was standing next to her, along with a distant but familiar face to everyone in the room except Isaac and Levi. It was a boy, about sixteen, with bright blue eyes and growing brown-black hair. He smiled humorously at the older Juliet's fuming.

"No way…" Lynn gasped.

"…in hell…" Adena continued.

"…that this is possible." Abby finished.

Standing with Jamie and Older Juliet, was Castiel's son, Drake Caelum.


	61. I Just Haven't Met You Yet

**Trying to write this chapter while watching young Anakin Skywalker and R2 kick ass was nearly impossible, I tell you! Especially when I kept thinking Anakin reminded me too much of both Isaac and Levi. So distracted D:**

* * *

Danny was the first to speak after the stunned silence. "Oh, crap…"

"_Oh, crap_ is right, boy," Older Juliet said. "You two are in trouble!"

The new twins frowned.

"You're so screwed," Drake pointed and laughed at them.

"Why is everyone staring?" Older Juliet wondered. "What year is this?"

"2018," Abby sighed the answer.

"Teenage Abby!" Older Juliet exclaimed. "I remember when we were kids! Weren't we cute?"

Abby only raised one of her bright green eyes in response.

"Oh…is the teenage me still in jail?" Older Juliet realized. "That's why you're all staring. Well, when the war started, I was let out. You probably don't want the war, so, when this is over, maybe I'll bust myself out!" she teased.

"Can you explain exactly what war you're talking about?" Annie demanded politely.

"You mean the bad kids didn't tell you?" Drake gasped sarcastically.

"Hey!" Danny pouted at him. "We just wanted to help!"

"You help by following orders, not disobeying!" Older Juliet scolded.

"Are you from the future too?" Adena finally said to Jamie.

"No way, I'm your guys' Jamie," he replied. "I was visiting Drake's memorial stone when-"

"Why is there a memorial stone of me?" Drake interrupted. "How do you know me, anyway? I'm not born until 2020."

Everyone was quiet again.

"Guys," Older Juliet cleared her throat. "This isn't the same Drake."

"What do you mean? He looks exactly the _same_." Adena pointed out.

Older Juliet sighed. "Maybe you should get everyone together, so I can tell you what's going on." She suggested.

"Finally," Lynn groaned. "Some answers."

"Nixxy talks about Drake," Isaac whispered to his brother. "He died."

"But he's right there," Levi pointed at the sixteen year old.

Isaac only shrugged.

* * *

An hour later, Isaac and Levi were sharing a batch of fries and ketchup with Lynn, all three squeezed together on the love seat.

The gang of four from the future were hiding in the basement. "They better not touch any of my stuff." Lynn grumbled.

"I hope they do," Isaac sneered. This resulted in the two glaring at each other, and lobbing fries at each other's faces. Levi only shook his head.

On the couch were Annie, Abby, Adena, and Jamie. "This is Levi's future Grace?" Jamie dangled the necklace.

Levi frowned, shoving fries in his mouth to keep himself quiet. He looked around to see if the ghosts were back, but they weren't.

Good.

Jamie gave the necklace back to Adena before making a salad appear for him to eat.

"Health freak," Lynn insulted.

"Grease freak," he returned.

The front door opened now, and coming in was Carmen Ashby and her fiancé, Blake Fawcett. "If Jamie's here, then something's up." Carmen noticed.

Seconds later, Lyra appeared, along with her, err, _boyfriend_, Sammael, and her mother, Sarah. "Is this about the girl?" Lyra assumed.

Adena nodded, and waved them over. _"Sorry I'm one of the last,"_ the familiar voice of Jasper Kindle filled the room as he appeared with Phoenix. "My minion here didn't want to leave her little Frenchy boy." He remarked.

"Well, when you say there's a family meeting, I just want to run away," Phoenix admitted, folding her arms over her chest.

"Why?" Sarah asked with worry, just as Serafina asked the same thing, making her grand entrance.

Phoenix huffed. "I'm tired of the crappy things that have happened to us our whole lives. I just want to be a normal girl, not a girl with wings playing super hero!" she outraged.

"Hear hear," Serafina agreed.

Abby frowned the worst. She didn't know Phoenix felt that way. Why didn't she tell her?

"Phoe, we talked about this," Lynn said, pointing a fry at the girl with unhappy bronze eyes. "Who's normal anymore? We make the best of what we are. We consider ourselves luckier than most."

Phoenix nodded a little, as Abby closed her mouth tightly, something caught in her throat. Was it jealousy? That Phoenix could talk to Lynn and not herself? She didn't want to feel this way, but teenage hormones were kicking in…

She might as well ignore it for now. There were other things to worry about, like the Future Four in the basement.

"Is everyone here?" Lyra assumed.

"Damon won't be making it," Serafina informed. "But even if he was he wouldn't care what was going on, so let's get on with this meeting."

Adena got up, holding Levi's Grace necklace tightly. She stood in front of everyone, and started. "A group of us were at the beach today, and we found a girl drowning. We took her out, and we brought her here-"

"Not the hospital?" Jasper said curiously.

"-because she had this," Adena held up the necklace. "You remember when those fallen angels put our Graces in these?"

"Are they back?" Blake guessed with wide, blue eyes.

"No. In this is Levi's Grace," Adena alerted.

"Levi's?" Jasper said, looking over at his little brother. "His Grace is out?"

"No," Adena said. "Well, sort of. This Grace belongs to Levi…from the future." She corrected.

"Come again-?" Carmen gaped.

"The future?" Phoenix repeated.

"The girl who had this necklace is named Mindy," Adena continued. "She has a brother named Danny. You might've guessed it: they're Gabriel's future children."

This took about ten seconds to register.

"…_what_?" Sarah gawked.

"_More_ pixies?" Serafina laughed.

"That girl's my _sister_?" Phoenix gasped.

"More _minions_?" Jasper said excitedly.

"He just can't stop popping them out! I'm gonna order him a vasectomy!" Carmen groaned.

"Well…the more kids, the better?" Sammael said nervously.

"I have no comment," Blake shrugged.

"Huh," Jamie said his round.

"They're our brother and sister?" Isaac realized. "I don't like them! They called me small!"

"Where are they?" Lyra said last.

"In the basement," Adena told her. "I'll bring them up." She went over and opened the basement, and ushered the pair up.

Everyone watched as the sandy blonde twins now stood together nervously in front of them. "This is Danny, and Mindy." Adena introduced.

"I like your eyes," Lyra told Mindy, referring to the resemblance in their mutual chocolate orbs.

"Thanks," Mindy grinned. "I like yours too."

"Uncle Gay's first blue-eyed brat," Serafina said to Danny. "You probably get it from your mom then." She smirked.

Danny sighed at her insults. "Your sticks and stones don't bother me, Sera." He announced.

"Hm? I'm still around in your future?" Serafina said amusingly.

"No," Danny said angrily. "You ditched us. We almost died because of you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Serafina hissed. "I don't even know you!"

"Danny," Mindy soothed. "Remember, this is the past. She hasn't done that yet. But if we stop the war from happening, then it won't happen at all." She explained.

"Listen to the smart one," Serafina advised. "Before I send your pixie ass back to your own time."

"Sera," Adena said. "Calm down."

* * *

In the basement, Drake held his mouth in the shape of a fish mouth. "I sense tension."

"Shut up Drake, or I'll have Ava hurt you when we make it back." Juliet threatened.

"Please don't." Drake gulped.

Upstairs, Danny muttered, "Sorry Sera."

"Whatever," Serafina folded her arms. "Next?"

"There's two more who came back with Danny and Mindy," Adena admitted. "I'll bring them up." She opened the basement door again.

Carmen and Blake forgot about everyone and everything else when they saw who came out of the basement next.

"…Julie?" Carmen recognized.

Older Juliet grinned. "Hey Mom and Dad." She greeted.

Blake made no attempt to stop Carmen as she got up and ran over, Danny and Mindy backing up so they wouldn't get knocked over as Carmen hugged the girl, err, woman.

"It's good to see you smile again," Older Juliet admitted. "I almost forgot what it looked like."

"What do you mean?" Carmen asked.

"I mean…it was Dad…after he…died," Older Juliet reminded sadly, frowning at Blake. "He died protecting me and Sa- …I don't want to talk about it."

"I die?" Blake said. "That's…great. I guess." He muttered. Sammael went to pat his back.

"This is way out of my league, man," Jasper admitted.

"Really," Sarah and Annie agreed.

"And lastly…" Adena held the door open as the last of the Future Four stepped out.

Immediately, Phoenix Agate gasped the loudest she'd ever done. "DRAKE!" she screamed. "DRAKE!" she ran over and wrapped her arms around him. "You're back-!" she cried.

Drake was too uncomfortable to hug her back, so he only pat the top of her dark brunette head with heavy auburn tinting in repeatedly.

Why did these guys know him before he was even born? He'd never been back in time before…

Juliet said, _this isn't the same Drake._

What did she mean by that?

Jamie seemed to have read his mind. "Hey, Jules, you said that this is a different Drake. Explain."

Older Juliet frowned slightly. "You remember the first time Drake came back? He came from a future where Lucifer ruled. Then obviously Lucifer was out of Hell months after Drake came. Then Lucifer died…"

"Along with us," Lynn reminded, sneaking looks at her twin sisters.

_We have three sets of twins now…_ both Annie and Sarah were thinking. _That's it. There are way too many kids here._

"So Lucifer died, which means there can't be a world he can rule. Which mean's Drake's world couldn't exist, therefore he couldn't exist," Older Juliet continued. "So he went away too. Yes, this is the same Drake, but he lives in my world, a different future."

"…so you don't have any of the memories of when you here before?" Phoenix realized sadly.

"I've never been here!" Drake scowled. "Whoever that other Drake was…it wasn't me!"

"This is confusing," Sammael said to himself.

"What's going on?" Levi wondered to his brother.

"Dunno," Isaac shrugged again. "Lynn, get us more fries." He ordered.

"Yes, King Isaac," Lynn growled, snapping her fingers to make more of the food appear.

Older Juliet laughed. "Even in my time you two still can't get along."

"Really?" Lynn said curiously.

"Yeah, you two have a love-hate relationship," Drake joked.

"I feel left out," Danny admitted to his sister.

"We're strangers," Mindy reminded. "We just have to wait until they warm up to us."

* * *

Older Juliet waited a few minutes for everything to sink in, even hugging Blake tightly. "I miss you a lot." She whispered to him.

"Well I'm right here." He whispered back.

She nodded, and pulled away, gathering everyone's attention. But Isaac interrupted her. "Juliet?"

"Yes, big boy?" she said sweetly to him.

"How did _you_ get so big?"

She sighed, knowing he and Levi were too young to understand. "I got tired of being little." She decided to say.

"Oh." It seemed to work for him. "How old are you now?"

"An ugly thirty-one," she groaned sarcastically.

She now turned her attention to everyone else. "We're from 2036," she started. "And we live in a war. Mindy, Danny, and Drake have lived their entire lives in the war. They don't know what life was like before it. We came back to prevent it from happening."

"Only Juliet and I were supposed to come back," Drake added. "The bad kids thought they could tag along, _with_ Levi's Grace."

Mindy and Danny pouted.

"Do you know why Levi's Grace is in this?" Adena asked, deciding to give Annie the necklace.

"I can't say," Mindy admitted. "I'll cry."

"I have an idea." Older Juliet said. "If you give me the necklace, I can use it to help me _show_ you guys, instead of speaking."

"What do you mean?" Annie asked.

"It's a spell I learned that works with Grace," Older Juliet answered. "Nothing will happen to Levi's Grace. I promise."

Annie was reluctant, but she finally held it out for Older Juliet to take. She held it close and said, "I need you all to hold hands."

Everyone looked at each other confusingly before they complied. It started with Juliet sitting on the floor, putting on the necklace, taking Drake's hand with her left hand, and Blake's with her right. Drake took Danny's hand as he did to Mindy.

Mindy held her other hand to Isaac, who just glowered at her before holding her hand tightly and also holding Levi's, who took Lynn's hand, who reached over and took Annie's, who took Abby's, who took Adena's as she sat back down with them, who took Jamie's, who took Jasper's as he gradually took Serafina's.

She smirked at Lyra as they held hands, as Sammael held hers and Carmen's, who held Blake's which led back to Older Juliet.

As she spoke a low enchanting, Levi's Grace started glowing extra brightly and began floating. When she finished, she said, "Close your eyes, and welcome to our dark world. Our world that we came back to change."

* * *

**Okay! Now we'll get to look at what exactly is going on in 2036! I can't promise it'll all be pretty, and some sad stuff will be happening that leads up to the Future Four going back in time. Enjoy! =D**


	62. The Horse and The Nephilim

**WARNING: season six spoilers!**

* * *

**June 16, 2018**

Three days after the war started, Juliet was let free from the prison. Her time as a Superior proved her worth of being able to fight, earning her release.

She woke up on the ground, bolting up as she gasped for air. She went very quiet when she heard growling close by. She turned her head around, and her dark blue eyes were wide when she saw a pack of rabid werewolves eating a human body on the street she sat on.

When they saw her, she screamed as they came after her. But when they were suddenly shot with silver bullets, Juliet scrambled to stand up so she could see her savior(s).

It was...a group of kids.

"You okay?" the lead boy asked her worriedly. Juliet couldn't answer. She was star struck. That boy looked absolutely perfect to her. Big brown eyes, and black hair shaped closely like Gabriel's was. And, he looked about her age.

No way.

Impossible.

She was dreaming. The prison guards were just screwing with her or something.

He approached her now. "Can you talk?" he asked just as worriedly.

"Y-yes," she finally said.

"What's your name?" he smiled warmly at her.

"Juliet," she now held her head, groaning from a sudden sharp pain. Then all she remembered was falling forward.

_. . . . ._

When she woke up briefly, she wondered why there was so much rumbling beneath her.

Then she knew. As soon as her vision was clear.

She was lying on the back of a freaking horse! A black one. Maybe a stallion.

"What the-" she mumbled as her head hurt again, which caused her to lose consciousness once more.

_. . . . ._

She forced herself to stay awake this time.

"Horse," she barely let out as she leaned against a side of a bed. Judging by her surroundings she assumed she was in some kind of cozy cabin home.

"Sorry about that," the boy from before said. "I was really nervous; I've never carried a girl before."

Juliet's mouth dropped. "The horse was you-?"

"Yep, I'm something called a skin walker. So are the others. We're considered an embarrassment since we morph into horses and not something that can fight." he explained. "I'm Elliot by the way," he introduced. "Elliot Sunshine."

Juliet giggled, brushing some of her strawberry-blond strands behind her ear.

"Why does everyone laugh?" Elliot scowled. "It's my real name!"

"Sorry," Juliet apologized. "Umm...why were those werewolves-?"

Elliot blinked. "You don't know?" he said in awe.

"Know what?" Juliet tilted her head.

He frowned. "How did you get onto the street? That area has been filled with werewolves since the first day." he wondered then.

"You're not human," Juliet pointed out. "I'm half-human."

Elliot wrapped his arms around his knees. "What's your other half?"

"Angel."

He looked shocked. "I didn't know you could be half."

"We're called Nephilim," Juliet informed. "My mom and dad are too; well they're not my real mom and dad- MOM AND DAD! Oh no! What month is this?"

"June," Elliot said.

"What year?"

"2018,"

Juliet calculated this. She'd been gone _eight_ months! "I'm thirteen." she realized, saying this quietly.

"Me too," Elliot said happily.

"I've been...in Heaven for a while. I don't know what's going on." Juliet admitted. "Can you tell me?"

He nodded. "Three days ago, the world ended."

"...what do you mean?"

Elliot frowned. "She controls our minds, now that she's out...but some of us can fight her. We won't do as she says."

Juliet widened her eyes. "Who?"

Elliot Sunshine stared down at his lap for a while until he murmured:

_"Mother."_


	63. Come To The Dark Side

**November 12, 2018**

The continuation of the war changed Lucifer's children dramatically.

Damon left, saying, "See ya little sisters!" and the nine-hundred something year old promised to kill every creature that came in his way. His own little way of contributing to the war.

Lynn returned to her home state of Delaware to start a war outpost in Dover. Gabriel wanted every state capital to have an outpost for the war.

"I want to start a school," Lynn said. "In Dover. I can teach everyone how to kill things."

"I honestly can't see you teaching. You hate little kids." Adena laughed.

"Do not!" Lynn had pouted.

Adena took a trip to Hell to see what all was going on. Turns out Crowley was the new King of Hell and thought he was running the show.

This only made Adena laugh. Crowley was nothing.

So she thought...

Serafina traveled around the country on her own with a pack of hellhounds to track her down demons so they could be eaten as snacks.

Then she started hearing rumors about someone named Eve. The Mother of All or something like that.

"She ain't my mother," Serafina shrugged as she watched her hellhounds finish off a pack of shape shifters. Stupid things.

It was only when she entered a bar and sat down when a brunette came up to her and said, "You're not like your sister."

Serafina glared at her. "I don't have a sister."

"Don't lie to me, Serafina."

Now her dark blue eyes narrowed at this woman. "Who are you?"

Eve just smirked. "I think you know."

"Eve," Serafina realized. "What do you want?"

"To talk," Eve sat down next to her. "You see..."

* * *

Serafina left the bar to see a man standing. As if waiting for her. "Who are you? Adam?" she guessed sarcastically.

"Is he the new King of Hell?" the man replied.

"Oh," Serafina said. "Crowley. I just got done talking to the bitchiest mommy ever. She's pissed at you by the way. She wants me to help find you and kill you. You got something better to say?"

"I might," Crowley grinned. "You want to help me find _her _and kill _her_?" he offered.

Serafina stared at him for a while before nodding. "Let's take a walk."


	64. Carmen's Blessing

**January 20, 2019**

Carmen, her younger sister Lyra, and their much older brother Jasper (he would be something like one-hundred fifty five next month) knew better than to miss Phoenix's birthday.

For some reason she didn't mind if Abby and the twins would show up or not. Carmen dropped them a visit to make sure they would show up anyway regardless.

Something else was wrong with Phoenix. She didn't even ask for presents. Or a cake. Nothing.

She just wanted two of her big sisters and her big brother to show up.

Carmen wondered why until the newly fourteen year old said, "It was just us four until we met everyone else. Lynny, Addy, Drake, Jamie...I just wanted to celebrate the four of us."

Well. That was...understandable.

"Excuse me," Carmen ducked into the bathroom to suddenly vomit. She'd been sick in the mornings for a while now.

And she had a good idea on why.

She should never have gone to Kansas.

Damn Dean freaking Winchester.

"Car?" Lyra knocked on the door outside.

"I'm fine," Carmen told her.

"You're not." Lyra scowled. "I'm coming in." she poofed herself in to see her dark brown haired and Gabriel eyed sister staring into the mirror. "What's going on?"

Carmen just sighed and gave up. "How do you feel about being an aunt?"

"Come again?" Lyra said, raising one of her chocolate eyes. "You're-?"

"Yeah."

"Uh...congrats?"

"It's Dean's."

"WHAT!"

Downstairs, Jasper had been making pervy jokes about them in the bathroom and Phoenix was yelling at him until they heard Lyra yell.

"Now I'm curious," Sarah admitted.

"Tell me about it," Jasper admitted.

In the bathroom, Carmen said, "Don't tell Blake or Juliet. Not yet."

"I'll let you handle it," Lyra promised.

"Thanks sis," Carmen sighed.

"No problem," Lyra returned. "C'mon, let's go back downstairs. We got a birthday to celebrate."

"Right," Carmen followed her out, feeling much better than she had just a few minutes ago.

_. . . . ._

Nine months later, Sapphy Winchester was born. All of Gabriel's children were pleased with becoming an aunt or uncle, and Juliet was overwhelmed that she had a baby sister now.

Blake on the other hand, when he found out...well...

That's a story for another time.


	65. In Search Of Abigail

**September 16, 2020  
Dover, Delaware Free Will Outpost**

"Hold up," Lynn said, flipping through her stack of papers.

Fifteen year old Phoenix just stood there with her boyfriend from Paris, Marc. Lynn, stuck forever at that age, looked up at the pair from her desk.

"You look silly," Phoenix teased.

"Hush, Phoe. I'm supposed to be like twenty-five right now. I can sit here." Lynn scolded. "It's been boggling my mind, the fact that I've known you for a decade now. So you want me to start out the next decade by believing when you tell me that Cas has two babies _today_?"

"A boy and a girl," Phoenix said. "But they're not twins; they have different moms." She added.

"Yet they were both born today?"

"Yes."

"What the home?" Lynn groaned.

"Lynny, I think the boy is Drake." Phoenix input.

"Drake-?" Lynn repeated. "I thought he couldn't exist anymore since Lucifer's dead-"

The door to her office opened, and Sarah poked her head in. "It's big outside." She announced.

"What's happening?" Lynn asked.

"Death is here, looking for you." Sarah answered.

Lynn widened her emerald eyes. "Death? As in the Horseman?"

Sarah nodded.

"What the home is going on!" Lynn scowled. "Cas a daddy and now the angel of death is here? For me? What next, Eve wants me to go a hair salon with her?" she scoffed, getting up.

"Phoe, stay here with your mom and Marc. When I get this sorted out, see if the boy is Drake, and find out who the girl is. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Lynn instructed as she poofed out of her office.

Marc finally spoke with his accent, "Why did she say 'what the home'?"

Phoenix rolled her bronze eyes. "She's from Hell, so she says that instead."

* * *

Outside, Lynn approached the piercing gaze of the Horseman Death, as he leaned in on his cane.

"Hello," Lynn greeted. "I'm gonna guess you're Death?"

"Correct." He said.

"Sucks I'm meeting you for the first time like this," Lynn continued. "How's the war treating you?"

Death scowled. "Humans are dying too fast, and now I'm being tasked to carry non-humans to the other side as well."

"Who's making you?" Lynn wondered. "Not her-?"

Death sighed. "Yes…her."

Lynn said, "I'm sorry, but it doesn't tell me why you're here."

"My reapers can only reap humans," Death reminded. "I can't reap every creature that dies, by myself."

"So…" Lynn made him go on.

"I need to make a new kind of reaper. One who can carry them to either Hell or Purgatory."

"You can do that?" Lynn said, amazed.

"Yes. I have some ideas I want to try out. And I have someone in mind who I want to try them out on." He explained.

"Me?" Lynn assumed nervously.

"No. I want the Nephilim who bounded me." Death corrected.

"Who…but that was…I haven't seen her in six months…you can't! Use me instead!" Lynn exclaimed.

"You don't have any humanity in you. You're half angel and half demon. I need that Nephilim's humanity so I can strip it." Death told her.

"She won't be human at all?" Lynn realized. "Half Nephilim…half Reaper? Is that even possible?"

"That's why I need to try it out." Death pointed out. "Now you bring her to me, or bring me to her." He threatened.

"J-just a sec," Lynn gulped. She zapped back into her office. "Sarah, I need you to take over for me until I come back."

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"The Laughlin family is going to hate me for the rest of time," Lynn muttered. "That's what happened."

* * *

**Jacksonville, Missouri**

When Abby had her sweet sixteen last month, she knew it wouldn't be like any other girl's normal party.

Even though Michael and his followers (Jamie excluded) were fighting Raphael and his followers; Purgatory had been opened; the Mother of All was waging war; the Leviathans were capturing Nephilim and trying to replace the human race; Abby's mother still made her a chocolate pie cake with sixteen burning candles.

Even her little brothers sang happy birthday to her (no doubt so they could get their hands on that delicious pie Mama made) Abby was complete when she was given the wayward Impala from Dean as a gift.

"You are the only person, not counting Sammy, that I've ever taught how to drive in this car. Especially a girl." He explained as he dropped the key in her hand. "Baby's all yours."

Now Abby sat on the hood of _her_ Impala, parked at a curb along a well guarded park. Her twin brothers were sat at the top of a big, yellow slide, listening to a recording from Phoenix.

"Uncle Cas has kids?" Levi gawked.

"Nixxy's crazy," Isaac decided.

Abby shook her head. She heard the recording earlier. Now she assumed the new baby boy was Drake. All that was left was the baby girl…who was she?

The eight year old boys immediately hushed when they say two figures appear in the park. "Lynny?" Levi recognized. Then he gasped. "…the skeleton!"

"Huh?" Isaac said, narrowing his father's eyes. "Who?"

Abby jumped off the Impala and dodged over with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, Abby." Lynn said weakly.

"For what?" Abby asked as Death approached her. "What do you want?" she demanded him.

What the Horseman Death said next would forever change Abby's world.

"_You."_


	66. As I Enter The Shadows

"_**I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer. I'm holding onto you. I'll never let go…I need you with me as I enter the shadows." ~RED**_

**January 16, 2021  
Bedford, Michigan**

Brooklyhn Jones suffered from a condition in which her heart muscles were incredibly weak ever since she was four months old. She forgot what it was called since it was a long name, but she didn't care to remember.

Her disease kept her from participating in gym class, or in any sort of physical activity. She couldn't ride roller coasters or go to haunted houses. Her parents would panic if she so much as coughed or laughed.

Her little brother had something similar that was wrong with him. No disease or condition; he just had a hole in his heart. He was allowed to play gym, ride coasters, and get scared in haunted houses. Yet Brooklyhn was never jealous. They had a bond that separated them from their brother and sisters.

On her last night, Brooklyhn went into her brother Bobby's room, where the ten year old was sat on his bed, praying.

Because that was what they were: Priests. Now just any Priests…Dragon Priests. Their race was not known to many, especially to hunters, since all Dragon Priests did was pray to their dragon lords and live in peace.

Mother knew about them of course. Three years into the war, she was still in their minds sometimes, but she left them alone. Why? They didn't know.

Bobby had often asked when he was younger, "Why did the dragons hurt our hearts?"

Brooklyhn would tell him, "Because they wanted to."

Now she said to her brother, "Are you all packed up?"

He nodded as he opened his eyes from prayer. "Why are we going to Delaware?"

"There's a school there. They'll teach us how to fight. We can't hide from the war anymore." Brooklyhn told him.

Bobby nodded again, and she gave him a tight hug goodnight. Brooklyhn then returned to her own room, and laid down.

Her heart had been hurting for a while today, but it was no big deal to her. It happened often.

But soon after she fell asleep, she passed away.

Now, as she looked down at her lifeless body, she knew it was the end. Her blue eyes would never open. Her brown hair would never shine.

No…

"_Hello Brooklyhn."_

She turned around to see a tall girl with bright, earth green eyes, and long, curly red hair smile down at her.

"I'm only thirteen," Brooklyhn croaked. "I can't die."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," the girl said sadly.

"I don't want to die…I want to live," Brooklyhn begged with tears in her eyes.

"You can't," the girl said. "I know it's not fair."

Brooklyhn nodded. "Are you an angel?"

"I'm Abby," she introduced. "It's time to go, Brooklyhn."

She frowned. "Are you taking me to Heaven?" she hoped.

"No, somewhere else." Abby informed her.

"Are you going with me?"

"I can only take you there." Abby offered her hand.

Brooklyhn sniffed. "Okay." She took Abby's hand. "What about my brother?"

Abby answered, "He'll go to school and learn to fight; and he'll do it for you."

"How do you know?"

"I know lots of things," Abby admitted. She squeezed the young girl's hand. "We have to go now."

* * *

She didn't care if Death found her sitting and crying loudly. Four months of carrying non-humans to mostly Purgatory and sometimes Hell.

She hated telling children that they couldn't live anymore.

She hated being a half Nephilim, half Reaper…freak.

Where was Dad to pull her out of this mess? Was he too afraid of Death? Really, who wasn't afraid of him?

Mom _must_ have made him do _something_! Where was he, then?

Did he give up on her?

"Screw you too, Dad," Abby sobbed as she glanced around the barren land that was once Grampa Bobby's junkyard. She wanted to see him, to talk to him, _so_, so much…but…he was dead.

There was a sudden nagging in her skull, telling her someone was about to die.

It only made her afraid. Always afraid that maybe the next victim she would take away, would be either her parents, or her brothers and sisters.


	67. Orientation

**September 1, 2021  
Jacksonville, Missouri Free Will School**

_"Why am I in Missouri? I only run the Delaware school!"_

_"You were the first to run orientation…do it again! Derp!"_

_"Don't call me a derp, Lyra!"_

The many children in the gym watched the pair bicker until the shorter (and younger looking) girl disappeared.

Lyra acknowledged the group.

"Everybody get in line. Make sure you have your paperwork."

One girl amidst the group stood nervously in line. She herself didn't get why she was in Missouri. She was from Washington D.C.

Apparently there were only three schools open right now. This one, one in Delaware, and one in Alaska.

The world had ended. Monsters were real. They threatened to murder everyone. Including her.

She was scared. This school is supposed to teach her how to fight.

What happened to learning how to do math and write in cursive-?

She sighed, brushing away single strands of her curly blonde hair that dangled in her face. The boy standing in front of her turned around to smile at her.

"What's your name?"

"Sylvia," she answered. "I'm ten. What's your name?"

The boy with slightly long brown hair replied, "Levi." And he looked into her cloudy blue eyes with his own honey ones. "I'm nine." He admitted.

"Oh," Sylvia said. "Where are you from?" she questioned.

"North Carolina, but me, my brother, and my mom moved here a while ago," Levi informed her. "Where are you from?"

"Washington D.C." Sylvia stated. "My mom said there are too many kids already in Delaware, and Alaska is too far away, so we came here instead." She explained.

"I hate moving," Levi sighed.

"Me too," Sylvia agreed.

* * *

They talked for a while until eventually, they were close to being called in next. Three students at a time to go in, the instructor explained.

Luckily, Levi and Sylvia were together in the three-student group. They went in with another boy.

Sylvia saw the young looking girl sat at a desk with loads of papers. "Next," she groaned. "Hand up your papers." She didn't even give eye contact as the three set down their papers before her.

"Okay," the girl held the papers up to read their names. "Bobby Jones," she read aloud.

"That's me," the boy with big brown eyes and curly brown hair said proudly,

"You got any family?" the girl questioned him.

"Uh…my mom, dad, brother, and sisters. I had another sister…but she died in January," Bobby said sadly. "We were supposed to go to Delaware but we came here instead." He added.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the girl said sympathetically. "Your paper says you're a…Dragon Priest?"

"Yeah," Bobby nodded.

"I've never heard of those," the girl admitted. "Welcome to Missouri then…" she set his paper down.

Sylvia thought this girl…or kid, really, was a little strange.

She noticed Levi had his eyes cast onto the floor. Was he nervous?

"Sylvia Bradley," the girl continued.

"Hi," Sylvia held her hand up a little to point herself out.

"Hi," the girl said back. "You got any family?"

"Just my dad," Sylvia told her.

"Just your dad," the girl repeated. "You're Human. Okay, do you understand you're going to school with kids who _aren't_ human?"

"Yes."

"You can accept it?"

"Yes."

"Good. I like you already." The girl grinned. She held up the last paper. "Levi Laughlin…"

"Hey, Lynny," Levi deadpanned.

"Hey buddy…how are you?"

"Fine,"

"How's your mom?"

"Fine,"

Sylvia decided that Levi and the girl knew each other personally.

Still, what was wrong with Levi?

"Well then," the girl sat up straight. "Bobby, Sylvia, I'm Lynn. I guess I'm the superintendent or something like that. When school starts, stay safe and learn well. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Bobby acknowledged, and Sylvia nodded.

"Okay, you guys can go," Lynn ushered.

* * *

When the trio were back in the gym, Bobby left them, and Levi said to Sylvia, "Lynn's my cousin. Something happened with my sister last year and now things are different."

"Oh," Sylvia didn't entirely understand, but she pretended to. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Levi assured. "And hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I have super powers. If you stay with me at school, I can keep you safe from the monsters." Levi offered.

"Deal," Sylvia decided. "But if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you as a ghost!" she teased.

* * *

**You caught that right? Right?  
**

**Right.  
**

**Fifteen years left to go XD  
**


	68. Blake's Sorrow

**Warning: season seven spoilers this chapter**

* * *

**December 25, 2022  
Anchorage, Alaska**

Sapphy wanted a white Christmas. She loved the snow, and loved Christmas, so when Mommy told her about what White Christmases were like, she begged to have one.

There was a school in Juneau. Juliet graduated from there last year.

Not once did Juliet blame Sapphy for what happened. Once in a while, she wondered if Carmen did.

Carmen and her husband, Blake, held hands covered with gloves, watching Sapphy take off into the snow. Actually, it was a little hard for her to run. She had on all purple: gloves, a hat, ear muffs, coat, pants, and thick boots. "I want to make a snowman!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Juliet, and her, err, boyfriend, Elliot the horse skin walker, were at the cabin, drinking very hot coffee to stay warm.

When the war started, and Juliet had come back from Heaven, Elliot had helped her find Carmen and Blake…and he ended up staying with Juliet. There was just something about her.

"I'm freezing," Juliet groaned. "How do you do it?"

"I'm a horse, remember," Elliot reminded. He smirked at her. "Here." He made her snuggle against his chest. "Better?"

"Much." Juliet sighed. She set her coffee down and rested against him. "We're almost adults." She pointed out.

"And?"

"I'll be eighteen in three months."

"Your argument is valid then."

Juliet narrowed her eyes. "Are we waiting until adulthood to tell them, or what?"

"That's up to you." Elliot replied.

"Well," Juliet sighed. "I'm having a Sunshine baby, so I might as well become a Sunshine myself."

"Why do you always make fun of my name!" Elliot scoffed, narrowing his own brown eyes.

Juliet giggled, just as suddenly her three year old sister appeared right in front of them in the sun porch. "Hi Sapphy," Juliet said, slightly alarmed. "You're by yourself?"

"Yeah," Sapphy replied. "Mommy said I was getting cold, but I not cold!" she exclaimed unhappily, and then went to shivering.

"Yes you are, come here. Let's go inside." Juliet got up and carried Sapphy deeper into the cabin, Elliot following. Juliet set Sapphy down on the kitchen counter and took off her snow gear.

"Go sit by the fire," Elliot suggested. "You'll warm up."

"Yes sir," Sapphy stuck out her tongue at him, before zapping herself by the fireplace.

"I couldn't do that when I was three," Juliet mumbled.

"I can't do that at all, so you're lucky." Elliot remarked.

Juliet was next to sticking out her tongue at him, when she heard the front door get kicked open. Instinctively, Juliet ran over to stand in front of Sapphy, just as Elliot went to stand in front of her.

Some men came in, along with a woman. None of them were smiling, nor frowning. "See? Two child Nephilim right there." One pointed out.

"Don't hurt them," another reminded. "But get rid of whoever this boy is."

The men came right at Elliot. He grit his teeth, tackling the closest one down.

Sapphy screamed when Juliet picked her up from fear, but screamed again when two men grabbed her right from Big Sister's arms.

"Sapphy!" Juliet panicked.

"Juliet-!" Sapphy cried. "Help-!" she screeched when the man holding her suddenly lost his head, and it dropped to the floor. She herself was dropped down to the ground, crying when she landed.

Blake drew back his machete to behead the other man closest to him. He swung the weapon out and succeeded.

Juliet grabbed Sapphy again, looking at the first decapitated man's body.

Black blood. Black goo.

Leviathans, that's what they were. She'd never seen one yet, but she learned in school. She learned very well.

Well enough to know her mother was about to spray some Borax from behind the female Leviathan. When she clawed at her own face from burning up, Blake finished her with the blade.

There was one more left. One more Leviathan.

"Elliot," Sapphy wailed. Juliet, in an instant, saw why her sister was crying even more.

He was dead on the floor, a hole in his stomach.

"NO!" Juliet screamed, almost dropping Sapphy. They both fell down by the body.

Distracted, Blake let his guard down to look at the scene, as did Carmen – just as the remaining Leviathan went to grab Juliet and Sapphy.

* * *

The ending seemed to go by in slow motion. At least, it did for Elliot.

He was standing over Juliet and Sapphy, wondering why they were bawling over the floor.

Then he knew.

Him. On the floor. Dead. Killed.

"What…" he went eyes wide.

"You're the first of many not to say 'NO' as their reaction," Elliot heard a female voice say. He turned to face the voice. The voice was tall, and pretty. She had eyes as green as the earth, and long curly hair red as it can be.

"Who are…" Elliot seemed to have lost his voice.

"I'm Abby," she told him. "And I guess you can figure out what's going on."

"I can't be dead," Elliot denied. "Juliet, she, she's _pregnant_. I can't leave her!"

"Juliet?" Abby repeated. She looked down at Elliot's body to see indeed Juliet as a mess. "Oh, no…" she frowned, tears brimming. Then she saw the toddler crying with Juliet. She had green eyes, with light brown hair. She looked incredibly like someone she knew. Or used to know.

"That's Sapphy," Elliot informed her. "Carmen's daughter."

Abby almost flipped forward. This toddler was her _niece_?

"I have to go, then," Elliot realized sadly. "At least…at least Mother can't get to me anymore."

"Yes." Abby agreed quietly. "Come on." She carried Elliot into Purgatory, and returned, when she found her head hurting, and was now back at the same cabin where Elliot had died.

A piercing scream befell Abby. She watched in horror at why Carmen screamed – the Leviathan had plunged his hand into Blake. Abby covered her mouth, watching Blake fall.

The machete. It was the only way to stop the Leviathan.

Abby's entire body went completely cold when Death appeared next to her. "I appreciate when a pack of these things die at once, but it's such a pain to carry them on." He complained.

The Leviathans who were killed here were visible again. Death went to attend business.

Abby ignored him, whisking her hand to the left, causing the machete to move by itself over to Juliet.

"More are coming," Death warned. "Since you're feeling so sympathetic, you may as well advise them to get out of here." He lifted up his cane and pointed it over to the kitchen counter.

Abby made sure Juliet lifted up the machete, even though she looked bewildered (probably from why the blade went over to her by itself) before she ran over to the notepad, and lifted up the pen.

She could actually touch it-?

Regardless, Abby almost scribbled when she wrote – it had been so long since she'd written anything, or even used a utensil.

She wrote her note quickly, and literally threw the pad over to Carmen, accidentally having it _**clunk **_her back on accident.

And then Blake was there.

"Son of a bitch," he growled.

"Blake," Abby called out. It felt good to say his name…even under the circumstances.

The honey blonde haired Nephilim darted his sapphire eyes at her. "Abby-?" he recognized. "What, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a Reaper now," she told him. "I…help Death carry those who die to wherever they have to go."

Blake gulped. "And where am I going?"

"Purgatory," Abby answered. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Blake said. "I'm sorry too. Goddamn this war, and everything causing it."

Abby put a hand on his shoulder, softly crying to herself, her heart breaking from having to take Blake away from his family forever.


	69. What's In A Name?

**December 26, 2022  
Jacksonville, Missouri**

_**Carmen,**_

_**More Leviathans are coming! Get out of there!**_

_**Know that Blake and Elliot are resting now.**_

_**Please stay safe. Tell my mom and dad that I'm okay.**_

_**-Abigail**_

Annie read the note over and over. When she eventually gave it to Isaac and Levi to read themselves, she felt tears spawning in her forest eyes.

Abigail was okay.

She was alive.

"Is she coming home?" Isaac hoped. "What does it mean that Blake and Elliot are resting? Are they sleeping at her house? I want to go to her house."

"Me too," Levi admitted. He returned the note to Annie, who only sighed at her eleven year old sons.

"Boys…Blake and Elliot have passed away."

This took a moment to register in their minds.

"They're dead," Levi realized, his honey eyes darkening with his frown.

Isaac looked down at his spider man shoes. He won't cry. He can't cry. He's all grown up now. Big boys don't cry.

"I want Dad," he folded his arms over his chest. "Where is he?"

"Egypt," Annie answered. "Where he's always been."

"I want to see him, please," Isaac begged.

"Of course, honey," Annie turned to Lyra, who was standing by the front door. She had been the one to deliver the letter to Annie. "How are Carmen, Sapphy, and Juliet?" Annie questioned.

"Bad," Lyra replied. She looked like she didn't want to speak any more of it.

Annie nodded. "Could you take us to your father?" she wondered.

"I guess," Lyra answered. "But I won't go with. I'm afraid of what I'd do if I saw him."

"I understand. Boys?" Annie let her twins stand in front of her close together so Lyra could zap them all at once.

* * *

"PYRAMIDS! COOL!" Isaac and Levi gushed upon sighting the large landmarks.

"I should have changed into shorts," Annie groaned, already fanning herself. "So, where exactly is Gabriel?"

"You are looking for Gabriel?" a distantly familiar voice greeted them. It was a tall, well suited, caramel blonde angel. Yeah, she definitely looked familiar. "You are the Priest." She recognized Annie.

"Yes," Annie nodded.

"And you are the Nephilim of Laughter," she seemed to faintly smile at Isaac, and smiled at Levi too. "And the Nephilim of Joined as well."

"Dude, my name sucks," Levi whined.

Isaac only laughed his namesake at Levi.

"I am Rachel," the angel greeted. "We have already met, though you may not remember. I will take you to Gabriel if you'd like."

"Yes, please," Annie said eagerly.

Rachel nodded, and led them through the pyramid city, until they came across what looked like a temple. "This is like Indiana Jones," Isaac admitted. "This is so cool. Don't tell Lynny that I stole her Indy hat."

"I won't," Levi promised. Annie rolled her eyes at them as they entered the temple, where they could hear Gabriel yelling loudly from afar.

"More like a JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof kind of temple," Annie mumbled, amusing herself.

"What, Mama?" Isaac questioned.

"Nothing, honey. Look, there's your father."

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU MEASLY LITTLE BUG!" Gabriel hissed when they entered a large room that looked like a training zone.

"S-sorry, sir!" the young man standing before Gabriel apologized. Really young, no doubt about sixteen. The year of school that you are, or turn sixteen, you are able to graduate from school.

"I can't believe you graduated!" Gabriel continued. "What school did you go to?"

"D-Delaware F-Free Will School, s-sir!"

"What in the hell. How Lynny let you graduate, I don't know." Gabriel scolded.

Isaac and Levi were eyes wide. Since when was Dad always this mad?

"Go run that course again in record time! I need soldiers, not measly bugs!" Gabriel finished.

"Yes sir!" the boy nodded, before taking off at lightning speed.

"Dad!" Isaac shouted out.

Gabriel turned to see his sons approach him. "Boys!" he chimed. "You got freaking tall!" he acknowledged his four foot eight twins.

"Gabriel," Annie frowned. "I haven't seen you in so long. Why?"

The Archangel frowned. "I'm sorry Annie. I've been so busy building my army to fight back in the war."

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore," Annie admitted.

"I'm trying, Annie. I've already lost Sarah, and I'm trying not to lose you too."

"You suck at trying."

"I know. It's the thought that counts."

Annie sighed, and decided to break the news to Gabriel about Blake and Elliot. She gave him the note, and he skimmed it over.

"Abigail is alive?" he said, happily relieved. "That's great! If she communicates with you again, let me know."

"Can we stay here, Dad?" Isaac asked. "I want to see all the pyramids."

"You guys can stay for a little while," Gabriel decided. "Oh, and Merry Christmas. I have presents for you guys, believe it or not."

"You can still keep track of time?" Annie said, utterly shocked.

"I may be old, but not that old," Gabriel laughed. "Come on boys to my room, I'll give you your gifts."

Annie stood idly in the large training room, watching that poor boy from earlier finish his course. He collapsed when he did so. Nurse instincts caused Annie to run over to him to turn him over, but someone else beat him to the punch.

"You work yourself too hard, Zach," the lady told him. She knelt down to hand him a bottle of water. "Are you overheated?" she asked.

"N-no ma'am," he answered, gulping his water. "Just tired."

The woman nodded, and finally noticed Annie. "Hello…" she greeted. "…oh, my gosh, you're Ann Laughlin!" she recognized.

"Yes, that's my name," Annie confirmed. "And you are…?"

The young woman looked eerily happily. "You're a legend among the recent graduates, and the ones who gradated when I did, who are all working in the medical field," she explained. She brushed back some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!"

"Don't tell me there are stories going around about me," Annie groaned.

"Oh, no, nothing bad!" the woman reassured. She seemed to realize she forgot Annie asked who she was. "I'm Carrie, by the way," she introduced. "Carrie Baker."

"Nice to meet you, Carrie," Annie shook her hand politely. "You are going to be a nurse? I wish you luck. We need lots of them in this war."


	70. What About Now?

**Beta read by Simple Paradox**

**August 13, 2023  
Egypt Free Will Outpost**

Carrie Baker tiredly packed up for the night, and left her tiny office in the clinic. She locked her door and carried her purse and her Harry Potter novel down the darkening hallway and outside. She wasn't looking forward to the blasting heat when she stepped out.

She walked along the concrete path that led through the pyramids, and past the temple. Despite the heat, this part of Egypt is really peaceful at this time of night.

The moon was out now, shining brightly. It made her smile a little, until something caught her attention.

A man driving a golf cart.

A man.

Driving a golf cart.

In Egypt.

Before she knew it, the man had pulled up next to her. "Hey there." He greeted. "Want a ride?"

This was more than just stranger danger. Carrie stared into the man's moonlit honey eyes, and she right away knew who he was.

Gabriel.

"Me?" she asked him.

"Yes, you. Do you see anyone else out here?"

"Well," Carrie looked around. "There's-"

"Oh for Dad's sake, get in." Gabriel groaned. Carrie nodded and hustled around to the passenger seat. "What's your name?" he asked her, driving around in endless circles around a pyramid.

"Carrie," she replied. "Carrie Baker."

"Name's Gabriel, but you probably knew that already," he continued. "You look familiar. Are you one of the nurses?"

"Yeah," she confirmed.

"When did you graduate?"

"I was majoring chemistry in college when the war started."

"Oh…you certainly don't look as old as you are."

"You too," Carrie grinned.

"You're funny. I like you." Gabriel admitted. Carrie nearly smiled at the compliment, but she noticed there was a glint in his eyes.

Like he was sad.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Gabriel suddenly pulled to a stop, and stared out into the Egypt desert. "You're the first person to ask me that…in a really long time. No, I don't think anyone's asked me that since before the war even started."

Carrie only frowned. "I'm sorry."

"No, thank you," Gabriel corrected. Now he sighed. "I hate this so much. I wish I could go back to the days when the biggest issue I had was where my big brothers having hissy fits with each other."

Carrie nodded. She had been told a little about what had happened years ago, in the so called Apocalypse. It was old enough to be in a textbook by now.

"What about your kids?" she remembered.

"I miss them like crazy," Gabriel realized. "The ones who visit me the most are my youngest sons. They're almost twelve. My youngest daughter visits a little more since she graduated already. My older kids…"

Carrie let him continue. He sounded like he really needs to let it all out.

"The first daughter of mine that I actually met, Lyra; I don't doubt she hates me. I think her hate had started when she and the others found out about Abigail and Annie. Lyra believes I abandoned her mother. And you know what, I feel like I did."

Then he sighed. "I feel like I abandoned them all."

He finished with, "I've been working all these years to build an army to fight back the war…but is it even worth it? What if by the time the army's ready, the war's over, and we lost-?" he nearly choked up.

Carrie put a hand on his shoulder. "You can't give up, Gabriel. Especially for your kids. Think about them, and know that they are counting on you."

Gabriel looked into her blue eyes. "You're right. I never thought about it like that. Did you minor in psychology or something?"

Carrie only grinned.

* * *

After Gabriel had drove Carrie home to where the residential houses were, he actually zapped himself out of Egypt, and back into the United States after too long.

Due to the time zones, it was now morning time in the United States. Gabriel reported to Delaware, and walked into the school as casual as he could make it be.

Lynn was in the main lobby, sat at her desk with stacks of papers. She actually had big thick glasses on, her hair wrapped in a bun. She heavily had the secretary appeal.

"Hey Lynny," Gabriel greeted. "Could I see your class rosters?"

"Yeah, sure…" she looked up at her uncle, realizing it was actually him, letting her emerald eyes grow wide. "Gabriel?" she said.

"Yes, I'm alive," he nodded. "Can I see those rosters?"

"Here," Lynn handed him a clipboard of papers with every student name and their information for class. Gabriel skimmed it until he found one of the names he was looking for.

_**Laughlin, Isaac – 10-6-11 – Nephilim – Rank Three – Classroom B3**_

"Where is Levi's name?" Gabriel questioned.

"Levi goes to Abigail Free Will School," Lynn informed.

"Why does he go to a different…wait, did you just say Abigail?"

"Yeah," Lynn stood up from her messy desk. She led Gabriel to a poster on a wall, where it had a small list of names. "We changed the names of some of the schools." She continued. "This one is now Team Free Will Academy. The one in Missouri is Abigail Free Will School. Alaska is still Alaska Free Will School."

She pointed down. "The two newest schools – Sunshine Free Will School in Colorado, led by Juliet; and Fawcett Free Will School in Texas, led by Carmen. Named them after Elliot and Blake."

"How did they get authority to name those schools?"

"From me, duh," she reminded. "I'm still the superintendent." Then added, "To answer your question, Isaac goes here because Keri goes here." She finished.

"Uh…who?"

"The daughter of the one fallen angel, who was with the other fallen angels who took our graces…"

"Oh, her,"

"Yeah. Levi has a girlfriend too. She's cute."

"Ah…WAIT, WHAT!"

Lynn laughed. "You've been gone for so long, Uncle. You should go visit with the boys. You know, Isaac and I get along now."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. And I think he stole my Indy hat," she growled. "Anyways, go on. Come back later if you want. I have papers to fill out."

"Alright," Gabriel nodded and went upstairs to find classroom B3.


	71. Dragon's Waterfall Meadow

**beta read by Michelle**

**July 28, 2024  
Wisconsin Free Will Outpost**

Nineteen year old Phoenix thought she could get a quick nap after handling the pair of handfuls she dealt with this morning, but her short paradise ended when a certain three year old shook her awake.

"Nix, Drake bad. Kitchen."

Phoenix groaned, opening her bronze eyes to look at the little girl who had been such a mystery when she was born. On the same day as her brother Drake, the same year, the same time, but they were not twins. It was unexplainable.

Even Castiel couldn't understand. Fortunately, he remembered with the others when Drake had come to them from his own future, so when this Drake and his sister were born, it was like nothing was new.

Except for this little girl.

"Okay Avaleigh, I'm up," Phoenix sat up when she heard pots banging from the kitchen.

Now the toddler growled at her. "Me Ava," she corrected. "No Avaleigh."

"Okay, sorry Ava," Phoenix apologized. When more banging had corrupt, she yelled, "JAMIE! DRAKE'S MESSING IN YOUR KITCHEN!"

When a certain twenty-nine year old hissed a response from his bedroom, Ava and Phoenix giggled.

Ava was beautiful for how young she was. She had big blue eyes, and growing dark brown hair that had strands of caramel blonde intertwined. She was the sweetest girl you could get to know these days; nothing (usually) made her cry; she is always happy and smiling.

So was Drake, just add that he liked to get in trouble. A lot.

Baby Drake, and even baby Ava, is still something Phoenix has to get used to.

Jamie came out of his room finally, rubbing his messy lion's mane hair. He stalked into the kitchen, where Drake was running around, banging two small pots together.

Ava followed Jamie in, growing very inspired to join her brother. She almost did, running forward to grab a pot, but Jamie grabbed her by the back of her shirt and lifted her up. "Don't think so." he warned.

"Want to play," Ava frowned.

"You're not innocent!" Jamie roared. "Drake, put those down or I throw your sister out the window!"

Phoenix rolled her eyes, but Ava gasped in horror.

And Drake grinned at Jamie. "No." he said evilly.

"Suit yourself," Jamie went over to the window, Ava screaming now.

Drake saw that his sister was actually going to get thrown, so his own blue eyes widened and he cried, "No!" and the glass of the window shattered, making Ava shriek.

"Good grief!" Phoenix complained. "Drake, listen to Jamie now!"

"FINE!" Drake dropped the pots with a bang.

"Now put them back where you found them!" Jamie ordered, setting Ava down. "Teach you to mess with my kitchen."

"You're mean," Phoenix pouted.

"Am not," Jamie replied. "You just spoil them too much."

Ava plodded over to Drake, saying, "Help you." and they worked together to return all the pots and pans.

"All done," Ava said proudly, giving Drake big kisses on his cheek.

"Ew!" he yelped, trying to push her away. But the more he resisted, the more she smothered him with love.

"That's what you get," Jamie chuckled, laughing with Phoenix. Just a few moments later, there was a knock on the door. Phoenix went to answer, and greeted, "Jaz!"

One-hundred sixty on the dot year old Jasper replied, "Shocking news. Gabriel's keeping secrets in Egypt. We have a new set of twins." he handed her two printed out birth certificates.

Phoenix read them over. "Daniel and Mindy Baker…BORN A WEEK AGO?!"

"Exactly. Where were we during the last nine months?" Jasper snorted. "You know how long it's been since I've seen Gabriel? Long enough that I don't care how many more kids he has. I've got better things to care about."

"Come on Jaz," Phoenix argued. "These are our siblings. It's not their fault."

"Too many siblings," Jasper mumbled.

Phoenix pulled her big brother into a tight hug. "It's okay, Jaz."

Jamie came into view with the toddlers. Jasper looked at them and said. "…is that…_Drake_?"

"Me," Drake confirmed proudly.

Jasper stared. "…he's…little."

"No, I'm a big boy," Drake corrected.

"Me Ava," Ava introduced. "You?"

Jasper raised one of his dark brown eyes. "Oh, I get it. Uhh…me Jasper." he introduced back.

Ava grinned and jumped up and down. "Jasper! Phoenix! Jamie! Drake! Me Ava!" she exclaimed.

"They're kind of cute," Jasper admitted. "Have the others seen them yet?"

"We visited Annie, Levi and Isaac yesterday," Phoenix answered. "Drake stole Isaac's Indiana Jones hat and Ava colored lipstick all over Levi's face."

"Bahahahahahaha!" Jasper laughed. "Actually, Isaac stole that hat from Lynn. And poor Levi. I bet they were a handful for Annie."

"Just like old times," Phoenix contributed.

"Old times," Jamie repeated, watching Drake and Ava keep themselves from being bored. "Will this war ever end?"

"It has to one day," Jasper promised. "We're doing everything we can. Lynn still sends the strongest graduates to Egypt every year. That army has to be pretty tough by now."

"I hope so," Phoenix whispered.

Drake and Ava gave each other devious grins.

"I don't like that," Jamie pointed out.

The pair went into the kitchen, and yanked out the pots and pans, making Jamie yell, "HEY!" and chased the laughing toddlers around the kitchen, banging the pots and pans as they ran, making a name for themselves in any future retelling of the war.

If the war ever ended, that is.


	72. Isaac and the Unplanned Parenthood

**10/30/12:**

**Hapy Halloween! I hope everyone reading this who is being affected by our new friend Sandy is hanging in there! I know I am!  
**

* * *

**June, 2028**

By the time Isaac and Levi graduated at nearly seventeen years old, there was actually a tide turning in the war. For good. Gabriel's army was powerful. They stormed through all of Africa, and soon the continent was theirs.

It was time to go home.

In under three months, in the middle of autumn, the entire east coast was cleaned of all bad creatures at the cost of over one fourth of the army.

Also at the cost of Delaware Free Will Academy. When word hit that the school was destroyed and the outpost barely standing, it threw everybody into panic.

Annie and Sarah led a team to search and recover any survivors. They prayed that Lynn caught wind of the impending attack and at least evacuated the school. She was the only body they found at the school. Alive, but weakened.

"Did everybody get out-?" she choked. "When I saw Gabriel's army, I went outside to protect the school long enough for everybody..."

"You're the only one we found here," Annie told her. "The outpost..."

"No one made it." Sarah finished.

* * *

By December 2030, a nineteen year old Isaac came home to Keri, who had slightly shocking news for him. "Why do you look nervous?" he asked her, raising an eye.

"To put it simple?" she tested. "I'm pregnant. Definitely yours."

"...what? Are you screwing with me right now?"

"I wouldn't screw with you on this!" the twenty year old exclaimed. "Isn't this a good thing?"

"Of course it's a good thing," Isaac argued. "It is a little early for us. Levi will be mad I beat him to the punch." he snickered.

"Come on. Levi and Sylvia are a respectable couple." Keri pointed out. "I don't think your mom will be mad. Won't she be happy?"

"Then you obviously don't know my mama. She has a wrath that is as bad as a huricane - hell her wrath CAUSES a hurricane! I'm so dead."

* * *

When Juliet and her eight year old son heard that Isaac had a son of his own, she took a day off work at Sunshine Free Will School, pulled her sister out of school and her mother out of work at Fawcett Free Will School and took them to New Jersey.

Just about everyone was there. Phoenix was happiest to see them. She hugged Sapphy and Zach before lovingly tackling Juliet and Carmen.

"I'm really happy," Lyra admitted to Sammael. "We need something...happy...like this to happen to us."

Sammael nodded. Jasper jokingly pat Levi's back. "Don't even say anything." Levi shook his head.

But Jasper laughed, "You got dogged!"

"Leave him alone," Sylvia scolded. "This is Isaac and Keri's big day."

"I know, just messin with him." Jasper grinned.

"His name is Gered Robert?" Carmen exclaimed. "What the hell kind of name is-"

"Robert is after Grampa Bobby," Levi informed. "Gered is just a fancier spelling of J-A-R-E-D." he added.

"I kind of like it," Phoenix admitted. She looked down to see two seven year olds hiding behind her. "Don't be shy, guys. Say hi."

Zach questioned the sandy blonde haired boy and girl hiding behind Phoenix. "Aunt Mindy and Uncle Danny." Sapphy told him.

Zach narrowed his brown eyes. "Aunt and Uncle? They're as big as me!"

"You were born a year before they were." Annie finally spoke. She knew they were Gabriel's children. She just couldn't bring herself to even say hello. Leave it to Phoenix to be loving on all her brothers and sisters.

Annie shook the thought. She was a grandmother now. It was an honor. She wished Abigail was here to celebrate being an aunt again.

The war really was turning the tide. They were finally winning. Maybe the time would come when Annie could say hello to the children who had a high chance of having a much brighter future.

* * *

**Two more future chapters left. The next one might be a little longer than this one, and the last future chapter will be even longer, and then we can finally get to the conclusion of the entire story.**


	73. Carry On Wayward Danny

**Okay, I think by now I have put all of the (archangel) children in a chapter title at least once! that's how I show my love**

**chapter beta read by Simple Paradox**

* * *

**September, 2035  
Virginia Free Will Outpost**

Adena made sure all the students were lined up in a perfect row. "You guys are rank one?" she assumed.

"Rank Two," an eleven year old corrected. "We were Rank One last year."

Adena nodded. "Apologies."

Serafina snorted from behind.

"Just because you're not at school, you think this field trip is a game. It's not. It's a test to determine whether you stay in Rank Two or return to Rank One." Adena reminded.

Danny groaned, making Mindy jab him. "I hope we pass." Danny muttered.

"Me too." Mindy agreed.

"Serafina and I are your instructors for this trip," Adena continued. "We're walking to a small town that's a good two day's walk. The residents there are having some sort of supernatural trouble. We're going to check it out."

"Yes!" Danny cheered. "I hope we get to kill something!"

"Easy there, Daniel," Serafina warned. "And hope you're not the one who gets killed."

"Yes ma'am," Danny frowned. Gosh, why did Serafina have to come? She's mean, unhappy, and a party pooper.

Adena narrowed her sapphire eyes. "If everyone is ready, we're taking off. Now."

* * *

That night, in an abandoned cabin in the woods, filled with sleeping students, Danny woke up abruptly. He checked on his sister sleeping next to him, and noticed her sleeping bag had unzipped a little. He zipped it fully up and walked out of the cabin, walking over to a tree for the bathroom.

He heard murmuring from afar.

Danny poked his head out, his blue eyes widening at what he saw. Serafina speaking to a woman in a white gown. What the-?

"So in the morning, I'll lead everybody out, and you'll kill...?"

"Kill the ones with angel blood, and I'll take the humans."

"And the others?"

"I'll warn them not to disrespect their mother anymore."

Danny's eyes widened worse as he crept back into the cabin, his heart thumping. He saw Adena sleeping soundly. She probably had no idea what her sister was up to!

Danny returned to his bed and shook Mindy. "Mindy, Serafina's going to kill us!"

"Shhh..shuddup Danny...tryin' to sleep..."

"I'm serious! I saw her talking to some weird lady outside!" Danny hissed.

"Mmm...see you in Heaven then. Night..."

Danny groaned. Mindy was such a heavy sleeper. No doubt she wouldn't remember this in the morning.

* * *

At dawn, everyone ate quickly and were on the road again. Danny kept a vivid eye on everything Serafina did.

Did he dream it all-?

His doubts were thrown away when suddenly a vicious pack of vampires jumped the group from up in the trees.

Danny jumped back to avoid getting bit, when he heard Mindy scream. His eyes darted to her, a vampire picking her up. Danny shot his hand out to blast the vampire back, Mindy dropping to her feet.

"Angel!" a vampire hissed at Danny.

"So's the girl!" Serafina exclaimed at Mindy.

Three human children were grabbed at once by a vampire, and ran away from the scene. "No!" Adena screamed. "SERA!"

"Sorry sister," Serafina apologized, just as she went to disappear, but a tall man appeared behind her, grabbing her.

Adena fought as many vampires as she could, while trying to protect the children who were left. Danny and Mindy included. Mindy blasted a vampire down, and Danny used his Nephilim strength to snap his neck.

The man who attacked Serafina was blasted right into Mindy. Both fell down, just as a vampire grabbed Danny's arm in an attempt to break it. "AHHHH!" Danny roared when his arm bones cracked.

Mindy got up and pulled the strange man up with her. He opened his maroon eyes to look directly into Mindy's chocolate orbs. "D-demon!" she assumed.

"Half," he corrected her. He flew over to Serafina, who had punched Adena hard enough to knock her out cold. The man went up to Serafina's chest and shoved his hand in, completely pulling out her heart.

Serafina gasped for life, but had none. She fell limp, lifeless, dropping to the ground.

Danny and Mindy ran over to Adena to get her awake, but she was out. Danny looked over at the man, who was standing over Serafina. "Are you...Damon?" he realized.

Damon nodded.

Mindy looked around in horror and realized that they were the only ones alive. Deceased vampires lay scattered, and all the other Rank Two kids were gone. "Oh my God," she cried.

"Is she dead?" Danny bravely asked about Serafina. "Lyra told me about the connection. Are you and Adena going to die too?"

"And Lynn?" Mindy next to shrieked.

"No," Damon shook his head. "We're already dead. Frozen. We'll be okay." he came over and lifted up Adena. "Let's get you guys home."

"How...how did you know to come?" Danny questioned as they followed him.

"I was tracking Sera for a while," he answered. "I didn't do anything until she striked first."

Danny put an arm around Mindy to calm her crying. This was terrifying. They just survived an abduction-massacre.

Danny felt himself start to cry too.


	74. Back To The Future

**beta read by Simple Paradox**

**September 16, 2036  
Illinois Free Will Outpost**

Gabriel called everyone for a family together.

When Phoenix was a young teenager, she would have complained, but when she caught her father's word, she felt like her entire life of war was all just a dream.

She told Marc to stay home when she took off, not giving him a chance to even say goodbye. She zapped herself to the Outpost and walked toward Drake and Ava's residential home. Who the hell raised them? Didn't they have mothers?

Sixteen years today and still no one could explain or understand.

She entered the home to see thirteen year old Zach talking to his twelve year old Aunt Mindy and Uncle Danny. "The only thing I don't like is that you graduate a year before we do." Danny said.

"Haha," Zach laughed.

"So glad I graduated this year," Sapphy groaned sarcastically from the couch, specifically to brag in front of them.

"Keep it up," Zach warned.

"Do something about it, Zachariah," Sapphy challenged.

"Enough!" Juliet and Carmen groaned.

* * *

About an hour later, the last group had shown up. "Gered and Abigail." Ava exclaimed happily when she looked out the window.

Isaac and Levi came in proudly with their wives and children. Five year old Gered ran in with eager honey colored eyes, his red hair shining from the light from the ceiling bulb Ava had replaced just that morning.

Keri followed her son in, while Sylvia came in carefully with her young daughter, who Levi had named after his sister. Abigail was three, with light brown eyes and dark brown hair prepped up in bouncy curls. She released her mother's hand to go play with the other children.

When Gabriel made sure everyone thirteen and under we're out of hearing range, he started. "I know how we can end this war."

"I've heard that one before," Lyra scoffed.

"No, this time it's different," Gabriel promised. "We end the war by keeping it from ever happening."

"What do you mean?" Drake asked for pretty much everybody.

"When did the war start?" Gabriel reminded.

"When we were little?" Levi remembered, glancing at Isaac who nodded.

"Exactly. We go back to before the war started, and keep it from happening." Gabriel clarified.

"Like time travel?" Damon realized.

"Yes," Gabriel confirmed.

"How? And who would be willing to go back that far in time?" Jasper questioned.

"I will," Drake decided.

Ava stared at him. "You would?"

Drake nodded. "If this means I can keep you, and everyone else, from experiencing this war, I will."

Gabriel was glad that it didn't click in that if they changed the past, the future would be completely rewritten. None of this will ever happen. And…when Gabriel looked at the younger kids and grandkids, he knew they wouldn't exist.

Sapphy. Zach. Danny. Mindy. Gered. Abigail Junior. Drake. Avaleigh.

Dad, this made Gabriel hurt like hell. The cost of them never being born in order to end the war, and spare millions of deaths? He had to. There was no room for being selfish.

This ruined his mood for the rest of the day.

Little did he know that Danny and Mindy were eavesdropping, and they looked at each other. "We should go with them." Danny whispered.

"Why?"

"If we stop the war from happening, won't we be heroes?" Danny realized.

Mindy grinned. "We'll be famous, too!"

Danny nodded. "We need to find out the date the war started, and we'll go back in time to stop it."

* * *

That night, Juliet decided she would go with Drake. She returned to the dark living room where her teenaged son was fast asleep on the floor. "Sweet dreams, Mr. Sunshine." She whispered to him. She kissed his forehead before lying down on the blanket next to him, and slowly drifted off.

In an upstairs room, actually the bedroom in the farthest upstairs corner of the house, Levi couldn't sleep for some reason. He got up, making sure Sylvia and Abigail didn't wake from him walking around the room.

He decided to look around the room, and then out the window, when he swore he saw a group of people standing right outside.

Staring directly up at him with unblinking eyes.

"What the hell?" Levi narrowed his father's eyes. He stepped back, quickly checked on Sylvia and Abigail, and zapped himself outside to find out what was going on.

Unfortunately, as soon as he was standing in front of the group of men, the lead one had stuck his hand through Levi's chest. He groaned agonizingly from the pain, falling to his knees when he realized that it was a good thing he paid attention in school. There wasn't much in the world who could yank through a Nephilim's chest.

Leviathans can kill angels.

These bastards ruin everyone's lives.

"Fuck," he groaned again, just as his eyes caught the others throwing dynamite directly through the window of the room he was just in. When he heard Abigail scream, he used his remaining energy to zap himself back into the room.

The dynamite fuse was shortening slowly.

Sylvia and Abigail were terrified when they saw Levi on his knees in front of them, bleeding out from his chest. Abigail shrieked when she saw that his heart was gone.

"Levi!" Sylvia went towards him.

"No!" he denied, holding his hand out to keep her away.

"Levi!" Sylvia cried again.

"Go! Now!" Levi argued, watching the dynamite.

"I'm not leaving you!" Sylvia argued back.

"Take her and get out! NOW!" Levi roared, gritting his teeth.

Sylvia grabbed Abigail and ran for the door. "Daddy," Abigail sobbed as they left.

Levi gave her a faint smile just before they were out of sight. When they were gone, he looked at the dynamite. The fuse was getting shorter. From the corner of his eye he saw Mindy and Danny run by. "Mindy," he tried to yell.

Mindy and Danny came into the room gasping as Levi held his heartless chest. "Levi!?" Mindy yelled.

"Here," Levi murmured. He reached into his pocket to pull out a dull crystal necklace. "I don't know why I always kept this, maybe for emergencies…"

"What is it?" Danny asked fearfully.

"It can hold Grace," Levi told him. "If…I'll put my Grace in here. That way…die human…Grace will still be alive…the connection won't break…Mindy…?"

Mindy nodded. "Yes?"

"I need you to take out my Grace."

"…what-? How-?"

"You're just as strong as me," Levi admitted. "Well, you're probably stronger right now 'cause I'm dying…whatever…just press down and take it out. Be careful. Put it into…necklace…hurry…don't want you to blow up."

Danny went to move the dynamite, but Levi stopped him. "No! Touch…special dynamite…blows if touched…don't."

"Okay," Danny stepped back.

"Hurry," Levi pleaded.

Mindy gulped, pressing her hand on his chest right above where his heart was. She closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she was reaching in his chest and could feel his Grace.

Danny looked horrified when Levi started to scream, but Mindy forced herself to not panic. She can do this. She pulled her hand out, looking at Levi's Grace as it lit up the room.

Levi dropped to the floor…lifeless. Mindy had tears in her eyes as she took the necklace from his hand and put his Grace in it, the bright light now going away.

"Levi," Mindy cried.

"We have to go," Danny said sadly. He took her hand and they ran out of the room just as the dynamite exploded.

* * *

Now to their next horror, after being blasted down the stairs from the explosion, they looked to see Ava crying in a corner, Drake hugging her to calm her down. A thing of Borax was at their feet.

Red and black blood were plastered all over the living room. Zach was crying in his mother's arms. Gered was being held by Isaac, repeating _Abigail _and _Aunt Sylvia_ over and over.

Mindy looked to see their sister-in-law and niece on the floor. Deceased. "SYLVIAABIGAILNONONO!" Mindy went berserk.

Sylvia and little Abigail stood over their bodies. "Oh, no," Sylvia realized what happened, and she knelt down to Abigail, who was looking at her body.

"Me?" she questioned. "Mommy?" she looked at her mother's body.

Sylvia looked at her daughter. "Abigail," she said.

"…_how do you know my name?"_

The pair looked to see another pair – one an older man, one a younger girl. The man had brown hair, and holding a cane. The girl had long, curly red hair and green eyes. To Sylvia, she looked an awful lot like her mother-in-law.

"Aunt Abby," Abigail realized.

"Unbelievable," Death sighed.

"You're Abby?" Sylvia said. "I…"

"Oh, let's get to the point," Death interrupted. "Listen. A bunch of the abominations are going back in time in attempt to prevent the war. Stick these souls into that necklace, so they can be with the boy."

Before Sylvia could even ask, Abby obliged, putting Sylvia and little Abigail's souls into the necklace that held Levi's Grace, that Mindy was now putting around her neck.

* * *

Gabriel barged into the house with tears streaking from his face. "Drake, Juliet, go now."

They nodded. "Get out of here," Drake advised Ava. "I'll be back."

"You'd better come back," Ava warned him. "Or I'll go back and kill you."

Drake grinned and went over to Juliet, who was caressing her son's face. "I love you, Zachariah Blake Sunshine. You go outside and stay with your grandma and aunt. I'll be back as soon as I can." She promised.

"B-but…Aunt Sylvia and Abigail," Zach sniffed.

Juliet ran her fingers through his curly black hair. "They're in a better place now. But I'm going with Drake. We'll make sure they don't die, and that they'll come back okay. Go on." She watched him leave before taking Drake's hand. "Ready?"

Drake nodded.

Gabriel saw Danny and Mindy look at each other with determination, just as Drake and Juliet were getting ready to leave. "Hey-!" he yelled when the pair ran up and tackled both Drake and Juliet just as they disappeared, taking the kids with them.

Ava realized that Mindy and Danny had just left with Juliet and her brother. "Oh, no." she said quietly.

* * *

"_Speaking of **proposes**…Phoenix has a boyfriend. He lives in Paris. She talks a lot of French now like it's a big deal…"_

Drake opened his eyes with a throbbing headache and a nosebleed. He sat up and wiped his nose. Juliet also sat up.

"_Carmen and Blake are still **not** married. I think Juliet being gone really delayed their wedding…"_

"Jamie," Juliet recognized his voice. "Mom and Dad not married-? I think we made it…"

Drake stood up with her and approached Jamie from behind, who was putting his hand on a memorial stone. "Later, Drake. Damn I miss you."

Drake raised an eye. "I'm right here."

* * *

Mindy crash landed into water. Underneath, she felt blood seeping from her nose and her head hurting. She was also still falling down in the water if that made sense. Her head landed hard on a slippery rock, and she knew that was gonna bruise.

Temporarily she regained control of her body long enough to flail around above water. Eventually she saw someone coming to her rescue. That someone looked exactly like Serafina.

What?! Serafina was dead!

Mindy remembered coughing up water, lying on the sand on her back. Annie brushed some of her hair away as she breathed deeply. She looked to her right to see a familiar face.

"Levi," she used her remaining strength to reach out for him, but never made it. Blackness took over her.

* * *

Danny found himself standing wobbly in the middle of the street. His nose was bleeding and he had a headache. Before he could grasp what happened, he got hit by a truck.

It hurt. A lot.

The next thing he knew he was in a stretcher in a hospital, surrounding nurses trying to put him to sleep. His nose was bleeding again. "I have to find my sister!" he cried. "Let me go!" his fear and anger made the lights explode.

"Hold him down," he heard the voice of Isaac and Levi's mother. He looked at her and realized it really was her.

"Annie? …Annie, you have to help me get out of here and find my- OWW!"

And with that, Older Juliet ended the spell that let everyone see the future, bringing them all back to reality.


	75. Fighting 'Til The War's Won

**beta read by Simple Paradox**

Sarah, being the only human in the entire house, was about to vomit from the endurance of the spell. She fled into Annie's kitchen for the garbage can. Lyra wanted to go with her, to see if she was alright, but she was just too stunned to move.

Levi was staring at the necklace with his Grace in Adena's hand. Now he knew who the ghosts were, and why they wouldn't leave him alone.

Serafina bravely looked at Danny and Mindy. "Sorry." She muttered to them.

"Are you okay?" Lynn quietly asked the twins sitting with her.

"No," Isaac answered. "I don't feel good."

"Me either," Levi agreed.

Isaac looked at Older Juliet. "Sorry about your boyfriend."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, big boy. That means a lot."

Abby shuddered. Just about every soul her future self harvested was still fresh in her mind. Nightmares would definitely ensue. Annie put a protective arm around her.

"At least I died in honor," Blake sighed. "Now I know if I see any of those…whatever the hell they were, I know to run the other direction."

"Leviathans," Older Juliet corrected.

"I don't like them," Isaac admitted.

"Me either," Levi repeated.

Drake got everybody's attention. "Now you know why we're here. We're going to stop it from happening."

Sarah returned from the kitchen, wiping her mouth. "Get me a gun, and I'll shoot whatever I have to, to keep that from ever happening."

Just about everyone went to agree, but an old voice befell them all by saying, "Nah, that's what I'm here." And Gabriel appeared before everyone in the room.

"Dad!?" Danny and Mindy exclaimed.

"Hey Danny, hey Mindy," Gabriel greeted. "Hey everyone else."

"You know them-?" Phoenix said with raised eyes.

"Of course I know them," Gabriel said. "I always skip ahead to see how it all ends. That's why I was in Egypt. Looking for this." He held up a gigantic sword plastered with Enochian writing.

"…what is that?" Adena asked.

"It's my dad's sword," Gabriel informed. "I can kill a lot with this…Leviathans specifically…but I have a theory that if the Purgatory gate is open, I can stab it with this, and keep it from being opened ever again." He explained.

"What's a per'gtory gate?" Isaac questioned.

"It's where all the bad monsters come from, son," Gabriel told him. "So I find the gate where it's being opened, stab it with the sword, then no more impending war." He summarized.

"If that works," Jasper reminded.

"It will work." Gabriel promised.

"Where is the Gate?" Carmen asked.

Gabriel grinned at her. "I guess it's a good thing I like to skip ahead, huh?"

* * *

"This is horse shit!" Abby swore. "We all saw what happens if the war comes, and we have to stay behind?"

Normally Isaac and Levi would have teased her on saying bad words, but this time they felt the same.

Danny was pouting in the corner, Mindy trying not to look embarrassed.

"Addy and Sera get to go, but of course not me," Lynn scowled. "I have to _keep an eye_ on the little ones!"

"Even our _moms_ went," Phoenix whined to Abby. "This isn't fair. We're all supposed to be in this together."

Lynn looked at everyone's angry or upset faces. Then she smiled deviously. "I might regret this, but…"

Phoenix narrowed her eyes at her. "I like where this is going."

Lynn grinned. "I'm supposed to be babysitting you, but Gabriel didn't say anything to _me_ about _not_ going anywhere. So, I have an idea…"

* * *

"Crowley is the one who opens the Gate?" Annie realized. "Of course he would." She groaned.

"I'm gonna wring his neck," Serafina threatened.

"Go in carefully," Gabriel warned. "Come on."

Everyone infiltrated the facility from different directions. There were demon guards, but they were just demons. No biggie.

Until the demon guards became dragon guards. Now they weren't so easy to gank.

When Lynn and the kids arrived on scene, they came in through the ventilation to avoid being detected. "I guess you two can handle yourselves, soldiers." Lynn acknowledged Mindy and Danny. When they nodded, Lynn scolded, "Now go in there and prove to me you deserve being Rank Three!"

Both of them stood up straight and saluted her. "Yes ma'am!"

Lynn went with Phoenix into one way in the vent, Mindy and Danny in another, and Abby and her brothers in a third. When they saw Carmen and Blake outnumbered by a pack of demons in a hallway, Abby crawled backwards to give her brothers room.

Isaac went out first. He blasted an opening in the vent, and jumped out, landing on a demon's shoulders. He slammed his palm on the demon's forehead to gank him. Levi jumped out to do the same to another demon. Abby jumped out last, landing on her feet. She tackled a demon down and sent him back downstairs.

Carmen and Blake only stared.

Isaac tried to look bad by wiping dust off him. "Don't tell our mama."

Meanwhile, Lynn and Phoenix found Jamie, Older Juliet, and Drake fighting dragons. Lynn made a machete appear, causing Phoenix to flinch. "What the heck?!"

Lynn kick blasted an opening in the vent and jumped out to behead the closest dragon. "WHOA!" Drake yelled.

"Surprise?" Lynn assumed.

"Yeah, definitely! All you ever done is teach; I've never seen you actually fight." Drake admitted.

Phoenix shook her head. "You need to get out more."

Older Juliet laughed, while Jamie said, "Uh, guys? No time to chat! We've got a war to stop!"

* * *

Danny and Mindy were the first ones (hidden) to catch Crowley trying to open the Gate. He had the blood spread on the wall in strange symbols. Mindy felt nothing but a bad aura emanating from it.

Then Sarah and Annie barged into the room with really big shotguns. Crowley glanced at them, raising an eye. "Really?" he said. "Of all people I'd expect to see?"

"Can't let you open that gate," Sarah defied, cocking her gun.

"Is that so?" Crowley challenged.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Annie replied.

Scoffing, Crowley swayed his hand, blasting both women against opposite walls. Mindy gasped, zapping herself in front of Crowley. "Ah!" Danny yelped.

"Get out of the way, brat," Crowley blasted Mindy back into a table. Instead of an angry Danny appearing, an angry Lynn appeared in Mindy's place.

"No one gets to beat up Mindy but me." She warned. "But…it's your lucky day."

"How so-?" Crowley tested. Lynn chuckled, stepping aside, just as Gabriel appeared with his father's sword. Crowley went wide eyed as Gabriel stuck him with the sword, killing him instantly.

"Aw, man," Gabriel whined when Crowley fell dead. "I wanted to stick the Gate! Not some crossroads demon!"

Danny finally appeared, seeing that the action was over, and immediately went to see to his sister, but saw that someone beat him to the punch.

Serafina held out her hand to the fallen Mindy. "You okay, pixie?"

Mindy stared at Serafina with fear. Then she took a deep breath. This Serafina was _different_. She wasn't corrupted by the war. Mindy took her hand firmly and got up.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Serafina nodded, letting go and backing up just as everyone else came in the room. Lyra, Phoenix, and Sammael went over to Sarah, while Abby helped her mother up, her twin brothers running up to them happily.

"Mama, Mama!" Isaac gushed. "It was so cool! We jumped from the vent and we sent the demons back to Hell! We're badass!"

Abby expected their mother to _never_ let them hear the end of it, but instead she _laughed_. She really laughed.

"Did Lynn call you?" Adena assumed when she saw Damon walking up with his hands relaxing behind his head.

"Maybe," he grinned.

Drake, Older Juliet, Mindy, and Danny all looked at each other. "We did it." Older Juliet murmured. "We stopped it."

That was when Levi's Grace necklace dangling around Adena's neck started glowing. Those who noticed watched in awe as the necklace disappeared completely. "What the-?"

Older Juliet's eyes widened with realization. "If we changed the past…we changed the future."

Drake jolted at her. "What does that mean?!"

"It means…the way I am, the life I live…doesn't exist anymore."

Mindy and Danny started to panic. "Does that mean…_we_ don't exist anymore-?"

Drake's mouth opened as if he'd been physically hurt. Phoenix had the feeling she wanted to cry all over again. "Drake doesn't exist anymore either…?"

Jamie felt like his heart had been stabbed with a dagger.

Older Juliet sighed, putting her hands over her heart. Carmen and Blake were at her side instantly. "Julie-! I can't lose you again!" Carmen cried.

Older Juliet put her hands on Carmen's shoulders. "You and Dad…go get married…live the life you deserve to have. Do it for me."

Phoenix had her arms wrapped around Drake's waist. "Nonononono," she sobbed.  
"You can't leave again."

Drake hugged her back tightly. "I'll always be with you, Nixxy," he promised her, putting his palm on her chest. "Right here."

Phoenix started snotting up as Lynn bravely approached Mindy and Danny. "You guys are the best soldiers I've ever seen. I'm promoting you to Rank Eight."

"There is no Rank Eight," Mindy reminded with a sniffle.

Lynn smiled at her. "Exactly."

Danny's mouth quivered as Mindy took his hand. "Uh…" Serafina sighed. "I'm sorry again, for what I did in the future."

"It's okay," Danny reassured.

Drake and Older Juliet started to glow, and soon they were quickly gone. "NO!" Phoenix screamed. Lyra made it over to her just in time before she fell to her knees, heartbroken.

Everyone was watching Danny and Mindy now, who were both crying. "Be strong," Danny whispered. "We stopped the war. We saved the world."

Mindy nodded. "Yeah, we did. We're heroes."

But, instead of them glowing, the entire room started to flash white rapidly, and soon a bright light illuminated the room for barely a moment before it faded.

"What was that-?" Sammael wondered, sharing a confused look with Blake, who looked at Gabriel.

Sarah and Annie glanced at each other, and everyone realized that everyone else but them were gone. The kids had disappeared completely.


	76. I Could Really Use A Wish Right Now

**beta read by Michelle  
**

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Mama?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Abby?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Dad?"

"I don't know."

"My eyes hurt."

"I don't know."

"Got you!" Levi laughed.

In a matter of seconds, all of the kids could see each other clearly. They looked around to see they were in a grassy, deserted meadow loaded with flowers of all kinds and a gentle breeze.

"_Hello,"_ a voice echoed in greeting manner.

"Who's that?" Jasper wondered.

Abby's face turned very red. "It's God." She announced.

"God-?" Jamie repeated.

"How do you know?" Lyra asked.

Abby looked embarrassed. "He was in my dreams when I was younger."

"_Do not be ashamed, Abigail,"_ the voice of God soothed.

"Where is he?" Isaac wondered.

"_I am everywhere, Isaac."_

"Are we dreaming?" Mindy questioned.

"_No, Mindy, you are not."_

"What do you want?" Jamie spat.

"_You are all special, my children. I am proud of you all. I want to give each of you one wish, and I will grant it."_

"Is he screwing with us?" Damon scoffed.

"_Daniel."_

"Y-Yes sir?" Danny stood up straight.

"_Your wish?"_

"Oh! My wish…I wish that Mindy doesn't have to not exist. I want her to stay here with these guys." Danny said.

"_Granted. Mindy."_

"Me-? I wish the same thing for Danny!" Mindy blurted.

Jasper had his chin up high. "That's true brother and sister love right there."

"_Granted. Adena."_

"I want to age again." Adena stated.

"_Granted. Serafina."_

"Ditto!"

"_Granted. Jasper."_

Jasper looked at Phoenix. "I want Drake to come back to stay with us again. _Permanently_. Forever."

"Jas," Phoenix said happily.

"_Granted. Phoenix."_

She smiled. "I want Drake to have his old memories back…his memories of when he was with us the very first time, before he was gone."

"_Granted. Jamie."_

Jamie sighed. "I want Avaleigh to come to our time. Drake deserves to have his sister if he's gonna be stuck with us…"

"_Granted. Damon."_

Damon hesitated. Was this really legit? "I want my real eyes back. Before they were consumed by demon blood."

"_Granted. Lynn."_

Everyone thought she would wish the same as her twin sisters, but her wish threw everyone by surprise. "I want Carrie to be with us. Mindy and Danny need their mom, if they're gonna be stuck with us." She grinned at Jamie.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Mindy and Danny shrieked.

"_Granted. Carmen."_

Carmen's was obvious. "I want to have Sapphy. Can you do that?"

"_Yes. Granted. Abigail."_

Abigail looked half scared and half upset. "I don't like death. I want our connections to break. So if one of us dies, our siblings don't have to die with us."

"_Granted. Levi."_

Everyone looked at the twins. "Uh…" Levi shrugged. "I don't want Sylvia to ever, ever, ever die." He begged.

"_Granted. Isaac."_

Isaac looked shy. "I want to be Keri's bestest friend. Just friends! No kissing or anything! Because girls have cooties! I just want to be best friends!"

Abby smirked when she could tell the Lord tried not to laugh.

"_Granted. Lyra?"_

Lyra nodded. Her wish was last. "I don't want anybody to hear my wish…"

* * *

Carmen was wearing the prettiest bridal dress when she walked down the aisle with Gabriel at her side. Blake had the biggest grin on his face when she was standing across from him.

Annie gave everybody a shortened version of the wedding ritual. After Carmen and Blake gave their vows, said their I do's, and Carmen received her ring, Annie asked if anybody objected to this marriage, they should say something now.

And someone did.

"_I object! My parents can't get married without me!"_

Everyone turned to see a thirteen year old with long, strawberry blonde hair and dark sapphire eyes wearing the biggest grin ever at the door to the aisle.

Carmen almost dropped her flowers. "Julie…Julie-! JULIET!" she screamed. She ran down the aisle just as Juliet zapped in front of her, giving each other the most loving of hugs.

Abby and Phoenix ran over to smother Juliet when Carmen pulled away. Lyra smiled, holding Sammael's hand. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment before she whispered slowly:

"_Thank you."_


	77. Lost In The World

**Love how as soon as I started this chapter, Switchfoot's "Meant To Live" comes on my iPod (this song was the theme for Part 2!) I'm almost teary eyed writing the final chapter of this story!**

* * *

For Drake Caelum and Avaleigh Tapping, it was a brand new world for them. At least until Drake suddenly remembered everything from before – the first time he went back in time. Everything that he did with Phoenix and the others. He remembered it all.

With his knowledge, he took Ava to show her all around the world, showing her that her new life free from war had so much in store for her.

Jamie Ember finally proposed to Amber, and they were married with a few kids of their own. Jamie even went out to chop off his lion's mane of hair. It actually felt pretty good.

Even Damon took a while to get used to his old eyes. The bright emerald orbs that matched his youngest sister's. He shaped up and spent more time with the family, even though deep down he would always be a lone wolf. That was just Damon. Oh, and Lynn and Adena made sure he and Serafina munched on less-than-usual demons. It was a hard habit to work.

Adena Cobalt became Queen of Hell, since Crowley was dead. And her father was still dead too, so all of Hell was hers to reign to her very likes.

Serafina Cobalt put a lot of effort into building healthy relationships with the family, especially with Danny and Mindy. She wasn't sure if they could ever forgive her for what her future self was capable of. Either that, or they would never fully trust her.

Lynn Logan moved to Albania to teach English. She said the men there were very good looking. Everyone else only laughed at her.

Jasper Kindle eventually quit running Heaven's Army. That's what Michael was for. Jamie thought this was hilarious. Jasper retired to earth, running around posing as a trickster to get all the women. Gabriel was jealous.

Carmen Ashby married Blake Fawcett, and with Juliet back, they lived happily ever after, even when a strange phenomena made Carmen fall pregnant with Sapphy. Juliet was confused at how this was Dean's daughter, and Juliet was even _more_ confused when Carmen had urged her to go meet a boy named Elliot Sunshine.

"He's got a funny name," Juliet admitted.

When Phoenix Agate was an adult, she moved to Paris to spend her days with Marc. When the time came many, many years later, that Marc was still aging and Phoenix wasn't, she gave him a part of her Grace so they could have their own happily ever after.

Sarah Agate retired and moved somewhere down south. She gave her house to Lyra, who gave her mother a part of her own Grace to keep her alive.

Ann Laughlin quit the hospital and had her own medical clinic built near her house. It was definitely quieter than hospital halls.

Lyra Agate married Sammael, moving into Sarah's house. They had twins of their own, and what a handful they were. The cycle never ends.

It took Carrie Baker a little bit of therapy and fresh air to be living in a war-free world. But she did it, for Danny and Mindy's sakes. They moved to Virginia, where Carrie continued to be a nurse.

Danny and Mindy tried going to a normal school for _one_ day, and they ended up having to be home-schooled by their mother.

When Abigail Laughlin was younger, she promised to go into the medical career like her mother, but after seeing her future of what Death did to her and what she had to do, she hated the idea of dealing with death itself, so she couldn't follow her mother's footsteps. Instead she traveled the country to help out the needy in any way she could.

Isaac Laughlin and Keri Mauter certainly were _best friends_ for a while, but that didn't last of course when they grew up. And yes, Gered Robert still came out with his grandmother's obnoxious hair.

Levi Laughlin waited years for the right moment. When he was on his own, he went down to Washington D.C. It wasn't long until he "accidentally" got himself lost while _supposedly_ sight seeing.

He stumbled across a familiar woman with curly blonde hair and cloudy blue eyes. "Excuse me," Levi tapped her shoulder. "Can you tell me where the nearest hotel is-? I can't find a cab and I guess I have to walk."

"The nearest hotel is about three blocks west," she told him.

"Thank you," Levi nodded, and now holding out his hand. "I'm Levi. I'm new here."

She shook his head. "I get that a lot. I'm Sylvia."

Levi still named his daughter Abigail. The only thing he wanted to change is that _no one_ was going to die. And, because of his wish, when he stopped aging, so did Sylvia.

Now, a couple decades later, Gabriel was putting his great-grandchildren to sleep.

"G'anpa?" one yawned sleepily.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Did all of that really happen?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes it did, sweetie. Yes it did."

"Tell us another story, G'anpa."

Gabriel sighed, turning the light off. "It's getting late, but alright. _One_ more story…"

_**The End**_

* * *

**Thank you, VERY, VERY MUCH to Niknakz93, AuntMo, Simple Paradox and Michelle for letting me write your characters! Love them and you guys to bits! And to whomever else, thank YOU for reading! ****Check out all the kids stories, see how amazing they all are that led me to writing them all together here.  
**

**Drake - "Help! My Daddy wears a Trenchcoat!" - by Niknakz93**

**Lynn - "The Unfallen Angel" - (in my stories)**

**Jamie - "Help! My Daddy's boss of Heaven!" - Niknakz93**

**Lyra & Carmen - "Help! My Daddy is an Archangel!" - Niknakz93**

**Abigail - "Immortal Slumber" - by AuntMo**

**Isaac & Levi - "While You Were Sleeping" - by KitMo**

**Jasper & Phoenix - "Like Father, Like Son" - Niknakz93**

**Adena/Serafina/Damon - "Help! My Daddy is the Devil!" - Nikakz93**

**Danny & Mindy - "When Angels Are Watching" - by Simple Paradox**

**-Arlena4815162342**


End file.
